Untold Secrets
by Angelstars
Summary: Inuyasha gets a taste of his own when Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten & bloody. Kagome rushes to his side without hesitation & a lovers secret is soon revealed. But will Inuyasha accept this newfound responsibility? DISCONTINUED
1. 1: Unforgiven

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
--  
My reply to a challenge fic set by **Ranko-chan** (cousin, author, and Inuyasha fan girl)  
**1**) Chaptered or one-shot **2**) Romance between Inuyasha and Kagome **3**) Has to follow the animé series, no AU plots **4**) Needs to be based around the Inu/Kago/Kikyo story   
  
**A/N**:I hope you all enjoy and not get to confused and/or upset… angsty beginnings, but happy endings, bring on the Kleenex tissues (I HIGHLY recommend them being handy!)  Ok, just to let you ALL know, this _is_ a Kagome/Inuyasha fic, Kikyo does appear at first, but I think you'll all like how this turns out. (Even tho you'll all kill me for putting Inuyasha through hell)   
  
**Shout out**: Highly inspired by Sandrock's **A Tale of Two Hanyous** (if you haven't read it, then do! Its sugoi!)   
    
  
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
Book One: 0.1 - **Unforgiven   
**  
  
****_Begin Flashback_****  
  
Thunderclouds clapped high above the over growth, sending blinding flashes of light all around the darkened forest of Inuyasha. Under its path lay a still hanyou, panting as the rain and wind hissed all around him, his wounds left bloody and torn along his arms and face. His golden eyes wide and unfocussed as he stared at the pile of soil and bone in front of him.   
  
_Kikyo_  
  
His mind cold and blank as his stare, his body shook as his bloodied claw lowered to his side.   
  
_Kikyo_  
  
Once again, the undead miko left hating him. Cursing him. Branding him. His eyes grew wider as he thrashed his head back and allowed an anguished howl of hurt leave his mouth, echoing over the crashes of thunder and the thrusting of wind and rain against his face.   
  
****_End Flashback_****  
--  
  
_Late evening (11pm) Sengoku Jidai_  
  
Kagome woke with a start; her breathing lay heavy upon her chest as she brought a shaky hand to her heart. Something had stirred her senses and awoken her from her troubled sleep; she shivered slightly and focused her eyes. She looked around the small hut, searching out her companions one by one, but instantly panicking at the loss of one in particular.  
  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice raspy and coarse. Just as she was about to take leave of her sleeping bag her legs gave way, finding herself back on the floor, she tried once more to move, but found no avail. "Nani?" she questioned, her voice still low and panicked.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, a seared pain jabbed at her heart causing the girl to squeeze her eyes tightly shut as she grabbed for her chest, her breathing coming to a deathly siren.   
  
"Kagome!" she heard her friend's worried shouts as all sense and responses slowly blackened.  
  
--   
   
****_Dream begin_****  
  
Kagome could hear voices; they sounded angry, but hurt at the same time. She picked herself up from the ground and followed the shouts. As she neared the hostile screams of anger she started to recognise the voices as they echoed one another.   
  
_Inuyasha?  
  
Kikyo?  
_  
She continued on and rummaged through the bushes, pulling a branch away as her eyes focused upon the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She gasped slightly, seeing her hanyou's condition, bleeding from his arms and slashes of fresh scratches across his face. Her eyes wondered over to the undead miko, she too had gashes and torn clothing, but no blood could be seen coming from her.  
  
_Well, of course there would be none, she is dead_… her thoughts absently came to mind.   
  
"Kikyo, please! Listen to me!" she heard Inuyasha beg from his position on the ground below the floating priestess.  
  
"NO! I will not listen to your pathetic lies, Inuyasha!" she growled back, bringing her hand up to focus a blast of miko energy.   
  
"Kikyo!" he roared, blocking the powered ki with his shredded arms.   
  
Kagome gasped once again, readying herself to defend the hanyou before Kikyo did any more damage to him. She got up to fast and was brought back down by a heaving hiss of pain to her chest, she gripped at her heart and panted slightly, stunned at the sudden twitch.   
  
"Inuyasha, you promised to leave with me. You promised to walk with me in hell. You said I belonged only to _you_. You said I was the only _one_." Kikyo's voice snapped.  
  
"Kikyo, I meant what I said, but… but things have changed! I have changed. I can't leave with you, don't you understand?" Inuyasha pleaded with her as he rose off the ground.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she continued to listen through panted breaths.   
  
"Kikyo… I can't leave. I want to live. Please, let this go!" he started, walking up to her as his eyes fixated onto her frozen lifeless eyes.  "If you care anything for me, please allow me to live-I have a life now! Damnit! I don't want to do this!" he shook his head, baring fangs as his fists clenched deeper into his palms.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she stared down at the grovelling demi-demon, her contorted façade jarring an evil glint as her lips grew into a sly smile. "You think I will allow you to live? That you can easily break your promise and beg me to reconsider?" she snorted back a laugh before continuing. "Stupid, pathetic half-breed, you make me a promise and go back on your word and expect me to agree to YOUR uncertain terms?!" her eyes flashed with anger and her hand lashed out for yet another plunge at the dog-demon.  
  
Inuyasha held his breath as the coursing miko power ripped at his skin and burned at his eyes and face. "Kikyo, please!" he tried once again, gaining his footing once more as he grabbed her legs and pulled her down into his chest.   
  
The miko thrashed in his hold, screaming at him to let her go. Inuyasha held onto her tighter and shook her violently keeping a stern face as he snarled at her to stop moving.  
  
"Listen!" he growled, shaking her slightly in order to get her attention. "Kikyo, we died together in the past. We both got brought back by some strange twist of fate." He shook his head, uncertain of her reaction, but choosing to continue with his speech. "But this has to stop, you can't continue to walk this earth, driven only by your hatred for me. It kills me to see you like this! It fucking aches when ever you look at me with those half empty eyes, to see the hurt and betrayal I caused you… its punishment enough that I have to live with these memories and feelings," his voice now lowered that Kagome hard a job to hear. "I don't want you to have to continue to walk this earth, hunting me with your hatred. You don't deserve to feel this pain any longer. I want to help you, Kikyo. Set you free. Help you find peace!" he looked her in the eye. "Let me help you"   
  
Her icy cold stare sent a shiver down his spin as her hand slowly rose to caress his face and cheek, her unearthly pale face held no emotion as she clearly made her answer known.   
  
Inuyasha's small hope was shattered as Kikyo unleashed another painful jolt of electrical miko power, this time aimed directly for his eyes. He clenched his teeth hard, and closed his stinging eyes as he let her go and stumbled back form the undead female.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she cried out Inuyasha's name and leaped to her feet, ignoring the searing pain in her chest. Kikyo's smile grew as Kagome made her way toward the fallen hanyou, "This is the reason you wish to live, Inuyasha?" her voice echoed hauntingly over the claps of thunder.   
  
"Then, if she dies, there is no need for you to live anymore, now is there?" she coolly pondered before turning on the frantic girl. Inuyasha paled upon hearing Kagome's scream followed by Kikyo's hiss of a threat. He yelled for Kagome to get away, growling as she shouted her retort of disobedience.  
  
"Baka!" he snarled and snapped open his eyes to glare at her instead, but… he couldn't see anything. There was just darkness. He blinked once more, rubbing his arm over his eyes in order to make them water under the pressure. "Kuso," he mumbled under his breath, as the same black picture looked back at him.   
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome cry once more.   
  
"Shit!" he cursed out loud stumbling to his feet. "Kagome, you stupid bitch! Get out of here!"     
  
She heard his growl and forewarning to late as Kikyo appeared in front of her, causing Kagome to fall back. Kikyo's eyes framed her pale face as her hair flew above her, her miko robes thrashing about in the wind as another cackle of lightning hit near them, forking out in all directions before hitting the dead miko square on. The undead woman began to chant, slowly at first as her eyes focused upon Kagome's terrified face.   
  
Inuyasha's heart stopped as he recognised the curse Kikyo was about to put on Kagome. Without a second thought to his condition or lack of eyesight, he blindly leaped in between the two miko's just as Kikyo's final chant stopped and a crash of lightning hit once again, this time crashing into Inuyasha's body. He felt the energy surge through his veins, his eyes wide and blank as the miko's curse swirled and tugged at his youki pulling at his heart as it snaked and contaminated his being, spreading itself within him.   
  
Kagome screamed once again, tears welling in her eyes as she watched helplessly as Inuyasha took the brunt of the explosion. The lightening attack ceased just as Inuyasha fell to his knees, his long silver bangs hid his face from view as Kikyo, wide-eyed, watched as the hanyou rose a bloodied looking claw in front of him. The undead miko took a step back upon hearing the rumbling growls filtering through Inuyasha's chest, his face slowly making its way up to greet her. Once again, she flinched a few inches back as blood red eyes stationed upon her; Inuyasha's face was wrenched with blood as two sets of elongated fangs grew in front of the dead miko's eyes. The bloodied claw was now raised to his eye level, but his eyes never left her face as he flexed them, sharp claws stretching and clicking of knuckles making its way to her ears.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she swallowed, shaking her head slightly. "You stupid boy! What have you done!?" she yelled, frowning down at him angrily.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes never left her face as she continued to shout at him, though her words seemed distant and somewhat whispers under the other voice that commanded the dog-demon to attack.   
  
_Kill!_  
  
Inuyasha let loose a low, feral snarl as he leaped to his feet effortlessly. He could smell the fear coming from Kagome, who now sat frozen to the spot behind the full-demon dog, it only clashed with his protective responses, not recognising Kikyo as his to protect when like this, he attacked. One other thought echoing in his minds-eye.   
  
Protect his mate.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's snarl as he brought Kikyo down, unable to do anything but sit there and watch with wide eyes, mouth a gape as the full-blooded demon's claws slid through the body of the undead priestess. Blood, bone and clay shattered into pieces, turning Kagome's gut as she pulled herself away to throw up the stomach retching giddiness her insides felt as Inuyasha collided with her rivalled foe.   
  
The full-blooded demon crouched down to watch in interest as the remains of the clay-clad female dropped to the ground in front of him.  
  
Kagome moaned as the last of the food she ate that day was brought back up. She closed her eyes tightly in effort to stop the dizzy spell she was experiencing. _Oh gods, what has he done?_ Her mind cried with panic, as she gulped back another heave of acid.   
  
Inuyasha twisted around as his nose twitched and ears perked up to catch Kagome's scent and conditioned retching, his head limped slowly to the side as he walked cautiously toward the heavily sick human. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha's blood red one's staring at her, she yelped and fell back on to hands. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she squeaked, her breathing coming short and raspy.   
  
The dog-demon twitched his ears forward at her voice and responded by picking the girl up along with him to stand. Kagome freaked out just as the boy's claws pierced her skin ever so lightly.  
  
"SIT!" came the command as Inuyasha was sent face down into the dirt. He stayed still for a few minutes, Kagome could see his back and chest rise and fall with heavy panting as he rested face down on the ground below her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, crouching down to touch the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
He heard her worried whisper and felt her touch upon his back, but kept quiet. His own mind whirled with emotion and distorted images as he felt a slight pang of pain in the back of his head and a thread of convulsing twitches pulling upon his heartstrings. What had just happened?   
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" he heard Kagome's worried question.  
  
 She sat back allowing Inuyasha to lift himself up onto his knees, his head hung low as he spoke quietly, "Aa, Kagome, arigatou"   
  
Kagome sat with her head rested upon his shoulder and an arm settled around his shoulders. "Inuyasha, gomen ne" she breathed, swallowing back tears as she closed her eyes and squeezed his shoulder slightly.   
  
The forlorn hanyou didn't blink an eye in the girls direction or attempt to allow her to console him as he shuffled away, expressing he wished to be alone. The young girl sighed and nodded her head understandably and turned to leave Inuyasha to himself.   
  
****_End Dream_****  
  
--  
  
It was dark by the time Inuyasha had gotten back to the village and to Kaede's hut. He had been brooding in his favourite place in the Goshinboku all afternoon since his argument with Kagome. She had gotten all upset over some stupid comment he made about the weird clothing she wore, she usually returned to Sengoku Jidai in her freaky green and white school uniform and when he noticed the baggy tank top and semi-tight pants she wore instead, he simply commented on her appearance.   
  
"Keh! Stupid wench, crying over a mere passing judgement." He huffed under his breath, wincing at the memory of the ten sits she had given him in a row, but also feeling guilty over the tears that faltered in her eyes at the time.   
  
What had he said? He pointed out the change and told her the truth!! What in all the nine hells was wrong with telling the girl she looked better in her usual attire that this made her look… chunky? Oblivious to the passing comment, and not expecting Kagome to get all huffy over it, he was left eating dirt over and over till she eventually ran off crying.  
  
He'd never understand women, but Kagome was a bloody nightmare to figure out. The girl had more mood swings than any other demon bitch on fucking heat! Inuyasha would never admit it, but Kagome scared him shitless on occasions. For the past month he had noticed her edginess toward him, her attitude was changing and she lashed out and sulked more often than not these days.   
  
What the hell was going on with her?!   
  
Hopefully, everyone would be asleep and he'd get away without the _wrath of Kagome_ till morning. He sighed and trudged on to the small-darkened hut, mumbling and cursing every so often when a sudden crack of leaves under foot came from behind him, instantly catching his attentive hearing. His ears swivelled a top of his head in the direction of the sound and his eyes soon followed.   
  
"_Kikyo…" _he breathed, staring at her with apprehensive, but downcast eyes.   
  
In the shadows of the moonlight, there stood said priestess. Her eyes darkly lay upon his own as she beckoned him closer.   
  
He knew why she was here…   
  
--  
  
Daybreak set over the small travelling party, Inuyasha had yet to return and Kagome was still unconscious from the night's unexpected attack. Sango kneeled at the fallen girls side, her face heavily set with worry and unshed tears branded her tired eyes, "Kagome-chan," she gently pushed, padding away the beads of sweat from her forehead with a dampened cloth. "Please wake up…" she continued, watching the future-school girl's fevered features curl and wither with pain.   
  
Kaede pulled the weaved door shutter across and made her way over to Sango and Kagome's side, carrying yet more medical herbs in her hands as she turned her attention on the meditating monk. "Houshi-dono, will ye help with thin mixture?" she asked, awakening the monk instantly.   
  
Miroku nodded and followed the old-miko into another room, eyeing the taijiya and young miko mournfully. "Kaede-sama, what might you think is wrong with Kagome-sama?" he asked, picking up on the elder's need to talk to him alone.   
  
As if expected, the priestess lowered her head and gave off a disgruntled sigh. "Tis hard to make head nor tale of what has happened, but I do believe it has something to do with Inuyasha's disappearance."    
  
Miroku agreed, placing his hand upon his temples to rub the aching pains that hissed at his head. "If that is the case, we need to find Inuyasha as soon as possible. Kagome-sama, has yet to awaken and is still calling his name constantly, perhaps it would be wise for me to search him out."   
  
With that decided he left without another word, leaving Kaede to ponder on the situation and worry over the strong aura circling the young miko's body.   
  
--  
  
Miroku sighed, panting under the intense heat from the warm summer sun, he held a hand to shade his eyes as he lifted his gaze into the high branches of the God-Tree, Goshinboku. "Inuyasha, are you up there?" he called up.  
  
The small breeze against leaves and silent stillness was his only answer. Sighing, the monk closed his eyes and let loose a grumbled curse. Where could that pain-in-the-ass dog-demon gone off to? Kagome-sama needed the boy, now more than anything and this wasn't the time for the hanyou to go off brooding some place. Another curse and a second later, Miroku set off in search for the trail the demon may have possibly gone of in.  
  
_"Inuyasha, are you up there?"_ the hanyou awoke to the sound of Miroku's calls from below. He growled, his head hurt, his eyes were all sticky and he felt like shit. He was more than pissed and not in any mood to shout his answer or spit out any badly mouthed obscenities to the fucking annoying bozu.   
  
Inuyasha's encounter with the undead priestess was less than a kiss in the moonlight and a romantic stroll under the stars scenario… no it was far from nice. In fact it was a nightmare, the hanyou's worst encounter to date! He sighed, and rubbed his throbbing temples, how the hell was he going to get through this day? Knowing everyone would be wondering why his eyes were all puffy and half his haori was missing-then of course there would be the suspecting eyes of Kagome, he could just imagine her watchful glare, her menacing, but to the point sort eyes as he guiltily attempted to cover up yet another hell bound experience with his dead lover.   
  
_Oh great…_  that little annoying voice that always seemed to never shut up, picked up on the hanyou's dilemma.  _You just try and work your way out of this one; I bet she won't fall for it. She knows that look; YOU always look that way after you've seen Kikyo. Kagome won't go easy on you, and with the way she's been acting, I would run for cover or beg like a good pup and grovel at her feet._ It gleefully continued, sarcastically jabbing his already shaken nerves.   
  
"Urasi!" he bit back, regretting the notion instantly as his head began to spin once again.   
  
Mid afternoon arrived, somewhat painfully slow, as the worried eye/eyes of Kaede and Sango looked upon the still slumbering girl on the floor. Shippo had been asked to help Miroku find Inuyasha, Sango felt his unwillingness to leave Kagome's side and told him that his little nose would be of benefit to the houshi, thus the little kit jumped at the chance to help and find Inuyasha before night fall. Kirara had returned not long before, shaking her head as to answer the questioning gazes from both females.    
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango sighed, asking the same question over. Kaede took another sip of her herbal tea before replying to the taijiya, "Tis a worry Inuyasha has not returned and that of young Kagome's unconscious like state."   
  
Said girl soon began to thrash slightly, mumbling in her feverish sleep as her eyes suddenly snapped wide open. "Inuyasha!" she yelped, bringing her hands up to her head in order to gain some kind of balance.   
  
"Kagome-chan!" she heard Sango gasp and run to her side, offering her a hand to lean on.   
  
"Sango-chan, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome managed to ask, her voice quivering under her worried tone.   
  
"He hasn't been seen all day, Kagome-chan. Miroku-sama and Shippo are out searching for him as we speak."   
  
_Perfect!_ She thought before looking up to her best-female friend. "Sango-chan, will you help me to the well?" the girl from the future beseeched holding her with a longing gaze.  
  
The demon exterminator looked back at her with worry, but gave her a nod in reply as she held her hand out to pull the trembling miko to her feet.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha, once again, grumbled to himself as he perched in the highest branches of the ancient sacred tree, he rolled his eyes and sighed once again when his nose caught sent of Kagome's. His insides flipped and his head starting chanting _what ya gonna do dog-boy?  _Over and over, making it harder for him to breath and keep his cool. _Oh gods, here she comes…she's going to sit me when she finds out! Shit! _  
  
He closed his eyes tightly shut and lifted his hands over his dog-ears, keeping as quiet and still as possible. He waited… and waited… and waited some more, but nothing came. Hold on, Kagome's scent had now gone from being strong to a passing lingering. _What the fuck?! _His mind puzzled as he brought himself into a crouch to search the grounds below. There was no sign of her.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
Sango helped lower Kagome from Kirara, bringing the weakened girl to the well before reaching back to haul the large rucksack down the well. "Is there anything wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked with concern evident in her eyes once more.  
  
Kagome looked up at the girl and smiled, "Arigato, Sango-chan. There is nothing wrong, I just felt a need to go home, but I needed to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't stop me," a small blush appeared on the young girls face as she lowered her head from gaze.   
  
"Inuyasha won't be happy with this, but I'll _try_ and keep him away for at least tonight… if that would help you any?" the demon-exterminator added.   
  
Smiling once again, she gave her friend a hug and leaped upon the lip of the well.  "I should be back by tomorrow, arigato!" she waved jumping down its depths.   
  
Sango looked up from the well to her demon-fire cat, "What was all that about?" she mumbled, idly scratching the ear and fur around Kirara's head.   
  
Kagome reached the other side of the well with a soft thud, but lost her footing and landed awkwardly on to her knees. "Klutz!" she massaged her aching forehead when she heard someone from above.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Her head shot up as she sighed and let off a lopsided sigh, "Could you help me out?" she meekly asked, blushing a deep red.   
  
"Keh! You really _can't_ look after yourself, wench!" came the arrogant reply as a soft blur of silver and gold landed stealthily in front of her.   
  
"Well excuse me for worrying about you!" she retorted, clenching her fists into her palm.    
  
"Feh!" came another snort as she was hauled into strong arms and pulled up into his embrace.   
  
"Okay?" Kagome asked, her voice soft and soothing as she reached out to push back a loose lock of silver hair.  
  
"Hai, I'm feeling better now,"   
  
"Demo…" she started, just as she was thrown over a shoulder and carried to the top of the well and out of the temple building.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha was thrown off guard as a small pink balloon shaped blob scared living shit out of him, "Shippo! You little bastard, don't do that!" the hanyou lashed out, taking a swipe at the transformed Kitsune cub.   
  
"Inuyasha! Why have you been hiding!?" the little voice bounced back as Shippo transformed into his usual appearance and landed on the branch beside the dog-demon.   
  
"What's it to you, brat?" he snorted and folded his arms over his chest while glaring at the boy-cub in front of him.   
  
"Kagome has been ill, we've been looking for you all day!" he retorted evenly, copying the hanyou's pose.   
  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha face-faulted, "Kagome's sick?" he whispered, lowering his head to divert his gaze.   
  
_So, maybe that's why she came past here, she must have been so sick she had to go back to her world!_   
  
Now was no time to panic, he had to go check on her. Shippo's scolded the hanyou once more just as the said demon leaped from the branch in to the trees over head.  
"Inuyasha no baka!" the small kit yelled as the momentum of Inuyasha's leap flicked the fox-cub high in to the air and up over the highest peak of the god-tree. His little feet dangled in the air as he kicked and screeched desperately trying to grip onto something.   
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
Sango sat on the edge of the well holding the now small kitten, Kirara to her chest. "Sango!" she heard Inuyasha's voice call from where he skid across the ground to a halt in front of her.   
  
"Inuyasha, where have you been?" she asked, watching the hanyou's face scowl down at her.  
  
"Nowhere!" he snapped, "Where's Kagome? Is she all right? Did she go down the well?" he quickly added, reaching the wells side to look down into its darkened pits.  
  
"Kagome-chan needed to go home to her own time. She fell ill last night and asked to leave when she woke from her fevered sleep." Sango evenly answered, watching the hanyou's every move like a hawk ready to pounce at a moments notice.   
  
The demi-demon's scowl deepened as he snorted back a Keh. "Stupid wench," he mumbled before readying himself to take the ritual plunge. Sango allowed the demon-neko jump from her chest and transform over the well just as Inuyasha halted his attempted disappearance.   
  
"Nani?" came his confused reply as Kirara sprang onto him and landed on top of the now ragging hanyou, purring happily as she settled down.   
  
Sango's disturbingly bright smile looked down at him, "Inuyasha, I was told not to let you go through the well," she leaned down and gave him one of her _don't-even-try-it_ glares as she continued to smile innocently.   
  
He swallowed back, wide-eyed and for once speechless as both Sango and Kirara gave him not-so innocent looks, before sighing once again, and rolling his eyes back. _Now this is scary… Shit, and after the night I had too!   
  
_Could his life get any worse?   
  
  
--   
  
**A/N**: Oh, I don't know if that completely confused you, or made you want to find out what the heck is going on!? I'll just say this, without feedback I won't know what you want ^_^ so go ahead, review, email, whatever just let me in on what's hot and what's not!! *Please excuse any bad spelling and grammar at this early stage, this is a brief out line to something I _wish_ to continue! *  
  
**Please Read if you _wish_ to take part in the bellow bonus**  
  
**Small bonus : I'm going to _give_ (yes as in FREE) away a copy of Inuyasha the movie: the feelings that transcend time. Jap with clear English subs – region 0 (meaning it can play in ALL DVD players & on your PC with Media Player)   
  
STATUS: ENDED***  
  
*This offer ends once the story is COMPLETE. Or as otherwise stated. (Please no spamming, in other words don't review your answer for every chapter.) _This isn't a way to get millions of reviews so don't feel obliged to repeat your reviews or review every time 0_o just come back, read and check the status once in a while!  
_  
O.k. even if you don't do the bonus thingie, please review, I love my loyal readers to tho ^.^ So here's hoping you like my poor attempt of a challenge request. If you all didn't realise who Kagome was talking to in her time, ya all mad!! 0_o it is a bit confusing, I know, gomen. Next chapter: **Fast-Forward, Rewind & Pause** will be more detailed!! _Stay tuned till the next instalment-!_  
  
  



	2. 2: FastForward, Rewind & Pause

**               Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
  
**Warning**: angsty beginnings, but happy endings, bring on the Kleenex tissues (I HIGHLY recommend them being handy!) Major flashbacks ahead and a lot of angst! Fluff alert!   
  
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
 0.2 – **Fast-Forward, Rewind & Pause   
**  
  
****_last time_****  
  
"Nani?" came his confused reply as Kirara sprang onto him and landed on top of the now ragging hanyou, purring happily as she settled down.   
  
Sango's disturbingly bright smile looked down at him, "Inuyasha, I was told not to let you go through the well," she leaned down and gave him one of her, _don't-even-try-it_ glares as she continued to smile innocently.   
  
He swallowed back, wide-eyed and for once speechless as both Sango and Kirara gave him not-so innocent looks, before sighing once again, and rolling his eyes back. _Now this is scary… Shit, and after the night I had too!   
  
_Could his life get any worse?   
  
****_begin a new_****  
  
--  
  
_Modern Tokyo – present time_   
  
Kagome relaxed back in the warmth of her hot bath tub, "Hmn, feels better!" she sighed contently, leaning her entire body back to dwell in the soapy bubbles and smells.   
  
"Kagome, have you finished yet?" came an impatient growl from her room.  
  
"Hai!" she yelled back, rolling her eyes and mumbling under her breath as she tugged on the plug.   
  
Once dried and after a few more passing complaints, she entered her room with a fresh looking smile and an Indian knotted towel on top of her damped head of hair. The boy on the bed looked up to her, his scowl instantly melting at the sight of her.    
  
"Keh! 'Bout fucking time, Kagome," he mumbled, blushing as he tried to cover up his moments gaze.  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha" She giggled and smiled, moving over to sit near the slightly older looking dog-demon. "Were you waiting for me to come back?" she added, tilting her head slightly.   
  
The notion made the Inu-hanyou's blush deepen. "I was just passing is all" he quickly replied, turning his head away from her knowing stare.   
  
"Ne, Inuyasha about that nightmare…" she began, her voice turning series and concerned. "It was more real than the last, are you really okay?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Gomen, Kagome. You felt it too?" he asked, watching her from the corner of his eye.  
  
The girl smiled and took a hold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly in attempt to assure the demon she didn't mind sharing this with him.   
  
****_begin flashback_****  
  
_Two months ago: Modern Japan_   
  
Kagome was fuming; Inuyasha had ticked her off once again. _Why must he always argue whenever I have to come back home! Grr… he drives me insane sometimes! _She sighed inwardly, letting off a deep breath as she clambered her way up her side of the well.   
  
Inuyasha had pulled another attempted '_destroy the well'_ routine, when she announced that she had promised to spend the holidays with her family in her _own_ time. Per usual, the Inu-hanyou had pulled a fit and sulked, then threatened, and eventually tried to carry out that threat. Kagome remembered the last time he had done this; didn't he ever learn from his mistakes? The baka was impossible; she slammed him to the ground and announced she'd be back in three weeks and that she would seal her side of the well, if he even attempted to come through to drag her back.   
  
That did not baud well with the seething hanyou, but he just called her a _bitch_ and mumbled for her to get lost, soon after she let him know of her _own_ threat.   
  
She wiped away another bead of sweat from her brow and lobbed her backpack over her shoulder, "Remind me to pack less next time, I'm _so_ gonna have back problems when I'm older!" she said to herself, huffing over the weight.   
  
She looked back over her shoulder, making sure Inuyasha had taken her threat seriously and not followed her to continue the argument, before stepping in to the house.   
  
" Tadaima!" she called out as she removed her shoes, "Mamma?" she questioned, peering into the kitchen. _Hn, looks like I'm early,_ she thought with a smile, making herself a snack before her mother returned with Souta.   
  
She hummed happily to herself, she loved it with Inuyasha and her friends back in the past, but she really needed a break from it all. _Three weeks vacation and no Inuyasha_, she smiled again-it was too good to be true.  She went back to her happy humming as she opened the door to her room, her smile was cut short…   
  
"Inuyasha!" she seethed at the hanyou, who stood in front of her.   
  
"Kag-" he was interrupted before he could finish.  
  
"I thought I told you not to come through the well or I WILL seal it and not come back for a whole MONTH!" she was pissed and he was so not gonna win this argument, not on her turf!   
  
Inuyasha stood quiet and unmoving allowing the enraged girl to continue.  
  
"I mean it this time, Inuyasha! This isn't fair!" she stopped and took in a quick breath, "Why do you do this every time!?" she finally snapped.   
  
He stood there for a moment and swallowed uncomfortably. Looking up sheepishly as he voiced his reasoning in one long sentence, "I'm not the Inuyasha you just left. I came here because I needed to talk to you before my life is fucked and I can't die without seeing you one last time"   
  
"Nani?!" the girl squeaked, backing away almost on impulse. The hanyou's pained expression froze her for a second, "Inu-Inuyasha…?" she was speechless, his name being the only word to escape her mouth.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at her with a weak smile, "Gomen, I didn't mean to be so blunt."  
  
"Well, at least you got straight to the point and shut me up at the same time," she quietly replied, she suddenly felt very faint…   
  
Her head throbbed, reminding her of the hit she took when her body made contact with the floor. _Not one of your better passing awkward moments, ne Kagome? _She groaned inwardly, picking herself up to rub her sore head and blink the black dots from her eyes.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's concerned voice came from her side.   
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha," she replied, meekly lowering her flaming hot cheeks from sight.   
  
"Baka," he admiringly berated, circling his arms around her waist. "Let me help you, woman. Honestly, what are you like?" His attempts of cheering up the pathetic girl in his arms were rewarded with a smile.   
  
Slowly, the hanyou lowered her into her bed, "Kagome, you should rest" He pushed at her, helping her under the covers.   
  
"I'm alright now. Thanks, Inuyasha." _    
  
_"Keh!" He snorted, taking a seat at the end of her bed.  
  
She smiled up at him, "What did you mean, when you said that before?" she asked.  
  
"I meant what I said, I needed to talk to you before it was to late for me" he shrugged, keeping his eyes upon hers.  
  
Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt her breath catch in her chest, it was getting hard to breathe again. She shook her head and moaned, she felt sick this time.   
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha was at her side in a flash, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but soon found herself relaxing in the hanyou's embrace.   
  
"You're probably right. I am a little sleepy," she whispered, bringing her face up to look him in the eye.   
  
He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes before taking in a deep inhaled breath. "Kagome, you really do smell good, your scent, but… its been so long"   
  
If she had any doubts in her mind that this wasn't _her_ Inuyasha and he was from the future, they had long from gone. He seemed to be a little more relaxed and not so short tempered, but she didn't like the feelings she was getting as his words echoed her mind.  
  
_I can't die without seeing you one last time  
  
I needed to talk to you before it was to late for me_  
 _  
_Her vacation was supposed to be '_demon free'_ time off, but now she felt spending her time with this Inuyasha was more important. He had stayed over for the last week or so, spending as much time talking and getting to really know one another. Kagome was pleasantly surprised, he had made no passing snide comments, no bad-tempered wake up calls, and his whole attitude had dulled somewhat-but still burned behind those beautiful amber eyes.    
  
It was one evening, after he had woken from a bad dream sweating, that his first words to her came to light.   
  
Kagome couldn't sleep and was finding it hard to relax; of course, having Inuyasha spread across the floor of her bedroom didn't help in this particular hot evening. She let loose an agitated sigh and kicked off her blankets, tossing one of her pillows onto the wall in front of her bed. _To hot! I can't stand this heat!_   
  
Inuyasha was also tossing and turning, but unlike Kagome, he was asleep and dreaming.   
  
_"Kikyo, please! Listen to me!"   
  
 "NO! I will not listen to your pathetic lies, Inuyasha!"    
  
"Inuyasha, you promised to leave with me. You promised to walk with me in hell. You said I belonged only to you. You said I was the only one."  
  
"Kikyo, I meant what I said, but… but things have changed! I have changed. I can't leave with you, don't you understand?"__  
  
__"Kikyo… I can't leave. I want to live. Please, let this go!"  
  
"If you care anything for me, please allow me to live-I have a life now! Damnit! I don't want to do this!"  
  
"You think I will allow you to live? That you can easily break your promise and beg me to reconsider?"  
  
"Kikyo, please! Let me help you"  
  
…  
  
"This is the reason you wish to live, Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome… what are you doing here?   
  
"Then, if she dies, there is no need for you to live anymore, now is there?"  
  
KAGOME!!   
  
_Kagome flipped over for the umpteenth time when she heard Inuyasha… yelp?  Was he actually making those noises? She picked herself up and leaned over the side to look over the stirring hanyou. Sure enough, he was mumbling and panting in his sleep, his face looked distort and pale and the beads of sweat had made his beautiful silver hair stick to the side of his face and forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she quietly nudged him, he didn't wake until she was knelt above him, begging him to wake up. He had smelt tears, heard Kagome's worried pleas and brought himself to, his foggy mind only calming as she held onto his chest, tightly.   
  
When had she gotten herself attached to his chest? What was wrong with him? And why couldn't she stop herself from crying?   
  
She was feeling dizzy once again, and gripped that little tighter when he moved to call her name, "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
The miko smothered her face deeper in to his chest, muffling her answer. "I was afraid for you, and when I couldn't wake you up, I panicked."  
  
The demi-demon smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around the distressed girl. She lifted her blurry eyes and watched him smile and gently bring his thumb up to wipe away the tears that smudged her cheeks. "Come on Kagome, you know I can't stand it when you cry"  
  
"G-gomen ne, Inuyasha," she whispered, swallowing back a slight hiccup. "I was so worried, what were you dreaming about that was so bad? You were calling my name?"   
  
He went pale and bit down on his bottom lip, "Bad memories, Kagome," he evenly replied, holding her intense look.   
  
They both sat in silence for a while after, content with being in each other's arms. Inuyasha was fighting with his inner thoughts, biting back the urge to tell her the real truth. While Kagome was fighting back more tears and the heavy nauseous feeling that arose in her insides once again.   
  
Inuyasha was the first to break the silent atmosphere. "Kagome, you remember when I said I had to talk to you about something?"   
  
"Hai," she replied, bringing her head up to look at him.   
  
"I think it's time," he told her, moving her up in to a sitting position. She sat facing him as he closed his eyes and began telling her everything.  
  
"It happened about a month after we destroyed that bastard, Naraku! I went to meet my fate in the woods. I told no one where I was going, but you-Kagome insisted with following me." He opened his eyes to look straight at her, before carrying on. "I thought about what I wanted and where I wanted to be. Kikyo had come for me twice before this encounter, I had told her I needed time and I would come to her when I had decided. I went deep into the forest and met her, I told her I didn't want to go with her to hell…" he watched as Kagome's eyes widened, but still kept his gaze.  
  
"She… flipped, and started demanding me to come with her. Made me feel as though my decision meant nothing to her and I had no choice but to go with her. We argued and fought, and just as she hit me square in the eye with blinding miko energy, I heard you scream for me." This time he looked away from her, "I panicked when Kikyo worked out why I didn't want to leave with her, and she threatened you. I yelled at yo-Kagome to stop, but you wouldn't. I was blinded from the blast and couldn't see either of you, but I heard Kikyo's chanting… it was a curse and I figured it would be aimed at you. I managed to come between both of you and stopped it form hitting you. But…"  
  
"But… I got hit instead; it doesn't work the same on hanyou's, as it would have on a human. I lost control and turned on her. I ripped her in half with my bare claws and couldn't stop until she was nothing more than bits of clay and dust." He heard Kagome gasp, but still couldn't bring his eyes back upon her.   
  
It went silent once more only the sound of Kagome's lengthened breathing evident in its wake.   
  
"S-so that all happened because of me?" he heard Kagome ask quietly.   
  
"No!" he looked up at her, wincing at the sight of fresh tears in her eyes. "Kagome, it wasn't your fault and please don't cry again. I had to make a choice, and I would do the same thing if I had to again, never doubt my loyalty!"   
  
Kagome's eyes shot open and her head jerked up at the hanyou's declaration. "But… what about the curse she hit you with? What of that?"     
  
"It's been slowly spreading within my body and mixing with my hanyou blood for over 350 years. I have lived with it, and survived without weakness, but…"  
  
"But, you are dying…" she finished, watching the hanyou nod and look away from her.   
_Oh gods, I feel sick again…oh gods, no…_ "I-I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. Oh gods, how can you… how can you even bear to look at me!" she sobbed, breaking down with more pent-up emotion.   
  
Inuyasha picked the sobbing girl into his arms and pulled her close, embracing her with all he had. "Kagome, don't do this. Please," he begged, gripping onto her as tightly possible, his protective instincts and familiar feelings all springing in to action.   
  
"Gomen ne… gomen-" she continued to sob through tears, the guilt and self-loathing evident in her heart.   
  
How could this have happened? It was her entire fault; Inuyasha was dying because of her! Oh gods, she did not deserve being here with him, having him hold her, sooth her. She hated herself; she was no more better than Kikyo herself. Just like her previous incarnate had done by taking Inuyasha's life – it was happening all over again, only this time; it would be Kagome in Kikyo's place.   
  
She cried, sobbed and howled in his chest-the pain was unbearable-the heartache she felt in side her chest deserved, but at the same time over whelming.   
  
It went dark.  
  
A few hours later, Kagome awoke to find herself in Inuyasha's arms. She opened her eyes, slowly looking up at the slumbering hanyou under her, her heartbeat quickened as his arms tightened around her. _What have I done?_ Her thoughts cleared. _Inuyasha's going to die because I didn't listen. Oh Gods, its all my fault! _  
  
Inuyasha stirred underneath her before his eyes opened, instantly locking onto Kagome's sorrowfully tear stained orbs. His hand reached up to her face and with his thumb, he carefully wiped away the dried lines from her cheek. "Kagome, its not your fault," he hushed her, lifting her head up to kiss her forehead. "I don't want you to feel guilty, I just want to share what little time I have left with you." He continued, watching her every breath.  
  
"Inuyasha…" she managed to whisper, but the stinging pain she felt in her heart and mindful thoughts got the better of her.   
  
"Please don't, Kagome. Don't cry," he soothed once more, picking himself and the solemn girl in his arms up. "Just let me be with you." He carried, bringing his lips to her neck.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle embrace, tucking her head into his chest. "How can you still look at me and not hate me, Inuyasha?" she asked, burying her head further to muffle her sobbing.   
  
"I don't hate you, and never will, Kagome," Inuyasha's voice softened once more.  
  
"Then I will hate myself for you," he managed to hear her reply as she whispered it ever so lightly.   
  
The demon closed his eyes for a brief moment and tightened his hold around her, before moving his hand to pick her chin up, making the girl look him in the eye. "Don't," he held a stern gaze before moving down to meet her lips in a chaste kiss.  
  
****_end flashback_****  
  
--  
  
_Sengoku Jidai – present time __  
_  
Meanwhile, back in the past, Inuyasha was still being watched by the ever-so insistent, Sango and her fire-cat, Kirara.   
  
"Come on, Sango! Get Kirara off of me!" the half-demon sighed, trying his hardest, but failing to falter the taijiya.  
  
Sango happily kept her smile before answering him with an evil-glinted gleam in her eyes. Inuyasha gave her his own look, but backed down, grumbling about her sanity.   
  
_Why the hell is Sango keeping me away from Kagome? Something's going on with that little wench, I just know it! When I get out of this, she better start talking!! Damn bitch has been in a fucking weird mood ever since she came back from those stupid holidays a month back.  
  
_A small gust of wind brought him out of his thoughts. "Damnit! What now?!" he growled, turning his head toward the source of the disturbance.   
  
"Oi, dog-turd," Kouga howled as he came through the tree's with a spin. "Where is Kagome?!" he spat, resting his hands upon his hips and smugly smiling at the dog-youkai's predicament.   
  
"None of your fucking concern, wimpy wolf!" he snarled from under the fire-cat.  
  
Kouga didn't even flinch at his tone.  
  
"Oi," he turned his attention to Sango. "Where is Kagome?" he asked once again.  
  
"She is unavailable at the moment, Kouga." Sango merely shrugged.  
  
The wolf demon's eyes narrowed, "Her scent is fresh in the forest and ends here, I need to find her!" he growled, fisting his hands together.  
  
"You heard her! Kagome's not here, so _fuck_ off already!" Inuyasha's voice cut through the air.  
  
"Listen, you stinking piece of shit!" the wolf threatened, now towering over Inuyasha and Kirara. "If you think I haven't picked up on the change of scent around her, then you've got a lot more nerve than I thought!"   
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha sweat dropped.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, asshole!" Kouga seethed, crouching down to fist his hand into Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Inuyasha's forced reply came, as Kouga continued to grit his teeth impatiently above him.   
  
Sango worriedly looked over to Kirara and motioned the fire-cat to get up off of the half-demon. As ordered, the cat removed herself from the hanyou and protectively stood in front of the demon-exterminator.   
  
Inuyasha growled as Kouga lifted him up off the floor.   
  
"Are those fucking ears for show? Or are _you_ deaf as well as butt ugly?!" The wolf-prince spat in the hanyou's face.  
  
"Now, YOU fucking listen to me for a minute!" Inuyasha growled, "I haven't got a damn clue what you're talking about, nor do I give a SHIT what you say! But, you can leave Kagome out of this!"   
  
Kouga's eyes gleamed with reddened hunger as he regarded the hanyou in front of him, "This has everything to DO with Kagome! Don't you fucking deny you can't smell it too!?!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled and whipped away from the wolf, his hand finding Tetsuiga respectively. "I said, leave Kagome out of this," he dangerously began, before unsheathing his sword. "You have no FUCKING right to be here, demanding her of anything, you lowly wolf bastard!" With that, the hanyou struck the wolf with all his strength bringing the fully transformed tetsuiga down inches away from his face.   
  
Kouga leaped out of the way just as Inuyasha took a swing at him, his eyes widened at the near proximity of the tip of the huge fang.  _  
  
_Sango watched as the two youkai's began yet another of their rivalled fights over said miko. "Guess, Kouga showing up was a blessing," she idly sighed, before jumping out of the line of fire. "Maybe not…" she mumbled, continuing to watch on and keep an eye on the well at the same time.   
  
--  
  
_Modern Tokyo – present time_   
  
Kagome continued to hold Inuyasha's hand as she watched the older-hanyou shuffle uncomfortably. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked, keeping a strong, reassuring gaze.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Are you sure?" she continued, giving his hand another squeeze.   
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked up at her, his eyes sort hers as he brought his lips down upon her forehead. "I feel much better now you're here, Kagome," he whispered, inhaling her scent.   
  
"Stay with me tonight?" he finished as he ran a clawed hand through her hair.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and allowed the hanyou to gently embrace her. Loving his caresses, she smiled and nodded, "Hai, Inuyasha. I'll stay with you tonight." She answered him, lifting her head to look him in the eye.  
  
He smiled back down at her before meeting her lips with his own, savouring her sweet taste and scent as he lowered her gently to the bed beneath them.  
  
--  
  
** NC-17 rated end of this chapter available ONLY at MediaMiner.org**: http:// www.mediaminer.org /fanfic/ view_ch.php? id=35359& cid=96608  
(_Remember the gaps are needed for it to show_)  
  
**A/N**: Now, I hope this helps clear the confusion up a little more!! Some people have been emailing me asking me questions about this already 0_o; so, the only thing I'm going to say is it gets easier to follow now we cleared up how/why Inuyasha of the future (Kagome's time) came to see Kagome. I will be clearing up any other small hints from the first chapter in Chapter 3 – **Time slip**  
  
_'How can there be two Inuyasha's_?' is another common question both on ff.net and mediaminer.org. Easy, if Inuyasha lived for all those years he would be alive in Kagome's time, think about it people!?! The Noh Mask (No-Man) lived for all those years made from a tree that was embedded with a shikon shard, it lived up till Kagome's era, so there are demons in Kagome's time! So, why can't Inuyasha have lived up until then? What if he did? I'm just going into an in depth fluffy (yes, Kagomewannabe here comes the fluff you so-wanted!) Inuyasha/Kagome love story. I just wanted some twisted plot and '_what if'_ scenarios following the current series.    
  
****_Bonus Update_****  
  
**STATUS: ENDED***  
  
Well, I've had some feedback already. Pleased to see the interest is there!   
  
**P-chan Luver**: Reviewer (exempt, but guessed for fun!) _Warm-moderately hot!_   
**Becca**: emailed, Interestingly inspired guess *lol* _Warm_  
**Arien**: Reviewer, Perfect guess! _Hot-boiling_   
  
Thanks for giving me those great guesses! ^.^   
  
**Dear Bex**, Wow-_thank you so much_! To answer your questions: Yes, the flashback at the beginning was of the _soon-to-be_ future for Inuyasha of Sengoku Jidai (present) and the past for the future (Modern Tokyo) Inuyasha. (Kikyo will fall either way) Hmn, Sesshoumaru might show up (Future and Past cameo appearances) Kagome's dream was actually Future Inuyasha's (which was explained in chp 2) No one knows of Kagome's secret (as of yet) but all will be revealed soon enough and to answer your questions on who Kagome will stay with will be cleared up in the next instalment. I already explained how Kagome and Inuyasha of the future came to meet. This fic has a major twist and is very angsty but I will give you a happy ending!   
  
**Hint/Spoiler**: Kagome shares Inuyasha of the future's (Modern Tokyo) dreams or nightmares. So, she knows first hand what will happen, BUT will she be able to stop destiny? That will be one question, and what if nothing changes, because not one, but TWO lives will be in danger? One of those lives will be that of Inuyasha, but the other hasn't even been born!   
  
Okies, that was a big hint! Review for me peeps, it does help with the speed of chapter uploads!!!   
  
Next chapter 03 – **Time Slip** *Kagome meets up with Inuyasha at his apartment, and has the surprise of her life when his roommate shows up first. Meanwhile, back in Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha and Kouga are still at each other's throats. Miroku and Sango talk about Kagome's strange behaviour and another argument brews between Kagome and Inuyasha (past) over his and Kikyo's secret meeting. 


	3. 3: Time Slip

**               Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
  
**Warning**: angsty beginnings, but happy endings, bring on the Kleenex tissues (I HIGHLY recommend them being handy!)   
  
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
 0.3 – **Time Slip  
**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
Higurashi Kagome can travel back and fourth time, from Modern Tokyo to the warring state era of Sengoku Jidai without a second thought. So, when one day she goes back home to spend some time with her family and away from the annoying dog-demon, Inuyasha-she comes back to find _another_ Inuyasha. This _Inuyasha_ seems to have less of a temper and has manners (not to mention, wants to be more than just friends with her) until she finds out that he is dying, because of her. Inuyasha of the future holds no begrudges against her, and even admits his _true _feelings for her.   
  
She returns to Sengoku Jidai, and faces past Inuyasha. Her guilt bears too much and she snaps and avoids him most of the time, but that isn't the only reason why she's moody with the dog-demon. Inuyasha of the past finally wants to know what's wrong with the miko of the future, and tries to follow her, but Kouga has other ideas and stops Inuyasha from leaving Sengoku Jidai to retrieve her.   
  
Kagome goes back through the well after experiencing a shared/bonded bad nightmare with future Inuyasha only to find him waiting for her at the top of the well. From there, we learn that his nightmares are becoming more intense and even painful, and Kagome is now determined to help put things right, and stop Inuyasha from dying from a curse Kikyo put on him (350 years ago), which originally was meant for her.   
    
****_Continuation_****  
  
-- _last time…  
_   
_Sengoku Jidai  
_  
Kouga's eyes gleamed with reddened hunger as he regarded the hanyou in front of him, "This has everything to DO with Kagome! Don't you fucking deny you can't smell it too!?!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled and whipped away from the wolf, his hand finding Tetsuiga respectively. "I said, leave Kagome out of this," he dangerously began, before unsheathing his sword. "You have no FUCKING right to be here, demanding her of anything, you lowly wolf bastard!" With that, the hanyou struck the wolf with all his strength bringing the fully transformed tetsuiga down inches away from his face.   
  
Kouga leaped out of the way just as Inuyasha took a swing at him, his eyes widened at the near proximity of the tip of the huge fang.  _  
  
_Sango watched as the two youkai's began yet another of their rivalled fights over said miko. "Guess, Kouga showing up was a blessing," she idly sighed, before jumping out of the line of fire. "Maybe not…" she mumbled, continuing to watch on and keep an eye on the well at the same time.   
  
---_   
_  
The wolf-prince stood his ground, panting heavily as Inuyasha pounced once again with the fully transformed sword highlighted to its reddened state.   
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!" The demi-demon viciously snarled, before letting go of its pent-up power in an almighty clash with the wolf youkai's side as Kouga fought to move out of its range.   
  
The pure gist of the attack sent dirt and dust whirling; along with a huge gaping trail of grounded forest in front of the now stunned wolf. Sango gasped and yelled for Inuyasha to calm, but with no avail.   
  
Thank Kami for the fragments of Shikon no tama in both his legs. Kouga's speed saved him from being mangled to pieces by the youkai destroyer.  
  
Inuyasha's temper had risen to its limits-he was pissed beyond reason. That foul-mouthed wimpy bastard had no right to be here claiming anything from _his_ Kagome!   
  
"Kouga! I suggest you _LEAVE_ right now!" Sango turned her attention over to the struggling youkai.   
  
"Iie!" the wolf snarled, getting up from the ground, his face covered with sweat and dried blood from Inuyasha's claw marks. "That fucking dog dared to TOUCH my woman! He will die!!"   
  
Inuyasha snarled once again, readying himself once more. The red-hot fang tightly gripped in his hands, he would finish the bastard wolf with one swing.   
  
"The only dead piece of _shit_ around here is YOU!" Inuyasha's arrogant smile curled upon his lips as Tetsusaiga was raised above his head, whirls of wind blowing around the pulsating steel fang while static from the tread of the wolfs youki joined in its current.   
  
Kirara sensed the tidal wave of power Inuyasha had pent, and lifted Sango onto her back. The taijiya eyes widened at the pure heat of the hanyou's aura-it was almost as if the dog-demon had transformed into his full-demon counterpart, but still held his true form.   
  
Kouga's reaction was much the same as hers, only his youkai fought the urge to emerge. Kouga had never transformed in front of Inuyasha before, maybe today would be the day he and the half-breed finally faced-off for the claim of Kagome.   
  
"For Kagome…" Kouga let loose as the winds around his own aura whipped and positioned around him. His transformation took mere seconds and before the hanyou stood a giant wolf-youkai. (a/n: _I have never seen Kouga's true form so I'm making this up, bear with me here_)  
  
Elongated teeth and fangs bore in aggression, his whole body clad in sheen brown fur. His huge muscled forelegs powerful and equipped with sharp claws, his tail whipped around in order to balance his giant body.   
  
Inuyasha expected the change, his arrogant, confident smile widening as he took in the lack of comparison to that of the Tetsusaiga, but still formidable in power in front of him.   
  
"So, the wolf finally shows his true self," Inuyasha mused.  
  
Kouga growled and took a step toward the demi-demon, and with one full whip of his head, let off an ear shattering howl.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Female screams could be heard echoing all around the forest from a distance.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Shippo sat on the front porch of Kaede's hut, waiting for the demon huntress to return.   
  
"Miroku, do you think there's something wrong with Kagome?" the kit looked up at him, his small rounded innocent eyes shimmering with worry.  
  
"Kagome-sama is just feeling unlike herself right now, Shippo. I'm sure it's nothing to worry over." The houshi attempted to console the Kitsune, even if he too felt the same way as the little cub.   
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light followed by a unearthly, spine chilling, howl.  
  
"Nani?" Miroku whipped his head up above the forest ahead, Shippo leaping upon his shoulder in fright.  
  
_INUYASHA!_  
  
"Th-that was Sango!" Shippo squeaked as Miroku made off in a mad dash into the clearing of the forest.   
  
--  
  
The alarmed, shrill screams went unnoticed as another howl pierced the thick air high above the forest of Inuyasha. From his perch, he could see the two collide and hit each other with tremendous force. His acute senses picking up on the heightened rage of his lowly brother and the pathetic wolf bearing only just as the powerful Tetsusaiga came down upon the transformed youkai. The lord snorted under his breath, uninterested, but couldn't help the gloating smile that rose uncharacteristically upon his lips.  
  
His hanyou brother was now worthy.   
  
Miroku broke through the edge of the face-off; he could see Sango above, clinging onto Kirara. "Stop it!" he cried, dodging the fight that cracked on before their eyes.   
  
Inuyasha's snarls and bloodied claws hitting flesh could be heard, the giant fang now baring his own weight as Kouga's giant clawed paw lashed out to take another hit. The hanyou was flown back hard against the well, denting it by his sheer force. He was up on his feet in seconds and charging once more, powering up the fang as he did so.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"   
  
The transformed youkai wasn't going to fall for that trick again, and dodged it easily; his shards helping him pick up speed. The hanyou was also waiting for the wolf to move and distance himself, he smiled upon feeling the familiar tweak of Youki.  
  
"Oi, asshole!" Inuyasha bared his fangs gaining Kouga's attention. "Time to die, you fucking bastard!"  
  
The final assault being the fangs ultimate attack, Bakuryuuha.  
  
The winds wound around Inuyasha and Kouga, picking up to reach in the middle. The two giant energies bounced off of one another in a twister of electrifying Youki.   
  
"Miroku! Shippo!" Sango's cries were loud above the swirling combination of Jyaki.  
  
The monk whipped his head around just as the small Kitsune cub cried out in pure terror. He watched as Inuyasha let loose another snarl and leaped into the air, bringing down the Tetsusaiga with all his force.   
  
"BAKURYUUHA!!!!!!"   
  
A blinding light erupted around the whole forest as thunder and lightning cracked and stormed above the heavily blackened sky, the winds blew at tremendous speeds, twisting and pulling on trees and loose branches.   
  
Sango held on tight to the air-borne houshi, who dangled in the mist of the fogginess. "Miroku-sama?!" her voice blazed through the strengthen winds.   
  
"I-I can't hold on much longer, Sango!" She heard his hoarse reply.   
  
"Don't let go, houshi-sama! Is Shippo there?"   
  
"Aa, but he's out cold!" Miroku clenched his eyes shut, one hand in Sango's while the other latched onto the fallen Kit.   
  
 The winds slowly decreased as the ground and dust settled around the area where Inuyasha and Kouga once stood.   
  
"Sango, there!" Miroku's eyes caught sight upon the red of Inuyasha's hakama. The Taijiya followed the monks voice and motioned for the fire-cat to land.    
  
Inuyasha swore his head was going to explode; he staggered a bit, squinting his eyes in order to focus upon what was left of the surrounding area. He searched with his eyes and ears for any signs of Kouga.  
  
Nothing.  
  
His eyes widened in realization, _shit! Sango!_ He forgot she and Kirara where here with him. He panicked inwardly, rising himself up off the transformed fang.  
  
"Sango! Kirara!" He yelled, frantically trying to sense them.   
  
"Inuyasha!" He heard as the giant cat and his friends came into sight, he let loose a sigh of relief before turning to greet them.   
  
"_Fuck_! Thank Kami, you're all right!"   
  
Miroku clutched the cub in one arm to his chest as he helped Sango off Kirara with the other, giving her a half-hearted smile when she looked up worriedly. Her face turned stern as she twisted on the hanyou.   
  
"Mou! Inuyasha no baka!"   
  
The Inu-hanyou cringed at her tone. "Nani? What I do?!"   
  
"_YOU_ know what you did! You-we could _have_ been killed!!" Sango glared at him, fisting her hands tightly.   
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, bringing his arms across his chest. "I won, didn't I?"   
  
"Yo! Inukoru!"   
  
"What the…?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, much like his companions.   
  
The tattered and torn wolf demon barely stood in front of them, a small smirk plastered all over his face. "I didn't know you had that kind of power, Inukoru!"   
  
"You put up as good as it got, too, Yasaeokami," Inuyasha snorted, keeping his head held up high and arms tightly crossed over his chest.   
  
Kouga stood up straight, fighting the urge to let his knees give in. "We're even now… " He sucked in his chest and turned to walk away, before turning his head over his shoulder, "You always had the first claim, friend," with that, he walked off leaving a stunned hanyou in his wake.   
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Looks like you just gained the wolf-princes respect, Inuyasha." Miroku grinned  
  
"Keh! Whatever!" Came the sharp retort.   
  
--  
  
_Modern Tokyo – later that evening_  
  
Inuyasha awoke at the sound of curses and frustrated growling. _Shit,_ he panicked inwardly, before gently removing the slumbering girl that was Kagome, from his chest.  
  
Getting dressed in record time, he made his way out Kagome's window and followed the trail of snarls and curses into the bone-eaters shrine.   
  
It was time he and his past self had a little talk…  
  
The adrenalin-high, hanyou emerged from the well only to be tossed back down into its dark depths by an invisible barrier. "What the fuck is this!?" He growled under his breath and took another leap, with the same results as his first attempt, he was flung back to the ground.   
  
"Kuso! Kagome you wench!"   
  
--  
  
 Meanwhile, back in Sengoku Jidai, a very upset and tearful Kitsune was distort over what had happened, plus the fact Kagome had still not returned from her time.   
  
Miroku picked up his staff, causing the rings to jingle together, instantly gaining the cubs attention.   
  
"Shippo, calm yourself. Kagome-sama and Inuyasha will be back by morning."   
  
"Miroku-sama is right, Shippo-chan," Sango added, patting the floor near Kirara. "Now get some sleep."_  
  
 _The cub swallowed back another sob before scampering over to the small fire-cat, curling in to a ball and closing his eyes. After a few minutes, snores could be heard coming from the Kit and Neko. Sango smiled, tucking the Fox under Kirara's tail before turning her attention toward Miroku and Kaede, who had now joined them in the room.   
  
"I'm worried about Kagome-chan," she began, watching the monk and miko nod in agreement.  
  
"Hai, Kagome has been acting strange," Kaede concluded, bringing her hand up to her chin. "Have thee also noticed a strange aura around her of late?"   
  
"Nani?" Sango gasped in surprise, "I have only noticed her strange mood swings and violent gestures toward Inuyasha"   
  
"Aa, I too have noticed a difference in Kagome-sama," Miroku spoke for the first time that night.   
  
"What is it that worries you, Kaede-sama?"    
  
The elder seemed troubled to find an answer at first, "Me thinks all will be revealed soon enough," she pointed at the steaming Inu-hanyou as he entered the hut with a grunt.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, making room for him as he sulked to the floor.  
  
"Where is Kagome-sama?" Miroku finished the question.   
  
The hanyou didn't even acknowledge them as he narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "I'm going to sleep!"  
  
They gave each other a confused look, before shrugging and settling down themselves for the night.   
  
--  
  
_Modern Tokyo   
  
_Kagome yawned and stretched her arms over her head, she felt the heat of the sun up against her face and the gentle breeze of the wind as it played with her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She cracked open her eyes, searching for the hanyou. He wasn't in her room, but the window was ajar, providing Kagome with one single thought. She sighed, before picking herself up to find a small note of paper on her pillow.   
  
"Nani?" She thought to herself, opening it to find Inuyasha had left her it.  
  
_Kagome,   
  
Thanks for last night. I had some business to take care of early this morning, and I didn't want to wake you. I would like you to come over to my place tonight! I have something special planned.   
  
I left you a spare key on your side-table. Come about midday.  
  
Ai, Inuyasha__  
_  
She was blushing but smiled and picked up the small key, noticing it had an address written on the tag. "Wow, Inuyasha has an apartment?" She wondered out loud, humming happily as she got up to use the bathroom.   
  
She had to get ready and find something to wear; it was past 10am already!   
  
It was coming up to midday when she left the shrine; she smiled to herself once more as she made her way pass the shinboku. Suddenly stopping when her eyes found the small shrine that held the time travelling well.  
  
 _Mou, why do I feel like I'm betraying him? Baka, this is Inuyasha! _She inwardly shook herself off and left without a second look, not noticing a pair of golden eyes watching her from high above the Goshinboku tree.   
  
Inuyasha watched from where he hid in the high branches, he had come back early this morning and snuck into Kagome's bedroom, only to find her fast asleep and half naked! After what had happened last night, with the barrier above the well and the whole '_Future self'_ meeting, he had wanted to check up on her.   
  
****_flashback_****  
  
"Kuso! Kagome you wench!" he growled under his breath, getting ready to really force his way through the damn youkai barrier.   
  
"Don't blame her for putting this thing up…" came a voice from above.  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head up, "Bastard!" he snarled, leaping into another vain attempt to reach the top of the well, this time he hit hard against something else.   
  
His eyes flew open as he was effortlessly lifted from where he fell, "What the fuck?!"   
  
"You know, considering you kicked shit out of Kouga not long ago, you should be resting," Inuyasha heard himself scoff with a chuckle. "But, oh no! No, instead you're here wrestling with an invisible shield… don't you ever sleep!?"   
  
Inuyasha froze for a few seconds before jerking out of the other hanyou's grasp. "Who the _fuck_ are you?"   
  
The older hanyou smiled, "Somehow, I think _you_ already know that answer," he moved forward to dispel the surrounding magic that held most of the shrine.   
  
"Don't even fucking think of it!" Inuyasha backed up, finding the hilt of Tetsusaiga.   
  
"I don't intend to attack myself, you fucking idiot!"   
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, "Shut up!"   
  
The other hanyou rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance at the young hanyou's aggressive comeback. "Listen, ass!" he hissed, picking Inuyasha up by the throat. "I'm only going to say this once, so fucking shut your mouth!"   
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and held onto the other hanyou as he was flung back into the wall of the shrine. He looked down at himself with wide eyes. _Shit, he's fucking strong!  
  
_"A week from now, you're going to meet with Kikyo… again," the older hanyou drew him closer. "It won't be easy, but you will make a choice… but, whatever you do! Whatever you decide, please don't let Kagome get hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Nani?"  
  
"You fucking heard me! I said, don't let Kagome get hurt! Protect her with your life if you have to, just don't let her die!"   
  
Inuyasha swallowed back the ache in his chest, what the heck was going on?   
  
The other hanyou let go of Inuyasha's throat, dropping him to the floor. He turned to leave the shrine before turning on his younger self, "Go back home for tonight. I'm the one who protects her here."   
  
****_end flashback_****   
  
Kagome knocked on the door of Inuyasha's apartment, she felt slightly nervous and a little uncomfortable about letting herself in, but if the key fitted… Sure enough it did, she waited a few more minutes before entering.   
  
"Hello? Inuyasha?" She asked as she peeked her head around the doorway.   
  
Upon entering the apartment, she noticed the amount of old books on shelves and a colossal of many items from weird Japanese spiritual status to Indian masks.  Inuyasha had obviously been around a lot, collecting various objects of spiritual and tribal artefacts.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she tried one more time, still there was no answer. She sighed and walked up to the window, she stood in awe; the view was beautiful in the shimmering sunlight.   
  
She was about to make herself comfortable and sit down when she heard a _'wolf'_ whistle echo from behind her.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She smiled and span around expecting to see her hanyou mate.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't here right now, but if I could offer you some assistance…I would be glad to-"  
  
Her eyes gaped in surprise.   
  
"K-kagome?!" // "Kouga-kun!?"  
  
Kagome stood in front of the wolf-youkai, who looked more human with his human-like ears, his hair wasn't as long as it used to be, but his eyes were still beautifully azure blue.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Kagome! Long time no see," Kouga smiled, greeting her with a traditional bow.  
  
Kagome blushed and bit her lower lip. _Gods, Kouga-kun looks so…wow! Stop staring and say hello back, Kagome!_ She inwardly pushed. "Good to see you too, Kouga-kun!" she finally smiled and answered.  
   
The future Kouga grinned in her direction, "Eh, gomen. Are you looking for-" he stopped as if resolving a revelation. "Inuyasha?" he narrowed his eyes, "That sly dog!" He continued, grumbling under his breath.   
  
Kagome nervously laughed and blushed. "Ano, have you seen Inuyasha?" she quickly asked, bringing about Kouga's attention.  
  
"Nah, he's been out _all_ night…" He watched, as Kagome's blush deepened. "Ah, so _you_ already knew that, ne?" and smiled knowingly at her reaction.  
  
Kagome nodded and bowed her head slightly. "Hai, he was with me all night,"   
  
Kouga's smile widened, "Ha! Who'd have guessed!"   
  
"Kouga-kun!" she suddenly gasped, jerking her heated face up to meet his raised eyebrows.  
  
Inuyasha choose this time to enter the apartment.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard both Kagome and his roommate echo his name in unison. He looked up and found a very red-faced, Kagome and a larger than life, wolf-eye gleaming, Kouga in front of him.   
  
"Shit" he mumbled under his breath and sighed. "Kouga, you asshole! I said, I had company this afternoon!"   
  
"Yeah, you did! But, _you_ never said it was KAGOME company?!"   
  
"FUCK OFF, NOW!" Inuyasha snarled as Kouga raised his hands in a defensive gesture.  
  
"I'm going! I'm going already!" he chuckled and turned to Kagome. "Ja, Kagome!" He waved with a nod.   
  
Inuyasha sheepishly grinned and lifted a hand to his full head of black hair. "Heh, he wasn't supposed to be here,"   
  
Kagome giggled and shook her head, "It was a shock at first, but wow, Kouga-kun looks great…for his age I mean!"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Cut the _kun_ crap already!" he grumbled.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Inuyasha!" She smiled, pulling the human-hanyou in to a loving embrace. "Inuyasha, why do you look human?" she finally asked, curiosity strong in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, that," he quickly took off the necklace pouch around his neck revelling his silver looks and dog-ears. "This thing," he motioned to the pouch. "It creates an illusion and blocks my demon youki from other demons."  
  
Kagome smiled and gave him a quick peak on the lips before tweaking his ears playfully. "Good, 'cause I prefer the doggie ears!"   
  
"Grrr,"   
  
"Be a good boy!" She giggled, before asking why he had planned for the afternoon.   
  
"I got you something," the hanyou pulled out a small box from his back pant pocket.   
  
As he opened the small velvet box in his clawed hand, he watched Kagome's reaction to the small necklace and pendent. He lifted the dainty gold chain out of the box and motioned Kagome to let him put it on her.  
  
"Inuyasha, its beautiful! Arigato!" she looked down to admire the small pinkish crystal that was surrounded in a small golden heart shaped pendant.   
  
"It's a locket, but you can't open it until I say so, alright?" He smiled, nuzzling her neck affectionately.   
  
She nodded and wrapped an arm around the back of his head to work her fingers up and down his soft fury ear.   
  
She loved it when he purred.   
  
--  
  
Later that evening, Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the Higurashi shrine, Kagome needed to be getting back to Sengoku Jidai soon or she'd have the other hanyou to face off against. She smiled and sighed, wrapping her arms around her hanyou's neck.   
  
"I wish I could stay with you again tonight, but you know how grumpy _you_ get when I'm late getting back to the past," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.   
  
_To late, Kagome. I'm already here have been all day, brooding in the Goshinboku…_ The older hanyou rolled his eyes and happily returned the quick kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, said hanyou was fuming up in the depths of the god-tree. His face was scarlet red and his nostrils were flaring with mixed scents. Grr, now he was really annoyed, this guy comes from nowhere, tells him some bullshit story! Scares living hell out of him and now, NOW! Kagome was all over him like… like a lovesick puppy!   
  
_SHIT! FUCK!   
  
_He clenched his fists, and followed his _other_ self walked up to the shinboku with a smug smile written all over _his_ face.   
  
_ASSHOLE! FUCKING SONOFABITCH!_   
  
"You just called yourself a heck of a lot of bad names! Shit, no self-respect!" The older hanyou shook his head, sarcastically eyeing the fuming demi-demon. "Come down, Inuyasha,"  
  
_Shit, he sounds like Sesshoumaru!  
  
_"Fuck, I hope not!" came the reply.  
  
"Will _YOU_ stop FUCKING answering _MY_ damn thoughts, _YOU_ Bastard!" Inuyasha finally growled, landing in front of the older looking hanyou.   
  
"Don't touch Kagome again, or I will kill you!" Inuyasha stood with narrowed eyes, clenched fists and burning cheeks.   
  
The older hanyou held back a small chuckle and raised a clawed hand over his forehead. "Just, remember what I said about Kagome, and I promise, I won't be bothering you for very much longer"   
  
With that, he shook his head and smiled. _Shit, my jealously is scary!_   
  
Inuyasha growled under his breath as he turned to return to the past, grumbling under his breath as he disappeared into the well.  
  
It wasn't long after Kagome was running out to the well, large yellow backpack in tow. "Bye, Mama!" she waved at her mother before entering the well.  
  
--  
  
**Translations**:   
  
KAZE NO KIZU = Cuttin Wind in the sub or Scar of the Wind in the dub (_Wound of the Wind_)  
 BAKURYUUHA = Tetsusaiga's Ultimate attack   
Ai = Love  
Urasi! = Shut Up!  
Tadaima! = I'm Home!  
Inukoru = Dog Turd or Dog Shit/Dog Face  {_Both Inuyasha and Kouga use these frequently in the sub_  
Yasaeokami = Wimpy Wolf/Skinny Wolf  
  
** A/N**: I decided to leave it here for this chapter, it took me a while to write this, and to think of all the small tad bits I had to put in here for future references! I hope this is starting to make more sense now? I decided, I will add a story-recap from now on, so that you all get the story line and not get to confused. Email me if you wish me to help clear up any other questions/confusions!!  
  
**Next Chapter**: 0.4 – **I put a spell on you! ***Inuyasha's (past) jealousy triggers an argument between he and Kagome, who now knows of Inuyasha's secret meeting with Kikyo. Kagome confides in Sango when she over hears Kagome throwing up, and Miroku and Kaede attempt to purify the strange aura around the young miko, only to find it's not a _traditional _spell.   
  
--  
  
**NC-17 rated end of the last chapter available ONLY at MediaMiner.org**:   
http:// www.mediaminer.org /fanfic/ view_ch.php? id=35359& cid=96608  
(_Remember the gaps are needed for it to show_) if MM.org is not loading ask me to email you the lemons! angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
  
 


	4. 4: I put a spell on you

**               Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
  
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
 0.4 – **I put a spell on you!****  
**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
After their night of heated passion, Inuyasha (future) and Kagome arrange to meet at his apartment. Upon her arrival, she encounters Inuyasha's roommate, Kouga, the unexpected roomie!   
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha (future) and Inuyasha (past) finally meet face-to-face, sparks fly and Inuyasha (future) ends up giving away a little to much information. Inuyasha (past), however, allows his own jealousy to get the better of him and ends up leaving in a huff, unable to believe what he witnessed between Kagome and his future self.  
  
****_Continuation_****  
  
-- _last time…  
_   
 _Modern Tokyo_  
_  
_He clenched his fists, and followed his _other_ self walking up to the shinboku with a smug smile written all over _his_ face.   
  
_ASSHOLE! FUCKING SONOFABITCH!_   
  
"You just called yourself a heck of a lot of bad names! Shit, no self-respect!" The older hanyou shook his head, sarcastically eyeing the fuming demi-demon. "Come down, Inuyasha,"  
  
_Shit, he sounds like Sesshoumaru!  
  
_"Fuck, I hope not!" came the reply.  
  
"Will _YOU_ stop FUCKING answering _MY_ damn thoughts, _YOU_ Bastard!" Inuyasha finally growled, landing in front of the older looking hanyou.   
  
"Don't touch Kagome again, or I will kill you!" Inuyasha stood with narrowed eyes, clenched fists and burning cheeks.   
  
The older hanyou held back a small chuckle and raised a clawed hand over his forehead. "Just, remember what I said about Kagome, and I promise, I won't be bothering you for very much longer"   
  
With that, he shook his head and smiled. _Shit, my jealously is scary!_   
  
Inuyasha growled under his breath as he turned to return to the past, grumbling under his breath as he disappeared into the well.  
  
 -- _begin a new_…  
  
 _Sengoku Jidai  
  
__To live is to die…and to die is to live…   
  
_The wind blew around her robes, red and white clashing with black-raven hair. Shinidamachuu flew around her motionless body, carrying orbs of glowing freshly stolen souls. One after another, the soul catching demons allowed there pray leave to enter the cold limp body below them, circling, chanting for their mistress to open her eyes once more.   
  
_'I am Kikyo, a priestess associated with all things holy.  
  
 No.  
  
I am a priestess in name only. I am one of the dead, wandering this earth in an artificial vessel. I do what I can to help the people I meet, and I use the souls of their dead to keep going.   
  
That is my existence..._

  
Upon hearing the Shini-dama-chuu whisper their chanting, the undead priestess opened her eyes, slowly bringing her hand up to allow a fellow soul-snatcher to perch upon it. Wordlessly, she commanded the creature to seek out the half-breed, Inuyasha.   
  
Her time grew shorter.   
  
--  
_  
_The air was clear and the sun shone brightly, allowing the small gumi a pleasant lunching rest. The breeze blew caressingly across a raven-haired girl as she sat in silence under a tree.  
  
That silence was broken with the muttering and growling of one _PO_-ed Inu-hanyou. _  
  
"Keh!" _Inuyasha growled under his breath for the umpteenth time that day, making his mood clear.  _  
_  
Kagome looked up from her silent daydream and glared at the huffy dog-demon. "What is your problem Inuyasha? You've been grinding and growling for the last hour!"   
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared back down at her. "As if YOU care!" he spat, not caring how he sounded.  
  
"Look Inuyasha!" she started, yanking herself up off the ground, hands on hips and matching his glare, "I'm in no mood for this right now!" She continued in a sarcastic tone. "So, do enlighten us with what's on your mind…"   
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked up from their food, all waiting and watching the familiar scenario. It had been like this for the last month, ever since Kagome came back from her three week vacation back in her own time. Inuyasha would usually start the little misunderstanding, thus provoking Kagome into a full-blown argument.   
  
A gust of wind passed the gumi by, silence slipping their way once more.   
  
"Keh!"  The infamous hanyou's reply echoed from above.   
  
Kagome was now impatiently grinding her own teeth, her foot tapped hard against the floor as she clenched her fists. "Inuyasha! I swear I'll say _it_, if you don't tell me right now, what the hell is your problem?!"   
  
The demi-demon leaped down from his perch to loom over her, his eyes narrowed and the scowl on his face lay deep enough to leave wrinkles. "Like I said, as if YOU care!"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  Kagome was taken aback at his tone and demeanour.   
  
Inuyasha took a step forward and burned his narrowed eyes in to hers. "You tell me…"   
  
"Nani?!" She blinked, her own eyes blazing in to his amber orbs. "I don't understand?"   
  
"Feh! Don't play all innocent with me Kagome!" He crossed his arms over his chest and flew his nose up high, eyes firmly closing. "If anyone has the problem around here, its _YOU_!" He finished, opening one eye to watch her reaction.   
  
The raven-haired miko stood in silence before narrowing her eyes. "What did you say?!"   
  
"You heard me, bitch!" Inuyasha was in her face once more, his own eyes narrowed as he regarded her.  "You fuck off without even saying a word to me! Leaving Sango to guard the well, like some fucking body-double, and you expect me to be all damn fine about the whole thing?!"  
  
"Oh… so this is what it's all about, ne?" She matched his (Pointless) argument.   
  
"Keh! Urasi!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, his anger renewed. "There won't be a next time! You're not to leave here unless I say so!"   
  
They both stood nose-to-nose glaring at the other, when Inuyasha moved forward, causing Kagome to back up. "Got it!?!" His growl rumbled in his chest making his point clear and end of.   
   
Kagome could feel her throat tighten, and chest heave as she continued to out stare the fuming hanyou in front of her. Inuyasha was acting like a jerk, bigger than usual! Now he was telling her she couldn't go back home! _Like he would stop me_… she thought.   
  
"Feh, stupid wench," Inuyasha finally gave in, sensing her discomfort and spark of panic. He grinned inwardly, _That stupid asshole, she's staying here with me from now on!_   
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing looks, as Shippo laid a heavy sigh. _She hardly sits him anymore…_ idly continuing on with his food, finding the whole scene boring.  
  
Unseen, it was then the Shinidamachuu appeared behind the group of companions.   
  
--   
  
Kagome remembered arguing with Inuyasha, and feeling a pain twist in her chest. At first, she thought she was hyperventilating from the vein that was about ready to burst from the top of her head, while Inuyasha continued to lay-on the '_rules._' Next thing she knew, she was crouching over a bush and groaning, rubbing the throbbing ache in her head. Sango was by her side, holding her hair from her face, freeing it from her neck and shoulders.   
  
She moaned, feeling her stomach churn once again, head instantly started to pound at her temples as the beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.   
  
She felt herself retch and relieve the rest of her food.  
  
"Kagome-chan, is there anything bothering you?" The older girl beside her asked with concern, while rubbing the miko's back with her free hand.  
  
"Iie…" Kagome groaned, wiping away the beads of sweat from her forehead.  
  
"You've been throwing up a lot lately…" Sango started, helping Kagome sit up straight. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Hai, Sango-chan," She nodded, giving her a small smile.   
  
The demon hunter wasn't convinced.   
  
"Kagome-chan, please tell me," Sango looked up into the young girls eyes, her voice lowering with sisterly concern.  "I… I would like to think you could trust me enough to confide in."  
  
Kagome sat in silence at first, as if contemplating something, before bursting in to floods of tears and falling into the waiting arms of the older female.    
  
--  
  
Inuyasha sat perched in the god-tree; a familiar scorn lay heavy upon his features as he sat in thought.    
  
He was hung up about his future self. He couldn't get rid of the thoughts tuning his minds-eye. He sighed and thought back to his encounter with the other hanyou…   
  
****_flashback_****  
  
"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Inuyasha flinched, his hand gripping at his sword.  
  
"Somehow, I think _you_ already know that answer," Came the reply from the Inu-hanyou that stood in front of him, an arrogant smirk plastered all over his face.   
  
Inuyasha wanted to wipe that smile right off. The other hanyou then moved around him, making it harder to see exactly what _he_ was doing.  
   
"Don't even fucking think of it!" Inuyasha backed up, finding the hilt of Tetsusaiga once more.  
  
"I don't intend to attack myself, you fucking idiot!"   
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, "Shut up!"   
  
He watched the mirror image of himself roll his eyes and sigh.  
  
"Listen, ass!" he hissed, picking Inuyasha up by the throat. "I'm only going to say this once, so fucking shut your mouth!"   
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and held onto the other hanyou as he was flung back into the wall of the shrine.   
  
He looked down at himself with wide eyes.   
  
_Shit, he's fucking strong!_ Inuyasha inwardly awed. _  
  
_"A week from now, you're going to meet with Kikyo… again," the older hanyou drew him closer. "It won't be easy, but you will make a choice… but, whatever you do! Whatever you decide, please don't let Kagome get hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Nani?"  
  
"You fucking heard me! I said, don't let Kagome get hurt! Protect her with your life if you have to, just don't let her die!"    
  
The other hanyou let go of his throat, dropping him to the floor. He walked away, throwing over his shoulder that Inuyasha should go back home, and that _he_ was the one who protected Kagome in this time!   
  
****_end flashback_****  
  
Inuyasha growled, the aching anger he felt just thinking about that last statement. That bastard was working over time on _his_ territory, and he didn't give a shit if it was himself! No body touches _his_ Kagome!!   
  
Miroku was smirking as he watched the thoughtful hanyou, he grimaced a moment, but then turned to call for the outwardly seething Inu-demon.   
  
"Ne, Inuyasha? Come down here and tell me what happened back there."  
  
Inuyasha _keh_-ed and looked down and glare at the nosey houshi. "As if I'd tell you, bouzo!" he growled finally, and with another inward sigh he took a step and then leapt, landing in front of the smirking monk.  
  
He narrowed his eyes before parking his behind firmly upon the ground, arms crossing over his chest as he did so.   
  
"So, you decided to join me down here," Miroku started, giving Inuyasha yet another 'Cheshire cat' grin. "I'm glad-"  
  
Inuyasha almost growled, "Cut the crap, hentai!"  
  
Miroku bit back his snort and shook his head. The Inu-youkai had little or no patience, and not to mention a foul mouth.   
  
_Same old, same old_… He sighed, "Gomen, Inuyasha"   
  
Inuyasha was apparently tapping his fingers/claws impatiently, and Miroku sat in silence a while longer before finally asking the hanyou what had started the argument between he and Kagome-sama.  
  
Inuyasha flinched slightly, stiffening at the question. He wasn't about to tell Miroku the reason behind the argument, nor was he going to reveal meeting his future self.   
  
"Feh, that stupid wench! She was asking for a fucking maiming leaving like that, and without telling me!"   
  
"Aa. Now I understand-" He smiled at Inuyasha, "you were setting your authority!"   
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku, before narrowing his eyes. "Damn fucking straight!"   
  
"Then, mind explaining why you're still angry?" Miroku added, with a wicked grin clouding his features. "Or… are you _still_ suffering from excess _sexual_ tension-"   
  
Inuyasha face faulted. "N-Nani?" He stuttered, trying to stay calm, he then smoothed the tension from his face and drew his fisted hand upon the houshi's head.  
  
"You fucking hentai monk!"   
  
With that, Inuyasha growled under his breath and took to the tree's once more. Miroku, however, nodded consciously as he rubbed his head.   
  
It was worth the injury to see the look upon the hanyou's face.   
  
--  
Later that evening, Miroku and Inuyasha had returned to the village and where now, waiting patiently, for the two females to return from the woods. Miroku was smirking once more, keeping an eye on the hanyou across the room. Inuyasha was giving the monk a long hard glare, rumbles of smothered growls passed his mouth as he did so.   
  
Miroku's smile widened.  
  
Standing up, Inuyasha looked down at the monk and made haste to the door of the hut, pulling it away with a yank and jumping a top of the roof. Miroku heard the thump and then another growl and chuckled to himself.   
  
Kaede entered from the other room and looked at the monk questionably. "Hoshi-dono, why did Inuyasha leave so abruptly?"  
  
"It seems our dog-demon has a personal dilemma." Came the monks reply, trying to keep a straight face as best he could.  
  
The older miko raised her eyebrows and took a kneeling seat in front of the amused houshi. "Hai, we have a problem to discuss also…"   
  
Miroku's attention turned to Kaede, who was pointing toward the two silhouettes headed toward the hut's doorway. He raised his own eyebrow and nodded with understanding.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome-chan? You still look a bit pale." Sango asked the younger girl as they entered the village.   
  
Kagome nodded and gave Sango a confident smile. "Arigatou, Sango-chan, I feel better now."   
  
As both females neared Kaede's hut they noticed Inuyasha sprawled out on top of the roof and Miroku smiling as he leaned against the doorway. Sango sighed, and looked down at the quiet girl beside her.  
  
_Poor Kagome-chan…  
  
_The group sat in silence while they all ate a late dinner, with the exception of the Kitsune and Kirara, who both kept themselves amused with a few toys Kagome had brought back from her time.   
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still brooding a top of the hut. He sighed and watched the sky from where he lay, his hands snugly pillowing his head and his legs comfortably crossed. He was just beginning to relax, the soothing scent of Kagome now dormant his senses, when a cold chill passed him by.   
  
He jolted himself upright when he felt _her_ presence.   
  
_Kikyo…_  
  
The roof above creaked with movement, gaining the attention of the humans inside the hut. There was an almost silent thud, and a long trail of curses coming from out side when they moved to see what had alerted the hanyou so quickly.    
  
Inuyasha inwardly cringed, _why now?_ His last meeting with the undead miko didn't go as planned, and he had ended up snapping at her.   
  
****_Flashback_****  
  
Inuyasha had been making his way back to the old miko's hut when a snapping twig caught his attention. He twisted around to come face-to-face with Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo?"   
  
The pale priestess stood a ways from him, her cold-stare firmly set upon the hanyou's eyes. "Inuyasha, time is growing short…" Her voice hauntingly whispered, though, no emotion seemed apparent.   
  
Was she sad? Was she happy? He couldn't tell-she wasn't giving away any signs of sentiment.   
  
He moved closer as she turned to leave, descending deeper into the darkness and woods. She stopped as far as the huge god-tree, the place where she had sealed him so long ago, his only refuge.   
  
"Have you made a choice?" She asked, not even turning to look him in the eye.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed sharply, and closed his eyes, bowing his head.   
  
"Iie, I have not." His voice was distant with undetermined sorrow.   
  
It was the truth; he had not made any move to pick between life and death. Nor was he prepared to be forced into making a choice between her and Kagome. But, Kikyo had been persistent and demanding.   
  
She turned to face him, her cold hands moved to his face, as she looked up into his golden orbs. "Why must you make this harder?" She whispered, leaning up against his chest.   
  
Inuyasha shivered slightly, his body never moving as she pressed up against him.   
  
"I cannot leave this earth knowing Naraku is still alive," he replied, hoping she would not ask again and understand his retribution.  
  
"Time is not on our side, you must come with me now!" She pulled back, gripping at his shoulders as the winds blew dangerously around them, red flames appeared before them and Inuyasha found himself being pulled down into the earth below him.   
  
"Kikyo! Stop this!" He pleaded, only to be met by her sorrowful, lonely gaze. He gulped, hating that look--always had--always would.   
  
_"Kikyo…" _He closed his eyes, and pushed away with all his strength, before leaping out of the hell bound doom.  
  
_"Forgive me…"_   
  
The miko looked up, wide-eyed. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Kikyo, I cannot… will not leave with you!" Inuyasha retorted, fisting his hands into his palms. "Do not get in my way! Do you understand? I will not rest until Naraku is **DEAD**!"   
  
With that, he leaped out of the clearing, leaving the unemotional priestess to her dark thoughts…  
  
****_end flashback_****   
  
The Shinidamachuu flew around the hanyou, circling him in an almost chain-like fashion.  Kagome watched from the hut as did her fellow companions. Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and gripped at her head and soft hair. He was shaking.   
  
Kagome felt queasy once more. _This can't be it? This isn't the right time! It has to happen after Naraku is dead! __  
_  
The night air surrounded him, and he felt the twitch of her presence once more. He searched out the forest with his eyes and nose, determining where she waited for him. He closed his eyes and drew back a sigh, and looked over his shoulder toward the hut.   
  
Kagome's eyes were upon him and he knew she was watching. He silently cursed, berating himself over this situation he had unwillingly involved her in.   
  
It went silent once more, the only sounds were that of Shippo's chattering teeth and the night-time crickets chirping within the forest.   
  
Miroku's eyes made contact with Sango's, before both moved together to focus upon their younger companion. Instantly, they both felt the pain that was now stricken in her eyes.    
  
Kaede moved from the hut and was now out side along with the hanyou. She neared him and pressed a shaky hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it as she spoke. "Inuyasha, be careful. I sense great anger coming from Kikyo-onee-sama."   
  
The hanyou nodded and wordlessly left toward the undead priestess. Kagome, as if snapping out of her paralysing shock, gasped and ran out after the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
Kaede stood in front of the younger miko, a stern look spread across her scared features. "Tis time, come with me…"   
  
Kagome looked at Kaede, confusion set upon her face, before lifting a worried glance toward the forest.   
  
_Inuyasha, please stay safe…  
--  
  
_Sango gripped Shippo and Kirara to her chest, all the while watching in amazement. Miroku and Kaede were situated either side of Kagome, both engrossed in prayer and chanting in rhythm.   
  
Kagome was floating above the ground slightly, her eyes were glazed over and her whole aura shone brightly. Sango recoiled away when Kagome's aura suddenly grew with brightness, now she was submerged in creamy white and a small shimmer of red.   
  
The white light seemed to be her own aura, that of her miko powers and pureness. The red aura, however, seemed to surround the girl, somewhat protectively. Sango's eyes widened when Miroku and Kaede's eyes shot open in unison.   
  
The red light tweaked and surged, glowing brightly, circling Kagome and taking her aura into its own. Kagome gasped as she was lifted higher into the air, her aura now pulsating along with the reddish twinge.   
  
Miroku looked passed Kagome, making eye contact with the older miko. Suddenly, with a crack, Kagome's aura attacked the two holy auras of that of Miroku and Kaede.   
  
They were both flung to the ground a ways from Kagome. Wide-eyed and in awe, Miroku, Sango, Kaede and both small youkai watched as Kagome's miko aura erupted with great strength, merging perfectly with in that of the mysterious red glowing aura.   
  
Where as Kagome's aura was bright, healthy and pure. The red aura was dominant around her, both working in sync with her, seemingly, submissive miko light. Its strength was amazing, it wrapped her being, twisting and winding around her, holding it closer to it.   
  
Another beam of blinding, raging wave smashed through the holy auras that now shattered into pieces. The light was so bright all eyes closed in attempts to drown the glowing aura, as the heat and light died away, there in its place appeared the owner of the spell.   
  
Miroku was the first to break the shocked filled silence.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
--  
**  
**Next chapter: 0.5** - Your Fate or Mine?   
**  
The impending awaited answer "_Life or death_" finally takes place between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome, after snapping out of her spell cast coma, follows Inuyasha, but will she be able to change the past and stop Inuyasha from being cursed? Or will fate work its magic and change history completely? After all, fate has decided to conclude Inuyasha's fate sooner than what had been prophesied, thus Inuyasha of the future's past is changing rapidly.  **  
  
A/N**:I quoted Kikyo's intro from episode 109! Omg, two cliffhangers at once! *_hides_* goman ne! I am a tease, ne? I would like to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Love you all loads! Thanks for the interest in the cut scenes as well as the main plot line!   
  
I'm afraid from chps 5-6 it will get sad, goman **Bex**, its gonna be rough for both Kagome and Inuyasha as well as the gumi. _But_, keep in mind there will be a happy ending ^^  
  
****Bonus Update - Status: ended****   
  
Congrats **Arien**!The DVD, Inuyasha the movie: The feelings that transcend time, is on its way to you! **  
  
-- Omaké!!  
  
******Spoiler alert!****  
  
**_Don't read on unless you really want to know what happens in episode 109!_**_   
  
_Inuyasha/Kikyo/Kagome triangle shit hit the fan once again, only this time… Kagome makes her feelings clear!! She let the dog-boy know how he hurt her feelings getting all "Foggy-eyed" over Kikyo when she is ALREADY dead, (she has near death experience…again) eh, poor Kagome had to watch the whole thing, and then after it happened he asked (the final assault against Kagome's wounded heart) Kikyo to go with them! She said no (thank god for obvious reasons plus she still wants to drag his arse to hell) Kagome wished to be '_left alone'_, heh! As if… Inuyasha decides she's being unreasonable ignoring him!? Lol oh and she makes herself very clear where he stood with her, not to mention about one hundred '_Sits_' leaving him begging her to stop ^_^ Go Kagome!!!   
  
angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk **  
**   
-- **NC-17 rated end of chapter 0.2, available ONLY at MediaMiner.org**:   
http:// www.mediaminer.org /fanfic/ view_ch.php? id=35359& cid=96608  
(_Remember the gaps are needed for it to show_) if MM.org is not loading ask me to email you the lemons! angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
  
 


	5. 5: Your Fate or Mine?

**               Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
 0.5 – **Your Fate or Mine?**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
While in the past and after _yet_ another argument, Inuyasha and Kagome take some time apart. Miroku and Inuyasha have a man-to-man talk, but Miroku only ends up making Inuyasha uncomfortable and irates the hanyou to no end. Kagome gets sick and Sango rushes to her side to help comfort the teenage Miko.   
  
Later, Kikyo turns up and summons Inuyasha to meet her, while Kaede and Miroku exercise Kagome from the new-found aura that has been slowly appearing around her over the few months of her last visit home.   
  
**Summary**: The impending awaited answer "_Life or death_" finally takes place between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome, after snapping out of her spell cast coma, follows Inuyasha, but will she be able to change the past and stop Inuyasha from being cursed? Or will fate work its magic and change history completely? After all, fate has decided to conclude Inuyasha's fate sooner than what had been prophesied, thus Inuyasha of the future's past is changing rapidly.    
  
****_Continuation_****  
  
-- _last time…  
_   
 _Sengoku Jidai_   
  
The Shinidamachuu flew around the hanyou, circling him in an almost chain-like fashion.  Kagome watched from the hut as did her fellow companions, Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and gripped at her head and soft hair. He was shaking.   
  
Kagome felt queasy once more. _This can't be it? This isn't the right time! It has to happen after Naraku is dead! __  
_  
Kaede moved from the hut and was now out side along with the hanyou. She neared him and pressed a shaky hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it as she spoke. "Inuyasha, be careful. I sense great anger coming from Kikyo-onee-sama…"   
   
Kaede stood in front of the younger miko, a stern look spread across her scared features. "Tis time, come with me…"   
  
Kagome looked at Kaede, confusion set upon her face, before lifting a worried glance toward the forest.   
  
_Inuyasha, please stay safe…  
  
--  
_   
Kagome gasped as she was lifted higher into the air, her aura now pulsating along with the reddish twinge.   
  
Miroku looked passed Kagome, making eye contact with the older miko. Suddenly, with a crack, Kagome's aura attacked the two holy auras of that of Miroku and Kaede.   
  
They were both flung to the ground a ways from Kagome. Wide-eyed and in awe, Miroku, Sango, Kaede and both small youkai watched as Kagome's miko aura erupted with great strength, merging perfectly with in that of the mysterious red glowing aura.   
  
Where as Kagome's aura was bright, healthy and pure. The red aura was dominant around her, both working in sync with her, seemingly, submissive miko light. Its strength was amazing, it wrapped her being, twisting and winding around her, holding it closer to it.   
  
Another beam of blinding, raging wave smashed through the holy auras that now shattered into pieces. The light was so bright all eyes closed in attempts to drown the glowing aura, as the heat and light died away, there in its place appeared the owner of the spell.   
  
Miroku was the first to break the shocked filled silence.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
-- _begin a new…_   
  
_"Inuyasha?"_ Miroku gaped.   
  
Kagome was still unconscious and floating in mid air, while the translucent glowing hanyou surrounded her from behind, his arms secularly around her waist. He too had his eyes closed and blazed with wild untamed aura.    
  
"It appears so," Kaede smiled.  
  
"I-Inuyasha did this?" Sango gazed up at the both of them, before returning her attention back upon Kaede and Miroku. "How is it possible?" she asked.   
  
"You mean Inuyasha put a spell on Kagome?!" Squeaked Shippo from Sango's lap, "Why?" His innocent question upon their own minds also.  
  
"Why indeed…" Miroku murmured, lifting a hand to his chin and looking down at the elder Miko.   
  
Kaede hadn't pealed her eyes off of the two auras and could feel the wondering and questioning eyes upon her, but continued to keep silent.  
  
"This particular spell is complicated…" she finally spoke, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"How so, Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked, Sango following suit with her own question.   
  
"And how is it that he knows to cast such a spell?"    
  
Kaede sat silent for a few more moments before continuing, "I cannot answer those questions," her own hand moving to rub her chin in thought.  "I can, however, try to determine the source of this spell."   
  
"Why can't we just ask Inuyasha?" Sango replied.   
  
"Methinks he wouldn't have any idea," Kaede concluded, getting up from the floor.   
  
Miroku and Sango also picked themselves up, Shippo and Kirara still hung onto Sango's yukata as she cautiously neared Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome-chan?" The taijiya called up at the unconscious miko.   
  
The raven-haired girl did not stir or show any signs of awakening. Sango sighed, and gripped tighter onto Kirara. Shippo lifted his gaze upon Kagome's floating body--she looked pale and sad. _Kagome's worried about Inuyasha_, he thought.   
  
"Kagome-sama seems to be unable to wake herself, and if we go any closer, Inuyasha will attack once more." Miroku thoughtfully announced.  
  
Kaede nodded, "Aye, tis difficult to reach her spiritually while Inuyasha protects her".  
  
"Kagome is awake!" Shippo's little tail flicked and tweaked in response to Kagome's sudden caress of aura. "I felt her!"    
  
Sango looked down upon the kit, who was now relaxing in her arms.   
  
"Shippo-chan?" She whispered, leaning down toward him and knocking her head to the side. "How about you try and awake Kagome-chan?"   
  
The Kitsune opened his eyes, looking back and fourth between the Youkai huntress and Kagome before hoping out of Sango's arms.   
  
"Sango?" Miroku looked at her with questioning eyes.   
  
"Hn," She looked up from the scampering Kitsune.  "I think Shippo-chan is the only one Inuyasha wouldn't attack" she concluded her theory; silently praying her hunch would be correct.   
  
The monk nodded and watched as Shippo ran on all fours up to Kagome and Inuyasha and lifted himself up on hind legs.   
  
"Kagome…" his small voice pleaded from below, "Please wake up, Kagome!" He continued, this time reaching out to touch her leg to tug on her white sock.   
  
Kagome's eyes shot open just as Shippo's small fingers pressed against her, and the aura of Inuyasha started to disappear from around her. Shippo smiled and leaped up in to her chest.  
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Sango and Miroku let loose their own contented sighs and smiled up at the girl. Kagome blinked a few times before gently landing on both her feet.   
  
"Shippo-chan?" She reached down and tweaked one of his ears with her fingers, "What happened?" she asked, looking up at Sango, Miroku and Kaede.   
  
Kaede watched the young girl as she gained her bearings. "Tis nothing of importance Kagome. We are all relieved to see you awake is all".   
  
"Nani?" She tilted her head to the side, before widening her eyes in remembrance. "Inuyasha! Where is he? Is he alright?"   
  
Miroku approached her and lifted a hand to her shoulder, "Kagome-sama, he has not returned from his meeting with Kikyo-sama".  
  
_No!_ Kagome inwardly panicked, "I have to go to him!" She said as she placed Shippo in the monk's arms and ran off deeper into the woods.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha followed the soul-stealer through the forest and beyond a clearing; he felt Kikyo's presence long before he actually came in contact with the un-dead priestess. She stood under the large god-tree; both hands lay flat up against the worn bark where he had lain for 50 years against it.   
  
"Kikyo?" He found his voice, but it had come barley above a whisper as he watched her slowly rub her hands over the bark of the tree.  
  
She turned to face him, her face laced with no emotion. Her empty grey eyes regarded him as she spoke.   
  
"Inuyasha, time has now stopped, and our fate has called me. Hell awaits us".   
  
The hanyou sharply swallowed and lowered his head, his white bangs now shadowing his clenched eyes.   
  
"Kikyo, I have promised you my life in return for your safety. I had every intention of fulfilling my debt," He lifted his head, but kept his eyes closed. "But, but I have not yet finished my revenge. Naraku still lives and I also have to…"   
  
Slowly he opened his eyes, making direct contact with the miko. He owed her an explanation—he owed her the truth.  "To protect Kagome… in order to finish what will be Naraku's demise!"   
  
The pale priestess moved forward and reached out a single hand, her eyes still void of emotion as she faced him. Her soul snatchers now huddled and circled around the pair as she neared him, bringing her face inches away from his.    
  
"Inuyasha," she started, lifting her gaze upon him. "Don't make this a chore for me, I have waited long enough!" Her voice was filled with anger as she lifted her free hand and place a lone finger against his chest and let loose a surge of miko purifying energy.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden pain that bellowed below his chest, Kikyo had aimed for his heart and now he found his vision blurred as his heart fought to keep its pace.   
  
"K-Kikyo…" He said through clenched teeth, his fangs digging deeper into his lips causing blood to run freely.   
  
Kikyo did not let up and heightened the dosage of energy, her aura now building as the sparks of pulsating miko energy entered Inuyasha's body.   
  
"Hell awaits us, Inuyasha!" Her lips tweaked in to a small satisfying smile.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his eyes tightly shut and dug his claws into his palms, he could feel his bodies attempts of fighting off the miko power, but at the same time give in to its pain. His inner turmoil was now at its max as it reminded him of his unfinished quells of life.   
  
Thoughts and images whirled in his minds-eye, of his enemies, his friends, and his new life.   
  
Sango—the taijiya whose brother was still under Naraku's hold. Miroku—the houshi that's family lineage had been cursed by Naraku. Shippo—the Kitsune whose family and life had been taken away because of the demand of the Shikon no Tama, in which Naraku darkly desired. Kagome—The girl from the future, the young miko who came into his life and lifted him from his 50-year sleep. The girl he gave his protection and friendship to. His loyalty. His companionship. His trust.   
  
"_Kagome…_" His sensitive nose caught her scent. She was here.   
  
_****Flashback****_  
  
_It won't be easy, but you will make a choice… but, whatever you do! Whatever you decide, please don't let Kagome get hurt!  
  
****End flashback****_  
  
His eyes shot open and he bore his teeth as he growled and shoved the miko away from him. Kikyo was not expecting Inuyasha to move away from her; neither did she expect him to deny her of their promise.   
  
"Inuyasha?!" She gasped, her aura now turning dark and menacing. "What is the meaning of this?"   
  
Inuyasha held onto his painful chest as he regarded her with angry, stern eyes that burned with betrayal.   
  
"Kikyo, I can not leave my responsibilities behind!" He snarled, and backed up away from her just as she cracked another bolt of miko energy toward him, whipping out her arm as she was lifted into the air along with her Shinidamachuu.   
  
She floated above the Inu-hanyou as she powered an angry boost of purifying energies into her hands, bringing them together to form a round ball of light.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, still supporting his painful chest. "Kikyo, please! Listen to me!"  
  
"NO! I will not listen to your pathetic lies, Inuyasha!" She growled back, letting go of the ball aimed directly for him.   
  
"Kikyo!" he roared, blocking the powered ki with his now shredded arms. His fire-rat armour barely holding little protection as it burned into his skin, making him fall to one knee in order to catch his painful breath.   
  
--  
  
Kagome ran through the forest and deeper into its depths of darkness, not caring that her arms and legs were getting torn and ripped as the foliage and twigs scratched at her bare skin and clothes.   
  
She caught her breath as she passed Kikyo's strong miko barrier. She shook her head, quickly gaining her wits and continued on.   
  
_"Inuyasha…!"_   
  
She picked up speed upon feeling his familiar aura, his youki felt stronger and she now worried about his current condition. Was she to late? She didn't want to think about that, she had to stop Inuyasha from being cursed by Kikyo.   
  
She continued on and rummaged through the bushes, pulling a branch away as her eyes focused upon the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She gasped slightly, seeing her hanyou's condition, bleeding from his arms and slashes of fresh scratches across his face. Her attention soon resting upon Kikyo's presence.   
  
Kagome felt anger and jealousy within her being, but sucked it back, burying it deep below the surface. She had to clear any petty, impure thoughts from her mind. She needed to keep Inuyasha safe and alive, and by gods she wasn't going to let Kikyo take her mate away from her!   
  
_"Kikyo…"_   
  
She heard Inuyasha whisper and felt her heart drop from her chest, a wave of sadness now taking over as she watched the pair of ex-lovers.   
  
"Inuyasha, you promised to leave with me. You promised to walk with me in hell. You said I belonged only to _you_. You said I was the only _one_." Kikyo's voice snapped from above, another energy ball made a direct hit in front of the out of breath hanyou.   
  
Kagome gasped, readying herself to defend Inuyasha before Kikyo did any more damage to him. She moved, getting ready to run into the line of fire when she was brought back down by a heaving hiss of pain to her chest.    
  
She gripped at her heart and panted slightly, stunned at the sudden twitch. A flicker of red tainted aura now surrounded her, and held her firmly to the ground.   
  
_Nani?!_ She thought, her eyes now widening as she fought the aura around her. _Please… please let me go! I have to keep him safe! _The powerful hold never gave way as Kagome struggled in its grasp.   
  
"Kikyo, I meant what I said, but… but things have changed! I have changed. I can't leave with you, don't you understand?" Inuyasha pleaded as he rose off the ground.  
  
Kagome stopped, stunned at the hanyou's statement. The reddened aura still surrounded her, protecting her, soothing her as she listened on through heavily panted breaths.   
  
"Kikyo… I can't leave. I want to live. Please, let this go!" Inuyasha continued, walking up to her as his eyes fixated onto her frozen lifeless ones.    
  
"If you care anything for me, please allow me to live-I have a life now!" He shook his head, baring fangs as his fists clenched deeper into his palms.  "Damnit! I don't want to do this!"   
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she stared down at the grovelling demi-demon, her contorted façade jarring an evil glint as her lips grew into a sly smile. "You think I will allow you to live?" She started, "That you can easily break your promise and beg me to reconsider?" She snorted back a laugh before continuing.   
  
"Stupid, pathetic half-breed, you make me a promise and go back on your word and expect me to agree to _YOUR_ uncertain terms?!" Her eyes flashed with anger and her hand lashed out for yet another plunge at the dog-demon.  
  
Inuyasha held his breath as the coursing miko power ripped at his skin and burned at his eyes and face. "Kikyo, please!" he tried once again, gaining his footing once more as he grabbed her legs and pulled her down into his chest.   
  
The miko thrashed in his hold, screaming at him to let her go. Inuyasha held onto her tighter and shook her violently keeping a stern face as he snarled at her to stop moving.  
  
"Listen!" he growled, shaking her slightly in order to get her attention. "Kikyo, we died together in the past. We both got brought back by some strange twist of fate." He shook his head, uncertain of her reaction, but choosing to continue with his speech.   
  
"But this has to stop! You can't continue to walk this earth, driven only by your hatred for me. It kills me to see you like this! It fucking aches when ever you look at me with those half empty eyes, to see the hurt and betrayal I caused you… its punishment enough that I have to live with these memories and feelings," his voice now lowered so much that Kagome hard a job to hear.   
  
"I don't want you to have to continue to walk this earth, hunting me with your hatred. You don't deserve to feel this pain any longer. I want to help you, Kikyo. Set you free. Help you find peace!" he looked her in the eye. "Let me help you!"   
  
Her icy cold stare sent a shiver down his spin as her hand slowly rose to caress his face and cheek, her unearthly pale face held no emotion as she clearly made her answer known.   
  
Inuyasha's small hope was shattered as Kikyo unleashed yet another painful jolt of electrical miko power, this time aimed directly for his eyes. He clenched his teeth hard, and closed his stinging eyes as he let her go and stumbled back form the undead female.   
  
Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. Inuyasha's vivid memories now returning to haunt her, she knew what would come next and she had to stop it from happening—no matter what the consequence.   
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried, ignoring the powerful grip that fought to hold her down. Her own miko aura flaring around her in order to submit the protective underlying that wished for her safety.   
  
A clap of thunder roared above the woman as the wind blew around the pale priestess. Her raven-black hair bellowing around her as her red and white miko robes shuffled snugly against her un-natural shell-like skin.   
  
Kikyo's smile grew as Kagome made her way toward the fallen hanyou, "This is the reason you wish to live, Inuyasha?" her voice echoed hauntingly over the claps of thunder.   
  
"Then, if she dies, there is no need for you to live anymore, now is there?" she coolly pondered before turning on the frantic girl.  
  
Kagome heard the threat but ignored it as she ran up to Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha paled upon hearing Kagome's scream followed by Kikyo's hiss of a threat. He yelled for Kagome to get away, growling as she shouted her retort of disobedience.  
  
"Inuyasha, I won't leave you!"   
  
"Baka!" He snarled and snapped open his eyes to glare at her.   
  
_Shit,_ he couldn't see anything. He had been blinded by Kikyo's last attack.  
  
He blinked a few times and rubbed his arm over his eyes in order to make them water under the pressure. "Kuso," he mumbled under his breath, as the same black picture looked back at him.   
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome cry once more.   
  
"Shit!" he cursed out loud stumbling to his feet. "Kagome, you stupid bitch! Get out of here!"    
  
Kagome shook her head, the tears now rimming the corner of her eyes. "No, Inuyasha! I promised to be by your side, and I can't let her take you to hell!"   
  
"How sweet… " Kikyo appeared in front of her, blocking her from Inuyasha's path. "My reincarnation thinks she can win over your heart"   
  
Kagome stood her ground and kept a confident gaze upon the mildly amused undead priestess.   
  
Kikyo's eyes framed her pale face as her hair flew above her, her miko robes thrashing about in the wind as a cackle of lightning hit near them, forking out in all directions before hitting the dead miko square on. The undead woman began to chant, slowly at first as her eyes gleamed and focused upon Kagome's.  
  
_This is it!_ Kagome thought, _the curse has already begun_.   
  
Inuyasha's heart stopped as he recognised the curse Kikyo was about to put on Kagome. Without a second thought to his condition or lack of eyesight, he blindly leaped in between the two miko's.  
  
_"Kagome!"_   
  
Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's haori just as he landed in front of her and pulled him down with all her strength. He yipped and growled just as Kikyo's final words left her mouth and another clash of lighting hit her square on, forking out toward he and Kagome.   
  
_SHIT!_   
  
Kagome screamed just as the lightning hurled toward her, a flash of red and silver caught her eye just as Tetsusaiga was unsheathed and firmly struck into the ground in front of both her and Inuyasha. He fell to his knees, his long silver bangs hid his face from view as Kagome held onto him for dear life.  
  
_"Inuyasha!"_  
  
Winds blew and darkened skies filled with angry thunderclouds that burst in to tiny amounts of water droplets, pouring down over the treetops and open scorched area under the shelter of the old god-tree.   
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was still tightly grasping onto Inuyasha's waist and chest and her head was firmly hidden within his robes. She could hear his pants from above and his breath blew against her bare neck.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She lifted her head up to look up at him. His eyes were closed and his face was rung with painful cringes as his teeth clenched tightly. One hand was wrapped tightly around her waist, while the other leaned against Tetsusaiga. The fang was glowing red and electrifying sparks flew around it every so often.   
  
Kagome's eyes searched out beyond the red fang and found a pile of ash and clay, the only remains left of the undead priestess. Her heart stopped in her chest.   
  
_Kikyo…_  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome tense and smelt the lingering fear and sadness rise from her. He looked up at her, opening his eyes to focus his slightly blurry sight upon her.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
She hadn't noticed Inuyasha's gaze until he had called her name.   
  
"Inuyasha!" She dove into his chest, tears now turning into sobs of regret and sadness. "Gomen ne… I'm so sorry, Inuyasha"   
  
He looked down at her, and pulled her closer. His face and nose now buried in her hair. "Kagome," he whispered, his voice shaky as he inhaled her scent.   
  
He opened his eyes and took in the area around them, and the damage that had been caused by the undead miko's curse and Tetsusaiga.    
  
His eyes roamed further and rested upon the remains of Kikyo.   
  
"I couldn't save her…"   
  
Kagome lifted her head from his chest, her eyes swollen and red, blemished from her tears. "All because of me".   
  
Inuyasha turned to face her, his eyes now burning into her blue depths. "No! It's not your fault, Kagome!"   
  
She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Yes it is…"   
  
The hanyou gripped her shoulders and drew her in closer once more. Kagome shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard, "Inuyasha, what happened?"   
  
He stayed silent for a few moments and lifted his head toward the sky, allowing the rain to downpour over his face and silver hair.   
  
"I heard Kikyo chant her curse and panicked. I was blinded by her miko burst, and couldn't see where you were. That's when I leaped in between you." He tightened his hold before carrying on.  
  
"I felt you pull me and I lost my balance. All I could hear was Kikyo's chants and thunder clapping in my ears, that's when I unsheathed Tetsusaiga and lifted myself up. I felt the lightning bolt hit, and the fang must have taken the brunt of it…"   
  
He paused.   
  
"It reflected anything Kikyo did back at her. I don't remember feeling or hearing anything else after that."   
  
Kagome was chocking on tears once more. "Did it hit you?" She managed to ask through sobs.  
  
Inuyasha never replied.   
  
"Did it hit you?" She asked once more and buried herself deeper into his chest only to let loose all her pain and guilt, it was all too much for her to take. She knew his answer.  
  
Inuyasha had still been hit, not entirely, but never the less he was still going to die. Kikyo still hated Inuyasha and died with hate in her heart.   
  
"Kagome…" He lowered his head to rest upon hers. "As long as your safe"  
  
Kagome pushed away from him and frowned between tearful eyes. "No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! You weren't meant to get hit! I should have been hit! Not you!"   
  
"What? Slow down, Kagome" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders holding her still as she shook with tears, her whole body convulsed under his gaze. "Calm down, stop talking shit and blaming yourself!" He finally growled.   
  
She broke down.  
  
"You're going to die!" She retorted, burying her hands into her face. "Inuyasha, you're going to die and all because of me!"   
  
   
---  
  
_Modern Tokyo_  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
_"That kid needs to stop this shit! He's got himself in trouble… again!!"   
_  
Inuyasha was trying to concentrate on what the wolf was carrying on about in front of him, but something had awoken inside of him and he couldn't quite get the feeling out of his head that Kagome was in trouble somewhere. He had confidence in himself, watching out for her and protecting her… but something was off about his/her feelings.   
  
Ever since he had mated with Kagome, he had been connecting with her. Feeling her emotions and almost sharing all her dreams and memories. It was the mark he had placed upon her that bound them complete. The prayer beads may have once upon a time bonded them together, but his mark had sealed their souls.   
  
"Yo! Inuyasha?" Kouga blurted waving his hand in front of the Inu-hanyou's face. "Did you fucking listen to a word I was saying?"   
  
"Shit," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "Aa, I just felt some strong emotions from Kagome, it was nothing…" he shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine"  
  
Kouga gave him a toothy grin and slapped his hand upon his shoulder. "Don't sweat it, dog-face!"   
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"So, are you in?" Kouga continued, ignoring the menacing growl from the hanyou.  
  
"Aa, if only that little brat would keep himself out of shit! We wouldn't have to go get his butt out of there every fucking time!" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Kouga's smile widened. "Great! I really wanna kick shit out of these guys!!"   
  
The hanyou's eyebrow twitched. "You're not right in the head, yasaeokami"  
  
--  
_  
__Sengoku Jidai__   
_  
Later that evening, Sango and Miroku had willed Inuyasha's wishes to set up camp not far from the village. Kagome wasn't ready to talk about what had happened and refused to return there. While the hanyou was extremely quiet, but hovered over the despondent miko most of the way through a late dinner and now while she slept.   
  
Miroku offered to stay up and take first watch, Inuyasha had snorted and told him he had no intention of sleeping and would watch over everyone. The houshi had looked at Sango for help, but had been replied with a simple shrug.   
  
He soon gave in and uncomfortably fell into an upright sleeping position against a tree. Sango curled up beside Kirara and Shippo had taken his usual place beside Kagome. Inuyasha didn't leave the ground to take place above the group, but instead found comfort near Kagome's slumbering form.   
  
He watched Kagome sleep; her tears had dried and now stained her pale face. He could still smell the sadness and guilt within her scent and now it looked like she had fallen into a nightmarish slumber. The hanyou had mixed feelings, he wanted to console her, and the only way he found comfortable with was to stay near her.   
  
_Kikyo…_  
  
Once again the undead miko came to his mind, she had pushed his limits and even gone as far as threatening Kagome's life.   
  
His future self's words echoed once again.  
  
_"It won't be easy, but you will make a choice… but, whatever you do! Whatever you decide, please don't let Kagome get hurt!"  
  
 "Nani?"  
  
"You fucking heard me! I said, don't let Kagome get hurt! Protect her with your life if you have to, just don't let her die!"   
_  
He shook his head, growling under his breath. He had saved Kagome. She was safe.   
  
But, once again, the undead miko left hating him. Cursing him. Branding him. Kikyo had died with vengeance in her voice, and betrayal in her heart.   
  
_"You wish me dead that much, Inuyasha? Does that girl mean more to you than me?"_  
  
He lowered his head and sighed, closing his eyes for a second before his ear twitched and his nose caught scent of something he despised to no end.   
  
Inuyasha was up on his feet in seconds, his hand reaching for tetsusaiga's hilt. Miroku stirred upon hearing the hanyou's low snarl feeling the pick up of wind against his neck.   
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" The houshi asked, as both female companions now awoke from the commotion.   
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She began, but was cut short when a familiar twister of wind whirled its way in front of her.  
_  
Kouga-kun?  
  
_"Kagome!" The wolf youkai stopped inches away from the half-asleep girl. "Quickly, he needs you!"   
  
Kagome's eyes widened.   
  
The wolf lowered himself onto one knee and beckoned her to climb upon his back; she didn't hesitate and clambered from her sleeping bag onto his back. Inuyasha growled and made a move toward them just as Kagome looked up with moist eyes.  
  
He froze.   
  
"Inuyasha, we're going to follow them" Sango said, not waiting for the hanyou's reply as Kirara took into the air with the monk and Kitsune not far behind.   
  
Inuyasha swallowed sharply, his ears twitched as he scented the air once again. His senses hadn't lied.   
  
He could smell his own blood.  
  
--  
  
**Author's note**: I finally finished this chapter; it took me a long time to write. And thanks to Fanfiction.net being a baka, I had more time to write! I hope this hasn't all confused the heck out of you, and if it has I promise it will all make sense in the next few chapters. I warn you now, the next chapter is sad!   
  
Next Chapter: 0.6 - **In death, comes life  
**  
--  
  
**Shout outs! & Bonus update!  
  
O2 – **Oh, wow! Thank you so so much! Thanks to ff.net, your review doesn't show, but I still received it in my inbox and what can I say? You made my day! ^_^ *Glomps*   
  
**InuX –** You reviewed every single chapter while ff.net was down :( So yours haven't shown either, but thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy you thought this was well worth the read and I update every week (so far) and thanks for trying out the bonus!    
  
**Kagomesjewel –** Thank you for your guess too! & your review & for putting me on your favs ^.^  
  
**Umii-chan –** Hey sweetie! I'm so happy to speak to you again! I loved all your reviews (once again, sighs, ff.net never showed them) **  
**_  
_**Kagomewannabe –** Oh! You really wanted the DVD too! And you guessed part of it right! – About your question, I think you were the only one to spot that HUGE clue. But, Inuyasha (future) past has now changed, so you will have to wait till next chapter to find out :P   
  
**Bex –** I always love your reviews! ^_^ Yes, Inuyasha of the future knows spells and all sorts! He has lived a looooong time; our puppy is clever at it too. All will be revealed in the next chapter! Which, by the way is really sad. I'd hate to meet you in a dark ally if Miroku has pissed you off ^^; heh, I swear that was scary! lol    
  
And to all and everyone of my reviewers so far, thank you so much! I love you all, mm.org readers you're all going to run me off with wooden sticks and forks (maybe even spoons?!) The next chapter will be rated high, because of potty language and lots of violence but it will be clean and suitable for PG-13 + readers also.   
  
**Now onto the DVD bonus – It has been taken! _Gomen! _**


	6. 6: In death, comes life

**               Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
  
**Warning: This chapter is seriously full of violence and angst, Kleenex tissues _(& chocolates if your_ Bex) recommended!** **Rated PG-13 +**   
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
 0.6 – **In death, comes life**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
After Kagome's attempts to save Inuyasha from being cursed, and from his life or death encounter with Kikyo, fails, she breaks down with grief. Inuyasha, however, does not hold any resentment against her - Kikyo included -   
  
Meanwhile, back in present day Tokyo, Inuyasha and Kouga are plotting revenge. Things progress from there and Inuyasha gets seriously hurt whilst protecting Shippo (_All explained in this chapter_)  
  
Later, as the Inu-gumi (Inu-gang) settle for the evening, Inuyasha has thoughts and regrets about the way he handled Kikyo's promise to leave with her to hell. His thoughts get interrupted by the intrude of Kouga, who demands Kagome to leave with him.   
   
****_Continuation_****  
  
-- _last time…  
_   
 _Sengoku Jidai_   
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She began, but was cut short when a familiar twister of wind whirled its way in front of her.   
_  
Kouga-kun?  
  
_"Kagome!" The wolf youkai stopped inches away from the half-asleep girl. "Quickly, he needs you!"   
  
Kagome's eyes widened.   
  
The wolf lowered himself onto one knee and beckoned her to climb upon his back; she didn't hesitate and clambered from her sleeping bag onto his back. Inuyasha growled and made a move toward them just as Kagome looked up with moist eyes.  
  
He froze.   
  
"Inuyasha, we're going to follow them" Sango said, not waiting for the hanyou's reply as Kirara took into the air with the monk and Kitsune not far behind.   
  
Inuyasha swallowed sharply, his ears twitched as he scented the air once again. His senses hadn't lied.   
  
He could smell his own blood.  
  
--  
  
Kagome could feel her heart pound against her chest, her breath was coming short and the nausea that stung at her stomach didn't help her hold her nerves. She looked down at Kouga as he effortlessly ran through the blackened forest; she hadn't taken notice of his attire. He wore worn jeans and a white tee, except it was far from white – it was covered in blood.   
  
She closed her eyes and swallowed a lump from the back of her throat. Unconsciously, she gripped tighter onto the wolf-youkai as they neared the Goshinboku tree, Kagome could see the well's aura as it lit and shone high above the trees--lighting the area with a bright pinkish glow.  
  
Her eyes roamed and skimmed the forest, her nose, just barley, picking up the scent of fresh blood.   
  
She suddenly felt faint.  
  
**_ --  
  
_**Sango looked to the side, where Miroku and Shippo were now running beside her and Kirara. "Houshi-sama, didn't Kouga look odd to you?" She bellowed over the rushing winds forming around her and the transformed fire-neko.  
  
"Aa, I did note his strange appearance. However, it is Kagome-sama that I am more concerned over," he replied, turning his head slightly, but still keeping an eye on where he was going. The darkness of the woods and lack of light made it harder to see.   
  
"Hn, Kagome-chan looked distraught as soon as he spoke. Did you notice the blood stains on his clothing?"   
  
Miroku nodded in her direction and back toward the Kitsune, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, the whole journey. "Shippo, why so quiet?"   
  
The cub returned his question with a shake of his head, allowing a reassuring smile to escape his lips.   
  
"Oi, Miroku, Kagome is up ahead and she's not alone," Shippo announced, but paused with confusion written over his face.  "When did Inuyasha pass us?" He quickly added.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged looks before leaping behind the taijiya to land on the back of Kirara.   
  
"Hurry Kirara!" Sango tightened her hold, as the large neko picked up speed.   
  
--  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with fear as she and Kouga cleared the forest, a little way from the god-tree, where Inuyasha and Kikyo had, not long before, encountered one another. Her eyes laid to rest upon the huge tree in the middle of its core, there leaning up against it was a bloodied and wounded Inuyasha and another at his side.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She squirmed her way off of Kouga, who had barely stopped running, and took off, in full, toward her fallen hanyou.   
  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered as she fell on her knees in front of the Inu-youkai.   
  
He opened his eyes making contact with his mates; she had tears brimming at the corners with a look of worry and sadness bestowed upon her face. He moved slightly, causing one of his bloodied wounds to re-open, and taint his bandages with fresh red dew.    
  
"Kagome," he pushed himself into her embrace as she drew closer.   
  
Kagome held onto him tight, laying his head to rest upon her heaving chest. She stroked his mused silver locks and hushed him quietly, whispering reassurances as she rocked with him back and fourth.   
  
"Kagome?" Kouga's voice came from the side of her; she looked up and met his gaze with fresh tears burdened upon her cheeks.   
  
"Gomen, Kagome. He got hurt bad, and he just won't stop bleeding-"   
  
"How did this happen? Why isn't he healing?" She interrupted him, keeping eye contact with the wolf youkai.  
  
"It's all my fault…" Another voice gained its presence. Kagome picked her head up and looked at the stranger who had spoken.   
  
"Iie!" Inuyasha chocked as he pushed away from Kagome's hold and glared at the one who has spoken.   
  
"You little shit, when are you gonna get it through your thick skull? It wasn't anyone's fault!"   
  
"Demo, Inuyasha-"  
  
"URASI!"   
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the boy drew into the light, "S-Shippo?" She whispered and gasped as the teenage boy lowered his downcast brown eyes to the floor, and kneeled slowly in front of her and Inuyasha. Kagome could make out his distinct hair colouring, reddish tinged with ginger and brown, he looked human to the untrained eye, but his pointed ears and raised hunches gave away his youkai traits.  
  
"It was my fault!" He declared, clenching his fists into his palms.   
  
Inuyasha clenched his jaw and growled, "I said, shut up!"   
  
"Inuyasha please!" Kagome took him into her chest once more, "I can feel how much pain you're in, please—stop!"  
  
The teenage Kitsune raised his head, giving away his tear stained face and blotching, piercing eyes.   
  
"Gomen ne, Kagome…" His eyes reached her own, holding her gaze as she tried to read into his mind, melding her aura within his to help reassure him.   
  
Shippo closed his eyes, unworthy of allowing her to continue to unconsciously sooth him, he moved away to stand closer to Kouga.   
  
"Kagome-chan/Kagome-sama!"   
  
Kagome picked her head up making contact with the worried glances of her close friends. "Its all right, minna".  
  
Inuyasha gripped onto her tighter, causing the miko to turn her attentions upon him once more. "I'm not going to leave you, Inuyasha…" She whispered, trailing her fingers through his matted hair once more.   
  
The hanyou relaxed in to her hold, closing his eyes to bite back his internal pain.   
  
"Kouga," Inuyasha beckoned the wolf closer.  
  
Kouga crouched in front of the hanyou and watched his movements as he tried to focus his eyes upon his face, "Oi, Inukuro, don't push yourself-"   
  
"Shut your mouth wolf, if I weren't fucked up right now, I'd kick your ass for calling me that!" Inuyasha retorted through clenched teeth.  
  
Kouga grinned.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at him, his eyes full of serious, silent pleas. The wolf youkai nodded the wordless request and turned to look Kagome in the eyes.   
  
She swallowed back another uncomfortable lump and smiled, gratefully.   
  
Sango and Miroku moved closer, unsure of what to expect. They had both heard Kagome's reassurance, but still concerned over her well-being.   
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku gained everyone's attentions, three heads turned toward him and his eyes widened at what he saw in front of him.  
  
Kagome was cradling a wounded Inuyasha in her arms, Kouga was crouched in front of them and another youkai, who looked like a Kitsune, circled above them.   
  
"Kagome?" Another small, child-like voice rose from in front of them.   
  
"Shippo-chan, go back to Miroku and Sango-" Kagome panicked as the Kit moved cautiously closer.   
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to state said plea. "Shippo!"   
  
"I-Inuyasha?" The Kitsune froze, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. His senses picked up on Kagome's discomfort and hurt as the smell of blood drilled at his scent glands and the sight before him.   
  
Inuyasha's breath caught in his own throat, he didn't want the little Kit to see him like this, knowing the cub would pick up on the deathly aura around him. His only thoughts leaning toward pleas as he fought to stay calm. "Don't come any closer!"   
  
The kit gasped. There was something not right about _this_ Inuyasha, he smelt older, and he looked different. His eyes weren't piercing amber and his whole appearance differed from the Inu-hanyou he knew now, but there was something else…  
  
He stopped short.   
  
The cub's eyes burned slightly, causing him to gasp and pull back. "W-what's wrong? Kagome? Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to spill tears, and Inuyasha was obviously ridden with pain. The blood smelt fresh and his wounds were deep, as far as the Kit could make out.   
  
"Shippo! Did you not hear what I said?!" Inuyasha's angry voice interrupted his study gaze.  
  
"Hai, demo-"   
  
"Don't just fucking stand there! Get the brat away from me!" Inuyasha's voice turned toward Kouga and the other youkai, who smelt like a Kitsune –much like Shippo himself.    
  
Kouga nodded and leered at the cub, whom had tears running down his cheeks. "Demo…demo, Inuyasha! You-you're bleeding!" The kit blurted with unleashed sobs.   
  
Inuyasha clenched his teeth and held his jaw as Kagome fought the urge to take the upset cub into her arms, just as the teenage Kitsune hushed the cub with a small squeal. Kagome looked at the boy, he was crouched in front of the kit, his head tilted to one side as he made small purrs/squeaks in the cub's direction.   
  
Miroku approached from behind and picked the upset kit from the floor, "Hush now, Shippo. You must be strong and show Kagome-sama and Inuyasha your strength."   
  
The kit hiccupped his last sob and nodded, keeping his eyes upon the older looking Kitsune.   
  
Kouga cleared his throat and looked back down at the flushed girl and hanyou in her arms.   
  
"We should leave" It wasn't an option rather a statement/command.   
  
Sango was reluctant at first, making her opinion known as she glared at the commanding wolf. Kagome's reassuring, soft gaze told her she would be fine. Miroku had taken the kit and seated him a top of Kirara, who had re-transformed from her kitten state.   
  
Kouga and the older Kitsune looked back at the mated couple one last time, before following the trio and neko out of the forest and toward the village.  
  
Unaware of the new set of eyes that watched from high above, surrounded by branches and leafs, Kagome leaned herself and her hanyou a back to the shinboku to rest him upon her chest once more.   
  
---  
  
The older miko raised her eyebrows as the crowd of human's and youkai entered her darkened hut. Sango carried a sleeping Kitsune and a warn out Kirara in her arms as Miroku followed her side along with the wolf-tribe leader and another Kitsune.   
  
"Excuse our imprudence, Kaede-sama. We appear to have had an eventful evening." Miroku bowed before making himself comfortable.   
  
"Aye, ye are welcome here anytime, houshi-dono," she replied, lighting a small fire as she invited the rest of the group to be seated.   
  
The houshi nodded his thanks, and turned his attentions toward the two youkai. Kouga shifted uncomfortably, remembering how he _used_ to be. The older looking Kitsune looked off into the embers of the fire, not really paying much to the old hut and the miko who watched him with one eye.    
  
Silence passed between the groups before Sango demanded an explanation.   
  
Kouga was the first to grunt and splutter a _none-of-your-business_ reply, but the fox-youkai interrupted any more the wolf had to say.  
  
"Inuyasha got hurt trying to keep me safe…" he started, never leaving his eyes from the burning fire.   
  
"Feh! It wasn't just that, brat!" Came Kouga's sharp retort. "It was Inukuro's choice to protect you while he fought against that bastard-"  
  
"Iie!" The boy interrupted, turning his attention away from the fire to glare at the wolf. "Inuyasha didn't have to protect me! I didn't need his help!"  
  
"Feh, you were about to get your head sliced off by that disgusting lowly demon. You were lucky Inuyasha was there at all or that you're still fucking breathing!" The wolf growled, "Have some fucking respect!!"    
  
"Now, now. If we lower our voices just a tad, maybe the kit wouldn't have to hear this?" Miroku intervened and motioned his hand toward the cub, who stirred slightly in his sleep.   
  
The wolf nodded as the older Kitsune went back to staring at the fire's enticing glow. Kaede was the next to speak.  
  
"Do tell us, from what ye be talking about?"   
   
****_Flashback_****  
  
_ Modern Tokyo – earlier that night  
_  
Inuyasha and Kouga snuck up to the old shady looking warehouse, they could smell the stench of demon already. Inuyasha had picked up on Shippo's scent and was readying himself to pounce on one of the larger looking demons, which guarded the out side of the place.  
  
Kouga grunted and nodded, watching as the hanyou hid his youki and clambered his way over the roof of the old building.   
  
Shippo had gotten himself involved with the wrong kind of youkai; he had been requested to do some private work for a well-known and wealthy tai-youkai. What he hadn't expected was to fall for the upstanding youkai's daughter. She was his job. He was to escort her to places of importance and be at her beckoning call 24/7 for a contract written for 6 months.  
  
After those 6 months were up, he was free to leave the mansion-with a rather large sum of money. (Money he needed to pay back from what he stole from Inuyasha, to pay for _his_ mistakes) Inuyasha wasn't –at first- aware of this fact, no. If Inuyasha weren't to have found out that Shippo had stolen from him, he never got as far as to thinking what his betrayal had done to the hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha didn't deserve to find out like he did. Shippo felt badly about it, so took the job, but somewhere a long the line he had fallen in love with the tai-youkai's daughter.  
  
He was to learn that in his attempts to gain the young youkai's affection, she was to be mated to another. Shippo had gotten himself, knee deep, in with his emotions for the lass and inadvertently gotten in trouble with the tai-youkai.    
  
Thus why he was surrounded by the lord's body-doubles and held captive in an old abandoned warehouse.   
  
_Damn his luck!_  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kouga had beaten two large youkai down with brute strength alone and were making their way inside the dumping grounds. Inuyasha spotted Shippo, surrounded in what looked like a youki built barrier, he smiled to himself –the magic was weak and could easily be taken down.   
  
He looked over to where Kouga had positioned himself, making sure that he stayed within Inuyasha's youkai disguise. He gave him a quick nod and that's when they both attacked the unsuspecting demons.   
  
Kouga was keeping most of the smaller youkai in check and grounded them with one swipe of his clawed fist, while Inuyasha took out a larger youkai from the side. Shippo was trying his hardest to free himself from his bindings, which had obviously been charged with holy power prier to his capture.   
  
Inuyasha had managed to take down the large demon using Sankon Tetsusou followed by a rather well placed elbow to the jaw and a upper cut to finish him off. He went down like a tone of bricks, which left Inuyasha free to take down the barrier keeping Shippo at bay. A few choice words followed his rescue and Shippo was safe with him once more.  
  
Except, not one of them noticed the tint of red eyes that watched from the shadows.   
  
"Keh! That was to easy!" Inuyasha grunted while wiping dried blood from his claws.   
  
"Least I got to kick some demon-butt!" Kouga announced, baring his fangs and highly polished teeth for all to see.   
  
Inuyasha turned toward the Kitsune, and sighed. "What the fuck did I tell you about bitches? Never trust a pretty face!"   
  
"Aa, Inuyasha should know about that!" Kouga continued, giving the hanyou a wicked grin. "All his bitches want him dead or—"   
  
Inuyasha was growling.   
  
Shippo lowered his head with shame, "If I just took the money, I could have paid you back!"   
  
"Keh, who cares about that, at least your safe and we let Kouga off his leash-so it wasn't all a waste of time saving your ass" Inuyasha replied gruffly, but with a grin.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud howl and a giant youkai appeared from the shadows, at first all three demon's stood frozen, before the large youkai took a flying leap toward Shippo. Inuyasha's eyes blazed red as the youkai ignored he and Kouga and focussed an attack on the Kitsune.  
  
He looked at Kouga, who smiled and motioned a hand as an invite to go first. With that, Inuyasha leaped upon the animal as it thrashed to get the hanyou free of itself. Kouga decided to join in and took a chunk out of his hind leg, causing the youkai's tail to whip out and collide with the wolf, in turn, sending him flying across the room.   
  
Inuyasha snarled and dug his claws in deep as the youkai, which looked half wolf-half dog, turned its attack toward Shippo. A giant claw swiped at the Kitsune, causing the boy to fall to his knees, fresh blood now sinking to the ground, pooling around the wounded fox.   
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as the scent of Shippo's blood collided his senses. Once again, he felt his youkai blood stir. His eyes tinted with red and long twin tattoos slowly rose to the surface of his skin.   
  
Shippo clenched at his wounded arm, slamming his eyes shut under the stress of the pain. He heard Inuyasha's snarl and looked up.  
  
_Inuyasha doesn't have Tetsusaiga._  
  
"Inuyasha! NO!" He yelled, his eyes now wide as he watched Inuyasha let loose his youkai to slam into the beast's muzzle.   
  
The giant animal roared with pure power, and Shippo recognised the aura that left its body.   
  
_Tai-youkai-Mena's Mate_  
  
The massive black beast eyed Inuyasha with a reddened streak; its growl echoed the warehouse as it took its final blow. Inuyasha was also gaining on it, getting ready to pounce and strike with his now elongated claws; it came to a stand still with a sudden thump followed by a yelp.  
  
Shippo rose on unsteady legs as he rushed over to the fallen hanyou, now calmed from his blood rush.    
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start, his breathing felt heavy and his chest and arm ached.   
  
"Lay still, Inuyasha." A soft feminine voice soothed him, followed by a gentle push.   
  
"K-Kagome?" He managed to grind out, his senses still distort from his sudden alertness.  
  
"Shh, Kagome's not here Inuyasha. If you don't rest, you'll never heal-"   
  
"Higurashi-san, I got the herbal wash as you requested," Another voice interrupted, Inuyasha recognised it as Shippo's. "Inuyasha!" The boy was at his side, "Inuyasha you're awake!"  
  
"Not so loud, brat!" Inuyasha grunted, trying desperately to find his senses once more.   
  
Higurashi-san? He was at Kagome's house. Shippo was safe, so he gathered Kouga finished the bastard off.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo's worried voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Keh, its just a scratch!" Inuyasha retorted, finding the pain in his chest unbearable and trying his hardest not to allow it to reach Kagome. He bit back another painful twitch and fell back slightly.   
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Take me to Kagome- onegai, I need Kagome…" The hanyou pleaded, his breathing came in pants as his sight clouded.  
  
  
****_end flashback_****  
  
The older looking Kitsune looked up toward Kaede, Miroku and Sango. "In all the time I've known Inuyasha, he has never once spoken like that –not at least in front of me! I got scared!"   
  
Miroku nodded, "Aa, I agree. I do not think Inuyasha would so easily be defeated unless he knew something were wrong."  
  
Sango and the old miko silently agreed.  
  
Kouga snorted and leant back against one of the huts walls. "He knew he was going to die…"   
  
"Nani?" Shippo looked up, "What do you mean, he knew?"  
  
Kouga continued to speak one toned, "He always knew it, Kid."  
  
--  
  
Kagome continued to sooth and hold Inuyasha close to her, she could feel him slipping every so often and begged for him to stay with her. He was shaking and felt cold to the touch as she spoke softly into his hair and rubbed his ear gently.  
  
Inuyasha returned her embrace, content to stay like this forever. His eyes wondered from the ground toward a single tree.   
  
Kagome soon picked up on the familiar aura and turned her attentions to said tree, she inwardly panicked.   
  
"Leave him be…" Inuyasha caught her stare.   
  
"I don't want him here" Kagome shook her head, keeping her eyes upon the ground.   
  
"I want him to be…" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"I want him to be here, for you, after I leave" He continued, pulling her chin to catch her gaze.  
  
Kagome's blue orbs burned into his dull amber irises as she stifled a small sob, "Why? Where are you going?" It was a stupid question and she already knew the answer.   
  
He watched her and sat in silence for a few minutes before answering.   
  
"Open your locket Kagome…" His voice came soft and quiet.   
  
Smiling, Kagome complied and reached into her top to cup the small locket into her palm, she looked it over and found a clasp and gently undid it. It opened in her hands and suddenly let off a slight glow, as if she felt something within her shiver, like someone had tickled her. The feeling came and went and she merely shrugged it off to look inside the small heart shaped pendant.   
  
On one side, a picture, so small, could be clearly seen of her and Inuyasha, together. And on the other, a blank red shaped heart peered back at her. She looked at Inuyasha as he smiled and held out his hand for her.   
  
"That was left blank on purpose," He spoke as Kagome took his hand and pulled him back into her chest. He closed his eyes and continued, "Its for a picture of our pup" he finished.  
  
Kagome leant her chin a top of his head and swallowed hard before allowing more tears to run down her cheek.   
  
"Please don't leave me-" she managed to sob, and tightened her hold.   
  
"I'm not going to, and I'll still be with you… both of you" Inuyasha tried to reassure his mate, finding comfort under her nape.   
  
The dark-haired miko closed her eyes and buried her nose into his hair, taking in one deep breath as he rubbed his nose and lips against her skin.   
  
"I'm so tired, mate," he whispered, his eyes barely open as he looked up at her.   
  
She smiled and smoothed away loose hairs from his eyes and softly replied, "Then go to sleep, my mate…"   
  
She watched as his eyes closed, a lone tear escaping his fluttering lashes as he did so. Bending down, she kissed the tear away and hushed him once more. Her own silent tears now working down her own cheeks.   
  
Inuyasha watched from the tree, his ears twitched in order to hear the conversation. Even for his acute senses, it was hard to hear, and without moving and being seen, he couldn't get any closer.   
  
His nose picked up on the sour smell of blood mixed in with salty tears, his scent had settle on the rather distinct aura of death and a shiver passed down him as he watched the pair say their goodbyes.   
  
She held him tight to her chest as she felt his breathing slowly come to an end, her eyes closed, filled with excess salty droplets as she silently said goodbye.   
  
It was like a broken link had just snapped--it felt that painful. Her chest drew shallow, sharp breaths as she fought the urge not to scream in anguished pain, but to no avail.   
  
She had lost so much and all in one day.   
  
She sobbed at first, allowing the sharp breaths to subside and make it easier on her to intake air. Those sobs soon turned into hysterical tears and then onto a pain filled release as she bellowed and churned—a mixture of loss and hurt all lay out in front of her at once.   
  
And all because of her…  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened to his scull as his nose twitched, Kagome's tears had gotten stronger and somehow, he knew he had just witnessed his own death along with her. What he didn't expect was for Kagome's grief stricken, almost like, screams to affect him the way they were. His death hadn't even scratched the surface of his emotions, but Kagome's cries… they made him heave.    
  
And for the first time in his adult life, he threw up.   
  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** I cried my heart out writing this chapter! The ending had me in tears, and like my boyfriend commented on, the heart pendant scene pulled on ones heart strings. I have to agree, that bit did bring on the tears. I'm so sorry for killing off future Inuyasha, but we all want Kagome to get it together with _our_ Inuyasha, ne? There is a MAYBE in that there statement ^^;   
  
_Oh, and if you're unclear on if Inuyasha still got cursed, the answer is sort of ^^; But there is a twist in the story, so don't worry! And, if I can change Inu's past, I can also change his future –Inuyasha was to far gone to save and his healing abilities weren't working any longer, proving his blood never changed – BUT now, things have changed and time will return to normal soon._   
  
**Next chapter** 07 - **Mine to do as I wish  
**The after affects of Inuyasha's death finally hit the groups. Kagome's not the only one who feels as if it was all her fault— final goodbyes leave a surprising truth and Inuyasha finally comes to terms with his mixed feelings for the miko of the future, but will she accept his proposal?   
  
- **Shout Outs/Kudos!**  
  
**Bex** – You know I love your reviews ^_^ There will be a twist at the end of this fic so *_mumbles_* Inuyasha won't be as seriously ill as his former future self. You guessed right tho, I wanted Inuyasha to witness his own death, just for him to understand Kagome's bond she has with himself. (Reference: next two chapters) I hope you didn't cry or choke to much on this chapter?   
**KagomeWannabe** – It's not coming to end just yet, and I promise the fluff will start happening in the next chapter onwards. ^_^ I love Inu/Kag WAFF too  
**=+@Said Angel@+= **- Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm pleased I confused you then, ne? **  
Hope and Harmony **– I can't believe you stayed up to read all the chapters at once! You're as bad as me when I get into a fic!! I'm sure any confusion will be answered for you shortly, the ending chapters will clear up most of everything and I might add an epilogue too – thanks for your words of praise **  
Alexa Gray – **Ah, I see where you're confused, there are two Inuyasha's in this story lol. One is from Kagome's time and the other from the warring states (which is the one we all know and love) **  
  
**Thanks to all who reviewed and asked me to continue ^_^ I love you all, including my readers – Keep reading and I'll keep writing, you all want to know what happens next right?    
  
__


	7. 7: Mine to do as I wish

**               Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
   
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
 0.7 – **Mine to do as I wish**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
_a mixture of loss and hurt all lay out in front of her at once.   
  
And all because of her…  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened to his scull as his nose twitched, Kagome's tears had gotten stronger and somehow, he knew he had just witnessed his own death along with her. What he didn't expect was for Kagome's grief stricken, almost like, screams to affect him the way they were. His death hadn't even scratched the surface of his emotions, but Kagome's cries… they made him heave._    
  
The after affects of Inuyasha's death finally hit the groups. Kagome's not the only one who feels as if it was all her fault— final goodbyes leave a surprising truth and Inuyasha finally comes to terms with his mixed feelings for the miko of the future, but will she accept his proposal?   
  
****_Continuation_****  
  
The silence stung at the Kitsune's ears as he glared at the serious looking wolf youkai. _Inuyasha knew he was dying? How? What happened? He would have told me if something was wrong? I don't understand… Damn you Kouga!   
_  
"YOU LIE!" He finally found his voice, "Inuyasha would have spoken to me about it, he wouldn't have hidden the truth from me!-"  
  
"Urasi! He kept it from you, to _protect_ you!" Kouga interrupted rising to his feet, fists clenched, and hackles rose in an intimidating posture.   
  
"To protect me?!" The Kitsune glared back, ignoring the attempts of dominance the Ookami now infused toward him.   
  
"Shut your trap and listen to me, brat!" Kouga retorted, taking small steps toward the fox. "Inukuro didn't want you to know that he was dying! Would you have accepted it, if he had? Would you have respected him? His handicap? His damn weakness?!"  
  
"You forget how damn proud he is! Don't tell me otherwise, I know you would have done things differently…"   
  
The Kitsune lowered his head.    
  
Miroku took the opportunity to intervene and calm the seething wolf, while Sango took the stirring cub and neko into another part of the hut as he spoke down at the older Kitsune.   
  
"Shippo, I don't think Inuyasha left the truth from you on purpose, nor do I think he never meant to inform you of his disability."   
  
"No matter what you think, brat! Inu-Kuro did it for you, not his damn self!" Kouga added, "and don't you _ever_ forget that!"   
  
Shippo stayed quiet, listening to the wolf and monk reassure him, but still, the mixed feelings he held close to his heart wouldn't leave.  
  
He still blamed Inuyasha's injury on himself.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha wiped away the last of his sweat-ridden forehead with the back of his haori. His head felt heavy upon his shoulders as another wave of nausea passed him over.   
  
Kagome had yet to cease her mournful sobbing, as she held on to the limp form of his older self.   
  
He swallowed sharply before raising himself up from the ground; he blinked a few times--drawing back from the dizzy bout he had just received from his action.  He had to go to her, but something was holding him back… he felt trapped and in reality he wanted nothing more than to bolt it. But, he couldn't abandon Kagome while she was this vulnerable.   
  
Quietly, he pushed aside a large bush of leaves and stepped out in front of the pair.   
  
Kagome's heart felt empty, and painful--like she had been torn in half and crushed to no end, before being chucked out regardless of feelings or emotions. Her link had been severed and she felt alone.   
  
Inuyasha lay limply in her arms, her mate had gone and she never told him her true feelings…   
  
_Did he know? Why didn't I tell him that I lov-_  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She sat in complete silence.   
  
Why was this so hard? Why couldn't she look him in the eye?   
  
She wanted to be alone… But she knew he would not leave her, no matter what.   
  
Closing her eyes, she swallowed back the last bits of sour tears and answered quietly.   
  
"I can't," She shook her head; a lone tear renewing trails of floods. "I can't be with you, here, now…"   
  
Her head shook from side to side, as her whole body tensed under his worried gaze. She knew he would not let her grieve, she knew he would attempt to comfort her; she knew he wouldn't want her to be alone and unhappy.   
  
Inuyasha crouched down, attempting to make eye contact with the raven-head miko. He tilted his head to one side and leaned a little toward her, making sure his eyes never left her face to look upon himself.   
  
He wasn't ready to look at him.   
  
"Kagome, look at me" He tried to coax her away from the unmoving hanyou that she held protectively against her chest.   
  
She shook her head, "No!"   
  
"Onegai, please leave me alone," she continued to thrash her head from side to side, as small salty tears lined her cheeks with flooding waterfalls of mournful sobs.   
  
 Inuyasha snorted under his breath, "And you know I can't leave you alone, I won't!"   
  
"I beg you, Inuyasha… I can't do this… it hurts so much…"   
  
Inuyasha heard her sharp intake of breath as he reached for her. "Kagome, I will not go and leave you all alone, never."  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly shut and gripped at the hanyou in her lap. All unwillingness to look at Inuyasha shattered as she lifted her head and opened her reddened eyes.   
  
He drew back slightly before returning to her side, and scooped her up into his own lap, allowing his other self to leave her possessive hold.   
  
Inuyasha pulled her into his chest, burying her head into his fire-rat robes, his own arms now circling her tiny waist as he rocked her slightly.    
  
He laid his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, soothing her with his warm presence and lulling her into mournful sleep.   
  
As Kagome finally cried herself to sleep in Inuyasha's hold, he rubbed his palms hypnotically across her back, hitting pressure on points that helped calm her and relax her in to restless sleep.   
  
He stayed like that for a few more minutes, holding her close, as he rocked her. His eyes kept shut as his head rested upon her, his nose and ears alert at all times.   
  
He took in a deep breath, capturing her scent, not even taking note of its change, before opening his eyes. Slowly, at first, his sight focussed on the darkened wood of the Goshinboku tree, following its path to the ground and heavily rooted soil, to lie upon himself.   
  
Inuyasha held his breath and swallowed back a new forming bout of nausea. It felt anything but comfortable; his future self lay, seemingly, asleep. But he knew better.   
  
He couldn't help the cold shiver that raised his hairs and gave him goose-bumps, uncomfortably making him feel cold. He had never felt a cold shiver in his life--the feeling unnerved him.   
  
Once again, he felt the over whelming feeling to run, but his emotions bit back and ordered his legs to stay put. He would not leave himself, or Kagome.   
  
He never moved, nor for the rest of the uneasy night.   
  
And it was where Miroku and Kouga had found them the next morning.   
  
--  
  
Miroku and Kouga spoke quietly together, as they discussed what kind of burial to give the Inu-hanyou.   
  
While Inuyasha still held Kagome in his lap as he blankly stared at the huts wall, and ignored the presence of his friends around him and the slumbering miko in his arms.  
  
"It would be wise to hold the ceremony as and when Kagome-sama wishes, Kouga." Miroku suggested quietly.  
  
"I say we should not have to subject her to such a thing, bozu!" Kouga retorted. "Beside that, what makes you think I'm leaving **_my_** best friend here for all?!"   
  
"Goshinboku. The god tree is where I'll stay. It is where I belong."   
  
All eyes now focussed on the hanyou, who had spoken.   
  
Inuyasha did not look at them as the priest and wolf nodded.   
  
Sango kneeled in front of the Inu-hanyou and smiled slightly, "Inuyasha? How long has she been asleep?"   
  
Amber eyes returned the taijiya's gaze as he replied evenly; "A few hours, no more than four at the most."   
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Sango lowered her head, intertwining her fingers as she fumbled uncomfortably.   
  
"What for? It wasn't my loss…" Came his reply causing the demon huntress to whip her head up somewhat sharply.   
  
"I only meant-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sango." He shook his head, while closing his eyes.   
  
Sango nodded with understanding and looked over her shoulder; Miroku and Kouga looked on with worry, but chose not to speak. Instead, both male's gathered the required tools and took leave to settle a place under the god tree for Inuyasha to lay in peace.   
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo had taken a break from all his thoughts and offered to help Kaede with the villages. He had hidden his youkai, with the help of Inuyasha's pouch of magic, safely secured around his neck, so all the villages saw was that of a human, teenage boy. His attire was unfamiliar, but least he did not look like a Kitsune demon. He was sure the village people would not take to kindly to his offer of help.   
  
"Shippo, ye should take a rest, is it not wise to allow ye self something to eat?" The older woman announced as she walked up to him.  
  
"Kaede-bachan, when will you ever stop worrying about such trivial issues? Can't you see these people need my help? I am strong, and I can take this work load without food or water-"   
  
"Tisk, ye will only work yourself to exhaustion and the village men are to tired to work on this afternoon."  Kaede retorted, "Ye remind me of Inuyasha, he too is stubborn and proud."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha is no more. If he wanted a real son, he should have mated sooner!"   
  
The older lady watched as the Kitsune-turned-human continued to work hard on the grounds of the field. The young lad had obviously taken Inuyasha's death hard and to even go as far as putting his relationship down where the hanyou was concerned; had prompted the elder somewhat.   
  
Had the cub, she once knew, really changed that much? Or was he to alike the hanyou for his own good?  
  
She shook her head and continued to admire the boy's willingness.   
  
--  
  
_Later that evening…_  
  
The sun was setting in the east, masking the sky with orange and red as daybreak dusted, and its falling shadow cast upon the forest of Inuyasha. A forest, said to be named after a hanyou, who had been brought to his knees and sealed by a powerful priestess. He slept for 50 years, and was freed by her reincarnation, brought back from hells slumber to awake with a second chance of life.   
  
That life had now come to an end, and he now slept once more, under the watchful gaze of the god tree he once slept, attached to, for 50 years of his life.   
  
Kagome kneeled in front of the massive tree, knowing that her hanyou mate now slept under its protection. Safe from harm--safe from pain.   
  
Behind the young miko priestess, stood her close friends, the wondering monk and demon slayer. The young fox-cub and neko cat nestled in the arms of the older priestess. Behind them, stood the wolf demon, once a foe, now a friend and Kitsune, the very one who sat in the arms of the older woman.   
  
High above, Inuyasha sat in the branches of a tree, his amber eyes never left the young girl he had grown to love as she, once more, voiced her goodbyes.   
  
It had grown silent when Miroku finished the last of his words, following prayer as he allowed the girl from the future take up position in front of the gravesite.   
  
Inuyasha's acute senses of hearing twitched at his ears when they perked up, firm and twisted forward as he watched his friends all finish their own goodbyes.  
  
All heads lowered to the ground as she spoke.  
  
"I know this is hard to believe, as Inuyasha is still with us. But, to me, I lost a part of him. A part that shared my heart, and my soul. Inuyasha and I were more than just good friends; we were bound to one another, bound with mind, body and soul. However, destiny was not on our side, and decided to take a part of him from me. I guess… only one was meant for this world, even so, I nearly lost _him_ too."   
  
She lowered her head to gather her courage and say her final feelings, knowing he would be watching, knowing he would be there.   
  
"I feel a loss, and it pains me to say goodbye… but I know, I still have him by my side. I always will. But I never got to tell him how I felt, how I still feel… I'm sure he knew already." She turned to face the god tree, and pressed a hand upon its trunk before closing her eyes.   
  
"Aishiteru Inuyasha" She whispered and leaned her head against the tree, bringing her forehead to her hand.  
  
The teenage Kitsune looked up at the tree Inuyasha perched in and back toward the girl from the future, before closing the lost space between both groups. He looked at Kouga, as he watched him with a curious gaze, before he found himself beside the young miko.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
The young miko turned to look at the older fox, "Shippo-kun?"   
  
The Kitsune's head lowered at the close termed name before his hand reached out to give her something.   
  
"G-gomen ne, Kagome. I have something to give you,"   
  
Kagome looked down at his hand and back up to the fox demon, "Nani? What is this?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little, causing a lone tear to run down her right cheek.  
  
Shippo lifted his head and opened his hand, "It was something he gave me, Inuyasha I mean. I thought it would now rightfully belong to you, so you could give it to… well, Inuyasha's son." He finished.   
  
The raven-haired girl looked at him seriously, "What do you mean, Shippo-kun? Inuyasha did give it to his son."  
  
The boy shook his head, "No, he said it was for his son. I assumed he meant for me to give it to his son when he was born… you're pregnant and I put two and two together."   
  
Kagome smiled gently and cupped his hand within her own, closing the sacred treasure along with it.   
  
"Shippo, he meant you. Don't you understand? Inuyasha thought of you as his son, and this belongs to you now, guard it with your life."  
  
The Kitsune's eyes widened, "You know what this is?"  
  
Kagome nodded.   
  
"It is what holds Tetsusaiga, as it rests."   
  
It was Shippo's turn to nod.  
  
"Demo, I thought… I can't protect something that was meant to ward off demons… why did he give this to me?"  
  
"You'll understand someday. Inuyasha wanted to keep it in the family and _you_ are his only son."   
  
The fox demon stood quietly, his eyes fixed upon the piece of blade in his hand.  
  
"He-he wanted me to have it?"   
  
Kagome's smile warmed as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "One of pure heart can wield Tetsusaiga. You hold no evil or wards against the fang's barrier. But… when the time comes, when the time is right, only then will you be able to hold Tetsusaiga."   
  
He looked up at her with wide bright eyes; he felt his mouth drop slightly. He was at a loss for words.  
  
Wiping away the last of her tears, Kagome looked up at the tree across from the shinboku, Inuyasha had no moved from his place and she really hoped he had not heard the news of her pregnancy.    
  
The hanyou sat back against the bark of the trunk, his ears still perked and taught.   
  
Kagome? Pregnant?  
  
How did he miss that?! He hadn't even noticed the change in her scent? Was it because his mind was so pre-occupied by the tension between them? Well, now he knew why Kouga had gone ballistic over him 'touching _his_ woman'   
  
He focused back, trying to put all her strange behaviours together.   
  
The mood swings. The weird bouts of nausea. The temper tantrums. The snapping at him for no reason (_that one made him cringe_). The obsession with eating at all different times of the day. Her need to rest and the tiredness she suffered from.   
   
Kami-sama! She _was _pregnant.   
  
--  
  
The next morning, Shippo and Kouga left early. Both had decided to go back to future Tokyo and start a new. Kagome got upset that Shippo turned down her invitation to stay with her back at her home. What she didn't know was the reason why? The Kitsune knew Inuyasha would not allow her to leave, even more so, now that he knew she was to have _his _pups.    
  
Their goodbyes went quick and even Inuyasha and the older fox shared a few passing words. It left the Kitsune smiling.   
  
That afternoon, Inuyasha asked to be excused from the brunch Kaede had prepared for them (causing a few heads to turn in the process), to think things through. He preferred to be alone while he thought, not that his mind and heart had any quells with how he felt right now, but still, he needed a time out. He didn't venture far from Kagome, he wanted to protect her at all times, and seeing as his thoughts would mainly focus upon her well-being and his pups, he was happy to stay near.   
  
After hearing Shippo and Kagome's heart-to-heart, he had been fighting down the urge to take Kagome aside and tell her how he felt. Something always stopped him.   
  
One: being it was to soon. Two: being he had also lost a loved one in the process of a day.   
  
He couldn't just stop thinking of Kikyo, but he had found it hard _not_ to push her aside and think of Kagome.  He had failed miserably. Kagome was on his mind all the time of late.   
  
His feelings for the girl had only intensified since finally noticing the distinct smell of pregnancy alluring his heartstrings pleasantly. Although, it felt strange knowing she were to have _his_ pups and not actually touch or mate with her _himself_.   
  
Still, he had in the future and in doing so, it meant he had claims to her and would be the one to look after her and his pups from now on. The only problem being, she wanted to leave and go back to her own time.   
  
Her proclamation came not long after Kouga and Shippo had disappeared back down the well. He was stung to say the least, she hadn't even told _him_ before her announcement.  
  
Setting those feelings aside, he had to come up with something to keep her from going, from leaving his life entirely.   
  
One thing sprang to mind, but did he have the balls or the guts to ask her? And would she say yes?   
  
"Only one way to find out!" He snorted, eyeing said girl as she left the hut and into the woods.   
  
--  
  
Kagome sighed and left the confides of the small hut, she had felt the need for fresh air and excused herself from the lunching snack. Finally, time alone to help clear her mind of all the bad things that had happened over the last 2 days.   
  
She wanted something right to happen for a change. Something that meant she wouldn't have to be unhappy anymore, something to help take her mind of her loss…  
  
"Oi, Kagome!"   
  
She heard Inuyasha call from one of the trees up above.  
  
Smiling, she tilted her head upright and answered him with a smile.   
  
The hanyou was beside her in a flash. "Kagome, what are you doing in the forest alone?"   
  
The miko stood back and blinked, "Um, I just needed some fresh air is all, Inuyasha." She replied, her voice sounded confused and more than a little nervous.  
  
He eyed her up and burrowed his eyebrow slightly, "Keh, you shouldn't wonder the forest alone, Kagome,"   
  
"Ano, Inuyasha? What's with you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.   
  
The hanyou blushed and stuttered under her curious gaze, "Well, I… you see—well, I was just-"  
  
"You what?" Kagome interrupted, now completely mystified.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and flicked a finger to scratch nervously at his nose, "I wanted to ask you something…" he lowered his voice and head from view, sheltering his eyes under white bangs.  
  
"Nani? What is it, Inuyasha?"   
  
"I-I…" He lifted his head, and opened his eyes before continuing, "Will you become my mate and marry me?"   
  
There. He had finally said it.   
  
He watched as Kagome stared at him, her face void of any emotion. She went pale, then slightly green, as she swayed a little.   
  
He nervously waited for an answer.    
  
 ---  
  
A/N: Gomen ne! I meant to get this out sooner, but I got ill. So I had to try and write this in one night! I succeeded, and came to this conclusion.   
  
Which, I must say, is a cliffhanger! Will she or won't she? Did he ask her at the wrong time? Hn, we shall have to see in the next chapter:  
  
08 – **Let me love you!**   
  
  
-- Shout outs!   
  
_~*(KaGoMiAkA)*~ (MM.org reviewer) - wow, I don't think I've ever had such praise before! Thank you so so much!   
   
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! (Including all my readers' too!) Love you all! _   
  
(ff.net reviewers)  
  
_Bex – Oh, I was beginning to worry where you got to! But, I knew you'd get here and somehow, I knew what your reaction would be like… for sure, as soon as I opened my inbox on Saturday morning and found you in amongst the other reviewers I got all happy ^_^  
  
Airen – Yay, you came back! I'm so pleased you loved the dvd, it is a great movie! Enjoy the rest of the fic, it hasn't got long to go!  
  
ok, there are so many of you, I want to thank you all – __Brownilocs, SilverStarWing, Blankis, InuX, SaidAngel, Dark-Kagome, Little Devil, Gothic Butterfly, Hope and Harmony! glory230, LadyWyrsa, Ranko-chan and P-chan Luver and of course my b/f, Classic Cowboy!  
_  
--  
  
Final note:  
  
I'm down to one chapter and a half peeps! *Sniffs* I'm so sorry to see this ending, but I have decided to continue on with "**There's something about Kagome**" and my small romantic fic "**Stuck in a meddle with you**" so I've always got more on the way! ^_^   
  
glomps!!   
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
**__


	8. 8: Let me love you!

**               Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
   
**Warning**: *_Hides_* This chapter ends with a **MAJOR** cliché - *_begs on knees_* forgive me for my lack of originality, but I promise, I will twist the rather _'over done'_ scene! *_hides behind Inu-kun plushi_*   
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

  
--  
  
 0.8 – **Let me love you!**    
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
_ "Kagome, what are you doing in the forest alone?"   
  
The miko stood back and blinked, "Um, I just needed some fresh air is all, Inuyasha." She replied, her voice sounded confused and more than a little nervous.  
  
He eyed her up and burrowed his eyebrow slightly, "Keh, you shouldn't wonder the forest alone, Kagome,"   
  
"Ano, Inuyasha? What's with you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.   
  
The hanyou blushed and stuttered under her curious gaze, "Well, I… you see—well, I was just-"  
  
"You what?" Kagome interrupted, now completely mystified.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and flicked a finger to scratch nervously at his nose, "I wanted to ask you something…" he lowered his voice and head from view, sheltering his eyes under white bangs.  
  
"Nani? What is it, Inuyasha?"   
  
"I-I…" He lifted his head, and opened his eyes before continuing, "Will you become my mate and marry me?"   
  
There. He had finally said it.   
  
He watched as Kagome stared at him, her face void of any emotion. She went pale, then slightly green, as she swayed a little.   
  
He nervously waited for an answer.    
  
_   
****_Continuation_****  
  
She found herself running, deeper and deeper into the forest. The wind blew at her hair as taunted, soft whispers filled her ears, yet she shed no tears at the winds words.  
  
*_Flashback_*  
  
_"I-I can't believe… you"_ she shook her head with pent-up denial. Unshed tears strained for release as she backed up away from the worried hanyou in front of her.   
  
_"K-Kagome?"_ A clawed hand reached out to touch her.  
  
The dark-headed miko flinched at his touch and jerked away from him.   
  
_"I can't believe you'd ask such a thing of me! How could you be so insensitive?!"_ Her voice was cold and sharp, as venom hissed at the hanyou's sensitive ears – very unlike _his_ Kagome.  
  
_"Kag-"_ He tried to speak, but was cut off as her hand made contact with his cheek, leaving a small reddened hand print in its wake. He blinked at her, wide-eyed as he rubbed the sour stinging.  
  
_"What makes you think that I would accept such a thing?! Have you no conscious or feeling of loss what so ever?"_ Once again, her voice spat its venom, stinging him even more.  
  
He said nothing and diverted his gaze.  
  
_"No! The answer is No. Never!"_ She had regretted those words, her head was screaming to take it back… but she was blinded by her grief.   
  
"Why? Why can't you let _me_ love you, _now_?" Inuyasha's eyes made contact with her own watery depths, hurt and betrayal all apparent to her vision.   
  
She did not stop to listen.  
  
_"You never stopped to think! You think it's that easy? That I can forget my mate, the one I loved more than my life!"_ Shaking her head, she looked into his amber glazed orbs.   
  
_"You make me sick, Inuyasha!"_  
  
It was like she had no control of her actions—of her words. Like she were out of her body and looking on at the scene of malice as she spat those harsh words at him. She didn't mean what she had said, she wanted nothing more than to fall back into her hanyou's arms and feel safe-warm-wanted-loved once again.   
  
No. She had gone to far this time, so she turned from him and ran. She ran from his hurt look, she ran as he called for her, as he begged her. She did not stop, she did not want to hear nor see his hurt.   
  
She feared the worst.   
  
Had she lost him forever this time?  
  
*_end flashback_*  
  
However harsh its breeze circled within her, she deserved the reality of her actions – he, however, did not.   
  
--  
  
 Shippo watched as Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged words or at least Kagome. When she finally snapped and ran, his small legs moved as fast as they could carry him. He sprang out in front of the down cast hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"   
  
He did not reply.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened? I thought everything would be alright now?" His innocent words and pleading eyes looked upon the silver-haired Inu-youkai.   
  
Without a word, Inuyasha scooped the Kitsune up into his arms and silently whispered a single command. The fox cub looked up at the hanyou and nodded, and sprang from his arms to follow the miko's path.   
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku emerged from the darkened over cast of the forest. Their worried glances never left the Inu-hanyou's view as Sango spoke with worry.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sure Kagome-chan did not mean those words." Her attempts were lost on the demon.  
  
He stayed silent and uncaring of such words as the taijiya rested a hand upon his back.   
  
"Inuyasha? Are you-"   
  
"Sango, don't" He finally raised and pulled away from her, keeping his eyes diverted.   
  
Sango lowered her own head, understanding his actions. It was so like him not to accept comfort.   
  
Miroku had yet to say anything, but wisely chose to heed any words he may have on the tip of his tongue.   
  
Silence soon filled the tense atmosphere.  
  
--  
  
Shippo lifted his head and nose and sniffed the forests air once more; Kagome had passed here only a few moments before him.  
  
_Good, now I'll be able to catch up with her!_ He thought and took off once again, his small legs pushing with all his worth.   
  
Kagome blindly ran through the forest, pushing the branches of trees and over growth as she sped up her pace, someone was following her. She could feel their presence.   
  
She shook the feeling off as its being intensified and poured over her, somewhat, powerful Miko senses. She shivered under the cold gaze that reached the back of head, and inwardly cursed herself for leaving her arrows back at the hut.  
  
She should have known better.  
  
Shippo's nose and ears perked at the tweak of unmasked scent that lingered from the direction in which Kagome had gone, his little eyes widened with fear.  
  
Was Kagome in danger?  
  
He hoped he was wrong and that scent was nothing more than distant lingers of demon aura.   
  
He continued, this time leaping from tree branch to tree, he had to find Kagome.   
  
Kagome could feel a bout of giddiness over come her as she slowed to a pace, only coming to a halt when her legs gave way.   
  
Shippo barely made it in time to see Kagome fall to her knees as a dark, purplish shadow hovered above her. His round orbs widened with instant recognition.  
  
That smell…a scent that he knew to well - one of hatred and pure evil.   
  
_Naraku_.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha had not spoken the whole walk back to the village, and was now brooding, alone in one of the above trees. Miroku looked over and down at Sango as she held a hand over her chest, the worry in her eyes pointed its way toward the edge of the forest.   
  
"Its as if he is avoiding the shinboku tree," she lifted her voice in the monks general direction.   
  
"Aa, it will be hard for him and Kagome-sama." He shook his head and leaned slightly against his staff.   
  
"Do you feel that, Sango?"   
  
At his words a chill quivered at her spine causing her to wriggle and uncomfortably shiver. "Hai, what was that, Hoshi-sama?"  
  
"I felt a darkened presence for a moment, but now it has vanished…"  
  
Sango nodded and looked toward the unmoving hanyou, "Yet Inuyasha makes no move?"  
  
"Hn," Miroku rubbed his chin mindfully. "I very much doubt he missed that overwhelming youki-"   
  
He was interrupted by sounds of wailing and shouting coming from the opposite side of the tree, Inuyasha perched in.   
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Come quick, Kagome is in danger!!" Shippo scrambled up the bark of the tree, before gripping onto the hanyou's haori.   
  
"Nani? What happened?" Inuyasha growled as he took off toward Kagome's scent.   
  
How did he miss her strong scent of fear?  
  
Shit! Something has been blocking his senses. He should have been able to pick her change of scent sooner.   
  
"Inuyasha! Shippo!" Sango and Miroku suddenly appeared a top of Kirara.    
  
"Minna! Kagome has been taken by Naraku!" The Kitsune wailed in their direction, as he clung to Inuyasha. "I couldn't help her and now she's gone!!"   
  
"That fucking bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as he sped up.  
  
--  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she felt light headed and more than a little sick as her head spun. Blinking, she coughed from the intensity of the youki she felt circle around her.   
  
The smell of miasma strong to her senses.  
  
Thick black, purple vapour surrounded her, causing the young girl to lift a hand to her mouth and nose, her thoughts instantly focussing on the danger she was in.   
  
"I'm pleased you've awoken, little girl," came a smooth but deep gruff voice from behind her.  
  
Kagome whipped her head around as her eyes widened, "Naraku?"  
  
The mist spread a path as the hanyou moved beside her, his dark eyes and shady bangs only coming into view as he neared the helpless miko.   
  
His smile curved at his lips as he lowered a clawed hand to pick Kagome up by the arm and pull her closer.    
  
She gasped and whimpered from the violent pull on her arm, with little avail, she tried to pull away from the disgusting creature.   
  
"What do you want?" She finally found her voice, as he leaned down closer to look her in the eye.   
  
She cringed at his evil glint.  
  
"This," He pulled on her hard as she was turned and now facing away from him, back to chest.   
  
His free hand moved from behind her and rested upon the swell of her slightly swollen stomach.   
  
He lent down, so as his lips barely whispered in to her ear, "I want this"   
  
Cringing, she felt his breath over her bare skin of her nape and neck.   
  
She swallowed hard and closed her eyes when his clawed hand snaked around her and dug in to the flesh of her sensitive stomach.  
  
 "What do you mean, '_you want this'_?" Her voice trembled as the creature, Naraku, squeezed her closer into his chest, and moved his lower hand.  
  
She felt held her breath and tightly clenched her eyes closed, as his hand and claws moved lower under her shirt, scrapping her skin at its touch.  
  
"Please, don't…" She cringed and tried to, unsuccessfully, arch away from him.  
   
Once again, his lips came close to her ear, "I mean, I want the thing growing in side of you," his lower hand emphasised his want.    
  
"Inuyasha's offspring."  
  
A single tear ran down the side of her cheek as the dark hanyou pulled on her, digging poison claws into her skin, smiling as the smell of scorched flesh made its way to his scenes.  
  
Kagome had to bite back a scream, as she felt the corrupt effects of the jewel, which now surrounded her and Naraku. Its powerful aura stung and painfully hissed in her head.   
  
"All I need are those few shards, you carry around your neck," his breath lowered to her neck as reached for the jar of shards.  
  
 A sly smile crept upon his face as he continued to whispered slowly, "and this thing growing in side of you" His claw tapped at her swollen area.   
  
Kagome clenched her teeth tightly and whimpered once again as the intensity from the jewel grew.   
  
"Onegai, please stop it!"   
  
He ignored her pleas and continued to smile, cold and unemotionally. The Shikon no Tama glowed a bright blackish tint as it enclosed he and the miko.  
  
 The final few shards turned instantly black, as it joined with the, now fully reformed, Shikon no Tama.    
  
Kagome's mind screamed as the dark aura intertwined between them, flaking and sparking in its wake.   
  
As dark radiance faded so did deep blue eyes, as they turned grey and cold, corrupt as the Tama itself.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha neared the edge of the forest where Shippo pointed out Kagome's last position. His nose was still fucked up; he could barely even make out her scent, let alone feel her aura. He twitched his ears as they perked taught and upright, his eyes darted all corners of the forest.   
  
Naraku was still here, and Kagome too. He didn't need his nose and senses to tell him that.   
  
With that he turned to his companions, who had only just arrived on Kirara, and picked the Kit up.   
  
His eyes widened as he yelped at the forward motion of Inuyasha's throw.   
  
Miroku caught the Kit in his arms and looked up at Inuyasha.   
  
"Keep an eye on him, and don't follow me!" He ordered, causing his companions to look at one another.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired, "as to why are we not to follow you any longer?"   
  
"'Cause I fucking said so! Kagome is mine and my responsibility!" His hand lowered over the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he drew it from its sheath. "I have to do this, alone!" He finally added as the fang transformed and started to glow a bright red, instantly, it powered up ready to break what barrier surrounded the part of the forest.  
  
Without even stopping to hear his friends' calls, Inuyasha lifted the glowing fang into the air, circling the winds between the barrier and himself and let loose _Kaze no Kizu_ with one swoop.   
  
The power surged and hit its target dead on, and the barrier of dark aura disappeared, allowing the seething Inu-hanyou entrance.   
  
That bastard would pay if he touches Kagome.  
  
"Naraku!" He snarled, as he took off deeper into the forest. "You lowly asshole, where the hell are you?!"  
  
The forest around Inuyasha suddenly distorted, green and navy merging into blurs of colourless swirls. Said hanyou appeared, fully garbed in his baboon pelt, as one eye darkly regarded him from behind his mask.   
  
"Inuyasha, so you've finally come?" His thick, cold voice echoed from the whirlwinds of distorted forest.   
  
"Naraku, you fucking bastard! Where is Kagome?!" The Inu-hanyou snarled, and gripped Tetsusaiga tightly, and brought about in front of him.   
  
The baboon-masked hanyou stifled a laugh, before motioning toward a shadowed figure.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, as amber met grey.  
  
Kikyo? No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, and began to run toward her just as he felt the change of aura. His nose had once again failed him.  
  
She emerged from the shadows, her future clothes now exchanged for red and white traditional miko robes. Her lengthy black hair tied back with white ribbon as it blew about from side to side.  
  
At arms length, her bow and arrow, now notched, fully aimed at its set target.   
  
_"Kagome?"_  
  
Inuyasha looked up into her grey, unemotional eyes, her face pale in comparison to her usual pinkish tan. The arrow was now aimed at his heart, but what he had not yet noticed, was that of the _Whole_ Shikon no Tama, glowing black with taint, around her neck.   
  
--  
  
A/N: Oh, gomen ne! I am so sorry for the clichéd ending there, but things may take a whole twist now, ne?! I told you this wasn't going to end any time soon… we have yet to work through Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, and fluff is well on its way! We want Naraku dead right? We want to see Kagome and Inuyasha happy, right? We want Miroku and Sango to have more lines, right? We want more Inuyasha/Kagome, right?  lol   
  
– forgive the rambling, I really am sorry about the unoriginal scene at the end there, I know the Kikyo/Kagome thing has been done to death, but I will make it better, I promise (_and if I fail you all again, please feel free to flame me…not, begs on knees once more, I'll shine shoes, lick your feet, anything! Just don't flame my ass_)  
  
--   
  
Next Chapter:  0.9 – **Black hole dream**   
Inuyasha Vs Naraku. The end of Naraku? The end of all nightmares? Or has Inuyasha's nightmare only just begun? Will Inu and Kagome's friendship be able to overcome Naraku or will their new found relationship hold the key to the unknown?   
  
_All this and more in the next instalments, look forward to it!_   
  
-- Omake!  
  
I would love suggestions for name(s) for Kagome and Inuyasha's pups!! (I haven't decided if there will be one or two yet) Arigatou!   
  
-- Shout Outs!   
  
**KagomeWannabe** – I kind of know what you meant with the different feelings Inuyasha and Kagome will be going through, and you hit the nail dead on, I don't think she should say yes – well not at first – I will eventually get them on the right track, especially now that the another major twist has been added. 0_o; As for your confusion over the whole "Well, now he knew why Kouga had gone ballistic over him 'touching _his_ woman' " The italic his, meant Kouga's woman, I suppose it was a little confusing the way I wrote it, I meant he (Kouga) was upset that Inuyasha had dared to touch his woman, ya know, he thinks Kag's is his woman, not Inuyasha's – You're right Kagome does kind of see Inu's future self as a different person than her Inuyasha of the past (or present) – she does love him, we know this already. I am going by the animé, and we all know there is a 'relationship' there. Grief was the main issue I wanted to make a point of adding in this chapter, she's looking for someone to blame and poor Inuyasha gets the guilt ridden crap – things will get better, I intend on fluff shortly, especially now that Naraku is threatening Inuyasha's pups and now the SNT is corrupt things will become clear --   
  
**P-chan Luver** – You know I'm not that easily persuaded :P  j/k – this applies to **SilverStarWing** and **dark-kagome**, also – 1 ½ chapters have now grown to around about 4 is that a little better? It better be 0.o My epilogue will be of the future – that's why I want some names for the pups!!   
  
**Hope and Harmony** – thank you so much!   
  
**Airen** – That confusion about Inuyasha not knowing of Kagome's pregnancy or even that she mated with him lol is becoming more apparent, especially in this chapter – Inuyasha's nose isn't working so well, ne? I will explain this in future chapters!!   
  
**Bex** – You? Predictable? I think not lol – I don't ever know what kind of reaction you're gonna come out with and as for surprise reviews, you blow my mind and make me wanna update faster *_review junkie right here_* As for confusion, I agree. Its made everyone's head messed up (including my own) but all of that is over! We're getting closer to the end and another plot twist is about to be uncovered and this time its GOOD! Inuyasha and Kagome fluff well on its way in the next chapter – PLUS we get to see Inuyasha KICK Naraku's arse back to hell!!! (especially once he realises where Naraku's hands wondered on his mate… well soon-to-be mate)   
  
Once again, thanks to ALL my reviewers and very loyal one's too! ^.^ MM.org reviewers, this includes you _and_ my loyal readers, I get emails all the time, and I love them all!! (Sorry about the lateness in response, kuroi-hoshi.org my site just opened and I've been working my butt off to get the Inuyasha section open) Check it out!   
  
http: // kuroi-hoshi. org __


	9. 9a: Black hole dream: Teaser

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
   
**Warning**: This teaser is dark, and has been rated PG-13/R   
  
**Author note**: _There is a reason as to why I am uploading this teaser – its to grovel on my knees. I will be late uploading the completed chapter, 0.9, so the teaser is to keep you going until I come back from my break at the weekend.   
  
Gomen!  
  
Dedicated to _**Bex**_ – this one's on you! ^.^ He will die your way (evil cackle *coughs, chokes* yea, umm he will pay with an R rated death!) or near as possible to a PG-13 edging on R! oh you're so gonna love me soon ^.^ _  
  
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk 

Untold Secrets 

--  
0.9 – **Black hole dream** – Teaser   
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
Following chapter 0.8's finale; Inuyasha has now found himself caught in a three way struggle. Naraku and Kagome have cornered him, but he will never allow himself to give up Kagome or the Shikon no Tama… and what about his pups?  
  
****_Teaser begin_****  
  
"_Kagome_…" He let loose just as another arrow pierced his upper shoulder, he staggered, but still refused to deter from his path.   
  
His sensitive hearing picked up upon the detestable hanyou, who now laughed beside the tainted miko.   
  
"It's no use, Inuyasha. The more you attempt this foolish charade, the more she will hit you with her purifying arrows." Naraku jarred at the wounded Inu-hanyou.   
  
"Keh! You talk to much you dirty bastard!" Inuyasha snarled his retort; still sure about his path his golden orbs sort out her cold grey, sad eyes. He could still see specks of blue and the glistening sheen from unshed tears lay heavy on his chest.   
  
_His_ Kagome was still in there and very much so alive.   
  
Kagome's eyes never left the hanyou's amber orbs as she notched yet another arrow and readied a power up, this time, she aimed above his heart.   
  
Inuyasha could see where her new aim lingered; yet he did not stop. _She's purposely avoiding my heart… she buying time--something has to be wrong_. Inuyasha thoughts waived his inner senses, his stomach churned the nearer he got, he suddenly yelped and feel to one knee.   
  
Kagome's arrow had hit his chest once more.  
  
The demi-dog demon clenched his eyes and bit his teeth hard together, as he pulled out yet another of Kagome's powerful arrows. His blood now freely ran from all parts of his upper torso and shoulders.   
  
Unsteadily, he made it back to his feet as his head rose to regard the two in front of him. Naraku was still smiling; and he could see it under his mask that his snide eyeing lay upon the miko next to him.   
  
It was what the creature said next that alerted all his protective senses.  
  
The dark hanyou, leaned a little closer to the unemotional miko beside him, his voice came barely above a whisper as he spoke his words.   
  
"What are you doing? Kill him, or you know what will happen to that precious cargo you hold inside of you"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, his fangs now bared as he snarled and got to his feet. He eyed the limp tetsusaiga at his side before returning his wary gaze upon Kagome. His nose still, even now, failed to warn him of any change in her scent or emotion. Therefore it felt like a bad handicap, almost as if he were human, with keen hearing and eyesight but blinded from all smell and scents. He hated it.   
  
"Kuso, damn this fuckin-" He paused, as his senses now turned from guarded to alerted protectiveness.   
  
His hearing had not failed him.   
  
"You fucking bastard!" The Inu-hanyou snarled, and picked up the fang, from where he had dropped it. It transformed in an instant as if picking up upon its masters protective gesture, as he swung the huge sword in front of himself.   
  
Naraku's smile widened.   
  
"Kill him" Came the order as Kagome followed through, this time dropping the arrow and bow and taking the tainted jewel into her hands.  
  
Inuyasha charged, ignoring the black aura that Kagome now emitted around her and Naraku. The fang hissed as it hit the barrier, shaking ever so slightly as it fought to rid the shielding that now separated it from the one it was meant to protect.   
  
Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha yelled, as he used what little strength he had to release the fangs potential. He needed to get Kagome and his pup out there, Naraku had threatened them and no one was ever going to harm them while he still lived and breathed!  
  
Kagome bit back against the powerful surge of energy as tetsusaiga and Inuyasha broke open the barrier, which surrounded them.   
  
"Nani?!" She heard Naraku gasp before turning her attention back upon Inuyasha, who now stared at Naraku with a threatening stance.   
  
She couldn't help the small smile upon her lips.   
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eyes, she had the faintest smile upon her dainty lips, and it had given him a powerful boost of confidence that she was still in there and Naraku would pay.   
  
His ears tweaked at said hanyou's voice.   
  
"You think you can defeat me?"   
  
"Keh! You think you can stop me?" Inuyasha retorted, his own confident smile now shining.   
  
"We shall see," Naraku's reply echoed followed by powerful rush of miasma.   
  
Inuyasha coughed and covered his nose and mouth from its foul aroma, his eyes sort past the fog in order to search for Kagome.   
  
She was safe, but still near that bastard, Naraku!   
  
He had to get closer; he needed Kagome safe before he could use the fang once more.   
  
Inuyasha fought past the blanket of miasma, ignoring the pains from his wounds and the sting from the darkened mist, which burned away at his red-haori.   
  
Eyes wide, mouth agape, as he removed his clawed hand away from his face.  
  
As if all his senses now re-awakened, his nose picked up on Kagome's fearful scent change, like he was the threat… but there was something else mixed init.   
  
He halted.  
  
Naraku's evil smile widened.  
  
Inuyasha snarled, as predatory instinct kicked in.   
  
No one touched _his_ Kagome. Naraku was going to _die_.  
  
-- tbc  
  
_ A/n: _to all who emailed me and asked me tones of questions on Inuyasha and the movies – to answer all your questions all at once, again, there is more than just one, two but THREE movies of Inuyasha! – The first movie is out now in Japan, Second movie is due out the ending of the year sometime. You can find the jap sub/fansubs on ebay.com or other means i.e. downloading them free off the net!  
  
Onto the series – I am a fansub lover, I have seen 1 – to current, which is 114 but there is 118 so far that has yet to be subbed! I have spoilers on my website http: // kuroi-hoshi.org (gaps are there for show, remove them to see page) – screen shots from episodes 98 – 109! ***Beware*** my site is a spoiler zone! My Inuyasha shrine is half finished but soon will be full of spoilers come back anytime and sign me guest book!   
  
The current chapter 0.9 – **Black Hole Dream** is about (15% complete so far), and being away this weekend I won't update till the ending of next week! Hope this teaser keeps you all hangin- I mean interested!   
  
Angie   
  
p.s. I need those puppy names peeps! Help – **SiverStarWing** has already given me an idea so go fig! ^_^ 


	10. 9b: Black hole dream: Full version

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
  


**Dedicated to Bex **_– _This chapter is dedicated to one of my most enthusiastic reviewers/reader, Bex. As she has been my continual inspiration all through out this story – as well as giving me many boosts.   
  
**WARNING**: This chapter is dark, and has been rated PG-13/R due to excessive cussing and violence. There is a ***SPOILER* **from the 2nd movie in here, not a big one and I'm sure you all know or have seen the screen shots by now, but still, read on with caution!  
  
Thank you.  
  
--  
  


Untold Secrets 

--  
0.9 – **Black hole dream**   
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
Following chapter 0.8's finale; Inuyasha has now found himself caught in a three way struggle. Naraku and Kagome have cornered him. Without the aid of his nose, Inuyasha is finding it harder to fight Naraku. Will he be able to save Kagome before it's to later? And what about his pups?  
  
*Last time…  
  
_Inuyasha's eyes widened, as amber met grey.  
  
Kikyo? No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, and began to run toward her just as he felt the change of aura. His nose had once again failed him.  
  
She emerged from the shadows, her future clothes now exchanged for red and white traditional miko robes. Her lengthy black hair tied back with white ribbon as it blew about from side to side.  
  
At arms length, her bow and arrow, now notched, fully aimed at its set target.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up into her grey, unemotional eyes, her face pale in comparison to her usual pinkish tan. The arrow was now aimed at his heart, but what he had not yet noticed, was that of the Whole Shikon no Tama, glowing black with taint, around her neck.   
_  
  
****_begin_****  
  
_Kagome?  
_  
His body felt numb, frozen, unmoving as he stood in front of the fully transformed miko. Her eyes, cold and uncaring, reminded him so much of how Kikyou once regarded him.   
  
His heart couldn't take any more of this. It hurt.   
  
_Kagome…  
_  
How could this be happening? Again?  
  
_Kagome…_  
  
Why?   
  
"Kagome…" His words escaped his lips barely above a whisper.  
  
Naraku watched with mild amusement, the look upon the hanyou's face was enough, but the whole scenario taking place in front of him, it was perfect.   
  
"Even better than last time," He sneered, waving a hand toward the shocked demi-demon.   
  
Kagome nodded, taking leave from the shadows.   
  
Inuyasha's heart pounded, his head span, disorientated for a few moments as Kagome walked out from the cover of the darkened trees.   
  
She stood, uncaring and coldly. Icy grey eyes sort his own amber depths as her bow and notched arrow evenly aimed toward his chest…   
  
His heart.  
  
Naraku took to her side and smiled down at the pathetic half-breed, he was enjoying this.  
  
*_Kill him_*  
  
Kagome could hear his voice chant over and over in her head. A part of her fought against its presence, as another gave in to the evil that so powerfully enchanted her.   
  
It felt good - so good.  
  
There was little or no resistance as Kagome let the arrow go.  
  
Inuyasha watched her, his eyes wide with fear, his heart filled with ache as the spirit arrow was easily aimed and before he even had time to move, it had hit him.  
  
It happened so quickly, he never even felt the warning, and he never even saw the arrow as it plummeted toward him and his chest.    
  
The arrow sparked and dug deeper into his skin as the energy of its powerful purifying aura worked its way through his body. Sparking energy twisted and wound its way around him, burning him, purifying him as it was pulled from his chest with a forceful tug, the pain was unbearable, but worth the hindrance.   
  
He would survive this for her – for his pups. He wouldn't leave her, not now, not ever.   
  
Naraku's snide laugh filtered the air, as he embraced the hanyou's pain. The sprit arrow was at full power; the miko had truly given in to the taint of the tama.   
  
It felt so good to see Inuyasha suffer, and he had waited so long to see this.   
  
*_What are you waiting for? Kill him!_*  
  
She heard his silent command and powered another shot. Black, tainted twists of sparks surrounded her as she concentrated her energies in to the arrow, bringing about the poison of her miko aura into the arrows tip.   
  
Inuyasha managed to get to his feet, with the aid of tetsusaiga. He had to get to Kagome, he had to snap her out of whatever spell that dirty bastard, Naraku had put her under.   
  
His eyes widened as he watched Kagome glow a brilliant black and purple.  
  
That was when he noticed the blackened Shikon no Tama around her neck. He had to get to her and the tama before Naraku had chance to use its power through Kagome!  
  
*_Kill him!_*  
  
"_Kagome_…" He let loose just as another arrow pierced his upper shoulder, he staggered, but still refused to deter from his path.   
  
His sensitive hearing picked up upon the detestable hanyou, who now laughed beside the tainted miko.   
  
"It's no use, Inuyasha. The more you attempt this foolish charade, the more she will hit you with her purifying arrows." Naraku jarred at the wounded Inu-hanyou.   
  
"Keh! You talk to much you dirty bastard!" Inuyasha snarled his retort; still sure about his path his golden orbs sort out her cold grey, sad eyes. He could still see specks of blue and the glistening sheen from unshed tears lay heavy on his chest.   
  
_His_ Kagome was still in there and very much so alive.   
  
Kagome's eyes never left the hanyou's amber orbs as she notched yet another arrow and readied a power up, this time, she aimed above his heart.   
  
Inuyasha could see where her new aim lingered; yet he did not stop. _She's purposely avoiding my heart… she buying time--something has to be wrong_. Inuyasha thoughts waived his inner senses, his stomach churned the nearer he got, he suddenly yelped and feel to one knee.   
  
Kagome's arrow had hit his chest once more.  
  
The demi-dog demon clenched his eyes and bit his teeth hard together, as he pulled out yet another of Kagome's powerful arrows. His blood now freely ran from all parts of his upper torso and shoulders.   
  
Unsteadily, he made it back to his feet as his head rose to regard the two in front of him. Naraku was still smiling; and he could see it under his mask that his snide eyeing lay upon the miko next to him.   
  
It was what the creature said next that alerted all his protective senses.  
  
The dark hanyou, leaned a little closer to the unemotional miko beside him, his voice came barely above a whisper as he spoke his words.   
  
"What are you doing? Kill him, or you know what will happen to that precious cargo you hold inside of you"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, his fangs now bared as he snarled and got to his feet. He eyed the limp tetsusaiga at his side before returning his wary gaze upon Kagome. His nose still, even now, failed to warn him of any change in her scent or emotion. Therefore it felt like a bad handicap, almost as if he were human, with keen hearing and eyesight but blinded from all smell and scents. He hated it.   
  
"Kuso, damn this fuckin-" He paused, as his senses now turned from guarded to alerted protectiveness.   
  
His hearing had not failed him.   
  
"You fucking bastard!" The Inu-hanyou snarled, and picked up the fang, from where he had dropped it. It transformed in an instant as if picking up upon its masters protective gesture, as he swung the huge sword in front of himself.   
  
Naraku's smile widened.   
  
"Kill him" Came the order as Kagome followed through, this time dropping the arrow and bow and taking the tainted jewel into her hands.  
  
Inuyasha charged, ignoring the black aura that Kagome now emitted around her and Naraku. The fang hissed as it hit the barrier, shaking ever so slightly as it fought to rid the shielding that now separated it from the one it was meant to protect.   
  
Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha yelled, as he used what little strength he had to release the fangs potential. He needed to get Kagome and his pup out there, Naraku had threatened them and no one was ever going to harm them while he still lived and breathed!  
  
Kagome bit back against the powerful surge of energy as tetsusaiga and Inuyasha broke open the barrier, which surrounded them.   
  
"Nani?!" She heard Naraku gasp before turning her attention back upon Inuyasha, who now stared at Naraku with a threatening stance.   
  
She couldn't help the small smile upon her lips.   
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eyes, she had the faintest smile upon her dainty lips, and it had given him a powerful boost of confidence that she was still in there and Naraku would pay.   
  
His ears tweaked at said hanyou's voice.   
  
"You think you can defeat me?"   
  
"Keh! You think you can stop me?" Inuyasha retorted, his own confident smile now shining.   
  
"We shall see," Naraku's reply echoed followed by powerful rush of miasma.   
  
Inuyasha coughed and covered his nose and mouth from its foul aroma, his eyes sort past the fog in order to search for Kagome.   
  
She was safe, but still near that bastard, Naraku!   
  
He had to get closer; he needed Kagome safe before he could use the fang once more.   
  
Inuyasha fought past the blanket of miasma, ignoring the pains from his wounds and the sting from the darkened mist, which burned away at his red-haori.   
  
Eyes wide, mouth agape, as he removed his clawed hand away from his face.  
  
As if all his senses now re-awakened, his nose picked up on Kagome's fearful scent change, like he was the threat… but there was something else mixed init.   
  
He halted.  
  
Naraku's evil smile widened.  
  
Inuyasha snarled, as predatory instinct kicked in.   
  
No one touched _his_ Kagome. Naraku was going to _die_.   
_  
_--   
  
His amber, golden eyes narrowed as he watched high above where his lowly brother and the beast, that was Naraku, exchanged words.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken's voice questioned as he and Rin clung to Anu.   
  
"Naraku and Inuyasha are below," where his only words as his long silver hair blew along with the wind. His clawed hand stroked, idly over his fur from his tail as he continued to watch.  
  
Jaken looked at Rin, who shrugged and shook her head, before looking back up at his master's face.   
  
He was confused as to why Sesshoumaru had not yet intervened and taken Naraku out.  
  
-- _(**Warning**: R rated scene for violence, read on with caution!)_ --  
  


Inuyasha eyed Naraku as he dove, swinging Tetsusaiga over his head and into a downward slash. 

  
Naraku easily side stepped the attack, and slashed back with both of his claws, which Inuyasha blocked with a cross guard with his sword, letting the fang's razor sharp blade sink into the demon's hands.   
  
"Well done, Inuyasha," Naraku mockingly complimented, shaking his now bloody claws, "You've improved." 

  
"Shut up and fight, you lowly bastard!" he growled as he jumped at Naraku in a stab. Naraku easily side stepped, and sliced across Inuyasha's arms getting in a hard punch to the Inu-hanyou's face, before kicking even harder in the chest sending him tumbling backwards along the ground.   
  
Inuyasha gripped his injured chest he could feel blood oozing from his already injured nose, he quickly wiped it away with the back of his claw then glared up at Naraku, confidence glowing from his golden orbs. "I hope that's not the fucking best you can do?" he jarred with arrogance as he dove at Naraku again, this time, sinking Tetsusaiga down hard across his shoulder, almost amputating the monster's arm.   
  
"You bastard!" Naraku hissed gripping his now limp arm, but Inuyasha cut him off by bringing the hilt of the fang-sword hard across Naraku's cheek.   
  
"_This_ is for what you've done to Kikyou!" Inuyasha growled as he slashed across Naraku's chest sending blood spraying in the air, "_This_ is for what you've done to Sango and her brother," he yelled as he spun around him and sliced across his back.   
  
"_This_ is for Miroku," he continued as he brought the blade down across Naraku's good arm, slicing it off at the elbow.  "and…_This_ is for Kagome and **_my_** pups!" he snarled as he brought an even harder slash, almost opening up the other hanyou's ribcage.  
  
Naraku had never felt such anger and forceful blows from the Inu-hanyou before; it scared the shit out of him too. Inuyasha was really fighting and using all he had, his skill had improved immensely and Naraku knew Inuyasha would not allow him to escape this time.   
But this battle was far from over.  
  
Inuyasha pounced once more, dodging as Naraku's tentacle lashed out to swipe at him. Snarling, he continued to speak his mind, giving all he had. This would be Naraku's demise. The lowly bastard deserved to rot in hell!  
  
"This is for everyone else you've hurt and killed," Inuyasha continued to growl, slicing across Naraku at an angle,  "and _this_! This is for me!" He cried finally, his hair and blade spiraling around him as he spun in a circle and brought Tetsusaiga across Naraku's midsection, gutting him.  
  
"You …  can't … win …" Naraku hissed hatefully, "a weaker hanyou like you cannot … defeat the likes … of me …"  
  
"And this," Inuyasha ignored, "This is just for the fuck of it," his voice carried as he plunged Tetsusaiga deep into Naraku's chest, through his dark heart.   
  
The dark hanyou's eyes widened as he clenched his teeth tightly. "Iie!"   
  
"It's over," Inuyasha breathed deeply, as Naraku's eyes continued to widen in shock and pain.   
  
Time stood still as the winds of miasma grew and twisted around both hanyou's. Inuyasha kept eye contact as he watched Naraku falter under the fang's red-hot strength.   
  
Without hesitation, he shoved harder, pushing the blade through Naraku's body and pinning him to the ground.   
  
Naraku smiled, keeping eye contact with the other half-breed before weakly turning his head toward Kagome.   
  
If he were going to die, he would take the dog-demon to hell with him!  
  
*_Kill him, kill him now_!*  
  
The last of his dirty words echoed inside of her head. Without hesitation she picked up her forgotten bow and arrow and notched it, taking aim upon the hanyou's chest.   
  
This time, she wasn't going to miss.  
  
Inuyasha found it hard to breathe as the clouds of miasma began to thicken and whirl within itself, causing the dust to unsettle around the fallen figure.  
  
Was he really dead? Was this the end of it all?  
  
Without his nose, Inuyasha couldn't tell just by scent, he was cautious as his ear twitched and span in the direction of Kagome.  
  
"_Inuyasha!"_   
  
She waited for him to turn, keeping her eye level with her aim; she wasn't planning to miss this time.  
  
He twisted sharply and turned to her, but paused.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
His eyes widened just as she let the arrow free.   
  
*_flashback_*  
  
They had just woken with the early rise of the sun when she had asked yet another question. Inuyasha's eye twitched, suddenly shifting from where she lay upon his bare chest.  
  
"Its nothing," He pulled himself up from her and sat on the edge of her bed a ways from her questioning gaze.  
  
"I don't understand, Inuyasha? You never scar. You've been wounded and injured so many times in the past." She insisted, then paused to make her way behind him and leaned her head upon his shoulder to circle her arms around his back and waist.   
  
"What happened?" she repeated once more.  
  
He went silent for a while, before he smelt the sour twinge of salt.   
  
Gods, he hated it when she cried.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome," he began and wrapped his own arms around hers, gently rubbing them with a gesture of comfort.  
  
"It was a long time ago and… I don't really think its _that _important."  
  
"No important?! You have a huge burn mark scar over your heart, Inuyasha! You make it sound like it was nothing!!?" She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the hurt she felt within her heart and chest.  
  
Why won't he tell me? Her thoughts were interrupted as the hanyou in her arms turned to met her eyes.  
  
"Whatever happened in the past, happened for a reason then and that is why it doesn't matter now…" His voice soothed as she huddled up into his chest, and lifted a hand above his heart and scar.  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"Please, Kagome." He paused her,  "No more questions today, we have plenty of time for that."  
  
Ungrudgingly, she gave in. Letting off a sad sigh just as his lips pressed up against her forehead.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Gomen, I'm just worried about you."   
  
The hanyou looked down at her fondly, "I know, but really, its nothing."  
  
"If you say so, Inuyasha," came her soft reply as she lifted her head off his chest to take his lips in a short, but chaste kiss.  
  
"It wouldn't be any fun, if I didn't worry about you." She said in between another quick kiss.  
  
"Maybe," he playfully replied and took her into his arms and kissed her back, this time with more passion and need.  
  
Breathlessly, they both came up for air. Kagome looked up into his beautiful amber orbs and smiled before allowing the future hanyou to lay her back upon the bed.  
  
Kissing and trailing his hands over her body, as her eyes soon faded toward darkness.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with realisation as the arrow hit its target.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Gods, what had she done?!  
  
As she spilled unshed tears and dropped her bow and arrow a strong gust of wind circled her, like a tornado.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried over the winds powerful capture.  
  
His whole body seized up just as he was brought to his knees, Kagome had hit him with a purifying arrow – a powerful on at that –   
  
His breath caught in his chest as he heard her tearful cry, then without warning a huge gust of powerful wind had swallowed her whole.  
  
He painfully got to his feet, supporting his heavily bloodied wound as he ran to her aid.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, trying desperately to reach her.  
  
There was a sudden bout of energy and Kagome screamed. Inuyasha felt his heart stop, not from the hit, but from the high-pitched shrill coming from Kagome.  
  
_Shit_!   
  
Her whole body froze under the force of the impact, hitting her and knocking her back. Her arms circled her stomach and lower waist, unconsciously she squeezed her eyes shut, before protecting her vulnerable cargo with her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened with fear, the force of the blast had hit Kagome. He rushed to her side and caught her just as she was about to hit the floor.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's cry just as the over baring blast took her consciousness. Her last thoughts focussed only upon her child and Inuyasha. Her eyes soon began to flutter slightly as she fought to stay awake, when she felt Inuyasha's strong arms circle her and bring her into the warmth of his chest.   
  
_Safe…_   
  
Darkness.  
  
"Kagome!?" He looked over her, checking for any sign of injury. She had fallen half way into unconsciousness, and her breathing lay uneven upon her chest.  
  
"Kagome, hold on!" He begged, taking her into his chest and safely away from the forming clouds of murky miasma.  
  
--  
Sesshoumaru regarded Inuyasha's movements coolly as he turned to walk away.   
  
"Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried as she kicked An-un's sides, ordering him to follow onward as the Lord Inu-youkai walked on as if nothing had occurred.  
  
Jaken jumped down from the youkai beast and peered over the hilltop, Naraku was nowhere in sight, miasma only apparent to his senses.  
  
Why had Sesshoumaru not taken the fight as his own?   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!?!" he yelped as he ran after his master. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did you not take the fight?"   
  
The lord youkai merely turned an eye and raised a brow. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain his own actions to the likes of you, Jaken."  
  
The imp youkai flinched and lowered his head, as Sesshoumaru continued to lecture his rash words.  
  
"It was not my place to fight along side, such a lowly hanyou, as Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru felt no need to waist time on a duel that was my half-breed brothers."  
  
Jaken's eyes widened.   
  
Had he heard correctly? Did his master have some respect for that disgusting hanyou?! It was not his place to say, but…  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?!"  
  
The Tai-youkai halted, sparing no regard to Jaken's contact or alarmed words.   
  
His eyes narrowed.   
  
"Inuyasha may have won this fight, but this fight is far from over."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken mumbled.   
  
The silver haired youkai closed his eyes and continued on.   
  
--  
  
Further away from the war zone, he stopped and crouched down with Kagome still firmly attached to his chest, her ragged breathing had subsided somewhat but it was still worrying him. Inuyasha tentatively laid her out on his lap, pulling away her bloodied haori and settling his ear close to her chest.  
  
He held in his own breath as he checked her heartbeat.  
  
Strong.  
  
He smiled to himself as he let out a long sigh and lowered his hand over her bulge of a stomach. Concentrating, he focussed on the small, but strong heart beats inside of her.   
  
More than one could be heard as it echoed, following one another after their mothers, steady pounding.   
  
Awe struck, Inuyasha moved his shaking hand over Kagome's curved stomach, lowering it as he gently stroked up and down.   
  
His eyes moved from her bulge up to her face.  
  
_Kagome_…  
  
He bit back the lump that had formed in his throat and lifted a hand to her left cheek; her face had become smudged with dirt and dried tears. His thumb stroked her soft skin as he looked down at her, willing her to open her eyes or say something.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered, bringing his face to hers. He could feel her breath upon his skin as his lips neared her slightly parted ones.  
  
Silence.  
  
His ears twitched; as he closed his eyes and leaned down to take her lips within his own. He loved the way she tasted; he always remembered their first kiss. It was special, and unconditionally needed, by both he and Kagome.   
  
She had saved him from himself.  
  
--  
  
a/n: don't get confused! The flashback was that of future Inuyasha and Kagome, and the kiss Inuyasha of the present is remembering is that of the 2nd movie. Where she saves him from being torn apart and becoming a beast or a _reflection_ of himself.   
  
Chapters out soon!   
  
_Next Chapter_: 10. - **Mine for a reason?  
**Kagome has yet to awake from the blast of energy as Inuyasha-gumi talk and worry over Inuyasha's sudden behaviour. Secrets are soon revealed and untold circumstances come to light as past, present and future soon sheds light upon this hanyou's destiny.  
  
_'__Whatever occurs, past, present, or future, happens for a reason. Inuyasha and Kagome's destiny has yet to be written, even if time had passed for Inuyasha once. His future is uncertain. Kagome's has already begun. The question remains: Will she accept Inuyasha as he is now? Or will she shut him out forever?' _  
  
_Chapter_ 11. - **Itazurana Kiss  
**"It all started with a kiss" Warnings apply to this chapter too. Will Kagome and Inuyasha finally find peace? And what of their relationship? Will Kagome make the same mistake she did once? Or will Inuyasha swallow his pride and take back what rightfully belongs to him!?  
  
_'__He tentatively approached her. He knew that she just needed to talk. He could see the pleading within her eyes, and he was prepared to listen. He would always listen.'_  
  
   
- We have yet to see an ending, as I am working on tying up the loose ends from all the chapters, which remain unanswered _i.e._ why Inuyasha can't use his nose properly, or why Inuyasha of the future cast such a powerful spell over Kagome.   
  
Thank you all for names and offerings for Inuyasha and Kagome's pups!   
  
**Bex** – I hope you are pleased with this dedicated chapter! You are given credit for the plot of this! And I hope the fluffy ending was good enough (for now)!   
**SilverStarWing** – gave me a great idea.  
**yukino_angeru** – Thank you for your email and name ideas (you know I loved them!)  
**Airen** – I don't like the name myself it is over done, ne?  
**The Inu/Neko-gurl** – Thanks! *blushes*  
**FanFicFanatic** – Thanks! *blush never seems to end*  
**Merayna** – Thank you for your name ideas too!   
**Youkai Inuyasha** – Wow, demon Inuyasha reading my fic ^_^ heehee  
**Little Devil** – I aim to twist and use Inuyasha's subplots for different and original ideas and this was a challenge and I _had_ to use the animé as the base plot. I hope it's similar and keeping in with both the animé and manga!  
**fireash** – Welcome to the world of fanfiction! I'm pleased you enjoyed my story so far!   
**Kagomewannabe** – I'm so loved by you ^.^  
   
…and to everyone else! Thanks for pointing out the double chapter upload, ff.net did error when uploading my new chapter and it got deleted as it was a double posting 0_o; I was lucky to have all my reviews intact!   
  
 --  
  
***Plug!***  
  
Please, please feel free to join my bran new clique (_yes it is mine_!) "**Itazurana Kiss**"It is an open clique for everyone to join, with or without websites. We support Inuyasha and Kagome's '_first'_ kiss! So please drop by and have a gander and join if you wish!  
  
URL:   


	11. 10: Mine for a reason?

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
  
:**Please read author notes**:

--  
  


Untold Secrets 

--  
0.10 – **Mine for a reason?**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
Kagome has yet to awaken from the blast of energy that hit her after Naraku was killed by Inuyasha.  Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango and Kaede talk and worry over Inuyasha's sudden protective and easy to snap at behaviour. Secrets are soon revealed and untold circumstances come to light as past, present and future soon sheds light upon _this_ hanyou's destiny.   
  
How will their friends come to terms with Kagome's pregnancy? Or more importantly, how will Inuyasha come to terms with them knowing…that it was his '_future_' self whom mated Kagome?  
   
The question remains: Will she accept Inuyasha as he is now? Or will she shut him out forever?  
  
*_Last time…_  
  
Further away from the war zone, he stopped and crouched down with Kagome still firmly attached to his chest, her ragged breathing had subsided somewhat but it was still worrying him. Inuyasha tentatively laid her out on his lap, pulling away her bloodied haori and settling his ear close to her chest.  
  
He held in his own breath as he checked her heartbeat.  
  
Strong.  
  
He smiled to himself as he let out a long sigh and lowered his hand over her bulge of a stomach. Concentrating, he focussed on the small, but strong heart beats inside of her.   
  
More than one could be heard as it echoed, following one another after their mothers, steady pounding.   
  
Awe struck, Inuyasha moved his shaking hand over Kagome's curved stomach, lowering it as he gently stroked up and down.   
  
His eyes moved from her bulge up to her face.  
  
_Kagome_…  
  
He bit back the lump that had formed in his throat and lifted a hand to her left cheek; her face had become smudged with dirt and dried tears. His thumb stroked her soft skin as he looked down at her, willing her to open her eyes or say something.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered, bringing his face to hers. He could feel her breath upon his skin as his lips neared her slightly parted ones.  
  
Silence.  
  
His ears twitched; as he closed his eyes and leaned down to take her lips within his own. He loved the way she tasted; he always remembered their first kiss. It was special, and unconditionally needed, by both he and Kagome.   
  
She had saved him from himself.  
  
--  
  
"One week and two days…" Sango sighed, and took a worried glance toward the lone room Kagome and Inuyasha had not moved out of for the last week and a bit.   
  
"Aye, tis of great stress upon Inuyasha these last few weeks." The older miko added, continuing to stir some broth, hanging over an open fire.   
  
Miroku sat in the entrance of the small-enclosed hut, watching as the small Kitsune and Neko played happily with some local children, his thoughts too only carried great worry and sadness.  
  
Since Inuyasha had returned, with a very pale and limp looking Kagome wrapped in his arms, it had been almost like a nightmarish dream, especially for him.  
  
*_flashback_*  
  
He remembered hearing a rumour from one of the village men, that a local noble men's daughter had come to visit an old friend right here in there quaint town. Miroku, knowing full well, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see this _'great'_ noble's daughter: If only to ask the young maiden to bare him a son.   
  
Miroku straightened his robes and cleared his throat as he entered the hut, she had rumoured to stay over night. His staff rings jingled together as he jarred open the slated door, pulling aside one of the servants, whom at taken watch that morning.  
  
"I wish to speak to your mistress, I am a travelling monk, come to bare my gift upon her greatness."  
  
The manservant looked him up and down as Miroku confidently smiled, showing no worry or sign of miss judgement; of course, his intentions were for the best and of highest standard.  
  
Finally, the servant nodded and motioned for the houshi to enter, Miroku felt his eyes move upon there own accord, as he searched out this noble's prize daughter.   
  
One hour later…  
  
"Damn my luck!" He sighed, holding his reddened cheek, from which a marked slap had been reprimanded upon him.  
  
"How was I supposed to know…" He was cut off when he felt a slight stinging sensation falter across his cursed hand. He stood, alarmed, and grabbed for his arm as searing pain shot through it. He clenched his teeth and eyes tightly shut as the Kazanna opened, unexpectedly.   
  
"Villages! Please stay back!" He managed to painfully gasp out as more crowds gathered around the piercing light that now surrounded the monk.  
  
His only thoughts were that of the end. His time was up and his fate had come to relieve him of his quest.   
  
He would not fight it as the pain subsided and he allowed for the hole to swallow him up. He had but one regret.  
  
_Sango  
_  
"Houshi-sama!" Said female appeared, pushing the crowds apart as she rushed to his side.   
  
"Sango! Get away, you'll be sucked in if you come any closer!" He yelled a warning.  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" He heard her retort as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a sobbing nose went unheard.  
  
"Sango…" Miroku whispered gripping harder upon his painful hand. "I beg you, please…"  
  
"Baka!" She interrupted him, clinging onto his robes as tight as she possibly could. "I won't leave you!"   
  
She lifted her teary-eyed gaze upon his shocked face, and leaned against him, pressing her body into his.   
  
"I will never leave you, Miroku-sama," Her voice echoed with a whisper, as she lifted her head to tilt it toward his, and timidly kissed him.   
  
Miroku felt her lips, her soft, dainty lips touch his own, their first kiss.   
  
He would die a happy man.   
  
But…  
  
His eyes shot open, "Sango!" He paled as the light began to shine a bright purple mix; the pain was unbearable as he clenched his teeth to stifle his cries.  
  
Sango's heart began beating so fast; her breath came in short pants. She was ready to die with him.   
  
"Gomen, Kohaku," She finally managed to voice through tears. Her only thoughts were of regret and remorse.   
  
But…  
  
"Miroku-sama!" She cried as the light intensified and became too bright to hold her eyes open any longer.   
  
Silence.  
  
*_end flashback_*  
  
He sighed once more and looked down at his left hand, the same hand that once held a curse, a black hole of doom.   
  
Only a scar left in its place.   
  
Naraku had died and his curse had been lifted. He had been given a second chance at life, his destiny was not frowned upon, and his fate had yet to be decided.  
  
All thanks to Inuyasha.  
  
_Inuyasha…_  
  
He had never once left the small room that held a thin lain Kagome. He had not once slept or ate in over a week and two days, and barley spoke to them as they attempted to relieve him of his watch.  
  
Inuyasha would growl, not a small warning growl either, it was feral and threatening. His eyes were not a soft amber, but red as tainted blood.   
  
They were all worried about him.   
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Sango smiled and lifted a hand to his shoulder, "Are you okay?"_  
  
_Miroku nodded and smiled up at her as he turned his head away from his watch. "Hai, Sango. I was deep in thought is all," He replied reassuringly.   
  
The taijiya smiled in return and took a place beside him. Lowering her eyes and face away from the wondering eyes of the houshi she slipped a hand into his and squeezed it.   
  
Miroku, not yet used to the contact, eyes had widened before relaxing and allowing a content smile wash over his lips.   
  
Life for he and Sango had changed for the better.  
  
But…  
  
He wish he could wallow in his happiness in peace, but he couldn't help his happiness show while Inuyasha and Kagome-sama were both in so much pain.  
  
Sighing he turned to look over his shoulder at the older miko.  
  
"Kaede-sama, might I be of assistance?" He finally asked, watching the miko raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Nay, I will offer Inuyasha food as always, do not unsettle yourselves over it," Came her retort, not really paying much hinder over the demon exterminators bright red blush and monk's discomfort.   
  
It was Sango's turn to raise her head and look over at the elder.   
  
"Kaede-bachan, let me take him their food. Please, I wish to speak with him again."  
  
Miroku's tug interrupted her as his hand and arms pulled at her. He remembered what happened last time, and did not want Sango to enter the room alone.  
  
"Iie, I don't think it wise to enter the room by yourself, Sango. Inuyasha is… not himself of late."  
  
Kaede sighed and turned her attention to both exterminator and monk.   
  
"Come" she motioned for them to sit in front of her.   
  
Looking at one another with a nod, the taijiya and houshi removed themselves from the doorway and took up a position in front of the miko.   
  
Kaede stopped what she was doing and kneeled in front of the young pair, she kept a straight face as she took out another wrapped scroll from her haori, unfolding it, she spread it out in front of them and looked down at its empty content.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked miffed, "Lady Kaede, I do not understand? This scroll is empty?" Miroku spoke for them both.  
  
"Look further, houshi-dono." Kaede replied, keeping her eye upon the scrolls aged paper.   
  
Both he and Sango leaned lower and watched the scroll intently.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Shaking his head, Miroku lifted his gaze upon the older woman once more, "I see nothing, Kaede-sama."   
  
"Exactly," She responded, evenly lifting her eye upon the pair. "Nothing to see. Yet."   
  
Miroku looked at Sango questioningly. She looked as confused as he.   
  
"Begging your pardon, Kaede-bachan, but I'm confused? Why an empty scroll?" Sango spoke this time.  
  
The elder sat back and lifted a saucer of tea to her mouth, taking a sip before explaining her motives.   
  
"Whatever occurs, past, present, or future, happens for a reason. Inuyasha and Kagome's destiny has yet to be written, even if time had passed for Inuyasha once. His future is uncertain. Kagome's has already begun."  
  
Sango's eyebrows creased into her forehead as if contemplating something, "Demo, what has this got to do with an empty scroll?"   
  
Sighing once more, the elder took out another piece of paper, this time, it was not a dirty old looking scroll, but clean and crisp.   
  
"Our visitors gave me something, a message. One written by Inuyasha of the future, before he died."   
  
Miroku's head shot up at the mention of this. "Kaede-sama, is there something you are not telling us? What does it say?"  
  
"Please, Kaede-bachan. Tell us," Sango finished.   
  
"Hai, I will tell ye. As it was Inuyasha's wishes to do so." The miko replied, taking the paper from her pocket.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha lay beside Kagome as he caressed her cheek, removing odd pieces of misplaced hair from her eyes.   
  
Kagome had not awoken in some time, and Inuyasha had gotten even more worried as time passed. He only took food from Kaede when he knew Kagome needed it. Water was always fresh and no one but he, were allowed to watch and look over Kagome.  
  
She was his responsibility. His to take care of.   
  
Every now and then Miroku had attempted to come in to the room, late at night. Inuyasha would not allow this and had turned on him; the houshi had ignored his warning growl and attempted to move closer to he and his pregnant mate.  
  
Inuyasha snapped.   
  
How dare another male, attempt to relieve _him_ of his duty toward _his_ mate.   
  
Miroku had never seen him coming, and before the houshi could leap out of the way, Inuyasha had already gotten him cornered.   
Inuyasha deeply regretted his actions, but Miroku needed to know where he stood between himself and his mate.   
  
It wasn't Inuyasha's fault if the stupid human didn't take his warning growl seriously.   
  
"Keh, stupid fucking monk." He shook his head from the memory.   
  
As he continued to watch over Kagome, he wondered where Kaede was with Kagome's food. The old hag usually came about this time to offer him some, which he always turned down.   
  
Gently, he lifted Kagome off of his bare chest and sat himself up from the futon. Pulling on his white under garment he picked up the empty reminiscent of herbal salts from beside Kagome, he had to remember to ask Kaede for more.   
  
He sighed impatiently.   
  
_Where the hell is that old hag?!_   
  
--  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he listened to Kaede finish the message.   
  
"You mean, Kagome-sama is… is…"  
  
"Pregnant?!" Sango continued for him. "I can't believe this is happening? Does Inuyasha know?"   
  
The miko nodded.   
  
Sango lowered her head in thought before continuing, "Then the spell cast around Kagome-chan was not of our Inuyasha's doing, but of his future self? To protect her from himself?"  
  
The older miko nodded once more. "Aye, Inuyasha did not wish for his younger counterpart to know of Kagome's pregnancy, nor was any other youkai meant to have known of this."  
  
"How do you explain Kauga's knowledge of this? He attacked Inuyasha because of that very reason!"  
  
"Kouga has other means of desiring Kagome's scent, Sango" Miroku interrupted. "His was a fluke off chance jealousy bout. I don't think he really knew that Kagome-sama were in fact pregnant, although he had smelt Inuyasha a lot more on her of late. Understandable for the Ookami to attack what he claimed as his."   
  
"I don't understand what is meant by the apology of mistrust?" She shook her head, "Inuyasha has never done anything untoward any of us for misjudgements on his behalf?"   
  
It was Miroku's turn to lower his head.  
  
"If Kagome-chan is pregnant and is still unconscious, that means… that means…" She got to her feet and picked the bowl of food up into her hands and made her way to the room where Inuyasha and Kagome resided.   
  
Miroku shot to his feet and followed, swallowing back the nervous choke in the back of his throat.   
  
"Ah, Sango?!"   
  
"Houshi-sama, we have to check on Kagome-chan! She is pregnant and still unconscious! You know that it's dangerous for her to be in such a predicament!"  
  
Miroku sighed and nodded in agreement and followed closely behind as she entered the room.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as footsteps entered the room from behind him.   
  
_At fucking last!_  
  
It was at the slight twitch of his nose that informed him of a different smell.   
  
His growl was low and warning.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear, Miroku!" His voice was low and to the point.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha! I see you're nose is working better!" Came Miroku's shaky response. Sango nudged him in the chest and neared the hanyou.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku hissed as he held a hand upon her shoulder, halting her in mid step.  
  
Her eyebrow twitched irritably. "Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha's growling subsided some as the taijiya's voice soothingly echoed from behind. Slowly, he turned his head to make contact with her.  
  
"Why did you have to bring _him_ for?!" The hanyou snapped, his own eyebrows twitching with anger.   
  
"He thought you'd do something as stupid as attack me or something!" Sango replied.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself jump at the insinuation.   
  
He would never attack Sango! He stopped short of himself, remembering his attack on the monk the other night.   
  
"Whatever!" He mumbled a reply. "Leave the food and ask the old hag for some more of the herbal salt things"   
  
He chucked the empty bowl toward Sango and turned his attention back upon Kagome.   
  
Sango stood staring at the hanyou's head as she felt the rumble of anger churn inside of her.  
  
Kagome was her best friend, her younger sister! Why wouldn't Inuyasha allow her to see to her, he wasn't the only one who felt the need to look after her, to worry over her!  
  
"Inuyasha, please let me see to Kagome-chan? We're all really worried about her, about both of you!"   
  
Inuyasha felt another growl rumble in his chest as he turned to look at both Sango and Miroku.   
  
"You heard what I said, Sango!" He yelled, fisting his claws into his hands. "Get out now!"  
  
Sango took a step back, as Miroku's grip tightened.   
  
"Demo, Inuyasha! Why are you being like this?!" She evenly retorted, swallowing her fear.  
  
Inuyasha's growl increased in volume as his amber eyes flashed a blood red. "Kagome is mine, and I won't let anyone touch her. Now get out before I do something I might regret!"   
  
Miroku's eyes widened. Sango merely stood her ground and continued, idly ignoring the hanyou's threat.  
  
"Iie! I won't! Inuyasha you need to eat, you need to sleep! How do you think Kagome-chan would feel if she were to awaken to find you sick from hunger and lack of sleep?" Sango's voice raised and lowered as she finished.    
  
"Ne, Inuyasha please!"   
  
"GET OUT!" Inuyasha roared his eyes now fully transformed.  
  
Miroku took the stubborn huntress into his arms and backed up from the now seething hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha was finding it harder to keep in control of his anger, his protectiveness was feral, and even as his true youkai escaped him his only thought was on Kagome and Kagome only. Although, another part of him, deep inside, knew Miroku and Sango meant no harm, they were his friends not an enemy.   
  
He had no reason what so ever to attack.  
  
Sango's eyes widened, as she regarded the hanyou. Confused as to why was acting like this, she held onto Miroku for support. Since when did she start hanging to the houshi anyways?  
  
That thought was soon forgotten as Miroku jumped out of the way and backed out of the room, Inuyasha was ready to pounce if they hadn't of removed themselves there and then.  
  
Panting, both she and Miroku watched as Kaede calmly passed them with requested herbs and entered the room.   
  
Kaede walked calmly into the room and looked at over at the seething hanyou.   
  
"Inuyasha, calm thy self," She began as she placed the herbal salts beside Kagome's futon. "Sango is right, ye must eat."  
  
"Just put the salts down and get out, old hag," The irate hanyou snapped in reply.  
  
With a shake of her head the older miko lifted her head to look Inuyasha in the eye, she shifted position to sit beside Kagome as she spoke.   
  
"Inuyasha ye need to eat, at least. Kagome would never forgive herself if she found out ye had starved thy self. Do you really wish of her discomfort?"   
  
The hanyou looked up at the miko in thought, before shaking his head.  
  
"If ye wish to make thy own self ill over Kagome by all means, do so, but think of Kagome before ye damage ye self. Come, sit with us and eat." She motioned to the doorway.  
  
The hanyou looked over at the door and back at Kagome.   
  
"Ye can always come back to her side after ye have eaten, and if she awakes, she will call or ye will know."   
  
Sighing, Inuyasha shook his youkai instincts free and followed Kaede out of the room. Miroku and Sango both gaped in shock as he entered not far behind the older miko.   
  
"Inuyasha!?!" Shippo squeaked as he pounced from the floor onto his shoulder.   
  
"Keh!" The hanyou snorted and looked at the Kit with a twitching eyebrow.   
  
The Kitsune merely wagged his bushy tale and clung to his neck, happy to see the unhappy dog-demon never the less.  
  
Miroku eyed the hanyou as he neared them, Inuyasha felt the monks discomfort and smelt the slight fear both he and Sango were emitting with his presence.  
  
Lowering his head he mumbled an apology and took a seat next to the Kitsune and Neko. Sango smiled, happy he had finally chosen to eat with them.   
  
"Inuyasha, here," she offered him a larger bowl of broth before handing some to Miroku, who took it willingly.   
  
Inuyasha accepted the bowl, but didn't eat it straight away. He felt badly about his behaviour toward she and Miroku, he lifted his head to look up at his friends.   
  
Sango was happily handing Shippo his stew as Miroku watched her out the corner of his eye. Kaede was sipping on her tea as she eyed the hanyou.  
  
"Have ye something to say, Inuyasha?" The older woman enquired.    
  
Sighing, the hanyou lowered his eyes and nodded his head, "Hai," He finally spoke, lowering the bowl to the ground.   
  
"Miroku, I… I never meant to go as far as attacking you the other night." He blurted to the point.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she whipped her head toward both males, "Nani?!" she gasped bringing a hand to her mouth.   
  
_Can this mean what Inuyasha meant in his message?_  
  
"I understand Inuyasha, there is no need for an apology." Miroku gestured, nodding his head in acceptance.   
  
"I wasn't myself, gomen." Inuyasha swallowed back his pride.   
  
Kaede smiled knowingly before taking another sip of her herbal tea. "If all is well, ye can eat now."   
  
The demi demon looked down at his soup. He still felt uncomfortable, but the smell of fear had disappeared from his senses completely, proving he had once again proven no harm to his friends.   
  
They had accepted his apology.   
  
--  
  
His claws shred the herbal pouch in half as he poured more of the salts into the warm water Kaede had boiled for him not long ago. It was warmish and at the right temperature to apply to the unconscious girl upon his lap.   
  
Inuyasha gently lifted her body higher upon his chest and lap and undid her clothing, freeing her of its cover to expose her scared and slightly burnt skin. His free hand picked up a damp cloth and soaked it with the salty water, before dabbing it freely over the girl's wounds.  
  
He had bathed her in the salted water regularly, feeding her by his own means via his mouth and giving her plenty of water while she slept. She needed the intake of food, as the pups grew stronger inside of her.   
  
This particular ritual had turned out differently than the rest, as he murmured thoughts and feelings while tending to her needs.   
  
Kagome felt a soft dampness upon her forehead as she came out of her dream-like state; the fuzzy darkness had not overcome when she heard a soft, gentle voice beckon her to awake. She concentrated hard on the outside voice, searching through memories to place a face along with it.  
  
_Inuyasha…_  
  
She shook her inner thoughts aside, releasing she had been mistaken. Inuyasha had died. He couldn't be here with her now, unless… unless she too was dead and he had come to her.  
  
Her eyes felt heavy as she fought to open them, she tried moving her lips to speak, but found she couldn't.  
  
Inwardly, she panicked.   
  
_Inuyasha!_  
  
His hand stroked her cheek, softly dabbing her with the wet cloth, cleaning her face as he gently spoke.  
  
"Kagome, wake up…" he whispered, leaning down to caress his lips against her forehead. "I need you, please, Kagome… open your eyes…"  
  
The cloth had been replaced where he had kissed her forehead and now he began to slowly remove the damped locks of hair from around her face, mindfully of his claws, he began to rub his thumb over her soft skin.   
  
Inuyasha took in another long, saddened sigh, as he wrapped her tightly into his arms, bringing her face closer to his.   
  
"Kagome…" He softly mumbled as he brought his face against hers, his cheek rubbing up against her own as he whispered into her ears, begging, willing her to open her eyes. Anything, he would do anything just to hear her voice once more.   
  
"Kagome, please don't leave me," Where his last words to her when his ear twitched, his head shot up to look at her.   
  
"Inuyasha…" She breathed once more, coughing slightly before her eyes began to flutter open.   
  
His hearing had not lied to him. Kagome was waking up!  
  
"Kagome" He lulled her toward him, bringing his lips to her nose. With more reassurance, he gripped her limp hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before lowering his lips to her own, kissing her once more.  
  
--  
  
a/n: Yay! Kagome and Inuyasha fluff once more! I'm getting there, ne? I was listening to the song "_Tale as old as time_" from the Beauty and Beast OST, while I wrote the ending, ha! Now on to crediting my boyfriend for the last chapter, without him I wouldn't have managed to get it out at all ^.^ Love you, Dust!   
  
Next chapter:  
  
_Chapter_ 0.11 - **Itazurana Kiss  
**"It all started with a kiss" Warnings apply to this chapter too. Will Kagome and Inuyasha finally find peace? And what of their relationship? Will Kagome make the same mistake she did once? Or will Inuyasha swallow his pride and take back what rightfully belongs to him!?  
  
_'__He tentatively approached her. He knew that she just needed to talk. He could see the pleading within her eyes, and he was prepared to listen. He would always listen.'_  
  
-- **Announcements/Shout Outs!**  
  
Firstly, I corrected miss spelt words from chapters one onwards! Yay for me! finally went over them and revised some spelling and Typo's. On another note, I removed all unnecessary Japanese words, upon request. *_grumbles_* oh well! I have re-uploaded all chapters and will be continuing to check over my other Inuyasha fics for typo's and errors!   
  
I won't continue on to much on the subject, as I was given a rather long email regarding the usage of Japanese and English in my fic, and I should stick to English and not mix the both languages. This was not from an American or British reader either. So, I thought about it, and removed some of the Japanese, not all of it, as I love using the words: Hai, Gomen, Nani, Kawaii…  I see no reason why I should take these out.  
  
_I'll use an example_: This person, who emailed me, bluntly told me, that we should either write in ENGLISH or write in JAPANESE and not use BOTH.  As we are making fools of ourselves according to her Japanese friends, we should leave _their_ language alone and stick to our English. lol   
  
So no more half written sentences, like her example was, do you say: "Oh it was so Kawaii!" or "Oh it was so cute!" when speaking with another? So, she pointed out why do we do it in our fanfictions?   
  
She called it '_sad_' 

  
Shed some light here guys? Do you think I should stop using "Hai" or "Gomen" or "Nani" because it doesn't fit into an English written fic? Please, I'd like to know what you guys as my reader's think of the use of Japanese in an English Anime based fiction? I know I'm not the only author who uses Japanese words in his/hers fic.  
  
--  
  
On to my reviewers! Thank you all once more, and I'm glad you all forgave me for my lack of an update last week! I hope the 9th chapter was worth the wait!   
  
**Bex** – I knew you'd love me for the chapter and it was my pleasure to dedicate it to you, you have been one of my constant boosts of inspo (_I will email you what happened about the above_!)   
  
**Kagomewannabe** – I thought you'd be pleased with the fluff and the next chapter should have more than enough waff to keep you going till the end of this! Now, bunnies or Frogs? Hard choice! 0.o I love the chocolate bonus tho! But bunnies or Frogs? Hard decision there?! lol  
  
**Little Devil** – Thank you! I only hope this chapter wasn't to OOC as Miroku and Sango's scenes were harder to write than I had thought they would be!  
**  
**Thanking everyone else for your reviews too! I would be here all night if I were to list the entire lot of you! I also have MM.org reviewers and readers to thank too! ^. ^   
  
 --  
  
***Plug!***  
  
Please, please feel free to join my bran new clique (_yes it is mine_!) "**Itazurana Kiss**"It is an open clique for everyone to join, with or without websites. We support Inuyasha and Kagome's '_first'_ kiss! So please drop by and have a gander and join if you wish!  
  
URL: http:// ik.kuroi-hoshi.org  (_gaps are needed for show as ff.net does not allow direct linking_!)  
  
- I seen a lot of my reviewers/readers signing up, thank you all! ^.^ 


	12. 11: Itazurana Kiss: edited version

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
   
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
  
**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of lime and citrus content, please read with caution and forewarning.**   
  
**Note:** Uploaded 08th August 2003 - Partially edited 16th August 2003

--  
  


Untold Secrets 

--  
0.11 – **Itazurana Kiss**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
_It all started with a kiss…_  
  
Sango and Miroku make an amusing discovery about their dog-demon friend. Miroku's ever so dirty mind wonders as Sango and Kaede explain their musings about dog-demon mates and the importance of marking, or in this case, lack of…  
  
However, we discover a flaw in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, due to the spell that Inuyasha's future self cast upon her, as it turns out, the tampering of it has left dire repercussions in its wake.  
    
 --  
  
*_Last time…_  
  
_"Kagome" He lulled her toward him, bringing his lips to her nose. With more reassurance, he gripped her limp hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before lowering his lips to her own, kissing her once more.  
  
_  
--  
Kagome sighed, leaning lower down into the cooling waters of the river, allowing the stressful aches to relax within its watery depths.  Inuyasha wasn't far off, standing beside her, watching her every move like a hawk. He seemed to be annoyed about something, but Kagome merely shrugged it off and sank lower into the water.  
  
Two weeks had passed since she had regained consciousness; Inuyasha hadn't left her side once since she had gotten mobile once more. His temper seemed rare to irate and his protective streak had been pushed to its limits where she was concerned.  
  
"Inuyasha? If you're just going to stand there and gawk all day, do something useful, like wash my back." 

The hanyou grumbled a reply but did as she asked. Gently, he picked up the soap and lathered it between his hands in order to help them glide easily over her back and shoulders. Kagome sighed once more and leaned closer to him, allowing him to melt away her tensed muscles and aches in her shoulders.   
  
_He's good at this_, she mused to herself, while relaxing her shoulders and neck.   
  
Inuyasha noticed her eyes closing and a small smile creep upon her lips, the first smile he had seen in over a month.   
  
Kagome had hardly spoken or eaten at first, it worried Inuyasha to no end. She seemed lapse and distant, only bringing herself to eat when he offered it by force. Since then, Inuyasha never left her side, helping her eat, bathe and clothe herself.   
  
It was almost like she had given up. He knew different though, Kagome was one of the strongest bitches he knew, she was just finding it harder to cope. Especially since she had been getting larger in size, having to ditch her old school uniform for the comforts of traditional miko robes.   
  
Inuyasha had taken charge, bringing her fresh food, meat and fruit. He had to be strong for her; he had to show her he could look after her like any good mate would. He wouldn't let her down, not now, not now she needed him more than ever.   
  
--  
  
It was a particularly hot day that day, making it a good day for demon slaying.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had finished up at the river and were making their way back toward the village when Miroku and Sango appeared on a transformed Kirara.   
  
"Oi, where are they off too?" Inuyasha grunted under his breath causing Kagome to look up at the pair in question.   
  
"Sango-chan said something about a neighbouring village in need of some taijiya help." Kagome replied quietly, sheltering her eyes with her hand.   
  
He couldn't help feeling left out, but shook off that thought straight away. Kagome needed him here with her, not off on some stupid demon-killing spree.   
  
_Baka!_ He berated himself before taking up his position beside the quiet girl.   
  
"Oh," he finally answered, falling back into silence as he followed her out of the forest and into the village.  
  
Shippo sat patiently for the couple to come back from the river; Miroku and Sango had given him instructions, while they were gone, to look over Inuyasha and Kagome. He took his task seriously and gave his word, so here he was waiting for them to appear in the village.   
  
As if on queue, Inuyasha and Kagome appeared from the forest. The Kitsune smiled to himself, and took off toward them.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
She heard the cub squeal and pounce into her open arms; she gave him a wry smile and tapped his forehead. The Kitsune looked slightly alarmed, but purred none the less, after all this was his favourite past time. Sitting in Kagome's arms while she rubbed his head.   
  
Inuyasha's worried eyes observed her carefully, not even a hint of scent change or response moved her away from this depressive like state she had fallen under. It wasn't like her to ignore the Kitsune's affections and he hated that down-cast smile and the look in her eyes, it reminded him so much of Kikyou.   
  
He had to find out what was bothering her, one way or another.   
  
The evening dusk seemed to appear rather quickly, as the sun began to set and the temperature drop, Inuyasha could sense Kagome's instant discomfort.   
  
This had become a regular thing for the last week or so, every night her scent would change and a wave of discomfort would wash over her. Inuyasha worried something was wrong with the pup, but his nose told him neither mother nor whelp were ill.  
  
His amber eyes wondered toward her direction as she laid her sleeping bag out upon her futon. Shippo was happily curled up and resting on the edge of the bed when she climbed in and tucked herself snugly within its warmth.   
  
Something had alerted her uneasiness and he had felt it too, yet she still ignored it. He couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips as his eyes shifted closed, allowing his thoughts to wonder between restless slumber.   
  
--  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleep, twitching ever so slightly when she felt a cold, but warming sensation rush over her. Her miko senses told her of his presence.   
  
Her eyes shot open in the darkened room of the hut, her heartbeat roared wildly in her chest as she heaved herself up from the futon, mindful not to awaken either Shippo or Inuyasha. She creped past the hanyou and slipped on her outer robes, tip toeing past the older miko as she slept.   
  
It was a cool night and the moon shone brightly, basking the forest with moonlight. Kagome could see the clearing of the forest under the moons subtle glow as she made her way down its grassy path.  
  
Inuyasha's ears tweaked and twisted in the girls' direction, _where the hell is she going in the middle of the night_? His inner thoughts blared. _Stupid girl_, _she knows it's dangerous to go out by herself, in the dark none the less_!   
  
He growled under his breath and hastily followed the miko deeper into the darkness of the overgrowth.   
  
Kagome clambered over broken branches and over grown bushes as she neared the large ancient tree; its high branches loomed above her as the moonlights beam bathed it with sheen. Her breath caught in her throat as she searched its area, looking for a sign of his presence.  
  
She closed the space between her and the tree and lifted a dainty hand upon its trunk, allowing the feel and familiar aura to surround her comfortably. She sighed, content with the winds soft breeze and the bristle of leaves above and around her, her eyes drifted shut when he appeared behind her.   
  
Inuyasha caught wind of her scent near the goshinboku, as he neared the tree's godly presence his eyes widened, the tree was glowing a brilliant white, Kagome was also glowing with her eyes closed and a hand upon the tree. She was smiling, it wasn't a lonely, or sad smile, it was one of happiness like she had finally found herself once more.   
  
That's when he appeared, he stood behind her, basked in the tree's glow and surrounded by her aura.   
  
Inuyasha felt his heart sink; his shoulders slumped. It hurt so much, he hadn't taken notice of anything else, not even his thoughts as he watched the pair beneath the tree. He only felt what was in his heart and it ached to see them.   
  
_Is this how she felt when I was with Kikyou?_ His thoughts cut through, reminding of the clenching pain within his chest.   
  
Kagome felt him appear behind her, that familiar scent had filtered all around her and she felt herself relax instantly.   
  
"I knew you were here," she whispered, and sighed when she felt a pair of arms circle her from behind.  
  
"I've been worried about you…" He replied, slipping his head upon her shoulder to inhale her warming aroma.   
  
 "Gomen. I haven't been well lately." She soothed leaning back against his chest.  
  
"Aa, I've been watching over you" He buried his face into her raven hair and nuzzled his lips gently across her neck.  
  
Kagome smiled and relaxed once more, allowing her mate to bask within her.   
  
His grip loosened as his lips brushed up passed her ears, "This has to stop," he began, his voice hinted with sadness. "You have to go back to him."   
  
Kagome allowed her eyes to open as she shook her head, turning around to meet his gaze.   
  
"Iie! I won't let you leave me again!" She panicked taking a hold of his sleeves in order to pull him back into her.   
  
His amber eyes buried deep within her ocean-like depths, watching as the girl desperately held onto his spirit, the tears burning in her eyes only reminded him of the pain he felt the day he died. His own breath caught when she tugged him into her, bringing him closer, her aura now surrounding him utterly.   
  
"Kagome, please! You can't hold onto me like this!" He urged her, pleading her to allow him freedom.   
  
She shook her head, denying him of his request. "Never!" She cried, fisting her hands into his arms.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
His head twisted toward the direction of the call. His ears twitched alert to his presence.  
  
"Quickly! Take her back to the hut, then come back here and remove my remains!" He ordered, pleading silently with his eyes.  
  
"No! NO!" Kagome whipped her head up just as Inuyasha took a hold of her, taking her into his arms protectively. Her eyes were stained red and puffy, as tears flowed freely down her face she kicked and pushed in Inuyasha strong hold, but the hanyou had no intensions of letting her go.   
  
"No!" She cried once more, fisting her hands into the hanyou's chest. "No! I hate you! I hate you! Let me go!" She continued to wail as she pushed and hit his chest with her fists, hot tears now slid down her cheeks as she thrashed in his tight hold.  
  
"Let me go! Inuyasha I hate you! Let me go!"   
  
He hadn't railed or allowed her free, but his legs gave way bringing him to his knees. Her words were like daggers digging into his already fragile heart. He breathed heavily as she continued to thrash in his arms, hitting his chest and repeating the same words over and over.   
  
_Inuyasha! I hate you!_  
  
His amber eyes looked down upon her, hurt and betrayal all present. "K-Kagome" He breathed sharply.   
  
Kagome pushed to no avail as she clenched her fists tight into her palms, balling her nails into his red yukata. She kicked and screamed, desperately pulling away from the hanyou's grasp.   
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" Her bitter words panted between sobs as the hanyou in question was brought to his knees. She caught her breath just as the hanyou's golden orbs made contact with her own eyes.   
  
Her lip quivered as she regarded him, his ears were pinned against his head, his breathing shallow and the hurt in his eyes…   
  
"I-Inuyasha…" She swallowed back the bitter taste of salt, the guilt of her words twisting her guts.   
  
A shaky hand was cupped over his cheek as she slowly closed the space between them and took his lips as her own in a soft kiss. She parted slightly and leaned her forehead against his, her breathing shallow and raspy as her eyes fluttered open.   
  
Inuyasha's breathing matched hers as he kept eye contact.   
  
"Inuyasha.." She breathed barley above a whisper as she brought her lips back down upon his in a more needy kiss. Her hands snaked and balled into his silver hair as she gripped him closer, her mouth and tongue dancing within his own.  
  
His growls rattled against her heaving chest as his own arms pulled her into his chest. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, tasting her utterly, in passion and sweet release.   
  
They parted, gasping for breath with eyes tightly shut. Foreheads still pressed tightly together as they both held onto one another in the quiet of the sleeping forest.  
  
Hot tears, once more, soon began to roll down Kagome's cheeks as her eyes slowly filtered open.   
  
"Gomen ne… gomen…" she managed to say between sobs of salty tears, her body soon began to shake with them as she held onto her hanyou.   
  
It was sometime after her out burst when she finally fallen to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. The hanyou was confused; one moment she's digging a knife in his chest and the next she's kissing him madly, wildly, and begging for forgiveness. His heartstrings had been tugged on enough already that evening.   
  
_What the fuck happened_?  
  
His ears twisted in the direction of the forest, as a bright light appeared before them.   
   
Unconsciously, his grip tightened upon slumbering girl in his arms. Inuyasha looked up at his former future self, and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell just happened?!" He demanded with bared fangs.   
  
His other self sighed and crouched in front of the pair, his eyes downcast with worry. "I don't know…" came the reply with a shake of his head before he looked up to regard his younger self.  
  
"It could be because of the spell I cast over her…" he continued, thinking back to the jolt of his aura and appearance a while back when he were alive.   
  
"Kaede and that damn monk tampered with my spell, and I think they did more harm than good by it!" He finished, watching Inuyasha's eyes widen.  
  
"Nani?!" he growled, "Why the fuck didn't I know about this?!"   
  
"I don't know for sure, but it might have mixed with her miko magic and caused a reaction of some kind. That, or…"  
  
"Or what?!" Inuyasha impatiently snapped. "What?!"  
  
"I don't fucking know!" His other self growled a retort, lowering his head slightly. "It could be a number of things!"   
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, "I'm not going to remove my ashes from the Goshinboku. So forget about that!"   
  
"Maybe that was hasty of me. I didn't mean for her to panic over it so much." His other self sighed.  
  
"Feh, shit happens. I'm just worried about Kagome!"   
  
"She doesn't see us as one in the same…" His other self began, his head kept low and eyes shut. "Its almost like she see's you as another person entirely. Every time I ask her to go back to y-me, she refuses and only falls right back into denial."   
  
"I tried to convince her that she needs to let me go and turn to you, that I haven't left her. But, she just doesn't want to listen to my reasoning!" He sighed, allowing his clawed hand to rub his temple.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his eyes upon the girl in his arms. There was something that had been annoying the young hanyou, and to no end, it bugged him ever since he found out she were pregnant with his pups. His eyes wondered back up toward his older self.  
  
"Oi, I wanna know something?" Inuyasha interrupted the other hanyou's silent thoughts. His older counterpart opened his eyes to regard Inuyasha with a curious gaze.  
  
"What is it?" He finally spoke up.   
  
Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably at first before continuing with his questioning inquiry.   
  
"Why didn't you mark her?" He mumbled under his breath, lowering his own golden orbs.   
  
The other hanyou's brows rose as a small smile crept upon his lips. "Why didn't I mark her, you ask?" He chuckled before continuing.   
  
"I didn't mark her because I knew it would drive you crazy. Once the spell had been broken and the use of your nose had been restored-"  
  
Inuyasha snorted at this point, "So you did fuck up my nose!?"   
  
"Hai, but it was meant for a reason!" His other self retorted. "I didn't expect Naraku to attack you so soon, nor Kikyou showing up…" He sighed, "my memories were disappearing and it hurt like shit, my past was different!"   
  
Inuyasha _keh_-ed in reply and nodded with understanding.   
  
"Anyways, I felt you needed to finish what I started. Once I was out of the picture, I thought you'd take up where I left off… I was obviously mistaken. I didn't think Kagome would compare us like she has been!" He shook his head, "I just don't want to make the same mistake I did once!"   
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha interrupted.   
  
"I didn't understand it at the time, but Kagome left me and sealed the well. I was lost without her for over 400 years!"   
  
Inuyasha's grip around Kagome tightened as he listened to his other self relive the past.   
  
"We tried everything to open that damn well! Babaa worked her spells and miko shit on it, but nothing ever came of it. I reverted back to my older self after that, staying hidden from humans and only appearing to hunt. Shippo took refuge with me, and I raised the boy as my own. He was the only thing keeping me sane for the whole time I spent without her."   
  
He raised his head and lifted a hand to the sleeping girls face; his thumb idly stroked her soft skin as he continued to reminisce.  
  
"I was there when she was born. I remember watching her from the maternity ward through the glass; she was the only one not balling her eyes out. I spoke to her father that day-"  
  
"Her father? She never speaks about him?" Inuyasha suddenly interjected.   
  
"He died when Kagome was young, from a disease called cancer." The older hanyou replied.   
  
"Oh," Inuyasha lowered his head. "I didn't know that.." he whispered and watched as the girl continued to evenly sleep in his arms.   
  
"It was hard on her, and her mother was pregnant with Souta at the time. She was brave, I've never seen such a strong spirit such as Kagome's."   
  
"She is something isn't she?" Inuyasha answered, a small smile appearing on his lips.   
  
"Hai that she is…" His older self slipped into silence for a time before speaking once more. "I'm sorry."  
  
Inuyasha looked up, confusion now set upon his face, "For what?"  
  
"About before,"   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes. "Keh! She's said and done worse before." The stab of pain now returning.   
  
"Yeah and it still hurts like shit, ne?" The spirit of his future self continued with mild amusement.   
  
"Aa," Inuyasha nodded. "What now?"   
  
The other hanyou sighed, "Now it's up to you to help her. I can only do so much, its up to you to stop her from leaving, ne?"   
  
Inuyasha lowered his gaze and grunted under his breath. _Easier said than done_, his inner thoughts sighed inwardly.   
  
"Listen," The older spirit interrupted his thoughts. "Find the last remaining pouch of the spell and get Babaa to burn it in a sealing flame."   
  
"A what?!" Inuyasha was lost entirely.   
  
"The old hag will understand. If you search Kagome's bag for the pouch or anywhere she might keep my belongings, that's your problem solved. Remember a sealing flame, she has to burn it whole and to ash in order to break whatever spell is left within her." The older hanyou explained.   
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha snorted. "I'm taking Kagome back to the village and letting her sleep this off"   
  
"Good idea, but remember what I said, ok?" The spirit hanyou ordered before disappearing in a flash of light.   
  
"Keh"  
  
--  
  
The next morning, Kagome hadn't spoken much, she excused herself during breakfast to take a walk within the village confines. Inuyasha had followed her from a far, keeping an eye on her as she walked along the fields of crops, her face held hard in thought.   
  
She dragged her feet and made her way through the grassy fields, its long grass clung to her, as she forced her way toward a lone tree not far away. It was high upon a hill, giving her a peaceful view of the village below; she needed this time to think.  
  
After last night, her and Inuyasha had avoided eye contact. She did catch him once or twice watching her out the corner of her eye. So he must have worried about what took place last night. Even now, Kagome couldn't believe it had happened, she didn't even understand these feelings she felt.  
  
All that mattered to her now was her babies' well being. What was best for her didn't matter; her child would surely live a relatively normal life with her in the future, growing up with a family, _but without a father_, she miserably added. Silently sighing inwardly.    
  
Her heart was torn between two worlds.  
  
Inuyasha watched her from his hiding place within the large grass of mass fields.  
  
_I hope Babaa and Miroku can find that damn pouch before she decides to leave and seal that well._ He inwardly sighed. _If she decides to make a bolt for it, then it will be up to me to stop her. I won't make the same mistake. Kagome is mine and I intend on keeping her and my pup here with me.   
_  
With that one determined thought he got to his feet.  
  
"Kagome?" He tentatively approached her. He knew that she just needed to talk. He could see the pleading within her eyes, and he was prepared to listen. He would always listen.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, back at Kaede's hut, and having returned from their demon extermination in the next village to a rather inpatient dog-demon and a fist full of commands, Miroku and Sango were searching the many pockets of Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Damnit! We searched this bag twice already!" Sango's eye twitched in irritation.   
  
"Aa, we haven't found a thing as of yet." Miroku sighed before looking up toward the older miko.   
  
"Kaede-sama, have you had better luck?"   
  
"Aye, I have found some of Inuyasha's belongings." She nodded.  
  
"Is the pouch in which Inuyasha spoke there, Kaede-bachan?" Sango approached said miko.   
  
"Aye, child, tis here." The older miko smiled and held the pouch up.   
  
After a few choice words and a box of matches later, the fire was blazing. Miroku rubbed his charred fingers together and wiped his sooty forehead. "I don't know where Kagome-sama gets that these things," he pointed to the empty box of matches, "light fires!?"   
  
"I think you were using them wrong, Miroku-sama." Sango giggled under her breath.   
  
The cub watched as Kaede mixed some herbal sealing salts together, making sure to ground the spicy leaves within the mixture. The older miko looked and a smiled at the young kit, "Would ye like to help young one?"   
  
The Kitsune's eyes lit as he enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down.   
  
The elder merely passed him some smaller herbs and asked him to carefully pick the leaves off the bark of the stem. He looked keen and understood her instruction.   
  
"Lady Kaede who will be performing the sealing ceremony?" The monk enquired, looking up from his seated position.   
  
"Myself, hoshi-dono." She politely bowed and brought the herbal mixture and pouch toward the fires glowing embers, the Kitsune hot on her heels with his amount of stemless leaves.   
  
"Here Kaede-bachan," he handed over the leaves and sat back aways with Sango and Kirara.   
  
The fire roared a beautiful orange and reddish tint as Kaede kneeled before its ember heat. She motioned for Miroku to sit across from her, and on the other side of the fire; he did as she asked with a bow.   
  
With the monk now seated and the herbal salts in hand, she picked up the pouch of magical potions and laid it atop of the blazing wood. It at first sizzled and let loose red smoke. Calmly, Kaede raised the first of the herbal salts and sprinkled it over the pouch and flames; another crack of smoke appeared followed by a spark of red and white light.   
  
Shippo took to Sango's chest at this point, gripping tightly onto the taijiya's yakata.   
  
With a reassuring smile, Miroku now began his chanting prayers, offering the older miko some assistance to what looked like a hard spell to break.   
  
The pouch had yet to disintegrate within in the scorching embers. Kaede silently cursed, Inuyasha had done a good job with this particular possession spell. The leaves, the young Kitsune had finely stripped, were her last hope as she added them into the dying flames.   
  
The fire immediately began to blaze, awakening with a fiery burst. It was Sango's turn to flinch this time as the fire burned high above the two holy sealers.   
  
With Kaede and Miroku still locked in prayer, the smoke finally died as the flame and embers burned the pouch to nothing but ash, the only remains being charcoaled wood and white scattered ash.  
  
With a long sigh of relief, Miroku opened his eyes and smiled at his handy work. Kaede was highly grateful toward the houshi, having found it hard to seal this spell, Miroku was a godsend.   
  
Sango smiled and took a kneeling seat next to Miroku. "Is that it now? Is the spell broken?"   
  
"Hai, Kagome-sama should be feeling more like herself right about now," Miroku, answered her.   
  
"Which is more than we can say about Inuyasha, anyways-" Sango mumbled under her breath.   
  
Kaede rose an eyebrow with the mention of said dog-demon, "Aye, thee lad has been acting strangely of late. I have my own suspicions why," she added with a slight smile.   
  
It was Miroku's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Do tell, Kaede-sama," he ushered.   
  
"It has to have something to do with Kagome-chan being pregnant," Sango added.   
  
Miroku turned with a curious gaze. "You mean our dog-demon friend has been feeling the pressure of a pregnant mate?"   
  
"Hai, kind of… if you'd call Kagome-chan his mate." Sango replied with a nervous glance toward the cub.   
  
"I do believe you're blushing, lady Sango," Miroku nudged her with an elbow.   
  
The taijiya narrowed her eyes, giving the houshi the _look_. "Behave if I was you, houshi-sama!" She hissed under her breath, rolling an eye toward the cub's confused gaze.   
  
"Aye, I agree with the young youkai-exterminator. Inuyasha has indeed discovered a problem with Kagome's condition…" Kaede concluded, ignoring the pair's flirtatious spout.   
  
Miroku, now engrossed in knowing what the female's meant, raised his first question once more.  
  
"Inuyasha already came to me with this problem, ye are correct in ye observations young man, however… It seems our hanyou has some issues about this so-called mating."   
  
"Issues?" Miroku's smile just got bigger.   
  
"As the taijiya probably already guessed. Dog-demon's mate for life, therefore it's of importance to mark his female." Kaede continued, now happily sipping a warm cup of herbal tea.   
  
"Ah, and what has that got to do with Inuyasha's _issues_?" Miroku happily questioned.   
  
"Kagome has no mark…"   
  
Miroku's smile just got more mischievous.   
  
"By any chance, do dog-demons mark their bitches while performing that mating?"   
  
Kaede's head nodded in agreement.   
  
The houshi '_hm-ed_' at first, and raised his head in thought.   
  
"Kagome-sama hasn't been marked yet?" He idly began, lifting a finger to his chin. "Perhaps…if Inuyasha wasn't so protective, I could check some of the more hidden areas…"   
  
Sango nearly choked with a heated blush and grabbed the cub in order to cover his ears.  
  
Unfazed, Miroku merely continued, "Knowing Inuyasha, it could be the right or left nipple or maybe even around the-"  
  
THAWP!  
  
He never got to finish as Sango lowered her oversized boomerang on top of his perverted head.   
  
"Hentai!"  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha appeared from the grassy fields in front of her, bringing her out of reverie.  
  
"We have to talk," she finally said after a few moments silence, almost sorrowfully, her eyes searched out his downcast amber orbs.  
  
"Kagome-" he began, moving to crouch beside her, intently watching her fiddling with her fingers.   
  


"Inuyasha," she replied, looking hesitantly up into his worried eyes, knowing she had to leave before she did or said something they'd both regret. She sighed, feeling everything inside her war against her final decision.   
  
_I'd better make this quick and as painless as possible.._.   
  
"Please understand that my decision hasn't been an easy one,"   
  


"Decision?" He rose, clenching his hands into fists as he leaned closer.   
  
He knew what that decision would be.  
  
"So you're not going to reconsider?" he finished barely above a whisper, able only to breathe in the unique scent of her.   
  
"No," she managed, hoping her voice sounded strong as she reached for his hand, intending to gently squeeze it then leave.   
  


It was the wrong move.   
  


As soon as she felt her skin touch his, she melted, bringing her head up to lock eyes upon each other. She felt him gently grasp her waist, staring at her with those bright amber orbs of light she so loved. His face lay inches from hers as he leaned closer, bringing his lips over hers in a sweet meeting of need and desired pleasure. 

  
It had happened so quickly, she hadn't even realised what had happened before pushing him away from her. Tears now burned the corners of her eyes as the soft rumble of sobs echoed all around them.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened with worry, "Kagome? I'm sorry…" he panicked, taking her into his chest and rubbing her back soothingly.   
  
"Inuyasha I can't stay here," she sobbed into his yakata, holding her body against his in desperation. Her mind clouded by his aura, his soft and soothing touch, all thoughts of leaving now caved into pieces. Crumbling, she broke down allowing the hanyou to pull her into his lap.   
  
"Kagome-" he started, bringing his lips to her ear. "Don't leave…"   
  
"Why should I stay?" It was a stupid question, but she needed to hear him say it. She had dreamt of him saying it to her, he never once told her how much he cared. Even in the future, Inuyasha never allowed his feelings to cloud his thoughts.   
  
"Don't you understand? I need you, Kagome," He quietly whispered into her ear, "I care…" he finished, pulling her lips upon his, and taking her into his mouth once more.  
  
--  
  
**A/N**: I had to edit this chapter, meaning the unedited ending is available at MediaMiner.org and on my site. If you're old enough to read NC-17 chapters, I'd suggest looking it up – I think it's one of my best thus far. It's clean and very well written. Please, no under age readers!   
  
What more can I add… Guess what! I got my copy of the **2nd Inuyasha Movie**! Yayness for me! It's looks soooo good!! I've also had a sugoi amount of 105 replies, about using Japanese and English in fic's wow! Thanks!   
  
We're slowly coming to a conclusion. The next few chapters will come out quickly and then follows my epilogue and bonus chapters. For everyone who offered me pup names, thank you all, I have decided which two I will be using. You'll have to keep reading to find out tho!   
  
--  
  
Upcoming Chapters in order:  
  
Chapter: 0.12a – **My Mate: Part One**   
Rated NC-17 for Sexual situations now available at mm.org and/or my site  ()  (Not available on ff.net)  
  
Chapter: 0.12b – **My Mate: Part Two**  
Inuyasha and Kagome are officially mated, but during their bonding someone makes an unannounced appearance. How will this new revelation affect Inuyasha as the past finally gets laid to rest?  
  
  
--  
  
***Plug!***  
-------------- **Itazurana Kiss** a bran *_new_* Inuyasha clique, supporting none other than our timeless couple, Inuyasha and Kagome. Join today!  
  
http:// ik.kuroi-hoshi.org    
  
  
  



	13. 12a: My Mate: Part One

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
  
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
--  
  


Untold Secrets 

--  
0.12a – **My Mate: Part One – **_Notice/Preview_**   
  
**This chapter has been rated NC-17; therefore, it is not available on fanfiction.net. But, can be found at **www.mediaminer.org** and/or **www.kuroi-hoshi.org  - **these URLs' can be found on my bio page if uncertain.   
  
_Please, no underage readers'_  
  
That brings me to another notice – please read, review or email me with your feedback.  
  
**Side note**: The next few chapters are based around the joining of Kagome and Inuyasha – Demon mating – I've taken inspiration from the novel "_Buffy the Vampire Slayer – A midnight kiss_" by D. A. Hope. It goes through stages of a Vampires mating, I've converted it from that to Demon mating and also Dog/Wolf mating. In order for Kagome and Inuyasha to complete their bond, they have to be bound by blood. This ritual is not aural based, but bound by the wrist and will mean they are to be completely vulnerable for a time (anything up to a week to a month) They must not be separated during this time or serious repercussions will occur, hence why Inuyasha will have seconds thoughts on the subject. – Also, on another note, Kagome will be at the most threat, as she will be unable to supply food for her pups for the length of time they will be bound.  Kagome is now between 3-4 months pregnant, which is VITAL for the pups to intake food as at this stage as they are beginning to form fingers and toes and developing into rapid growth spurts.   
  
As human and demon pregnancies differ, I have decided to convert both theories as one; Kagome and Inuyasha have a 50/50 chance of having hanyou children – meaning I've had to seriously think about the pups' appearance in later chapters. I believe if Kagome has a girl - she will be human-like in appearance but also have some of her hanyou fathers' skills i.e. heightened senses. If they have a boy - he will be more hanyou-like and also have his human mothers' skills i.e. spiritual senses.  I'm only guessing here, so if she had one of each, what are the chances of one of them having amber eyes? My dilemma 0_o;   
  
Please do not hesitate to contact me or email me on the subject.   
  
--  
  
**Next chapter**: 0.12b – **My Mate: Part Two**   
  
Dedicated and Inspired by - _Starlight and Shadows_ _by_ **DracOnyx****  
  
- **Inuyasha and Kagome have finally mated, making them semi-official mates… but during their bonding, things seem to stir, as uninvited guests decide to cause trouble between their new relationship. How will this new revelation affect Inuyasha and Kagome as the past finally gets laid to rest?    
  
**Preview**:  
  
Inuyasha watched from above as Kagome leaned into his other self, her head lay contently against his chest.   
  
He felt himself twitch with discomfort, jealously rising within his chest. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did, after all _he_ was in theory him? At least she wasn't embracing another male.   
  
_Things aren't always what they seem_…  
  
She may love him, but she was _in_ love with his future self.   
  
--  
  
**Coming soon**:   
  
**Chapter**: 0.13 –** Kagome is mine!  
  
- **Inuyasha finds it hard to accept Kagome, while she is pregnant, as anymore than his responsibility and refuses to continue their joining as mates. Much to the disappointments of Miroku and Sango. But things don't always run smoothly, when Kouga returns and decides to interfere and lays claim on Kagome once more.   
  
Does the wolf youkai have a death wish? And what has all _this_ got to do with a certain delinquent monk and taijiya?  
  
--


	14. 12b: My Mate: Part Two

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
  
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
  
**Inspired and dedicated to**: _Starlight and Shadows_ _by_ **DracOnyx **  
  


--  
  


Untold Secrets 

--  
0.12b – **My Mate: Part Two**  
  
****_Story re-cap_****  
  
_It all started with a kiss…  
  
_Inuyasha and Kagome have finally mated, making them semi-official mates… but during their bonding, things seem to stir, as uninvited guests decide to cause trouble between their new relationship. How will this new revelation affect Inuyasha and Kagome as the past finally gets laid to rest?    
  
--  
  
*_Last time…  
_  
Kagome lay against him, slowly bringing her senses to, as pants of breath silenced her pounding heart.   
  
"Oh gods, Inuyasha" She sighed and buried her face into his neck, kissing him gently. "I've missed you so much, my mate,"   
  
Inuyasha nuzzled deeper into her nape and purred as she rubbed her fingers through his silvery hair to rest upon his soft sensitive fur around his ear.    
  
"You okay?" she heard him murmur between satisfied purrs.   
  


"Hai," she replied softly, giving him another small kiss.   
  


He snorted before rising slightly and pulling her up with him, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her onto his lap.  
  
 "Inuyasha," she smiled looking up into his bright eyes. "Mates?"  
  
"My mate now and forever" He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
--  
  
_Things aren't always what they seem…  
_  
Kagome awoke to total darkness; she rubbed at her eyes, adjusting to the dark.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her voice rose with panic, as she blindingly searched for her mate. Wherever she was, it was cold and wet and she were very much alone.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you?"   
  
She was met with silence at first, until she heard a fait rustle behind her. Whirling around, Kagome came face to face with the ground, losing her balance so easily. She landed on her hands and knees with a gasp.   
  
_"Kagome!"_   
  
She heard her name echo from above her. "Inuyasha!" She cried, wincing in pain as she moved, her eyes widened with fear as her hands unconsciously wrapped around her stomach, feeling another bout of shooting pain. _Oh gods… _  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha please," She panicked, clenching her eyes tightly shut. "H-help, Inuyasha please…"   
  
The pain was unbearable by the time she felt someone's arms encircle her and pull her into the safety of warmth.   
  
Then there was light…  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, adjusting accordingly to the dark of the night. After a few moments, and allowing his senses to come to, his instinct alerted him of his missing mate.  
  
"Kagome?" He called for her, creasing his eyebrows together with confusion. Where did she go? She wouldn't leave him just like that to wonder around in the dark?   
  
He got to his feet and began to sniff the air, recalling her scent and presence not far. He ran toward the forest, effortlessly leaping from treetop to treetop. His ears twitched to the sound of voices, as he neared the clearing.   
  
There she was.   
  
_Safe_, he inwardly sighed.  
  
But…  
  
"Nani?!" he yipped under his breath, finally taking note she weren't alone.  
  
What the hell was _he_ doing here?!  
  
--  
  
Kagome felt the warm embrace of her lost mate and relaxed under his strengthening aura. The bright glow around them had intensified when he had shown up, but she had paid it no mind, only wanting to feel his presence and take in the comfort of his protectiveness.   
  
"Inuyasha…" she sighed, leaning her whole body into his chest and contently resting her head upon his shoulder. "I've missed you so much," she continued to bask in his aura.   
  
"Aa, and I you," she heard his soft reply as he gently stroked her hair and rested his chin upon her head.   
  
She was just starting to enjoy being within his arms, when he pulled her away slightly, bringing her face to face with himself.   
  
He smiled down at her, as his soft amber eyes regarded her. Gods, how long had he been gone? She missed his so much; it hurt to even look at him.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Her questioning gaze faltered, "Is everything alright?"   
  
He nodded, "Hai, but we have to leave now."    
  
"Nani? I don't understand? Leave?" She replied.   
  
He nodded once again and shifted to lift her up from the ground along with him.  
  
She finally got to her feet, gripping onto his arm for support. Her head felt light and nausea wavered through her, but the feeling was gone as quick as it had come.   
  
Kagome let her eyes drift over him; he was exactly as she remembered him. He wore his usual outfit of a white under shirt and red tee shirt, baggy blue genes and red sneakers. His semi-longish hair was messily down and cascading off his shoulders, highlighting the bright red shirt he wore.   
  
"Go where?" She finally added, watching him closely as if he'd disappear any given moment.  
  
"Home," he softly spoke, raising a hand to her cheek.   
  
She smiled and leaned in against his hand, closing her eyes.  
  
"Hai," she sighed, before allowing him to take her into his arms to decent down the time well, back to her home, back to her heart, back with her mate.    
  
--  
  
Inuyasha watched from above as Kagome leaned into his other self, her head lay contently against his chest.   
  
He felt himself twitch with discomfort, jealously rising within his chest. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did, after all _he_ was in theory him? At least she wasn't embracing another male.   
  
_Things aren't always what they seem_…  
  
His eyes followed closely, waiting for any sudden movements. His ears were fully erect, listening to them speaking softly to one another, a loving, soothing conversation whispered and teased at his senses.   
  
He watched intently, as she was pushed away from him and then listened to his next few words.  
  
He could hardly make out hers, she must have been whispering so softly that even his sensitive hearing failed to hear it.   
  
A growl echoed and rattled his senses, when a hand was placed caressingly against her cheek.   
  
_Damnit!_ He cursed inwardly, clenching his claws within his fists. Bastard, he was touching her again! He fucking hated this feeling, and it hurt like shit to watch Kagome pine over his other self like this.   
  
Kikyo had come to mind as he continued to stare, Kagome had witnessed him with her so many times, he was beginning to think it was payback for all the times he had hurt her.   
  
Did the fates' hate him that much?   
  
His eyes rested upon Kagome's happy face, had she even looked at him that way? He couldn't even recall seeing her that content, even after they had come together. His heart stung with another twist of hurt.   
  
She may love him, but she was _in_ love with his future self.   
  
It hurt, it really railed him to think of himself as competition, it was worse than fighting Kouga for claim over her heart, it was worse than her turning to that runt of a human, hobo or whatever his name was!   
  
_Shit_, it was bad enough that he was witnessing his mate with her dead mate.   
  
Coincidence maybe?   
  
The fates were really not on his side.  
  
Gods, he hated his life.   
  
His ears tweaked once more as he watched her being hoisted up into _his_ arms and took one long leap reaching the well in record time, and before Inuyasha could blink, the well had sucked them into its depths and back to the future.   
  
"Kagome!" He took a flying leap from the tree he was hiding in and tried to follow them.  
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
He whipped around to come face to face with her, bow and arrow in hand, and a look of hatred swept across her pale face.   
  
It was official… the fates really did hate him.   
  
"Inuyasha!" She hissed once more, "Die, Inuyasha!" She let loose her arrow as he narrowly missed it, landing aways from the well.  
  
"Kikyo!" He gasped, coming to a crouch.   
  
"Inuyasha, why did you betray me?" She hissed once more, before notching another spirit arrow against her bow and aiming for him.   
  
"Kikyo, I-I didn't betray you!" He replied, panicking inwardly. How the hell was this all happening?   
  
"Don't lie to me, Inuyasha!" She let loose the arrow, this time; it hit his shoulder.   
  
He hissed back in pain as the spirit arrow burned through his fire-rat armor, purifying the skin below.   
  
"Kikyo, please! I never betrayed you, I would never-!"   
  
"Your petty words mean nothing to me!" She interrupted, coming closer toward him with yet another notched arrow.   
  
She lifted her bow and aimed for the wounded hanyou, "Die," she finished with a small smile curling her lips.  
  
--  
  
Kagome watched as her mate lay beside her upon her bed. She smiled, and propped herself up on elbows to reach out with her fingers to trace the out line of his face.   
  
He sighed and allowed her to caress him, gently falling under her touch.   
  
"I really have missed you," she whispered, and laid a small kiss upon his forehead.   
  
"We're home now, Kagome." He answered with another small sigh, "That's all that matters now,"   
  
She nodded, "Hai, nothing else matters…" Her voice faltered slightly, had she forgotten about something? Or someone?   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to watch her with a smile, "What is it, koi?"   
  
She ducked her head slightly. "I-I just thought about something," she answered then shook her head, "Its nothing." She finished with a smile.   
  
Happy with her reply, the older hanyou relaxed and rested back under her touch.   
  
Still… she couldn't help thinking she was forgetting about something, something important. The more she tried, the more it hurt for her to think.   
  
But, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind wouldn't stop.   
  
--  
  
Kikyo pulled back the bow cord and aimed, "Any last words, hanyou?" she spat, her voice sharp and icy.   
  
"Listen to me, Kikyo! I didn't betray you-" he tried once more to assure her.   
  
She held back a bitter laugh, "You lie, even to much for a worthless half breed!" She spat, her bitterness now apparent.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.   
  
The miko lifted her bow once more and aimed, pulling back the cord and without hesitation let loose the arrow.   
  
It hit its target, dead on.  
  
Inuyasha felt his body burn and hiss under the strain of the arrow, as it forcefully pulled him back into a near by tree, pinning him to it.    
  
He looked up at the bitter miko, betrayal and hurt all flashing within her gray, lifeless eyes, as a lone tear slipped out from the corner.   
  
"Kikyo…" The last of his words echoed all around him, "forgive me."   
  
Then there was dark…  
  
--  
  
Kagome had long from stopped her traveling fingers and was now in full thought, something was trying to tell her something. Her conscious maybe? But, she couldn't make out the words, or message it was trying to relay.   
  
She looked down at the slumbering hanyou beneath her and smiled, he looked so innocent while he slept. She loved watching the rise and fall of his chest, as he lay soundlessly asleep to the world.  
  
_Maybe that's why he spent most nights watching over me as I slept_. She thought idly.   
  
"Sleep well, my mate…" she whispered soothingly, and passed the back of her hand over his cheek.   
  
She closed her own eyes, sighing contently.   
  
*  
_"Inuyasha? Mates?"  
  
"My mate now and forever."   
  
_Her eyes shot open; she could have sworn she heard voices as she looked around her bedroom for signs of life.   
  
*  
_"Kagome, once you bond with a demon, be it half-demon or full-demon, you have to completely allow yourself to trust. Never doubt that trust, or you'll be ripped apart."  
  
"You mean bond as in…"  
  
"Mate"   
  
"And if you don't fully trust one another, that bond won't hold?"   
  
"No, it will break and you'll be ripped apart… forever."  
  
_Another set of voices echoed around her. She hastily got up and whipped her head to the side of her. There at the end of her bed, stood a young woman dressed in traditional robes of red and white, her hair - black as night and tied with a bold white sash.   
  
_She looks like me?_ Kagome suddenly realized, all by her eyes, which were brown in color, where as her eyes were blue, like the ocean.   
  
"Kagome?" Her voice was soft and friendly. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"   
  
"Forgetting someone?" She repeated.   
  
The pale priestess smiled down at her, "You know this isn't real,"   
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Kagome shook her head slightly. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am you, you are me, and we are one." Came the reply.  
  
"Nani? What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome looked up with confusion, intending to see the woman in red and white in front of her.  
  
"She disappeared?" Kagome sighed and leaned back into her bed, allowing herself to return to her mate.   
  
But…  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
Where did he go? Wasn't he here a minute ago?   
  
She suddenly felt light headed again. The pain was now pounding within her as she gripped at her head with her hands, before clenching her eyes tightly shut.  
  
After a few more deep breaths the pain passed.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and lifted her head slightly. She was alone in her room, back home. Wasn't she in the forest earlier? With Inuyasha?   
  
_"Inuyasha?!" _She gasped.  
  
That's right! Inuyasha and her had spoken together in the forest, and he said he cared.  They both had come together and made love under the tree amongst the fields.   
  
So how was it she awoke in her room?   
  
Shaking her head free of the fog, she picked herself up off her bed. As she continued to search her room for any clues, she caught something in the corner of her eye and turned to look at it.   
  
"Must have been my imagination," She sighed and turned a glance toward her mirror, her eyes widened as Kikyo appeared behind her.  
  
She watched as the miko aimed an arrow and set it free as quickly as she had raised the bow.   
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried, as the arrows target came into focus. Kagome soon found herself running toward the well, pushing the heart wrenching pain she felt within her back. She had to get to him!  
  
--  
  
The undead priestess' smile broke into a contented smirk as she lowered her bow and watched the hanyou hit the tree with a sickening thud - the arrow struck its mark and pinned him tightly against the trees' trunk.   
  
She glided over toward the fallen demi-demon and reached out to touch him, rearing back as if burnt by the arrows intense power, another smirk befell her lips. He would never be anyone's but hers.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the lip of the well as she emerged over its side.   
  
"You're to late!" Kikyo jarred with pleasure.   
  
"Iie! Inuyasha!" The girl from the future shook her head with denial.   
  
"He belongs to me now," Kikyo continued, ignoring the girl in front of her.   
  
Kagome felt the familial feeling of tears well up in her eyes, but pushed them back, allowing her anger to rise to the surface.   
  
"NO! You can't have him!" Kagome bellowed, curling her hands into fists, as pure mature miko energy twisted around her with the odd spark spitting in angry blasts.   
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "You think you can stop me, little girl?" Her voice low and threatening.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated, allowing her excess miko energy to flow within her. Kaede had once told her, in order to defeat a miko in combat, concentration must be at the highest level, ignore all feelings and allow ones powers to take complete control.  
  
Trust in yourself.   
  
_Trust_.   
  
Kikyo's bitter laugh echoed the forest, "Your aura maybe strong, but your power is untrained and useless against me."   
  
Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, and took a step forward. "Who said I was going to use these powers against you?" She finally spoke and raised a hand toward the pinned hanyou, the power whirled in a light streak of aura as it reached out and enveloped the fallen demon.   
  
Kikyo's eyes grew wide as she watched the arrow slowly disintegrate into nothing before her eyes. "Brat! How dare you interfere with me!" She roared and lifted her bow and glided an arrow within its stretch.   
  
The future girl made no attempts of movement, and carried on concentrating her powers. If she could set Inuyasha free…   
  
Kikyo aimed her arrow and let it loose just as the hanyou churned and fell to the ground, free from the arrow and spell of eternal sleep.   
  
_"Kagome!"_   
  
The arrow sizzled with miko power as it hit Kagome and the barrier around her and Inuyasha, it fought hard against the protective shield, but to no avail, as it burst into flames and turned to pieces of ash.   
  
The undead priestess stood in shock.  
  
Kagome slid to the ground and fell into the hanyou's chest, sobbing uncontrollably with relief and pure exhaustion. His arms engulfed her and pulled her in tighter against his chest, soothing her with his gentle words. Kikyo now long forgotten as he reassured his mate.   
  
 The forest around them returned to darkness and the pair found themselves back where they had fallen asleep in the fields, under the tree upon the hilltop, looking over the village.   
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, searching for wounds with her worried gaze.   
  
"Aa, I'm alright Kagome," he reassured her once more and held her close.   
  
"What happened?" Kagome's tiny voice filled his ears.   
  
Before the hanyou could answer another interrupted him.  
  
"You were caught within each others minds, a part of a demon's bonding ritual." The voice was smooth and held little or no emotion.   
  
Inuyasha snorted, "What the fuck do you want?!" he growled under his breath.   
  
"Come now, brother. That's no way to greet your older brother and lord of the western lands." Sesshoumaru coolly berated.   
  
Inuyasha _Keh'd_ and pulled Kagome up along with him, protectively pushing her behind him.  
  
"I don't give a shit! I asked what the hell you wanted, bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, baring his fangs threateningly.   
  
"I do believe you wanted to know what exactly happened just now?" His questioning gaze halted upon the young human girl.   
  
Kagome dumbly nodded.  
  
"You, Inuyasha, have chosen to take a mate. In doing so, you marked her as your own." He raised his claw to stroke the fur upon his shoulder. "As for our blood-line, you have proven worthiness. Any holds on your past will now be erased, your loyalty first to your mate and then to your new life and family. All ties to your heart will be bound together with your chosen mate, and nothing will tear you apart." He paused, "However, Inuyasha, you have not fully completed the joining."   
  
"What the fuck are you talking about!?"  The impatient hanyou snarled, feeling nervous about his bastard of a brother being this close and talking to him civilized like. It was freaking him out!   
  
"I suggest you hold that tongue of yours, hanyou." Sesshoumaru coolly regarded him with raised eyebrows. "I haven't finished yet, mongrel."   
  
Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes, "Just get on with whatever you have to say and piss off already!"   
  
"Very well," The lord youkai continued regardless, "In order to complete the joining, you both must exchange blood. Demon-to-human rituals can be dangerous, as humans are weak. Therefore, it is up to you, Inuyasha to dominate and lend your mate strength during this time."   
  
"How do we exchange blood?" Kagome innocently asked.   
  
"Inuyasha will explain it, he has an idea what I mean." The lord demon answered. "The exchange of blood is a bond for life. You will gain Inuyasha's strength and live for as long as he does, in turn, Inuyasha will inherit your strength and may even become immune to your miko energy."  
  
"Is that it?" Inuyasha snapped once more.   
  
Sesshoumaru studied his brother's cautiousness' and nodded. The miko child was pregnant and at a dangerous stage to be completely joined to the half-breed.   
  
"One more thing," The older dog-demon turned to walk away, "If the blood bonding fails, the girl and offspring will die. I suggest you think about this before attempting to join at this point. Beware, Inuyasha _your_ humans' miko power has matured, demon and human alike will find her aura attractive."  
  
With that, the demon lord was gone, leaving a very peeved hanyou and a slightly confused miko in his wake.   
  
  
  
--  
**Author Notes**  
  
**Quote**: Sesshoumaru's fur upon his shoulder is NOT his tail; it's his father's fur.    
  
Has anyone else found this same rumor?  Let me know if you have, because I always thought it was his tail, but eh, it would make sense.   
  
I'm only going to say this once - Writers block sucks! Anyways, I finally got it out, after hours of working on and off it! I'm all worn out now… I have to give credits for these inspirational thoughts of mine that went into this chapter: Many thanks and glomps go to **DracOnyx **with**Starlight and Shadows** – If you haven't read this fic yet, go now and read it!   
  
**Note**: This entire chapter was devoted to the bonding between Inuyasha and Kagome they will bond, in order, MIND, BODY and SOUL.   
   
**Extra note**: Kikyo isn't a bad person, and I wanted to show her helping Kagome from the inside of her  (that lives within her in peace) and not the corpse we all know and hate. So don't be confusing that kikyo for the *_beep_* out to kill Inuyasha. **  
  
**A lot of you were inquiring how I got to see Inuyasha move II? Easy: I went onto ebay and pre-ordered the DVD and got the VCD copy (which has NO ending! Damn it all!) While I was there; that's how I couldn't wait for the DVD. I can't believe it - they KISSED! Well of course I knew they did, reasons why I co-own _Itazurana Kiss_; still… it was great and I loved it! Naraku's true form was awesome!   
  
To all my reviewers and readers, thank you so much for all your great comments and encouragements! I got so many reviews last chapter 0_o; record amount! Sugoi!   
  
Thanks **Aile Anna**, _you learn something new every day_! I never knew that – I'll be sure to edit the mistake from chapter 11, concerning the cornfields!! ^.^  I'm glad you enjoyed the uncut version of Untold Secrets.   
  
  
**--**_Coming soon:_**   
  
Chapter **0.12a** – My Mate: Part One**, is now available at **mediaminer.org** and **kuroi-hoshi.org  
  
Next Chapter: **0.13 –** Kagome is mine!  
**Inuyasha finds it hard to accept Kagome, while she is pregnant, as anymore than his responsibility and refuses to continue their joining as mates. Much to the disappointments of Miroku and Sango. But things don't always run smoothly, when Kouga returns and decides to interfere and lays claim on Kagome once more.   
  
Does the wolf youkai have a death wish? And what has all _this_ got to do with a certain delinquent monk and taijiya?  
  
**End Note**: for those who are worried the fic is taking a darker tone, don't worry, its not that bad, and I will edit the worst parts out for you underage readers – After all, I've GOT to keep it to the Animé as this is a challenge based on keeping it IN-character!   
  
Beside, we have (maybe) two chapters left and an epilogue to go!


	15. 13: The story so far

**Standard Disclaimer** - * Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
**Summary**: When, one night Inuyasha of the future turns up in Sengoku Jidai beaten and bloody, Inu-gumi are surprised-except for Kagome, who rushes to his side without hesitation. Secrets are revealed & an untold future comes to light, but will Inuyasha accept his newfound responsibility?   
  
**Rated**: PG-13 / R for mild to moderate sexual content and Inuyasha's potty mouth.   
  
**by**: *Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
**   
note: **This isn't the ending! 

--  
  


Untold Secrets 

--  
0.13 –** The story so far **(_end of Book One_)  
  
_Story so far…_  
  
Higurashi Kagome can travel back and fourth time, from Modern Tokyo to the warring state era of Sengoku Jidai without a second thought. So, when one day she goes back home to spend some time with her family and away from the annoying dog-demon, Inuyasha -- she comes back to find _another_ Inuyasha. This _Inuyasha_ seems to have less of a temper and has manners (not to mention, wants to be more than just friends with her) he seems to good to be true at first, until she finds out that he is dying, and all because of her. Inuyasha of the future holds no begrudges against her, and even admits his _true _feelings for her.   
  
She returns to Sengoku Jidai, and faces present Inuyasha. Her guilt bears too much and she snaps and avoids him most of the time, but that isn't the only reason why she's moody with the dog-demon. Inuyasha of the past finally wants to know what's wrong with the miko of the future, and tries to follow her, but Kouga has other ideas and stops Inuyasha from leaving Sengoku Jidai to retrieve her.   
  
In the meantime, Kagome goes back through the well after experiencing a shared/bonded bad nightmare with future Inuyasha, only to find him waiting for her at the top of the well. From there, we learn that his nightmares are becoming more intense and even painful, and Kagome is now determined to help put things right, and stop Inuyasha from dying from a curse Kikyo put on him (350 years ago), which originally was meant for her.   
  
With her mind made up, Kagome secretly plots how she can stop Inuyasha from meeting up with the soulless priestess. Meanwhile, after she spends the night with the hanyou of the future, she finds out something unexpected--It appears Inuyasha has invited her over to his own apartment to give her something, when she arrives she meets his roomie flat-mate, Kouga-kun! This comes to quite a shock to Kagome.   
   
Inuyasha, in human form, returns home and finds Kagome (and Kouga) waiting for him. Kagome is surprised to see him in human form and Inuyasha tells her the secret of illusion to disguise himself during the day. After a long discussion and a round of flirting, Kouga finally gets a clue and leaves the lovebirds alone.  
  
Kagome receives her gift – A heart-shaped Locket – which holds more power than the sacred jewel in her eyes, little does she know it's purpose is of a very powerful protective spell…  
  
Inuyasha asks her not to open the locket until the time is right, and agreeing with his terms she accepts it and put the necklace on.  After some more time spent with Inuyasha of the future, Kagome returns to the SunSet shrine to pack for her trip back to the past.   
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha (future) and Inuyasha (present) finally meet face-to-face, sparks fly and Inuyasha (future) ends up giving away a little to much information on his prophesied meeting with Kikyo. Inuyasha (present), however, allows his own jealousy to get the better of him and ends up leaving in a huff through the well and back to his own time.   
  
While in the past and after _yet_ another argument (over a certain dead-priestess), Inuyasha and Kagome take some time apart. Miroku and Inuyasha have a man-to-man talk, but Miroku only ends up making Inuyasha uncomfortable and irates the hanyou to no end.   
  
In the meantime, Kagome gets sick and Sango rushes to her side to help comfort the teenage Miko.   
  
Later that night, Kikyo turns up and summons Inuyasha to meet with her, while Kaede and Miroku exercise Kagome from a now new-found aura that has been slowly appearing around her over the last few months and since her last visit home.   
  
The impending awaited "_Life or death_" finally takes place between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome, after snapping out of her spell cast coma, follows Inuyasha.  
  
She witnesses Inuyasha and Kikyo while they exchange words or in Inuyasha case, pleas. Kikyo however does not see it his way and takes him by force as Inuyasha finally makes his decision to stay with Kagome in the living world.   
  
Kikyo's rage and hatred gets the better of her, as she lashes out at the hanyou, causing Kagome to make her move. A huge fight breaks out and Inuyasha ends up blinded by miko energy that Kikyo throws at him. Kagome rushes to the fallen hanyou's side only to be pushed out of the direct line of fire, once more sending the miko curse upon him – Only this time, (and not as prophesized by his older self) tetsusaiga takes the brunt of it, reflecting it back upon the soulless priestess ensuring her demise.    
  
After Kagome's attempts to save Inuyasha from being cursed ends and fails, she breaks down with grief. Inuyasha, however, does not hold any resentment against her - Kikyo included.  
  
Meanwhile, back in present day Tokyo, the other Inuyasha gets seriously hurt whilst protecting Shippo (who seems to have gotten mixed up with a corrupt tai-youkai family) from a rather dangerous and giant youkai.   
  
Later, as the Inu-gumi settles for the evening, and while Inuyasha has thoughts and regrets about the way he handled Kikyo's promise to leave with her to hell, his thoughts get interrupted by the intrude of Kouga (future), who demands for Kagome to leave with him.   
  
Kagome and Kouga arrive at the Goshinboku, finding a rather injured older looking hanyou, barely breathing under it. Kagome rushes to his side without hesitation as the rest of the Inu-gumi arrive to witness Kagome and another Inuyasha together.   
  
Kagome asks her friends to understand, giving them no apparent reason why they were staring at another Inuyasha, Kouga and a very older looking Kitsune. Understandingly, they leave as she commanded along with the future wolf and Kitsune, leaving Kagome and both Inuyasha's alone.  
  
Inuyasha of the present watches from a distance as Kagome and his future self speak quietly together. Inuyasha of the future asks Kagome to open the heart-shaped pendant, as she does, a funny feeling overwhelms her and inside she makes out a small photo of her and his younger self-together. He goes on to explain that the empty side is for a picture of their pups. Thus Kagome finds out she is pregnant.   
  
Proving that life comes with death, Inuyasha passes away not long after. Kagome watches, as her mate dies in her arms and Inuyasha of present witnesses a breaking heart of Kagome as his other self passes over.   
  
The after affects of Inuyasha's death finally hit both groups and final goodbyes leave a surprising truth as Inuyasha finally releases Kagome is very much so pregnant with his future selfs' pups. Upon making the discovery, the hanyou finally makes a decision and is prepared to take Kagome and the pups on as his sole responsibility.   
  
Working up the courage, the hanyou asks Kagome to be his mate – things take a turn for the worst as Kagome refuses him and calls him selfish for asking her so soon after _her_ own mates death. Kagome runs away from Inuyasha only to be captured by Naraku shortly afterwards.   
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha is at a loss and asks the Kitsune to follow Kagome into the forest. After sometime the cub rushes back to the village upon smelling the foul smell of Naraku not far from Kagome's own scent.   
  
Inuyasha is unaware of Naraku's presence and finds out about his lack of scent, due to altering his aura after Kagome's return from her time at home for a month.   
  
Walking into a trap, Inuyasha finds himself rapt in a three-way struggle. It appears Kagome has joined Naraku and attacks him with her arrows – injuring him heavily while Naraku watches from the sidelines.   
  
Without the aid of his nose, Inuyasha is finding it harder to fight against the tainted hanyou and miko priestess' arrows. However, he springs back into action when Naraku threatens Kagome and his pups! With all his left over strength, Inuyasha fights against Naraku and takes him down with one final slash with Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome is hurt in the process and gets hit by the intense force from Narakus' demise. However, Inuyasha rushes to her side, catching her before she is blown off her feet.   
  
For the first time, Inuyasha finally gets to hold Kagome and his pups.  
  
--  
  
A week passes and Kagome has yet to awaken from the blast. This causes a behaviour change in the hanyou, who has become unbearably protective and possessive of the injured miko and even attacks Miroku as a warning.   
  
This provokes an unsettled atmosphere between the gumi, but soon rekindles as more reasons behind the hanyou's behaviour becomes apparent. It seems Inuyasha of the future felt it worthy for his friends to know of Kagome's pregnancy and his seemingly aggressive behaviour toward any of them.   
  
Kagome finally awakens to find an over baring and protective hanyou at her side, never leaving her for a moments rest. Finally, things progress from there and Inuyasha gains the courage to talk Kagome into staying with him as his mate.   
  
But, things don't always turn his way – Kagome has some recurring problems regarding the earlier tampering (by Kaede and Miroku) of the spell Inuyasha's future self put her under, in order for her protection and the subtle disabled scent usage concerning his younger counter-part.   
  
With some encouragements from his recently deceased self, Inuyasha finally tells Kagome his feelings after she leaves to think through her own future.   
  
Finally, Miroku and Kaede find the last of the remnants of the spell they corrupted, and destroys it within a sealing fire, thus breaking Kagomes' spell.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are now free to come together as one and finally mate.   
  
Now that things have settled down, and Kagome and Inuyasha have semi-completed mating – and thanks to Sesshoumaru showing up, to explain what occurred between the pair after they came together to clarify they joined as demons would when taking a life-mate.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome have now severed ties to their past – allowing their new mate sole meaning in their hearts. All that is left is to join in a dog-demon blood bonding ritual…  
  
But, Inuyasha only accepts Kagome-while she is pregnant, as his responsibility and refuses to continue with their blood joining that would make them official mates and certify them by dog-demon standards and traditions (With Sesshoumaru's consent).     
  
This brings us to an end as Inuyasha learns a valuable lesson in – _Trust_   
  
-- **Epilogue**  
  
In the meantime, Book Two starts with Inuyasha and Kagome having yet more problems to sort through before they can finally live happily and peacefully… what with the new threat of Kouga and now a terrible argument spurring between the pair of newly mated.   
  
Inuyasha not only has to come to terms with Kagome's hurtful words, Kouga's demands, two new additions to his pack, but a possible cure too!   
  
Will this hanyou survive long enough to see a cure? or will a pregnant mate and a rabid wolf-demon send him to an early grave?!  
  
  
-- to be continued…  
  
-- **Preview of the next chapter of "Untold Secrets"**  
  
Book Two: 0.14a –** Kagome is mine! : Part One  
  
**Daybreak covered the highest peak of the mountaintop, and over looking the sleepy village amongst the forest of Inuyasha. A silhouette of a demon, hung amongst shadows, as his bright blue eyes caught the sunset's light, they flashed with predatory dominance. His clawed hand fisted into his palm as he watched over the domain that she called home.   
  
Home? He was glad to be back, and felt liberated and stronger than ever. His fanged smile shone with a gleam as the setting suns rays glistened overhead.   
  
"It's great to be back!" He sighed contently and took a refreshing deep breath, hoping to catch the scent of the one woman he liked to call mate. His eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Bastard, that fucking dog is dead!" He howled into the night, before taking off into a whirlwind-like rush.   
  
-- **End Author Note  
  
The following book will NOT be split from the main story! Untold Secrets will be be carrying on from this chapter! No confused newbie readers that way!   
  
**– As for the question about Sesshoumaru's fur upon his shoulder rumor: well I've had some mix replies, but thanks anyways.   
  
May I just remind certain emailers/reviewers that this is MY story, I'll write it MY way, thanks. Darker tones will be cut from this version-so please stop emailing me about keeping it PG-13…  
  
I've changed my plot somewhat, 0_o; it has now grown slightly longer, but the twist is necessary to the whole story. Meaning: **Untold Secrets: Book One** has ended making way for **Book Two**, which is due for upload soon. The next book goes on to explain Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship problems and shows a completely different side to our lovable hanyou! Here we get to meet our new pack members and a few more surprises are in store for our timeless couples!   
  
Enjoy and many thanks to all my long term and loyal reviewers and readers whom have come back to read and check for updates! I've appreciated all my constructive criticisms, encouragements, threats and flames (although I prefer not to receive them) so far!   
  
Please come back and keep reading, I promise the second book will have you in tears of joy and some of unhappiness, but well worth the read!    
  
-- **Poll**:  
  
Please vote** _two_ **choice names with a review or email – Pup Names ©yukino_angeru@hotmail.com with thanks and glomps for winning me over with your beautiful collection!   
  
they are as follows:   
1: ichiru - a ray of silver (a ray of hope)  
2: sokai - cherished hope  
3: kigai - strong spirit  
4: keishou - strong and nomble  
5: Arasoi – strife  
6: Naikou - dischord  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. 14a: Kagome is Mine!: Part One

***_Re-cap_**_…_  
  
Inuyasha finds it hard to accept Kagome, while she is pregnant, as anymore than his responsibility and refuses to continue their joining as mates. Much to the disappointments of Miroku and Sango. However, things don't always run smoothly, when Kouga returns and decides to interfere and lays claim on Kagome once more.   
  
Does the wolf youkai have a death wish? And what has all _this_ got to do with a certain delinquent monk and taijiya?  
  
--  
  
***_Last time_**_…_  
  
"In order to complete the joining, you both must exchange blood. Demon-to-human rituals can be dangerous, as humans are weak. Therefore, it is up to you, Inuyasha to dominate and lend your mate strength during this time."   
  
"How do we exchange blood?" Kagome innocently asked.   
  
"Inuyasha will explain it, he has an idea what I mean." The lord demon answered. "The exchange of blood is a bond for life. You will gain Inuyasha's strength and live for as long as he does, in turn, Inuyasha will inherit your strength and may even become immune to your miko energy."  
  
"Is that it?" Inuyasha snapped once more.   
  
Sesshoumaru studied his cautiousness' and nodded. The miko child was pregnant and at a dangerous stage to be completely joined to the half-breed.   
  
"One more thing," The older dog-demon turned to walk away, "If the blood bonding fails, the girl and offspring will die. I suggest you think about this before attempting to join at this point. Beware, Inuyasha _your_ humans' miko power has matured, demon and human alike will find her aura attractive."  
  
With that, the demon lord was gone, leaving a very peeved hanyou and a slightly confused miko in his wake.   
  
--  
  


Untold Secrets 

**  
By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - *Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
--  
  
Book Two: 0.14a –** Kagome is mine! : Part One**  
  
  
"So, where have you two been for this length of time?" The houshi raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut, a broad smile plastered all over his face.   
  
"None of your goddamn business, monk!" Inuyasha snapped and crossed the floor of the hut in one high almighty strode-like step, only to fall to the floor in a cross-legged position. The hanyou snorted a _keh_ and crossed his arms with irritation.  
  
Miroku was now staring at the hanyou, pausing before smiling wickedly then moving his eye upon the young miko, who had quietly snuck in after the hanyou and was now uncomfortably resting near the irate Inu-hanyou.   
  
"You wound me, Inuyasha! I was only worried for you and Kagome-sama have been gone _all_ night long," it was a poor attempt to try to cover the young monks amusement that now sparkled with a twinkle of an eye.   
  
"Feh, as if!" Anther snort came from the dog-demon.   
  
The houshi's smile widened, "Inuyasha, I mean well,"   
  
"Urasi, I know what you thought, hentai!" Inuyasha replied the sarcasm now flowing free from his mouth as he narrowed his eyes. "And what _have_ you two been _doing_ while Kagome and myself have been gone?" He added with a smug smile.  
  
It was now Sango's turn to grunt under her breath. The young demon huntress was blushing beet red and giving Inuyasha dagger glares.   
  
"It was a simple enough question!" The demi-demon barked and slid sideways toward the miko for protection.   
  
"Are you suggesting we did something improper in your absence?" Sango growled.   
  
The demon shook his head and gulped, "I never meant it like that! Shit!"   
  
The young taijiya sighed and _humph-ed_, crossing her arms over her chest, "Good, because I wouldn't like to upset Kagome-chan to much by having to castrate you where you stand, dog-boy!" Her eyes narrowed, "Although… I don't think Kagome-chan would mind if I-"  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha never meant anything untoward. Please spare us the details…" she finished, twitching nervously as Inuyasha gripped onto her arm tightly.   
  
"Ye have both returned I see?" Kaede entered the room with a smile.  
  
"Kagome!!" Came the young Fox-cubs excited greeting. He leaped off the older miko's shoulder and bounded toward the young miko, a smile lighting his face as he watched her open her arms in a display of affection and invitation.   
  
The hanyou wasn't all that happy to see the Kitsune bounding at full speed toward his pregnant mate.   
  
The Kit took a flying leap just as the Inu-hanyou's hand made contact with his tail, and pulled him in mid air to come face to face with an angry looking Inuyasha.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome rose, taking the cub into her arms.   
  
"Don't be thinking you can just jump all over Kagome while she's in this condition, brat! I mean it, I thought I told you to stop that shit!?!" He growled as the young cub stuck his tongue out in reply.   
  
"Shippo-chan, Inuyasha is correct." Sango chimed in, causing the little Kit to duck his head into Kagome's chest.   
  
Inuyasha growled as the cub skittishly hid in the young miko's robes.   
  
It was Kagome's turn to give the hanyou a dirty look.   
  
"Come, we should eat now and talk later," The older miko interrupted them all, as she head for the cooking fire and boiling broth.   
   
--  
  
It was late afternoon when Kagome excused herself in order to take a midday nap. Fatigue had overtaken her a while now as Inuyasha spoke to Miroku, Sango and Kaede about his bastard brothers' appearance earlier that morning.   
  
Shippo and the fire-kitten had long from wondered away from the ramblings of Inuyasha's crises and taken to playing out side with some local children.   
  
"You mean you and Kagome-sama are official now?" Miroku enquired, patting the hanyou on the back. "I knew you'd sort something out sooner rather than later!" He continued idly.  
  
The hanyou narrowed his eyes, "Oi, I never said I was going to leave it all up to Kagome while she is pregnant, and it's my responsibility!"   
  
The houshi raised his hands in a defensive manner, "I only meant-"   
  
"I don't care what you meant, asshole!" He growled, then lowered his voice before continuing,  "I wouldn't expect Kagome to do this alone!"  
  
"Aye, ye have proven a worthy mate. Kagome and little one will be safe from harm no doubt." The older miko raised a hand upon the hanyou's shoulder.   
  
"Ano… how is it that you and Kagome did not complete in your joining?" Sango rose, bringing about everyone's attention while changing the subject back in hand.   
  
"A dog-demon mates for life. I have taken Kagome as my life mate, marked her as my own, but have not fully exchanged blood. The blood bond ties us together as one, sharing our completion as soul mates," The hanyou answered.   
  
"Aa, we understand this blood bonding is important to you, Inuyasha. After all it is your heritage… so why the hesitation?" Miroku added.   
  
"Demon blood bonding is a dangerous ceremony at the best of times! In order for us to complete our mating, Kagome has to give herself to me-"  
  
"And that's a problem?" Miroku mumbled a reply.  
  
"No! Baka! I mean Kagome will have to give me all of who she is, unconditionally, wholeheartedly the works. The only way I can complete this mating is by exchanging blood. In order for us to combine, Kagome and I will have to be bound by slashed wrists, while under a strong coma-like spell we shall begin to join." Inuyasha tried to explain.   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts! It's dangerous! Kagome and our pups may not survive such a ceremony, no matter what you all think! I'm not going to put her or the pups in danger, never!"  
  
"Inuyasha, if ye exchange blood with Kagome, will she not be able to heal you of your already cursed blood my Onee-sama held over you?" Kaede thoughtfully asked.   
  
"That's like saying I have a sure cure, and it would be my only reason for joining with her that way!" Inuyasha snarled, "I'm still not going to put her in danger for jack shit! Understand, old hag?!"   
  
The older woman smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Gomen, Inuyasha. It was merely a passing thought. I meant no harm to thee or Kagome's relationship virtues."    
  
"Keh!" Came his reply.  
  
"Would you consider doing this kind of ceremony after the baby is born?" Sango inquired.   
  
"If Kagome agreed to it, yes." Inuyasha honestly replied. "It is important to me, and it insures that Kagome will live as long as I and then some!"   
  
The young huntress smiled in return, "I understand, Inuyasha. I wish you and Kagome-chan well."   
  
"Aa, I agree with Sango. I am happy to help protect you and Kagome during this ceremony when and as you wish. This ritual intrigues me, will Kagome be nak-"   
  
Thwap!  
  
"Hentai!"   
  
--  
  
Kagome stirred slightly, awakening from her late afternoon nap. Stretching, she rose from her sleeping bag and yawned, raising her hands over her head.   
  
"Good sleep?" She heard an amused voice ask from the opposite end of the room.  
  
She turned and sheepishly smiled, "Hai, I had a nice nap! Thank you for asking Inuyasha."   
  
"Keh," Came his usual embarrassed reply. "Kagome, I have to speak to you," The hanyou continued, getting up to crouch in front of her.   
  
"About what?" Her wide eyes shone with confusion as she regarded his nervousness.   
  
"It's more about what my bastard of a brother was talking about…" He quickly added.  
  
"Oh, you mean about our mating?" She replied with a slight smile.   
  
"Uh, well, yeah. To do with the final joining, I have made my decision about it too!"   
  
"Really?" Her smile widened, her eyes springing back to life with anticipation.   
  
"Aa, and that would be… what I mean is… the answer is no."   
  
"No…?" She asked confusion and disappointment written all over her face.   
  
"No, we will not be continuing to bond by blood." Inuyasha informed her.   
  
"Oh…" She lowered her head, "Any reason why?" She asked barely above a whisper.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and picked up her tiny voiced question.  
  
"No means No," He huffed, crossing his arms and falling into a cross-legged position in front of her.   
  
Kagome raised her slightly reddish tinged face; the hanyou cringed as tears started to roll down her eyes.   
  
"So your saying you don't want to be my mate?" She sobbed.   
  
"Nani!?! I never said we weren't mates, just not official-mates." He tried to explain, "Don't cry, Kagome," he soothed, leaning in closer to console her some more.  
  
Kagome didn't respond and pulled away from the hanyou.  
  
"Iie! You said we were mates forever! You said you cared for me!" She bellowed, causing a stir from the other end of the hut.   
  
"Kagome! I meant every word of it, but-" The Inu-hanyou raised a claw hand to take a hold of her shoulder, which she nudged off with a yank.  
  
"Listen bitch! Don't be making any sudden movements like that while you're in this condition!" He growled and pulled her closer.   
  
She thrashed in his grip and raised her fists to his chest while shaking her head slightly. Inuyasha growled and grabbed onto her wrists.   
  
"Oi, what did I just say!?!" His voice was low and commanding.   
  
She sat in silence as tears ran down her cheeks, her face low and despondent.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha thoughtfully changed the tone of his voice to soft and caring, "I didn't mean to upset you, but please just understand. I have good reasons for making this decision."    
  
"Did I do or say something wrong? Is it because of me? Is it because I'm fat and ugly and-and…"   
  
"Urasi, it has nothing to do with any of that, stupid wench!" The hanyou chuckled with amusement.   
  
"The only reason you need to know is that I have you and the pups best intentions to consider. Nothing else!"   
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Nothing-else-!" He repeated.   
  
Kagome felt another bout of tears well in the pit of her throat, brimming the salty substance in the corner of her eyes.   
  
"Why are you crying now, wench?" Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into his chest.   
  
"I don't understand. Why are you making such a big deal? I thought you wanted to be with me forever as mates?" She sobbed into his chest, fisting her hands into his red-haori.   
  
"Baka, I already told you I meant what I said. We will be together as official-mates, but you heard what that bastard said—it can be dangerous to you and the pups, and I'm not prepared to lose any of you!" He soothed, stroking her hair as he did so.   
  
"If it's _that_ dangerous, how do other dog-demons complete it with a pregnant mate?"   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Bitches don't get pregnant before they are mated, and they have a cycle and come into heat once yearly. Dog-demons cannot raise pups before taking a mate officially."   
  
Kagome pushed away from his chest and looked at him thoughtfully, "Gomen ne, I'm not worthy of-"  
  
"Baka! Don't say such stupid things!" He interrupted and pulled her into his chest once more. "Beside, you are not a demon bitch and I'm not a full youkai demon. It doesn't count."   
  
"If you say so," she sighed and rubbed her cheek against the roughness of the fire-rat yakata, enjoying his rhythmic strokes amongst her hair.   
  
--  
  
Daybreak covered the highest peak of the mountaintop, and over looking the sleepy village amongst the forest of Inuyasha. A silhouette of a demon, hung amongst shadows, as his bright blue eyes caught the sunset's light, they flashed with predatory dominance. His clawed hand fisted into his palm as he watched over the domain that she called home.   
  
Home? He was glad to be back, and felt liberated and stronger than ever. His fanged smile shone with a gleam as the setting suns rays glistened overhead.   
  
"It's great to be back!" He sighed contently and took a refreshing deep breath, hoping to catch the scent of the one woman he liked to call mate. His eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Bastard, that fucking dog is dead!" He howled into the night, before taking off into a whirlwind-like rush.   
  
--  
  
 They sat in silence at first, as the left overs from that afternoon was handed out between them. Kagome hadn't been home for supplies for a while now, so any convenience future food had been scarce.   
  
Miroku cleared his throat and chose to break the silence, "So, Kagome-sama, how are you feeling today?" He asked politely.  
  
"I feel fine, Miroku-sama." She answered with a friendly smile.   
  
"I'm relieved to hear such positive replies, especially as you're growing in size every day!" 

Unfortunately, that comment wasn't quite what Kagome wanted to hear the demon huntress decided, as Hirakotsu was brought down upon the dense houshi's head.   
  
"Idiot!" She sneered before turning to smile toward the emotional, and very pregnant, Kagome.   
  
"What he means— is that you're looking great for your figure! I even forget _sometimes_ that you're pregnant, you've kept in shape Kagome-chan!"     
  
"It's alright, Sango-chan. I know Miroku-sama meant no offence."  The miko from of the future smiled reassuringly, as her eyes sort out the hanyou beside her.   
  
Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention as he ate contently, slurping his broth and chewing on his piece of raw veg.   
  
"Thank you, Sango-chan,"  
  
The Taijiya bowed slightly and kneeled back down, keeping an evil eye upon the mouthy houshi in front of her.    
  
It went quiet once more, until Kaede announced she'd take leave for an early night, and excused herself. Miroku, once more spoke up as the older woman disappeared to her room.   
  
"It's good news about finding Inuyasha a cure this soon, don't you think, Kagome-sama?" He openly asked causing the hanyou to spit his food.   
  
"Nani? What do you mean, Miroku-sama?" She asked and turned toward the teeth grinding hanyou.   
  
"Inuyasha didn't tell me!"   
  
"Oh… ano, I assumed he would have explained to you about the blood bonding and-" He stuttered, but was cut off when Inuyasha brought his fisted hand down upon his head.   
  
"Shut your loud mouth hole, bouzo!"   
  
"Inuyasha, what about a cure?" Kagome asked her voice tinged with hurt.   
  
"It's nothing, Kagome. Forget about it!" He quickly replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Iie, tell me what Miroku-sama means!" Kagome narrowed her eyes.   
  
"I said it was nothing, the stupid lecher is talking shit again!" Inuyasha retorted.   
  
"Please, Inuyasha… I want to know what he meant by finding a cure for you!" Kagome pouted, but refused to give in to the demi-demon.   
  
Inuyasha grunted a keh and stood.  
  
Kagome also got up from the ground, hoping to stare the hanyou down. Her eyes narrowed with anger. "I mean it, Inuyasha-I'll say the damn word! Now tell me what he meant!"   
  
"Nothing doing!" He growled a response and narrowed his own eyes.   
  
"OSWARI!" Kagome triumphantly smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, are you going to tell me or do I need to say _it_ again?"   
  
"Bitch!" He snarled from the floor, his face red with splinters.   
  
"Inuyasha… I mean it!" Kagome growled and leaned over him, "Tell me what he meant!"   
  
The hanyou sighed and pulled himself off the floor, the spell lifting as he did so. "It wasn't a sure thing or anything…" He shook his head, before continuing. "Kaede suggested that during the blood exchange your miko power should release me from the curse that flows in my veins."  
  
"Then even more so to try it as soon as possible-"  
  
"Iie! I said no, and I meant it!" Inuyasha interrupted her.   
  
"Demo, Inuyasha-"  
  
The dog-demon shook his head, "No!"   
  
Kagome went to open her mouth once more when a low piercing growl rumbled in a commanding tone.   
  
"Ano, Kagome-chan please listen to Inuyasha. He means well, even if the blood bonding is important to him and is a part of his heritage." Sango intervened.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Nani? So all that crap about it doesn't count was a lie?!" Kagome darkly mumbled.   
  
The hanyou shook his head, "No! Kagome it's not that important!"   
  
"It must be if you said it!" Kagome retorted placing her hands upon her hips.   
  
"It's not! Not more important than you and our pups!"   
  
"_My_ baby!" She corrected and gasped. "I-I-sorry!" She shook her head, lowering it in shame. "I didn't mean it, I was angry, I-I-"   
  
Inuyasha said nothing and stood.   
  
"Inuyasha, please…" Kagome whimpered, and reached out to place her hand upon his shoulder. "I was angry, I'm so sorry!"   
  
Still the hanyou remained silent. Kagome was about ready to break down. Why did she say such a thing? How could she do this to him, and after everything they've been through!?!  
  
"Inuyasha, I've been so selfish! I've only been thinking of me these last few months, always feeling sorry for myself, always pushing you away!" She pulled herself closer and rested her forehead against his back while gripping onto his haori with her hands. "You-you've lost someone too, and all I could think of was how hard done by I was by losing…by-by" She couldn't finish as the tears took over.   
  
Miroku and Sango were uncomfortably silent as they watched the hanyou and miko interact. Sango took the stunned Kit and fire-kitten into her chest and quietly excused herself, Miroku following not far behind, leaving their friends alone time to talk.   
  
Inuyasha remained silent as she sobbed onto his back, his heart and head thumping with hurt. Why? Why did it hurt so much?   
  
_Because you aren't the father! **He** was the father; she loves **him**, not you. **Him**._ The disembodied voice took a crack out of him.   
  
_Urasi!_ He bit back. _I am him! She does love me! _  
  
Then why did she say such a thing? Moreover, why did it hurt to think it was the truth?  
  
--  
  
The tornado whirled past tree's, pulling small bushes and shrubs from the ground as it made a fast entrance in to the small village at the edge of the forest.   
  
The youkai halted at the towns' shrine, taking in the direction of that fouled sent. That dog-bastard was here, and he would pay dearly for this! He took off once more in a whirlwind of strength and speed.   
  
--  
  
Sango and Miroku sat on the porch of the hut, they both felt guilty over what had happened back in the hut between them, Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku sighed and sat near the demon huntress, pulling her into a reassuring and loving embrace.   
  
The taijiya rested her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Maybe we should go and apologise?" She quietly murmured against his shoulder.   
  
"Maybe we should leave well alone, for the moment anyway." He replied softly.   
  
Sango closed her eyes and leaned into the monks' soft caresses. "I feel so bad, I can't believe Inuyasha never told her!"   
  
"Aa, it wasn't completely our fault… Inuyasha should have been honest with Kagome-sama." He added, and leaned his chin against her head.   
  
"I still feel bad about this, and upset for Inuyasha. I know Kagome-chan didn't mean it, but still…"   
  
Miroku nodded but kept silent, allowing the girl to relax against him. He closed his eyes and sighed, only to open them as the shift in wind blew hard against his face.   
  
"Nani?!" He was caught off guard as the whirlwind stopped inches away from the two.   
  
"Oi! Where is the ugly mutt?!"   
  
--   
  
  
**Author Notes**: _Two chapter upload special_! This has to be one of my more favourite chapters I've written so far. I had to split it in parts as I over estimated how long this one lasts! 0_o; next part should be up soon!  -- I decided to go along the original plot but added another twist, so I only hope you all stick around until the end!   
  
Glomps to all my reviewers and readers once more, a huge-big-bone-crunching-hug goes to **Aile Anna**, who, _love her_, listens to me go on and on ^.^ Don't worry, **Bex** is due back soon! ^_~ I'm having Bex-withdrawal symptoms!   
  
Updates notify list signup now available - http:// angelstars.notifylist.com/ updates.html  
(_remove gaps, if doesn't work link is also available in my bio page_)  
  
-- **Poll**:  
  
Please vote** _two_ **choice names with a review or email – Pup Names ©yukino_angeru@hotmail.com with thanks and glomps for winning me over with your beautiful collection!   
  
They are as follows:   
1: ichiru - a ray of silver (a ray of hope)  
2: sokai - cherished hope  
3: kigai - strong spirit  
4: keishou - strong and nimble  
5: Arasoi – strife  
6: Naikou - dischord  
  
  
**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. 14b: Kagome is Mine!: Part Two

***_Last time_**_…_  
  
Inuyasha remained silent as she sobbed into his back, his heart and head thumping with hurt. Why? Why did it hurt so much?   
  
_Because you aren't the father! **He** was the father; she loves **him**, not you. **Him**._ The disembodied voice took a crack out of him.   
  
_Urasi!_ He bit back. _I am him! She does love me! _  
  
Then why did she say such a thing? Moreover, why did it hurt to think it was the truth?  
  
--  
  


Untold Secrets 

**  
By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - *Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
--  
  
0.14b –** Kagome is mine! : Part Two**  
  
  
Inuyasha swallowed sharply as a bitter saltiness rose at the back of his throat. He clenched his eyes tightly shut and curled his claws into his fists as the young miko continued to beg for forgiveness.     
  
Kagome had yet to stop her sobbing, and still tightly gripped his back.   
  
They stood like that, and in silence for a while longer. Thoughts and feelings now bared and opened wounds now seeping. The slight bond they had between them now hung with fear, rejection, betrayal and most of all painful hurt. She felt Inuyasha's bond fade from her thoughts and panicked.   
  
Unconsciously, she tightened her grip upon him. How could she? How could she have done this to him?   
  
Inuyasha slowly began to open his stinging eyes, baring his clenching teeth in a futile attempt to stay calm. His fists stung from the pressure of sharp claws piercing skin, but he didn't care. Thoughts continued to plague his inner turmoil as Kagome's small form gripped and racked with sobs from behind him.   
  
Slowly, he let loose a long sigh before turning his head slightly. He winced at her state and twisted his entire body to bring her into his chest, strong and reassuringly holding her close.   
  
The girls sobbing continued, suddenly increasing as soon as he moved. Inuyasha felt her earnest feelings swell from the depths of her being, as his bond slowly wrapped her into his own reassurance and forgiveness.   
  
Kagome stifled a sniff and lifted her swollen eyed gaze upon her mate, a rare, but emotional stare looked back upon her.   
  
"I-Inu-yasha…" She sobbed and lowered her head back within the confounds of his robes, burying herself deeper within his hold.    
  
"I-I understand, Kagome," Inuyasha softly began, tightening his arms around her. "I know it's been hard for you, and I understand how you're feeling."  
  
The raven-haired girl shook her head and lifted herself away from the hanyou.   
  
"Iie! I've been so selfish! How can you compare your feelings with mine when all I've been thinking of is myself?!" She sobbed, tears now apparent and rolling down her cheeks from swollen blue eyes that met with sorrowful amber orbs.    
  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku sat on the porch of the hut, they both felt guilty over what had happened back in the hut between them, Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku sighed and sat near the demon huntress, pulling her into a reassuring and loving embrace.   
  
The taijiya rested her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Maybe we should go and apologise?" She quietly murmured against his shoulder.   
  
"Maybe we should leave well alone, for the moment anyway." He replied softly.   
  
Sango closed her eyes and leaned into the monks' soft caresses. "I feel so bad, I can't believe Inuyasha never told her!"   
  
"Aa, it wasn't completely our fault… Inuyasha should have been honest with Kagome-sama." He added, and leaned his chin against her head.   
  
"I still feel bad about this, and upset for Inuyasha. I know Kagome-chan didn't mean it, but still…"   
  
Miroku nodded but kept silent, allowing the girl to relax against him. He closed his eyes and sighed, only to open them as the shift in wind blew hard against his face.   
  
"Nani?!" He was caught off guard as the whirlwind stopped inches away from the two.   
  
"Oi! Where is the ugly mutt?!"   
  
"Nani, Kouga? You're back?" Sango's confused voice drew the wolf's attention.   
  
"Heh, of course I'm back! Stupid human," The wolf prince narrowed his eyes and drew his hands upon his hips. "I asked you a question, monk. Where is the mutt, I can smell his foul stench everywhere!"   
  
"Kouga, we think you might be able to help us with something…" Miroku raised an eyebrow and an arm upon the Ookami's shoulder as he got up from his seat. He leaned over the youkai and whispered something in his ear, grinning as the wolf pulled back and stared in the general direction of the hut.    
  
The wolf looked up from the hut and toward the houshi, eyeing him up and down before frowning, "N-nani?!"   
  
--   
   
Inuyasha sighed once more and took a hold of Kagome's hand, and lead her to a nearby futon. "You need some rest, Kagome." His soothing voice whispered into her hair,  "You've had a hard day and it doesn't help you any getting this stressed and upset over utter _crap_!" He added, emphasizing the word '_crap_'.   
  
The teary-eyed girl looked up at her mate, "Demo-"   
  
He hushed her with a single clawed finger upon her lips and clamped a small kiss upon her forehead.   
  
"Rest now, Kagome-" He began, but paused as an unwanted but familiar scent caught his attention. Inuyasha felt his hackles rise as he fought the urge to growl and take a swing at the interruptive annoyance that now stood in the shadow of the doorway.   
  
"What the fuck do **_you_** want?!" Inuyasha snarled, sidestepping in front of a very sorrowful-looking Kagome.  
  
"Don't give me any of that shit, dog-crap! _You_ know why I'm here!" An arrogant and angry voice colourfully spat from the shadows.   
  
The dog-demon rumbled a growl and narrowed his eyes, "The last we met, I remember me beating the shit out of you and winning my claim fare and fucking square, asshole!"   
  
"Maybe, but I never said I would give up either, you piece of fucking shit!" Kouga spat, and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the youkai's appearance. His eyes were much darker than usual, his hair now loose from its binding and his attire had somewhat changed. Instead of the furs that covered him sparingly, he now wore a vast amount of fur, which was wrapped around from his shoulder and covering his chest along with an impressive amount of body armour adorning his wrists, ankles and midsection.   
  
"Keh! Bullshit!" Inuyasha stood unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest and standing over the wolf prince with a mocking frown.   
  
Kouga bore his teeth and clenched his fists, "You fucking expect me to just allow you to dishonour Kagome any longer, you lowly hanyou!"   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and calmly raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck are you going on about now, wimpy wolf?"   
  
Kouga's eyes widened, "You think I would allow _this_ to go on any longer?" He snorted and took a step toward said girl.   
  
"Kagome," he started and took a hold of her wrist. "You're coming with me, I won't let this fucking dog touch you anymore!"   
  
"Kouga-kun?" Kagome halted and tried to shake herself free from his strong grip, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The wolf youkai paused and turned to look the young miko in the eye. "This piece of crap took you out of season and not only did he mate you without completion, but dishonoured you by… by" He shook his head in disgust and clenched his eyes shut.  
  
"You're with pups and still unclaimed!" He finally finished with a snarl.  
  
"Now wait just a FUCKING minute!" Said hanyou snapped, taking a hold of Kagome's other wrist and pulling her into his chest.   
  
Kouga's eyes widened once more. "Get your disrespectful hands off of my woman!"   
  
"Fuck this! You called a truce last time, what's your fucking damage?! " The hanyou growled in the wolfs' face.   
  
 "That didn't mean you needed to go and fucking treat Kagome like some fucking dog-bitch, and pup her without claiming her and mating her without completion!" Kouga retorted angrily, his fists now clenching.   
  
"That's none of your fucking business!" Came the comeback from the hanyou in question.   
  
"Kouga-kun! It's not what you think!" Kagome stuttered from Inuyasha's protective hold. "Inuyasha never meant-"  
  
"You fucking bastard! You even got her believing it's not your fault!" Kouga interrupted and took a leap toward the hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha got Kagome out of the way just as Kouga's fist hit the floor, missing them by an inch.   
  
"I've never seen Kagome this unhappy, she's normally full of life and always smiling! Look at her! You've got her in this state for your own selfish desire and even made her believe she is at fault!"  
  
"Fuck you, Kouga!" Inuyasha snarled, taking a swipe at the wolf. Kouga easily dogged the attack and took Kagome into his arms once more.   
  
"I won't allow you to treat Kagome as such any more!" Kouga finally stated and took off into a whirlwind of fury out of the hut and into the darkness of the forest.   
  
"Oi! Kouga you fucking asshole, get back here!" The hanyou shouted from the doorway and took off into the forest.   
  
--  
  
"Kouga-kun put me down!" Kagome struggled in the wolf's hold, "Please! It really isn't what you think!" She attempted once again to explain.   
  
The wolf turned his attention down upon the girl, but continued with speed deeper into the forest.   
  
"Kagome, understand that I can't allow that dog to disrespect you any longer. You don't deserve that!" His voice was soft and caring as he regarded her with worried eyes.   
  
"Believe me, Kouga-kun, I don't deserve Inuyasha full stop." She sighed and leaned into the wolf's chest, the familiar sting of tears now threatening once more to over take her.   
  
The wolf youkai skidded to a halt and looked down at the girl with confusion. "Nani? Kagome are you crying?" He asked, his voice now filled with emotion.   
  
"Oh Kouga-kun, I've been so selfish and awful to him! I've done nothing but hurt him throughout this whole mess!" She sobbed into her hands.   
  
"Mess? This isn't your fault or a mess!" The wolf soothed and took a seat on a nearby fallen tree, bringing the girl into his lap.   
  
"It was my fault, and this is a mess. Inuyasha only wants to help me and take care of me, and all I've been doing is pushing him away, and making his life even more of a misery than it already has been!" She carried on regardless of the wolfs' attempts of empathy.   
  
"Feh, I don't see why you're sticking up for that mutt! He shouldn't have dishonoured you by doing this," He motioned toward her stomach.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "No! Kouga-kun, don't you understand… This isn't what you think. Inuyasha has done nothing wrong, please take me back to him now."   
  
The wolf shook his head and gripped her closer. "Iie, I won't. Look at what he's doing to you! You're allowing him to get away with his ignorance and thus pulling you deeper into unhappiness!" He started. "I won't let him do this to you! My Kagome deserves to be treated with respect and honoured as a true bitch and not some… well I won't even bring myself to say it! That dog has really fucking proved his heritage of a damn mongrel halfling!"   
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome berated and pushed herself away from the angry wolf. "And I won't allow you to disrespect my mate with such words! Inuyasha has been nothing but caring and protective over me since I've met him and I love him damn it!"   
  
Kouga's eyes bulged.   
  
"Now if you please, take me back to my mate this instant!" Kagome finished.   
  
Inuyasha heard voices not far from the forests clearing just beyond some fallen branches, his nose twitched as he caught Kagome's scent mixed with Kouga's. He growled low in his chest. Fucking wolf, has he a death wish?   
  
His ears twisted toward Kagome's voice as it carried through the silence of the forest, the scent of fresh salty wetness now apparent to his nose. His eyebrows clenched with a frown. Fucking wolf, he defiantly had a death wish.  
  
_When I get my claws into him, he will regret taking Kago-_  
  
He was interrupted as Kagome hissed in anger. Inuyasha smiled, but caught himself short as he heard her confess something he had only dreamt about.   
  
_She-she loves me?_   
  
He felt his heart beat quicken within his chest making it harder to breath, was his ears playing tricks on him? Had he actually heard her say she loved him?   
  
He shook himself quickly and swore under his breath. _Pull yourself together and go get your mate, baka!_ He berated himself and made his presence known.  
  
"Oi, asshole! Let Kagome go right now!"   
  
"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome's cry just as the wolf pulled her out of his lap and took a flying lunge toward the hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha leaped out of the way and backed up, taking tetsusaiga into his hands with ease. The massive fang transformed and powered up as the wolf began to run toward him full speed.  
  
"Keh, so you're back for another thrashing, hn?" Inuyasha's arrogant and over confident snide remark bellowed over the wolfs' howl.   
  
"I wouldn't get so cocky hanyou! I'm in no mood to go easy!" The wolf replied just as confident.   
  
Kagome sighed and sat on the piece of broken log, unaware of the wondering eyes in the mist of the forest overhead.   
  
--  
  
His long dark hair blew freely in the breeze as his eyes scanned the area; the hanyou and wolf were fighting once again.   
  
_Perfect_. He thought, as a cruel smile perked upon his lips, his eyes now searching out the raven-haired girl lost in thoughts and worry.   
  
_She'll soon pay; both will pay for what they've done!_   
  
"Soon Inuyasha, soon you'll know how it feels to know utter betrayal…and pain of loss" His voice lowly growled as a swarm of small hovering bee-like creatures hovered overhead.  
  
_Soon…_  
  
His final thoughts echoed as vast amounts of blackish mist enveloped his masked body.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha snorted and lifted the huge transformed fang above his head. "I don't want you to go easy on me, wimpy wolf!"   
  
"Would I?" The wolf replied, lashing out with his clawed hands.  
  
Inuyasha easily dodged the attack, "What the fuck was that?!" He sarcastically asked, frowning in disgust.   
  
"It was an attack, shit for brains!" Kouga growled a retort in his defence.  
  
"You call that pathetic attempt of fighting an attack?!" Inuyasha's eyes bulged with amusement, as his grin grew wider.   
  
"Feh! Listen you piece of dog shit! I don't wanna have to-" He was suddenly interrupted by Kagome's gasp.  
  
"Inuyasha! There's someone else here!"   
  
"Nani?" The hanyou whipped his head around, searching the forest with his eyes, ears and nose.   
  
"Are you sure, Kagome? I sense no one…" Kouga asked, he too, searching the forest as Inuyasha had done.   
  
The miko nodded and held a hand over the glowing Shikon no Tama that now hummed with pulsating energy.   
  
"I felt the Shikon no Tama pulsate, and it started to glow black like something was calling to it. That's when I felt an evil presence coming from the trees up ahead," She pointed to the west of the forest. "I know someone was there, I wasn't imagining it… I've felt this before whenever… whenever Naraku was near by…" She murmured, keeping her eyes transfixed on the depths of the forest ahead.   
  
"Eh. What you talking about, woman? I killed that _sonofabitch_!" Inuyasha asked then announced.  
  
Kouga's eyes grew in size, "Nani? You killed Naraku?"   
  
"Yeah! So what if I did?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and leaned toward the shocked wolf prince. "I pierced his discussing heart with this very tetsusaiga." His voice lowly drummed with pride as he hefted the fang with ease and glided it toward the wolfs' throat.   
  
"Like I could easily slice you in half right now!" He finished.  
  
Kouga leaped from the fangs bite and landed in a nearby tree. He frowned down upon the hanyou and snorted, "Heh, as if, dog crap!"  
  
"What? You think I'm shitting you?!" The hanyou barked and fisted his free hand in irritation.   
  
Kouga merely smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Baka!" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and looked over to where Kagome stood. "Oi, Kagome?"  
  
The miko did not answer nor move from her spot, her small hand still gripped tightly around the glowing Jewel. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, you okay?" The dog-demon wondered toward her only to be thrown from his feet and directly into the tree in which Kouga crouched in, causing the wolf to lose gripping and end up sprawled across his chest in a heap of dog and wolf.   
  
"Get the FUCK off of me, yasaeokami!" Inuyasha pushed the stunned wolf-youkai free from his chest and got to his feet. He frowned once more and eyed Kagome suspiciously.   
  
"You fucking jerk! Oi, Inukoru!" Kouga sprang to his feet and fisted a hand full of Inuyasha haori.    
  
"Eat shit and die asshole!" Inuyasha growled and slapped his hand away pushing passed him to get to Kagome.   
  
"Kagome?" He called for her once again, stalking slowly toward her. He was met with another surge of miko energy and clenched his eyes shut from the intensity.    
Kouga watched with widened eyes as Kagome coolly turned toward the both of them, her eyes held no emotion and pale grey in colour. Her arm rose slowly toward the pair of worried glances and smirked as she powered up a blast of sparking miko aura from her hand. It crackled and spat with energy as black as the night.   
  
Kouga stepped away from the girl and looked at the stunned dog-demon.   
  
"Oi, Inukoru? What have you done to Kagome, asshole?!" The wolf demanded.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured and reached out to touch her, his worried eyes now piercing her cold emotionless ones.   
  
_What the hell?_ He thought as her miko energy sparked with a spitting cackle of electricity toward him.   
  
He leaped back and landed beside the confused wolf. "What the hell is going on, Inukoru?" Kouga spat and grabbed a fist full of the hanyou's hair and yanked him hard.   
  
"I have no fucking clue, asshole! Let go of my fucking hair before I-" He was interrupted as Kagome's ragging energy hit them both, forcing them off their feet.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kouga swore and glared at the dog-demon beside him. "Kagome's fucking possessed!"   
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha snarled and got to his feet. "Kagome… Kagome can you hear me?" He took a step closer only to be met with yet more pulsating energy.   
  
Kouga ducked his head and spat another long line of curses under his breath. Inuyasha stood once more and eyed her closely, searching for any sign of what might be causing the girl to act the way she was.   
  
His eyes widened when he saw it.  
  
_"Shikon no Tama…"_   
  
   
 --  
  
**Author Notes**: A shorter chapter than normal, but it will make sense as the story progresses, and who guessed I'd be so mean as to fool you all into thinking this was the end of story?!  Ha! As if! Oh yea, I know another cliffhanger! Moreover, what did Kagome mean by Naraku?   
  
**Next Chapter**: 15 – **The darkness within**  
Inuyasha and Kouga work together and stop Kagome from attacking them any further, realising the Shikon no Tama is controlling her, they both seize the jewel and manage to save Kagome from its tainted allure. Kagome seems to be experiencing problems with her miko inheritance and Kaede decides she should start to train in the ways of her spiritual power.   
  
**ATTENTION**: Updates notify list signup is now available **- http:// angelstars.notifylist.com/ updates.html  
**  
(_remove gaps, if doesn't work link is also available in my bio page_)  
  
**Shout Outs**: **Bex** is back! I'm so sorry about not emailing you!! *_begs on knees_* I've been away this weekend and my ISP has been down for like ever! – Thanks once more to Aile Anna and my regulars both on ff.net and mm.org for reviewing and reading, listening to my rambles and everything else that goes with my otaku ways!   
  
Many thanks for all who have voted! (so far) Love you loads, I'm almost convinced which to use ^_~ Update list is **NOW** available peeps, go sign up! **NOW**! lol  
  
-- **Poll**:  
  
Please vote** _two_ **choice names with a review or email – Pup Names ©yukino_angeru@hotmail.com with thanks and glomps for winning me over with your beautiful collection!   
  
They are as follows:   
1: ichiru - a ray of silver (a ray of hope)  
2: sokai - cherished hope  
3: kigai - strong spirit  
4: keishou - strong and nimble  
5: Arasoi – strife  
6: Naikou - dischord  
  
  
  



	18. 15: The darkness within

***_Last time_**_…_  
  
Kouga watched with widened eyes as Kagome coolly turned toward the both of them, her eyes held no emotion and pale grey in colour. Her arm rose slowly toward the pair of worried glances and smirked as she powered up a blast of sparking miko aura from her hand. It crackled and spat with energy as black as the night.   
  
Kouga stepped away from the girl and looked at the stunned dog-demon.   
  
"Oi, Inukoru? What have you done to Kagome, asshole?!" The wolf demanded.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured and reached out to touch her, his worried eyes now piercing her cold emotionless ones.   
  
_What the hell?_ He thought as her miko energy sparked with a spitting cackle of electricity toward him.   
  
He leaped back and landed beside the confused wolf. "What the hell is going on, Inukoru?" Kouga spat and grabbed a fist full of the hanyou's hair and yanked him hard.   
  
"I have no fucking clue, asshole! Let go of my fucking hair before I-" He was interrupted as Kagome's ragging energy hit them both, forcing them off their feet.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kouga swore and glared at the dog-demon beside him. "Kagome's fucking possessed!"   
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha snarled and got to his feet. "Kagome… Kagome can you hear me?" He took a step closer only to be met with yet more pulsating energy.   
  
Kouga ducked his head and spat another long line of curses under his breath. Inuyasha stood once more and eyed her closely, searching for any sign of what might be causing the girl to act the way she was.   
  
His eyes widened when he saw it.  
  
_"Shikon no Tama…"_   
  
--  
  


Untold Secrets 

**  
By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - *Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
--  
  
0.15 –** The darkness within: One for the money, two for the show!**  
  
  
Inuyasha swore under his breath. Why hadn't he noticed it before now? The way she gripped at the glowing jewel, the way her eyes never left the forest.   
  
_Shit!_ What was he going to do?   
  
Kouga was still glaring at the silent hanyou from the corner of his eye, as Kagome, swiftly allowed yet another heated blast of energy rise from her hands, as she stood calmly a front of the two youkai.   
  
Inuyasha took another step closer, but stopped dead in his tracks, as a blackened orb-like circle formed within her palms.   
  
_Shit!_  
  
She held no drawback as she allowed the glowing orb free from her hands to hit close to home, Inuyasha and Kouga both leaping out of it's path, as the forward momentum of the blast skidded across the forest floor only to clash with a nearby tree.  
  
"Holy…!" Kouga sharply gasped and ran to the dog-demon's side. "What the hell is going on, Inukuro?!" He snapped once more, panting under his wildly beating heart.   
  
"Fuck if I know!" The demi-demon snarled a reply and clenched his teeth tightly, his jaw setting as he growled out, "We need to get the Shikon no Tama away from her! Think you can get behind her?"   
  
The wolf demon huffed, "Feh, of course I can, I'm not some weakling you know!"   
  
"Good, you grab her from behind and I'll snatch the tama, got it?" Inuyasha commanded as the wolf rolled his eyes.   
  
"Whatever dog-breath, but if you hurt Kagome I'll…"   
  
"Shut the fuck up and just do it!" The hanyou interrupted the wolf prince impatiently.   
  
The wolf leaped away from him, taking to the air as Inuyasha stepped toward the tainted miko. _Kuso_, he cursed inwardly --With that much power surging through her, she better be protecting the pups from it, or else…  
  
He shook those thoughts away and reached out for her, cautiously, and noticing Kouga's progress from behind her.   
  
A nod from the wolf confirmed he was ready to strike, and Inuyasha soon continued his own advance.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me." He reached out for her. "If you can hear me, please snap out of it! You're doing more harm than good, bitch!"   
  
Kagome's cold eyes regarded the hanyou's amber orbs, her face pale and her lips now tainted with a light blue glow.   
  
Inuyasha cringed.   
  
Kouga stealthily stalked up behind the unsuspecting miko and grabbed her arms, pinning her to his chest and shouting at the hanyou.  
  
"NOW!"   
  
Inuyasha made his move and snatched the tainted jewel from around her neck, pulling the chain away and dropping it to the ground as it burned at his skin.   
  
Kagome's face drained as her eyes, slowly, glazed over and rolled back into her head. Her legs giving way, not long afterwards, as she fainted into Kouga's chest.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side as Kouga dropped to his knees, holding the girl tightly against him.  
  
"She's out cold!"  
  
--  
  
They all sat quietly, and somewhat patiently, for any news. Miroku hmn-_ed_ as he read through another passage of one of Kagome's pregnancy spell books, while Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles in the corner of the huts small room and Kouga was pacing the floor. All three anxiously waited for Kaede and Sango to inform them on Kagome's progress.   
  
After the forest and Kagome's strange behaviour, both youkai had gotten the young miko and the jewel back to Kaede in due time. They both panicked and fussed over her condition, arguing every five minutes who would stay with the girl.   
  
Sango had made the final decision on who would stay with the young girl, while Kaede worked, while giving the three men death glares as they attempted to follow her and Kaede into the small room Kagome lay asleep.   
  
"Ah, according to Kagome-sama's guide," Miroku finally broke the silent/bone-cracking atmosphere.   
  
"Pregnant females, in prime, suffer from --difficulty sleeping, continued forgetfulness, occasional headaches and dizziness, and mild clumsiness." He raised his hand to his chin and looked up at the dog-demon.  
  
"Does that ring true, Inuyasha?" He asked the brooding hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha snapped his head up and frowned, "Eh?"   
  
"Fucking typical," Kouga snorted under his breath. "Can't even watch over _my_ woman properly!"   
  
"What the hell did you say!?!" Inuyasha shot to his feet, glaring at the arrogant wolf.   
  
"You heard me, Inukuro!" Kouga retorted, leaning over the dog-demon with fisted hands.   
  
"That's it, you die here and now!" Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth and fangs threateningly.   
  
"Please, control yourself Inuyasha," Miroku calmly stood in-between the pair of pissed-off youkai.   
  
The door cover shifted to the side and Sango, suddenly, stepped into the room. Her face full of sullen and worry. Three pairs of eyes now shifted onto her, she swallowed a lump from the back of her throat and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku was the first to gain her attention.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan is fine now." She gave them all a reassuring smile, "Kaede wishes to speak to you, Inuyasha."   
  
The hanyou nodded and pushed passed the monk and wolf.   
  
"Oi, I'm coming too!" The wolf barked pushing the monk out of the way and following on after the dog-demon.   
  
Inuyasha growled and span around, coming face-to-face with the wolf prince. "Listen, asshole," he started his voice low and threatening, as he leered down at the annoyance in front of him. "Kagome is _my_ mate, _my _responsibility, _mine. _Get it through your thick skull, wolf! Mine!"  
  
Kouga's eyes narrowed, and growled under his breath about delusional half-breeds. Kagome was _his_ woman, not some damn crossbreed of a disgusting dog!  
  
Inuyasha had long from left the wolf to his own thoughts, and was now settled beside his bed-ridden mate. He looked down at her, giving her a small smile of reassurance and forgiveness.   
  
Kaede cleared her throat and began.   
  
"Inuyasha, I believe Kagome was easily enchanted by the Shikon no Tama, because she can not purify it."   
  
"Nani?" The dog-demons' eyes widened, "Come again? What do you mean she can't purify it?"   
  
"I mean, she's experiencing problems due to her current state. As far as I can tell, Kagome here, is instinctively protecting her child and the Shikon no Tama is a threat. Therefore, her miko aura is having the opposite affect on the jewel."  
  
Inuyasha looked confusedly down upon his mate, "Will she be able to purify it when it's fully complete?" he asked the older woman, still keeping his amber eyes on Kagome.  
  
"It is possible, once Kagome has given birth, not before." Kaede replied with a small shake of her head.   
  
Inuyasha nodded and reached out to brush Kagome's hair from her face, she looked up to him with sore eyes. He smiled down at her and brushed the back of his hand over her cheek, not caring if Kaede witnessed his affectionate display toward the girl or not.   
  
This meant Kagome and his pups were in danger, even more so than before, and he would be damned if that jewel had anything to do with their fates.   
  
His mind was made up already.  
  
"Kagome," he started, leaning down to look at her thoughtfully. "I won't let anything else hurt you or our pups. You need rest and being here, now, isn't getting you any."   
  
She mutely nodded.  
  
"We're leaving," he finished, picking her up into his arms and making his way past the older miko.   
  
"Ye are taking Kagome back to her time, Inuyasha?" The elder spoke.   
  
The hanyou snorted, "Keh, got a problem with that?"   
  
"Nai, I think it a wise decision. Be well, Kagome," she finished and left the room.   
  
Inuyasha watched her leave and looked back down at his quiet mate. "Shall we go now?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome nodded. "Demo- what about Shippo and the others?"   
  
"They'll be alright without us for a few days. Besides, that asshole wolf is still here. I'm sure he'll hang around and keep an eye on them for a while. Don't worry, we'll be back before the new moon."   
  
"Inuyasha," she swallowed nervously. "I have to tell you, mama, jii-chan and Souta don't know about us or this," she motioned to her stomach and gave him another nervous smile.   
  
"Eh, then they'll be finding out soon enough!" The hanyou grinned at first, and then nervously broke out in a sweat.   
  
Maybe going back to Kagome's time might not be such a good thing after all…  
  
--  
  
He watched them through a mirror darkly, his lilac eyes piercing the shinny object as the hanyou and girl leaped through the forest along side that annoying wolf prince.   
  
"Damn you," his voice was hoarse and full of anger. "Damn you all! This isn't the end, hanyou."   
  
The mirrors image merged and twisted as it changed direction, a small well dwelling now replacing the hanyou and miko.   
  
Why had the mirror shown him a broken down old well? He looked at it with confusion and raised his brow toward the young girl, who held the mirror between her hands.   
  
"Kanna, what has this got to do with that annoying hanyou and girl?" He asked.  
  
The pale girl regarded him with calm, unmoving eyes. "This well is special, it is what holds our worlds together as one." Her voice was smooth and quiet, ghostly flowing from her lips as the mirror formed another picture.  
  
The girl-child and the hanyou now entered the clearing near to the old well. Lilac eyes followed them closely, as the hanyou held the girl in his arms and leaped upon the wells lip.   
  
His eyes darkly widened as he watched the demi-demon leap into the well, engulfing him with a bright beam of purple light.   
  
"What happened?" His voice in awe.  
  
"Two worlds combined," came the answer.   
  
His lips curled into a nasty, sly smirk. So, this is what the little girl and hanyou have been hiding?  
  
_Perfect_.    
  
He could use something else against them. But, first, the miko needed to _deliver_ his ultimate revenge. Literally.   
  
His smile widened with thoughts of seeing that bastard hanyou in pain and the girl-shadows grief-stricken face as he emerged from the shadows with his new _son_.   
  
They would pay for his demise. They would know how it feels to feel pain, to suffer eternally, to know true betrayal.   
  
_Soon…  
_  
--  
  
Inuyasha touched the ground of on the other side of the well, and with little effort; he leaped atop of the well, with Kagome held closely to his chest.   
  
"You can put me down now, Inuyasha. I can walk," the raven-haired girl reached up and tweaked his ear playfully, "I'm pregnant, not a bleeding invalid!"   
  
"Keh," The hanyou snorted and gently put the girl down.   
  
"Tadaima!" Kagome yelled as both her and Inuyasha entered the shrine. "Mama? Souta? Jii-chan?"   
  
 No reply.   
  
Kagome shrugged and led Inuyasha into the kitchen. "Hungry?" She asked, opening the cupboards to reveal his favourite –Raman.   
  
The hanyou began to drool.   
  
Just as the girl giggled and reached up to take a carton, the door bell rung, causing her to clumsily fall back and into the arms of her mate, who had seen her reaction and caught her.   
  
"Heh," she nervously reddened. "Opps."   
  
The hanyou keh-_ed_ and allowed her to answer the door. Miroku's earlier words now clouding his thoughts, as he tried to remember what the damn monk had said about pregnant humans. His ears twisted to the sound of Kagome's voice and his nose suddenly picked up the very familiar scent of…   
  
"Wolf!"   
  
Inuyasha stomped out of the kitchen and found Kagome leaning against the doorframe and talking to none other than…  
  
_Kouga_.   
  
"What the hell is he doing here?!" Inuyasha snarled and stood behind Kagome. They had gotten away from all of this shit in the past! That was the whole point of coming here, to the damn future! Damn fucking wolf was worse than a curse! He showed up every fucking where--past, present and future!   
  
He growled when Kouga spoke.   
  
"I was asked to escort young Shippo here," He smiled. "Higurashi-san asked me to drop him off before I went on to work for the day." His toothy grin only widened when Inuyasha took Kagome by the shoulders and pushed her behind him, protectively.  
  
"Hey, yo! Hold on a mo, fuck!" Kouga waved his hands in front of him, as Inuyasha hocked a claw a top of the door. "What the hell are you doing, shit head?"   
  
"Fuck off, Kouga!" Inuyasha snarled and slammed the door in the assholes face.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to get passed, "What are you doing, that was rude!"   
  
"Rude? He's the fucking rude one, fucking barging in on us all the damn time!" The hanyou barked, "He's like a rash, fucking itchy as shit and damn hard to get rid of!"   
  
The doorbell rang once again.   
  
"I just told you to fuck off!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door.   
  
Shippo stood at the door, a sweat drop adorning his forehead as he nervously grinned up at Inuyasha.   
  
"Missed you too, par!"   
  
Inuyasha face faulted, only recovering as the older Kitsune entered the house and gave his adopted mother a hug.   
  
"Shippo-kun, you're grown! I've forgotten you were this tall!"   
  
Shippo gave her a toothy grin and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "Looks like I'm not the only one growing!" he chuckled and raised an eye toward his irate oyaji.   
  
"So, I take it you meant Kouga to fuck off, ne?"   
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and keh-_ed_, rolling his eyes at the youth. "Fucking wolf!"   
  
Shippo's smile widened and bowed once again, greeting both his adopted parents in a more traditional style. "Higurashi-san, agreed to help me with some of my college course work. So, Kouga drove me here. Sorry if he pissed you off, you know how he is. Try living with him… it's not all peachy."   
  
"Come in, Shippo-kun. Mama isn't here at the moment. I was just about to make Inuyasha some raman, would you like some too?" Kagome took a hold of his wrist and dragged the teenage Kitsune into the kitchen.   
  
Inuyasha mumbled and followed on afterwards, flicking his ears toward the door. He really did hate that wolf!  
  
--  
  
Kagome hum-_ed_ happily as she poured the boiling water into the two cups of instant noodles, listening in on the two youkais' at the table. Shippo was happily chatting away about how he had passed exams and even gotten a part-time job, as the sound of a new girlfriend awoke Kagome from her dream-like humming.   
  
"A girlfriend?" Inuyasha's brow rose, "Keh, haven't you learnt your lesson from the last bitch you go involved with?" He barked at the boy.   
  
"Inuyasha! Leave him be," she berated the hanyou and turned to smile, her attention back upon the Kitsune. "I think it's adorable, will I ever get to meet her?"   
  
"Geez, I dunno…" The boy reddened and raised a hand behind his head and rubbed it nervously. "It's kind of not like that… I mean, it's not because I don't want you or the old man here to meet her," he stuttered, "It's just, not like that." His face now beet red.  
  
Kagome giggled and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just teasing, Shippo-kun,"   
  
"Heh," the boy chuckled.  
  
For the second time that day, the door suddenly opened and slammed shut. Kagome picked herself up off the chair and peered around the door.  
  
"Mama's home" She turned and smiled slightly. The Kitsune looked from one parent to the other, they both looked and smelt nervous –he was confused.   
  
_It's now or never_. Kagome's thoughts echoed within Inuyasha's mind, making the dog-demon jump but recovering when she grinned triumphal.   
  
_Damn you, bitch_! He bit back, the telepathic bonding new to his senses and making him uneasy.   
  
"Mama!" Kagome welcomed her mother as she stepped out from the kitchen.   
  
Mrs Higurashi lifted her head, from over seeing Souta stepping out of his shoes, and smiled. "Kagome, you're home?"   
  
"Hai, mama. I came home for some well-deserved rest! Inuyasha's strict instructions." She smiled and cleared her throat.   
  
Inuyasha, now behind her, was looking at the older woman nervously. His ears now pinned against his head, as he awaited the screams and outraged shouts that were sure to come his way.  
  
"Mama," Kagome shyly began. Her mother had yet to even notice!   
  
"Hai?" She answered, as her eyes slowly moved over her daughters rounded tummy.   
  
"Oh my?!"   
  
"Mama, we can explain-" Kagome murmured quickly as her mothers eyes widened, her grandfather now turning to see what the commotion was about.   
  
The older man's eyes grew to the size of saucers, tears now flowing down his cheeks as his hand reached for his herbal sticks and prayer books.   
  
Kagome sweat dropped. _Same old grandpa_, she smiled inwardly as the old man began chanting a ritual-purifying spell.  
  
Inuyasha growled.   
  
Kagome watched as her younger brothers' smile grew. Her mother had yet to say anything, as she stood with her hand over her mouth, eyes wide and moist.   
    
"M-mama?" She asked once more, her voice now timidly quiet. Inuyasha actually flicked one ear catching her tone and frowning down at her with concern.   
  
Was she… ashamed?  
  
"K-Kagome, my little girl…" Higurashi-san began, her eyes now spilling with tears.   
  
"Mama, I-" Kagome began but was cut off as the older woman cupped her into her arms and held her to her chest.   
  
"I'm so happy!" She sniffled through tears, "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She bellowed and took a hold of the hanyou-boy, hugging both youngsters closely.   
  
Inuyasha froze in the older woman's arms and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, the look on his face was priceless and she'd never seen him so scared before.  
  
Souta was jumping up and down at their feet, feisty and hyperactive over the couple. Shippo decided to show his face and the boy quickly diverted it all toward the older teenage Kitsune, happily announcing that he would be an uncle.   
  
Shippo smiled and looked up at his adopted mother. The past had changed and now he would become a brother, maybe his new future would change sooner rather than later? He could only hope and pray that Inuyasha would live long enough to see him graduate… this time.   
  
Souta pulled on his sleeve, gaining his attention. "Wanna play video games?" He happily asked.   
  
"Yeah, you're on!" Shippo replied and left with him.   
  
--  
  
That evening, Kagome and Inuyasha had managed to escape her over baring family. She didn't expect that much attention, but her mother had insisted that she see a doctor and got checked up before they returned to the past, reluctantly, Kagome had agreed. Even if she had her own monitor, he stood beside her, eyes never leaving her as she spoke and listened to her mother continue to talk baby names and group baby showers.   
  
Finally, they were both alone and in her room. Inuyasha lay besides her, spooning her from behind as she leaned against his chest, his lips and breath barely touching her skin of her neck. She sighed, contently drawing herself into his alluring scent.   
  
Inuyasha settled his hands over her swollen stomach, rubbing them up and down, causing the miko to sigh once again. He smiled and nuzzled into her neck, burying his nose into the crock of her nape.   
  
Kagome giggled as his tongue playfully licked at her, she was about to tickle his ears when she gasped.   
  
Inuayaha's eyes widened.   
  
"Oh my god! Did you feel that?" Kagome joyfully whispered.  
  
The hanyou nodded, "That pup has a damn good kick! Just like his old man!" He grinned and leaned over to kiss her forehead.   
  
A rasp at the door caught their attention and her mother walked in, a pleasant smile adorning her face. "I just came to wish you goodnight, and Inuyasha's sleeping in with Shippo and Souta tonight."   
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows burrowed together, "Nani?" he whispered into her ear. Kagome nervously laughed and elbowed him in the chest.  
  
"Of course mama," Kagome answered.   
  
Inuyasha pushed himself up off the bed and frowned, "You mean I can't stay with you tonight?" He asked, his voice full of puzzlement.  
  
"Mama likes to do things traditionally, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
  
"That's right, now come on Inuyasha. Kagome needs her sleep." Her mother spoke once more.   
  
"But, I've stayed with you loads of tim-"   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted and smiled nervously up at her mother. "Goodnight mama,"   
  
"Night dear, night Inuyasha." She bid farewell holding the door open for the sullen hanyou.  
  
Kagome grinned as the hanyou growled his annoyance and left the room.  
  
"Night Inuyasha," she finally added as the boy turned to give her a look of warning, one that told her he would sneak in later.   
  
--  
  
Souta had been asleep for a while now and Shippo still lay awake, as Inuyasha leaned against the wall, resting his eyes and silently willing the Kitsune to go to sleep so he could get back to his mate.   
  
He heard Shippo sigh and turn to face him, his ears picking up his movement as the boy sat in front of him. He allowed one eye to open, "What?" he bit his tongue, not meaning to hiss in irritation.   
  
"Ano, Inuyasha?" The boy began, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb Souta. "I can't sleep."   
  
The hanyou sighed and opened the other eye, lifting his head to gain better sight. "So you just came over and woke me up because you couldn't sleep?"   
  
"Don't give me that, oyaji. I know as soon as we go to sleep you'll sneak into Kagome's room."   
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as the boy smirked, "You little know-it-all!" He hissed and lowered his head, once more, closing his eyes attempting to ignore the Kitsune.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo continued, "I was wondering something?" The boy swallowed back an uncomfortable lump.   
  
Inuyasha raised an eyelid and regarded the older Kitsune, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I really have been confused about this and for a while now… it's about leaving me tetsusaiga…"   
  
The hanyou opened both eyes and tuned to look the boy in the eye. "Why, what's all the confusion about, kid?"   
  
Shippo shrugged his shoulders and diverted his gaze, "Kagome told me, that you left it to your son and when I asked her why you gave it to me… she-she said-"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha chuckled. "Listen brat, no matter what you think or thought of me… I'm still the next best thing you've ever had to a father, and I don't intend to just leave my son anything I don't think worthy of him!"  
  
"Demo- Inuyasha! Kagome is pregnant, you will have a son of your own!" The boy raised his voice slightly.   
  
"I already told you, you are my son and the eldest. I'm giving you tetsusaiga to protect your family, that means your brother _and_ sister!"  
  
"I can't even wield tetsusaiga! Why give it to me?!" Shippo added, shaking his head.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, kid. You're my family, and tetsusaiga knows my blood." Inuyasha explained, "Just because you're not of my blood, you are still mine and my pack. You have to accept tetsusaiga -then and only then- will it accept you in return."  
  
"Now shut up and go to sleep already!"   
  
"Yeesh Inuyasha, when did you get so philosophical?" The teenage boy chuckled.  
  
"Philo-what?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, a frown plastered over his forehead.   
  
"Nothing," Shippo shook his head with a chuckle, "I'm paying you a compliment,"   
  
"Keh, just go to sleep, brat!"   
  
"Hai, night Inuyasha." The boy rose and retired to his futon and soon fell into peaceful slumber.  
  
_'Bout fucking time_! Inuyasha thought as he leaped from the floor to the windowsill, and pounced out on the roof and followed the root to Kagome's room.   
  
Least he could finally get to be with his mate and get a little shut-eye himself. He smiled, grinning when he noticed the window slightly ajar for him.   
  
Yeah, he was sure about getting plenty of shut-eye tonight, his grin widened. Plenty sure…  
  
--  
   
**Author Notes**: Oh a little filler chapter, and now Kagome's mother knows; and a kawaii Shippo/Inuyasha scene at the end there! We move onto the next few chapters, which are filled with twists and turns in the plot – keep reading I assure you all a really **BIG** surprise! Chapter 16 is complete and will be up tomorrow or Tuesday! Keep an eye out for it!  Oh and I uploaded a One-shot "**She's like the wind**" go check it out! Thanks!  
  
A major plot **_IMPORTANCE_** **Next Chapter**: 16 –** What's a daddy to do?!  
**Who says a man never experiences labour pains? I seriously _hope_ Inuyasha survives to see his unborn!!  
  
 --  
**ATTENTION**:   
Many peeps have been emailing me about the un-cut scenes and chapters; they are available at my website (as mediaminer.org does go down a lot!) **www.kuroi-hoshi.org**. All my NC-17 and uncut scenes are always available there.  
  
Notify updates available for **ALL** my Inuyasha fiction  
**  
http:// angelstars.notifylist.com/ updates.html  
**  
(_remove gaps, link's are also available in my bio page_)  
  
--  
**Shout Outs**:   
  
Good Luck **Bex**! 14 GCSE's.. rather you than me! ^.^ j/k!  
**Aile Anna**: Thank you for the review AND email!   
**Said Angel**: I promise you now! Naraku is _NOT_ killing anyone! I've already killed off a main character and that was bad enough!! ='(  
**Princess Sapphire**: All will be reviled and I'll explain how he came back soon! Basically, he's doing a movie II (hence where I got my inspiration) and coming back only to play with his little pawns… he's evil!  
  
Thanks once again for all your votes, reviews and emails! I love you all!   
  
  
-- **Poll**: - LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!  
  
Please vote** _two_ **choice names with a review or email – Pup Names ©yukino_angeru@hotmail.com with thanks and glomps for winning me over with your beautiful collection!   
  
They are as follows:   
1: ichiru - a ray of silver (a ray of hope)  
2: sokai - cherished hope  
3: kigai - strong spirit  
4: keishou - strong and nimble  
5: Arasoi – strife  
6: Naikou - dischord


	19. 16: What’s a daddy to do?

***_Re-cap_**_…_  
  
Who says a man never experiences labour pains? I seriously _hope_ Inuyasha survives to see his unborn!!   
--  
  


Untold Secrets 

**  
By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - *Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
--  
  
16 –** What's a daddy to do?!**  
  
  
Another month, another day, how long had it been since she last seen her feet? Her stomach was so huge it now limited her view of her legs, knees and feet!   
  
_As long as I don't have any __varicose veins_! Her mind reminded her.  
  
Kagome sighed, she found herself doing that a lot lately. Inuyasha wasn't far, in-fact he was above her, as she lounged against a tree in the forest named after him. The old well just a few feet away and a playful cub and fire-cat happily ran around it, a big red ball bouncing away from them as they scurried together.   
  
The dazed monk and demon slayer sat not far from them. Sango polished her giant boomerang, while the houshi leaned up against her back, his face swollen red from a particularly eventful grope he had uselessly attempted on the taijiya.   
  
Kagome was restless once more and her legs were cramping again. After her long stay back in her time, she actually wanted to be back here-if only for some real rest and relaxation. Her mother had gone slightly overboard with the baby thing… what with the amount of books, clothing, unnecessary baby equipment and even the whole baby shower thing, Kagome was more than pleased to get back to some regular peace and quiet.   
  
She was certain Inuyasha was also content to be here once again, even if he did come back to the hassle of Kouga and an unhappy Kitsune. He could handle them after everything that happened back in her time!  
  
She found herself irritably sighing once more, her patience beginning to waver as her back and legs continued to stiffen and cramp, damn it sucked being pregnant.   
  
"Oi, Kagome! What's with all the sighing shit?" Her _oh-so-loving _mate, hollered from above.   
  
"I'm uncomfortable! My back is killing me, I have a massive headache and I feel like shit! Enough or you want more?" She snapped, rubbing her sore back with great difficulty.  
  
The hanyou raised his brow at her choice of words, but soon shook it off, noticing her discomfort; he jumped down from his branch to pull the temperamental girl into his lap.   
  
"Is that any better?" He asked as his hands rubbed her aching back.   
  
She simply grunted a response, as he continued to rub and massage her tender spots. "Mnn… h-hai," she contently sighed and closed her eyes, sinking back slightly.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued with his chore. The things he did for this girl, honestly, stupid humans. If Kagome were a demon-bitch he'd leave her be and let her get on with it, it made more sense… but, Kagome wasn't a demon-bitch, although she did act more temperamental and even more scarier than one in heat, well… most of the time.    
  
_Especially since her pregnancy_, he cringed.   
  
The girl was damn right sending him mixed signals; he never knew what she wanted, what she needed or what she thought. His senses were exhausted by the end of _one_ day with her! He had no trouble sleeping–-except when she couldn't sleep, which was more often the case of late.   
  
You couldn't say or do anything without her either balling her eyes out or trying to scratch your eyes out. Hell, he'd come face-to-face with pissed-off demons, **and** beaten the crap out of them **and** come out with little or no pain!   
  
But… if it came down to—One: taking down a demon, or two: the wrath of Kagome –he'd chose a pissed off demon any day!   
  
Kagome was just plain scary.  
  
Who says a man never experiences labour pains? He was suffering as much as she was, if not more so! He was the one who dealt with her overly aggressive turns, her overly sensitive tearful turns, and whatever else the pregnant woman hindered!   
  
Keh! He agreed and nodded to himself. Damn her, this wasn't his problem!   
  
He suddenly stopped his massaging, lifted the girl out of his lap and stood.   
  
Kagome felt him nudge her and hoist her up and back against the tree; she looked up at him, frowning.   
  
"Oi, why'd you stop?" She asked, sheltering her eyes with a hand as she spoke.   
  
"I'm finished," he replied and yawned, "Now I go back to sleep."   
  
Just at that moment, Sango and Miroku looked up from what they were doing, knowing the hanyou had just dug himself a grave…  
  
"Excuse me?" She started, sarcasm now adorning her tone. "You're tiered? Who was up half the damn night wanting to piss every five seconds, 'cause this small bundle of joy _here_ decided to move position?" She pointed to her stomach.   
  
"Who was up with severe pain and discomfort because someone was feeling a little needy and needed that little-"   
  
"Fuck sake woman!" Inuyasha interrupted her, grunting under his breath as he returned to his seated position and, once again, lifted the girl onto his lap to continue her massage.   
  
Kagome contently sighed, and once again closed her eyes as Miroku and Sango shared an amused look before continuing with their own chores.   
  
--  
*_flashback_*  
  
_Modern-day, Tokyo_.   
  
Kouga waited for him to emerge from Kagome's window, knowing the hanyou would sense him nearby and attempt to chase him off. It had worked, and Inuyasha was now leaping from her window into the god tree and looking down upon him from above.  
  
"What the fuck do you want now, wimpy-wolf?!" He snarled, his teeth bared and hackles taught as he landed on top of the wolf.  
  
"Get the hell off me, shit for brains!" The wolf kicked him off.  
  
Inuyasha shook himself off and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"If you'd shut up and listen for once, maybe I can bloody tell you what I want!" Kouga snapped back.  
  
"Keh! Get on with it then,"  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes and leaned up against the tree trunk, idly sighing. "Listen, the past has somewhat changed and our future too."   
  
Inuyasha frowned. He knew that already…  
  
"What I mean is, I can't remember what I was meant to warn you about. You left me with instructions to give you after you… well, kicked the bucket,"   
  
The demi-demons' brow frowned deeper, "Eh?"   
  
Kouga shook his head. "Forget about it, just…" He searched his memory, but to no avail. He just couldn't remember, like that part of his life had been erased or something?  
  
"Just, don't leave Kagome's side. Not even for a second, and for NO reason!" He looked up at the hanyou, who was now staring at him with mild amusement.  
  
"You actually think I don't already know that? Fuck sake, she's my mate and my responsibility-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah and she's yours… I know this already!" The wolf-turned-human shifted.    
  
"I'm only remembering certain facts about the past, everything I knew of has disappeared." He shook his head, "I can't even remember what you told me the last we spoke, and that was before we left to help the kid out…"   
  
Inuyasha's smile faded. "Kouga," he began his voice serious and one toned. "About Shippo, he's not alone right?"   
  
"No man, I'm watching over him like you asked. Beside, I told him about Kagome handing over the deeds to your apartment to me; Kagome got your personal belongings and most, if now all, your estate has been given to him already. I know he means a lot to you." He looked up, his face serious.   
  
Inuyasha lowered his face, his bangs now covering his eyes. "Yeah and thanks."  
  
Kouga grinned and patted the hanyou's back, "No probs, shit-head!"   
  
The demi-demon rolled his eyes and raised his head. "If you remember what was so important, let me know before we leave. I'm planning to go home before the new moon."   
  
"Can do!" Kouga replied and left the dog-demon under the goshinboku, before turning and yelling:  
  
"Oi, Inukuro! If I get to watch over your son, does that mean I get Kagome too? Ya know, after you cop-it, again?!" He grinned and chuckled.   
  
Inuyasha growled before pouncing, once more, onto the loud and arrogant mouthed wolf demon.   
  
*_end flashback_*   
  
--  
  
 Inuyasha stretched his arms and yawned. Kagome had fallen asleep on him a while ago and was now happily snoring in his lap. The Kitsune and fire-kitten also leaned against him, both snoring and curled into the ball they had been playing with.   
  
Miroku and Sango talked near a semi-blazing fire, both unaware of the hanyou's awakened state.    
  
"Houshi-sama, I don't think it was a good idea to have influenced Kouga on the matter." Sango quietly voiced her concerns.  
  
"Ah, but my lovely Sango, it was worth it to get a reaction out of the pair of them. Beside, it has all been for the better and not for the worst, ne?" The houshi convinced and reasoned with her.   
  
"That's not the point, we shouldn't have played with Kouga's feelings as well as Inuyasha and Kagome's!" Sango hissed.  
  
"My dear," he replied, bringing a hand to her shoulder. "It was for the good. Kouga knows his place now."  
  
"I still feel badly," Sango sighed.  
  
"So you should fucking do!" Another voice interrupted from behind them.  
  
Inuyasha stood with a scowl, along with a slumbering Kagome and two snoring youkai in his arms.   
  
"I-Inuyasha, how long have you been there?" Miroku stuttered a small smile plastering his lips. "We never heard you stir"  
  
"Keh, you think I'm that stupid, monk?!" Inuyasha growled darkly.   
  
"Of course not, we think highly of you!" Miroku replied his voice toned with neither fear nor judgment.   
  
His scent, on the other hand, gave away his emotions freely and Inuyasha snorted once more.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha, we never meant for him to take Kagome or interfere _that_ much! We were just trying to…" Sango tried to explain.  
  
"To what? Help?" Inuyasha replied, "Next time, don't _try_ and help. Alright?"   
  
They both nodded and lowered their heads.   
  
Inuyasha inwardly grinned. Setting Kagome and the twin snores' upon the ground, not far from the fire, he took a seat near the pair.    
  
"So, what's on the menu today?"   
  
Both taijiya and houshis' confused gaze stared at him.   
  
Shit, he had definitely spent to much time with Kagome and her family, he was even talking their way!?! What the hell was with that?  
  
"Eh, I mean," he uttered. "What's to eat?"   
  
"Stew… again," Sango replied.   
  
The hanyou sighed, then again some raman wouldn't go a miss right about now… and the well was right behind him, and Kagome was right there asleep--maybe not… He wasn't _that_ brave as to go and awake the bitch up and set her off.   
  
Gods no. Stew it was and stew it had to be.   
  
He nodded and took in its unappealing aroma.   
  
_Shit, I'm such a coward!_  
  
--  
  
*_dream_*  
  
A flash of light, a crack of thunder. The wind and rain hissed against her face, soaking her thoroughly as she ran through the forest, leading her way back toward the broken old well. Her breathing came in pants as she slid to a halt near the wells lip.   
  
She had to get them away from him; she had to protect them both. She hoisted herself over the edge of the well, readying herself to fall into its depths, her precious packages tightly held in her arms.   
  
Another flash of thunder followed her overhead as the rain continued to thrash against her. She swallowed sharply and looked back toward the darkened forest, a flash overhead lit its shadowy shelter.   
  
Slick soil of mist enveloped around her, as her eyes widened with fear. He was here.   
  
She panicked, pushing herself off the edge but going nowhere as she was pulled out of its safe darkness. She screamed as the grey fog circled around her, pinning her against the old wells' wall, vines and nettles stinging at her bare skin.   
  
She thrashed and kicked her legs, gritting her teeth and eyes tight as the mist squeezed the breath out of her.   
  
He appeared above her, hovering overhead, lilac-red eyes piercing through the fogginess. Her eyes widened with fear as she tightened her hold, praying silently for help.   
  
She felt the mist slacken around her as he levitated beside her, his clawed hand reaching out to touch her.   
  
She growled with agitation and spat at him.   
  
"Don't even think about it!"   
  
His clawed hand continued to reach out for her.   
  
She concentrated, hard and long, willing the beast to make the mistake and touch her. She would shock him and escape, but only if she could, somehow, get the mist to release her.   
  
His eyes lowered over her body, his clawed hand still out-stretched, then stopped just above her neck.   
  
_No…_  
  
An evil smile appeared over his face. Sharp vines now crawled and tangled itself around her feet, crawling up her legs and waist, and scratching her skin as it ripped her clothing and continued along her stomach to her arms and around her wrists.   
  
_No…_  
  
She screamed once again, as the vine wrenched her arms open, her wrists now bound tight against the wall of the well.   
  
Her precious cargo now floating in front of her.  
  
_No…_  
  
"Please don''t!" Her voice pleadingly escaped her throat.  
  
His cold eyes reached hers as he smiled and reached out for it.   
  
_No…_  
  
"Please! No!" She struggled against her bindings. "NO!"   
  
*_end dream_*  
  
Something warm and extremely hot aroused her; she moaned and opened her eyes. She could see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sitting all around a blazing fire and chatting or more like Sango was glaring at the houshi, Kagome guessed as to why, and Inuyasha was stirring his wooden spoon, again…   
  
_What a shit stirrer!_  
  
She had no covers over her and yet she was sweating, her whole body now drenched in its warm, sticky moisture. _Ew, being pregnant is more than sucky_, she inwardly sighed and blew a loose hair from her face.   
  
With a lot of effort, she finally pulled herself up from the floor. Oh great, her back was now officially stuck. She moaned and heavily sighed, gaining the attention of her mate.   
  
"Oi, Kagome! Get this, these two are the ones' behind the Kouga incident! Believe it?!" She heard him chuckle.   
  
"That's nice…" she answered, not in the least interested. She was hot, sweaty, and pissed beyond belief.   
  
"What the hell is wrong now?" Inuyasha so concernedly asked.   
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just peachy! Don't worry about me or anything," came her sarcastic reply. "Asshole…" she uttered under her breath.   
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. She knew he heard that. "God damn it, wench. Are you trying to move or somethin'?"   
  
Kagome raised her head and glared at the dog-demon, causing the hanyou to cringe. Sango and Miroku stopped what they were doing, silently watching the both from the corner of their eyes.   
  
"Are you trying to piss me off on purpose or somethin'?" She replied.   
  
"Keh!" The hanyou hefted his nose in the air as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Well, we can tell you two need to be alone…we'll be off now," Miroku interrupted and pulled himself up off the ground, his hand reaching out to help Sango up.  
  
"Houshi-sama is correct, we should get back." Sango nervously smiled and bowed slightly.   
  
They silently excused themselves, picking the snoring kit and kitten as they did so.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both glared at one another before Kagome sighed, "Gomen, Inuyasha," bowing her head.   
  
"I had a bad nightmare and woke up all hot and bothered, forgive me?" her voice was low and sullen.   
  
The hanyou nodded and moved beside her, "Hai, I understand. Want to talk about it?"   
  
She shook her head. "Iie, I was just a stupid dream."   
  
"If you're sure?" He replied, helping the girl up off the ground.   
  
"If I wasn't projecting, it couldn't have been of any importance, you would have known if it were." She reassured and twisted her back up straight, resting her hands upon her swollen hips.   
  
"Guess so,"   
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Ano, would it be alright if I take a quick bath in the river?"   
  
Inuyasha brows frowned, "At this time of night?"   
  
Kagome nodded, "Please?" her voice full of hope.   
  
"I don't think so Kagome," Inuyasha shook his head.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"No!"    
  
He grabbed the girl and took off into the forest, she looked up with narrowed eyes and humph-_ed_.   
  
He stopped just below the goshinboku and sat under its ancient trunk, leaning against a protruding root.  
  
Kagome sighed and lay back, pressing up against her mates' chest. She fidgeted a while longer as her now extremely swollen belly, rumbled in discomfort.   
  
She was hot and really wanted to go jump in the river and soak up this heat with a freezing dip.   
  
But…  
  
"Inuyasha, can't I go down the river and at least dip my toes in?" She pouted and raised her head in order to look at the hanyou behind her.  
  
"Keh, do you want to catch a chill?" He replied with his eyes closed contently, as he sat against the tree trunk.   
  
"Oh, seriously Inuyasha! As if I'd catch anything from dipping my toes in some cold water!" She continued, "Please, I'm so hot, and sticky and sweaty and fat and-"  
  
"Urasi! I said no!" He finally interrupted and opened one eye to look down at her.   
  
Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her lump, "You're being ridicules, honestly!"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha's brow rose as he opened the other eye.  
  
The young miko pushed herself up off the hanyou, as much as she could by herself, and turned to glare at the dog-demon.   
  
"You've been nothing but over baring and overly protective, annoying and clinging to me for the past 6 months! I've had enough!" She growled, fisting her hands into her palms.   
  
Inuyasha sat up straight and glared back at her. "Ungrateful bitch! I've been doing nothing but what a good mate should do when his bitch is pregnant! What kind of a fucking mate would I be if I left you alone and defenceless? Or thoughtlessly allow you to do things by yourself?!" He fought back, his own anger rising to the surface.  
  
"There's a fine line between being seriously thoughtful and damn near suffocating!" Kagome bellowed her reply.   
  
"Why you… fucking hell!" Inuyasha waved his arms in the air, "I mean it Kagome, don't fucking push my buttons today, 'cause I'm really in no fucking mood for your temper tantrums!"  
  
"Bastard!"   
  
"Bitch!"   
  
"Oh, there's a new one!"   
  
"Damn you Kagome, I've had enough of your split personality, shitty bite me attitude already! Gods sake, fucking get on with the damn thing and-"  
  
"OSWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha found himself eating dirt as the highly irate girl staggered slightly, her swollen bump not helping any with her current mood. After another moment or two of struggling, she got herself steady and turned to glare at the grounded hanyou below her.   
  
"If I'm that much of a nuisance to you then why did you even bother?!" Tears now welling in the corners of her already moist eyes.   
  
"Ah, Kagome! I never meant it like that…" the hanyou tried to explain, pulling himself up from the ground as the pull of the spell wore off.   
  
"Go to hell, Inuyasha!" Kagome spun on her feet and stomped on past the stunned hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and followed on after her, reaching out, he grabbed her arm and twisted her back around to face him when…  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as he spun her around, a sudden dampness trickled down between her legs and puddled on the forest's floor, soon followed by the sound of water hitting ground.  
  
"Kago-" His eyes now widened.  
  
"…" She looked up at the stunned hanyou and back down again.  
  
"Inuyasha… m-my waters' broke," she whispered keeping her eyes upon the ground and a hand securely grasping her stomach.  
  
"Oh, _Shit_!"  
  
---  
  
**Author Notes**: **_Two chapter upload special_**!! And OMG, was this one so much more fun to write! I added a lot of humour in this; I wanted to keep it sweet and happy because the ending isn't going to be… 'cause the angst comes back soon. *_hides_* I will make up for it though! Pinkie promise?   
  
**Next Chapter**: 17 –** A surprise or two: Puppies Galore!  
**As if you couldn't tell what this one is about?! ^_^  
  
--   
Sugoi! Much love and thanks, I hit **_10298_** hits for **Untold Secrets** according to _MediaMiner.org_ stats! I'm so happy, it's catching up to **Unbreak My Heart** too! You really love this fic? I'm so surprised! **  
**   
**ATTENTION**:   
  
Notify updates available for **ALL** my Inuyasha fiction  
**  
http:// angelstars.notifylist.com/ updates.html  
**  
(_remove gaps, link's are also available in my bio page_)  
  
-- **  
**  
-- **Poll**: Results are in!  
  
 ©yukino_angeru@hotmail.com with thanks and glomps for emailing me these, I'm in debut to you!   
  
They are as follows:   
1: ichiru - _a ray of silver (a ray of hope)_  = 24 votes  
2: sokai - _cherished__ hope_ = 10 votes  
3: kigai - _strong spirit_ = 16 votes  
4: keishou - _strong and n__i__mble_ = 8 votes  
5: Arasoi – _strife _= 1 vote  
6: Naikou – _dischord_ = 1 vote  
  



	20. 17: A surprise or two: Puppies Galore!

**Warning**: Pregnant woman over-drive, please be prepared for extreme language—fluff—waff and most of all…puppies!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**_last time_**_…_   
  
"Damn you Kagome, I've had enough of your split personality, shitty bite me attitude already! Gods sake, fucking get on with the damn thing and-"  
  
"OSWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha found himself eating dirt as the highly irate girl staggered slightly, her swollen bump not helping any with her current mood. After another moment or two of struggling, she got herself steady and turned to glare at the grounded hanyou below her.   
  
"If I'm that much of a nuisance to you then why did you even bother?!" Tears now welling in the corners of her already moist eyes.   
  
"Ah, Kagome! I never meant it like that…" the hanyou tried to explain, pulling himself up from the ground as the pull of the spell wore off.   
  
"Go to hell, Inuyasha!" Kagome spun on her feet and stomped on past the stunned hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and followed on after her, reaching out, he grabbed her arm and twisted her back around to face him when…  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as he spun her around, a sudden dampness trickled down between her legs and puddled on the forest's floor, followed by the sound of water hitting ground.  
  
"Kago-" His eyes now widened.  
  
"…" She looked up at the stunned hanyou and back down again.  
  
"Inuyasha… m-my waters' broke," she whispered keeping her eyes upon the ground and a hand securely grasping her stomach.  
  
"Oh, _Shit_!"  
  
---

Untold Secrets 

**  
By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angtanukyahoo.co.uk  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
   
  
---  
  
17 –** A surprise or two: Puppies Galore!**  
  
   
 --  
  
A clash of thunder lit the skies above, as his eyes watched from the shadows of the forest. An evil smile adorning his features as the hanyou and miko fought loudly.  
  
_Soon…_  
  
His idle thoughts echoed, soon his revenge would be complete and the hanyou, Inuyasha, would pay dearly for what he has done…  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha swore, loud and continuously, as he picked the girl in his arms and sprinted toward the small village ahead.   
  
_Crap_! He was angry with himself for upsetting her, for making her feel badly over all of this. He looked down at the miko in his arms, she held on tightly to his robes and buried her moist face into his chest. Her heartbeat and breathing had become erratic, her scent rung with fear and worry.   
  
"Hold on Kagome," he soothed his voice now soft and understanding. "We're nearly there."   
  
She didn't hear him, all she could hear were mind numbing cramps of pain, and with every given movement it became harder to concentrate.   
  
She knew she had to breathe… _but dear gods!  
_  
Inuyasha neared Kaede's hut, not bothering to slow any, he barged through the door with the heavily panting girl in his arms.  
  
"BABAA! Get in here now!" The hanyou barked, setting the girl down upon a bundle of cloth. His eyes and ears now alert.   
  
Was it meant to be _this_ painful?   
  
The bond hadn't severed and Inuyasha could feel Kagome's every heartbeat within his own. The waves of pain were making his stomach turn, and her thoughts were confused and scared.   
  
"BABAA! I said get in here now!" he roared once more, his own feelings clouded with panic as he held onto the girl below him.   
  
The older lady appeared at the door in an instant, "Nai, what is with all this noi-" she gasped.  
  
"For fuck sake! Hurry Babaa!" the hanyou interrupted as the elder nodded and disappeared back within the hut.   
  
"It's alright now Kagome," Inuyasha started, his own body shaking underneath her.   
  
Kagome barely even heard his words as she slipped into a world of pain. Her breathing now becoming more erratic and heartbeat increasing with speed.  
  
She clenched her teeth tight just as a sharp pain struck her insides.     
  
_Gods…  
_  
She screamed and clenched her arm over her stomach, willing the pain to stop.   
  
_Gods…  
_  
Inuyasha's words were oblivious to her as she breathed in and out, her own attempts with dealing with the pain and the thumping noises she heard echoing in her ears.   
  
Kaede and Sango now re-appeared with boiling rags of cloth, bowls of water, and clean and dry blankets. Inuyasha heard the older miko's instructions and gently moved Kagome off his lap.  
  
He swallowed sharply, and crouched beside his mate. She was moist with sweat and pale, her eyes kept tightly shut as her teeth. Her heartbeat had increased immensely, as her breathing became uneven and shallow almost.  
  
He felt useless, his own instincts playing with his mind, his only wish to protect her from this pain.   
  
"Inuyasha, leave now," he heard Kaede's voice bellow over Kagome's screams.   
  
"Iie! I won't leave her, witch!" He barked over his shoulder and took a hold of Kagome's hand.   
  
"If ye will not leave, keep this upon her head," she handed him a cold flannel cloth to gather upon her forehead.   
  
He nodded and did as he was told, keeping the girl still as the woman worked.   
  
--  
  
The air was doused with clear mist as the sun soon began to set, its red rays now adorning the village situated near the forest of Inuyasha.   
  
As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome had returned from the forest, the Kitsune had started to ball his eyes out, his cries awakening the semi-slumbering houshi, and fire-cat.   
  
Miroku sat cross-legged upon the porch of the little hut; his attempts at calming the frantic cub had paid off, as he now slept in his arms.   
  
Inuyasha's bellows could still be heard from a distance, as his sleep-filled mind cleared the fogginess away.   
  
He sighed and stroked the kitsune's head, lulling him every so often. Kagome's screams had died down somewhat, but now replaced were the voices and commands of the older miko and Sango.   
  
Inuyasha had obviously decided to stay next to Kagome during the birthing, apart of the houshi admired that of the hanyou, but the other felt sorry for the poor guy.   
  
He had only witnessed one birth in his life as a travelling monk; never again had he so desired to over look another. He cringed, just thinking about it.    
  
The cub stirred in his arms just as another of Kagome's screams echoed from inside. He soothed the Kit once again, rocking him slowly along with a soft humming of his voice.   
  
The cub had really attached himself to Kagome, it was disheartening to hear his surrogate mother in such pain and discomfort, and as for the hanyou… the cub already picked up on his panicked vibes as soon as he entered the village.    
  
Miroku mused to himself.   
  
Another clash of thunder and lightning now clapped above, even as the sun set the lightning lit the sky a bright blue and white.   
  
He lifted his head, watching the sun burry itself over hills and mountains, soon to be replaced by a new moon.   
  
The hanyou would turn human in less than an hour.   
  
A breeze caught his breath and shifted slightly, his poorly acute hearing now noticing something buzzing not far. His eyes sort out the noise, as he reached for his staff. Slowly, he lay the Kit down upon the wooden beam and crept out from under the huts sheltered porch.   
  
There above, just hovering, were…  
  
"Samiyoushou?!" He whispered and narrowed his eyes.   
  
Poison bees? How, and why?   
  
He didn't stop to think, and reached into his robe. "Horiki!" He powered a scroll up and threw it toward the bees, burning one to ash as the other flew away from the hut.   
  
Miroku swung his legs over the beam and took off after it, leaving the small Kitsune alone.   
  
--  
  
Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, the cramping pain was unbearable and she could hardly keep up with her practice breathing; thank the gods for her mothers interference on the subject of Lamaze classes.    
  
She expected some pain, but this was far worse than she anticipated?! Her insides felt like they were about to explode, the way her back and thighs were cramping and stretching…  
  
Inuyasha was of no help, in-fact he was just there and Kagome wanted nothing more than to kill him. She didn't care what or how he felt; she was in pain and suffering because of him!  
  
She clenched her jaw and squinted an eye; "Inuyasha…" she hissed.  
  
Inuyasha looked down upon her, his amber eyes full of concern and worry.   
  
"Kagome, it'll be all over soon. Just keep breathing!" His voice now full of pride.   
  
She smiled sweetly up at him, her eyes moist with unshed tears.   
  
"Inuyasha," she started once more, her voice soft and quiet at first, until another hiss of pain redirected her temper.   
  
"You bastard! SIT! You're never… SIT! Touching me… SIT! Again!" Her breathing now caught up with her as she contently smiled down at the grounded dog-demon.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango called from over Kaede's shoulder.   
  
No reply.   
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Kagome, ye must concentrate on thy breathing and leave thee lad be, he's as worried as ye."   
  
The miko glared back at the older woman and sighed, laying her sweat-ridden head upon the hanyou.   
  
"I…still…wanna…kill…him…" she uttered between deep breaths.   
  
Sango smiled as Kaede continued to coach Kagome through this difficult process.   
  
As Inuyasha opened his eyes, the feeling from the spell now disappearing, he felt the familiar sensation of his blood thinning. One of his eyes focused outside of the hut—the sun was about to set.   
  
He sighed and pulled himself up off the ground, a twinge of pain surging throughout his body as he did so.   
  
Kaede was still trying to help Kagome with her breathing and pushing as the labour continued, he looked down at his mate once more and grabbed her hand, this time pulling himself up beside her.  
  
The girl had her eyes tightly shut, set on attempting to focus and relieve the pain.   
  
_Kagome…_  
  
He squeezed her hand, and took a hold of the damp cloth once more, dabbing it lightly against her forehead.   
  
Kaede briefly looked up at the boy. But, soon double turned, as her head shot up, once more, with surprise.   
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she gasped.  
  
The hanyou-turned-human boy looked back at her with hair as black as the night,   
and wide, bright lilac eyes.  
  
The older woman gaped, "Ye are now human?"   
  
The human-hanyou rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm human now. Just concern yourself over Kagome, old woman."   
  
Kaede nodded, "I wish for some answers later, perhaps?" She added as the boy bobbed his head up and down.   
  
He turned his eyes back upon Kagome and encouraged her quietly through his bond and connection with her, every once and a while squeezing her hand and dousing her with the moist cloth.   
  
--  
  
Miroku followed the bee as far into the forest as possible, his staff in hand and ready to strike the poison-bug in mid-flight.   
  
He raised the holy staff above his head and jumped into the air, bringing the bee down with one hit.   
  
The bug immediately fell to the ground, its wings buzzing slightly, before falling still.   
  
The monk made his way over toward the giant insect, and gazed down upon his outstretched hand.   
_  
Naraku is dead. Inuyasha defeated him, so why now has a wasp shown up?_   
  
His thoughts pressed on as he continued to stare down at his hand—the Kazaana long from gone, but still left its tell tail sighs, a lone scar now adorning his skin.   
  
His feelings stung with dread and suspicions. Could it be possible that Naraku found a way to come back? If so, why?   
  
What about his Kazaana? Why hide it and make it seem as though it, along with Naraku, had been destroyed?   
  
It made no sense.   
  
A slight breeze brought him out of his thoughts, the forest now darkening with soiled mist. He looked up at the night sky, the lightning still flashing and rumbles of thunder now closing in around the small village and forest.   
  
Out of the black clouds a purple mist, fog-like to the houshi's eyes, now enveloped and twisted around one point below the forests edge. He had seen this before, and only in the company of a certain hanyou.  
  
"Naraku!"   
  
--  
  
Finally after a long night, Sango and Kaede left Inuyasha to his new family. After the birthing and turmoil of events, they deserved some time to themselves.  
  
Sango sighed, content with helping along with Kagome's labour. She yawned and washed up, scrubbing the heavily soiling of blood upon her arms and cuffs of her sleeves.   
  
Her eyes searched out her companion youkai, happily curled in a ball and sleeping near the disappearing fire.   
  
"Houshi-sama?" She whispered and called out to him, raising her head outside of the hut.   
  
She frowned and made her way out back, the porch now welcoming her.   
  
"Shippo-chan?" She spoke, and crotched down beside the slumbering cub. She picked him up and held him close to her chest, her eyes now raised and searching the outskirts of the village for Miroku.  
  
He wouldn't just leave the cub alone like this… it was strange and she soon found herself worrying over the houshi's disappearance.   
  
There was a sudden crash of lightning above, causing the small Kit and herself to jump. Her heart now thumped heavily within her chest as she soothed the cub in her arms.  
  
Something was wrong. She could smell it in the air…   
  
--  
  
As the moonlight shone down upon the exhausted raven-head below him; he affectionately swept a damp piece of hair away from her face.   
  
A long night had passed.   
  
For he and Kagome, this was the beginning of their new life; their new family.   
  
He smiled. Gods she was beautiful, holding their pups in her arms while gently rocking them off to sleep.   
  
"Kagome?" He whispered and leaned down beside her.   
  
 "What is it, Inuyasha?" She smiled back at him, her eyes now bright with hope.   
  
"I have to tell you something," he started, taking another deep breath. "And I have to say it to you before the sunsets."   
  
She looked at him with confusion set in her eyes, "Nani?"   
  
He hushed her with a small kiss upon her lips, pulling away after a few moments. His eyes made contact with hers; giving her a reassuring smile and carried on.    
  
"I have to tell you this before I turn back, before the sun-sets and I get all…"   
  
"You mean back to normal?" She finished for him.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, that."   
  
"What is it?" She encouraged, watching for any signs of regret.   
  
"I've been wanting to tell you this for sometime, but never really gotten the chance. I don't think I can ever tell you this as a hanyou…" his voice was soft and caring.  
  
Kagome nodded in reply, keeping her eyes upon his.   
  
He turned his head slightly, the moon was just about to disappear, but he still had time.   
  
Taking a hold of her hand, he intently watched her, licking his dry lips before speaking once more.   
  
"Kagome," he began, his heart now pounding heavily against his chest. "I-I.. I love you."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," her face flushed, of all the times to tell her! Here she was looking a mess, smelling like shit and worse for ware!   
  
She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, a small chaste kiss to seal the thought. She pulled away from him, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.  
  
"Inuyasha," she began, her head tilting to the side as she spoke. "I-" she was interrupted with a finger upon her lips.  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
She understood; he wanted to hear her say it as a hanyou and not as a human.   
  
The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon when he felt his blood start to boil, the signs of his demon blood returning.   
  
He closed his eyes, allowing the rush of blood to flow through his veins. As he opened his now amber orbs, she was still there and smiling brightly. Her own eyes sparkling with moisture and happiness.  
  
He removed his finger and shyly looked away.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered and caught his chin with her finger and gently pulled him back toward her.   
  
Amber eyes glanced up at her, his cheeks now slightly pink with a blush. She smiled and leaned toward him, as much as she could with _two_ slumbering babies beside her.   
  
"I love you too," she whispered and placed another kiss upon his lips. A kiss that deepened and aroused thoughts and feelings, a kiss that held a true bond, a bond that would last a lifetime over.   
  
--  
  
The fog gathered and twisted around the old hut, intertwining itself all around it, enveloping it. Red eyes gleamed from its depths, regarding the quaint village with an even smile.   
  
His arm reached out, as the miasma climbed up his arm and circled his hand. A ball of energy now hummed between his fingertips, glowing into a sphere of purple and black.   
  
_It has begun…_  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Author Notes**: I was highly inspired by a great authoress: **Leloi** – and her fic  "_The Other Side of the Coin_" on her website as I wrote this chapter! –I know it's shorter than the rest, but I'll make up for it!   
  
In addition, all of you who emailed me _and/or_ are still confused: she is _not_ only 6 months pregnant! She has reached 9 months, 6 of those Inuyasha knew of her bun in the oven, 2 ½ months, however, he did not know—because of his nose plug remember now?   
  
**Next Chapter**: 18 - **Into the MiasmaNaraku's plan of revenge is soon underway, as Kagome and Inuyasha walk into a trap!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
****Shout Outs**:   
  
_Mediaminer.org_ – **RavenShadow **– Well, I hope I made it seem somewhat realistic, but not meaning to go into to much detail—I've had no experience 0o; Thank you for the encouraging review!   
  
_Fanfiction.net_ – **Bex** – Mad… yes, the babies will live :P  
**Zachana16** – Uncle Fluffy will show up soon   
**tOkU-cHaN** – I'll let you in on a secret _whispers_ happy-ish :P   
  
I must get this uploaded so I'm stopping here, many thanks and glomps to you all who read and enjoy and review . I love you all!  
  
 _How many of you actually believe Inuyasha, as his hanyou self, would say, "I Love You" to Kagome?_


	21. 18: Into the Miasma

  
***_last time_**_…_   
  
The fog gathered and twisted around the old hut, intertwining itself all around it, enveloping it. Red eyes gleamed from its depths, regarding the quaint village with an even smile.   
  
His arm reached out, as the miasma climbed up his arm and circled his hand. A ball of energy now hummed between his fingertips, glowing into a sphere of purple and black.   
  
_It has begun…_  
  
  
---  
  


Untold Secrets 

**  
By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - *Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
   
  
---  
  
18 - **Into the Miasma**  
  
   
Upon waking, Kagome sat cradling two small bundles in her arms as she rocked and hummed happily. Inuyasha held on to her from behind, a chin on her shoulder and a content smile plastered across his face.    
  
One week had long from past, Kagome and Inuyasha had settled into a new routine, as Sango and Miroku continued to scout the land upon Kirara. Shippo, at first, had been very demanding, certain jealous spats between he and the babes happened, as he too sort for Kagome's attention.   
  
Inuyasha had set him straight, finally putting the cub at peace as he announced the Kit was a part of _his_ pack and wasn't going anywhere without he or Kagome. Shippo was happy to have been told of his status and had calmed his frustrations and attention seeking to when the pups slept.   
  
Kagome laid her head against her mates' strong embrace as she happily regarded her new family. She had no idea she were having twins at first, until Kaede announced another arrival on the way. She remembered sitting Inuyasha on numerous occasions during the event and had apologised sometime after.   
  
First, to be born was a perfect little boy, Ichiru. His name meaning _'A ray of silver'_, which was very fitting, as the youngin' had been born with a perfect mop of black hair with a single streak of silver adorning it. His eyes had opened not long after the sunset the following day, revealing a perfect shade of burnt amber along with two pairs of triangular shaped ears upon his head (also black in colour).   
  
Kagome had then went on to explain that human children rarely developed any characteristics until the later stagers of growth, proving the boy were more demon than human—meaning he were hanyou, like his father.   
  
Second, to be born was a tiny little girl, Sokai. Her name meaning '_Cherished hope'_, given to her by Kaede, as the older woman sensed strong potential of miko blood within her. She too had jet-black hair with two streaks of silver bangs. Her eyes, however, were more grey/blue in colour and, unlike her brother; she had human-looking ears, but pointed slightly at the ends, a single blue, opal-like shape, marked her forehead—making her look more demon-like than hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha had also went on to explain that demon/hanyou pups developed earlier in life and would soon start to show their own potential—he had hoped both pups would look more like their mother, for personal reasons, but were happy with the pups progress.   
  
These developments surprised Kagome and Sango; she remembered they squealed with delight at the kawaii-ness of the two babies causing the hanyou and houshi to leave the room not long after they started cooing.   
  
Her smile hadn't left her lips since, her thoughts soon focussing on the hanyou behind her. He had admitted his feelings for her that night the twins were born. It came as a shook at first, the hanyou rarely spoke of his inner thoughts and feelings and it had made the whole thing worth while 10x.   
  
The day of the twins' birth would remain the happiest day of her life.   
  
 "What are you smilin' about?" Inuyasha broke her thoughts, bringing her awareness back from pleasant memories.   
  
She snuggled her back against his chest and sighed contently. "I was just thinking how happy I am," she uttered, looking up to him.   
  
"Keh," He playfully smiled as he lowered his lips to her forehead, admiring her thoughtfully before kissing her gently.   
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Sango jumped down from the fully formed fire-neko, dismounting with ease as she pulled the over sized boomerang off her shoulders, her eyes set upon his.   
  
Miroku sidestepped to allow her room, "What? Why have we stopped?"   
   
"Ok, so we both know there is something wrong. I want you to tell me what happened and what you thought you saw, houshi-sama." Sango began, resting her hands upon her hips.  "You've been quiet all this week, and I know when you're up to something or keeping something from us!"   
  
"Sango, do you remember the night Kagome-sama gave birth?" He bowed his head slightly, sighing slightly.   
  
"Of course I remember!" Sango scoffed, "What's this got to do with you acting strangely?"   
  
His head rose to look at her with worried eyes.   
  
"I-I think we need to talk…"  
  
The taijiya looked at the monk with confusion and followed him as he walked on ahead, resting under a large tree.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Her voice pierced his thoughts.   
  
He sighed and leaned against his staff, bringing his back up against the bark of the tree trunk.   
  
"That night, some of Naraku's Samiyoushou showed up, hovering over the hut. I managed to kill one while the other lured me into the forest."  
  
"That's why I found Shippo alone on the porch?" Sango pondered quietly.  
  
"Hai, I left him there to rid us of the insects. As I took the last of the bees down, a thought struck me." He continued, watching Sango from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Why would those bees show up now? There would be no reason to have been there…" Sango asked.  
  
"Exactly, unless Naraku is _not_ dead." Miroku replied, his voice even and one-toned.  
  
"Nani?!" Sango gasped. "That's impossible, Naraku _is_ dead! Inuyasha killed him!"   
  
"I sensed an extreme amount of jyaki coming from the village. When I got closer, I could see only mist and Lady Kaede's hut was of the center of it. I moved closer when I saw him."  
  
"Miroku, you said all you could see was the hut and mist—maybe you were just seeing things?" Sango pressed on.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Iie, it were him and he were very much alive." His eyes sort out hers as he looked up at her.   
  
"If you say so-" She nodded. "Demo, what about Kazaana?"  
  
"I do not know why Kazaana has disappeared, I can only assume that Naraku is plotting something and wishes to remain dead for the remainder of it, therefore hiding all evidence of his existence—that includes Kazaana."  
  
Sango gazed into his eyes, and took a hold of his hand.  
  
"Sango, we need to keep this to ourselves for now." The monk quietly stated.  
  
"Agreed, Inuyasha would do something stupid if he knew Naraku still lived."  
  
"Aa, It would not be wise to tell Inuyasha of my vision." The houshi nodded.   
  
  
"We should at least inform Keade of our suspicions." Sango added.   
  
Miroku sat in silence for a while, nodding as he rose a hand to his chin.   
  
"Kaede-sama can keep them as close as she can for us. We will find Naraku ourselves."  
  
"All right! We owe Inuyasha this much. Beside, Kagome-chan needs him more than ever and won't be safe if he leaves her to seek out Naraku once more."   
  
"Hai"  
  
--  
  
A smile curled upon his lips as he observed the monk and demon-huntress.   
  
"Perfect, the monk and taijiya won't interfere with my plans." His head rose to meet a ghostly looking girl, holding a mirror.  
  
"Kana, show me Inuyasha," He commanded as the girl nodded and allowed the mirror to merge an image of the hanyou.  
  
_Perfect…_  
  
Everything would go according to plan; with the monk and slayer out of the way, he could concentrate on his sole purpose. His smile grew, as thoughts of the perfect revenge played his mind.   
  
"Kagura," He turned his head toward the lounging wind-user. "You and Kohaku know what you have to do?"   
  
The wind-user lifted her startling red eyes and nodded, her fan resting upon her lips as she smiled her confirmation.   
  
He nodded, "Go"   
  
With that, she plucked a feather from her hair, enlarging to take her weight, as she took off with the boy, Kohaku.   
  
He looked back toward the mirror, watching as the hanyou and miko ventured the woods, away from the safety of the village and straight into his trap.  
  
--  
  
"Oh! Oh! Can we stop here and eat!" A small, excited voice chirped in the hanyou's ear.  
  
"Give it a rest already, brat!" The dog-demon growled and took a swipe toward the furry creature.  
  
"Bully!" The Kitsune pouted and leaped off toward his surrogate mother. "Kagome, can we eat now?"   
  
"Once Inuyasha finds us a nice spot to rest, yes, we may eat then." She replied, smiling down at the Kit.   
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled and looked behind, keeping an eye with his senses as they followed the path of the forest.   
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku landed along with Kirara in front of the old hut.   
  
"Kaede-sama!" Miroku called for the elder. She emerged not long after, an arm behind her back and the other holding the woven door to the side.   
  
"Ye are back early," she started, bowing slightly as the monk dismounted the fire-neko.  
  
"Kaede-sama, where is Inuyasha and Kagome-sama?"   
  
"Why? Ye have gone with thy youngin's, houshi-dono." She replied with a smile.   
  
"Lady Kaede, we need you to keep an eye on them while we attend to some business away for a while." Sango spoke from upon Kirara.   
  
The elder looked up with her good eye and nodded. "Ye have found another shard?"   
  
"Something like that, Kaede-sama. We must be going now. Please, do not alarm Inuyasha as to our purpose."   
  
"Hai, I will inform him of ye short trip. Is something amiss, Houshi-dono?"   
  
"Let us just say, we have our suspicions Naraku may still be alive." Miroku murmured quietly.   
  
"Nani?!" She gasped, "This cannot be, have ye any proof?"   
  
The monk shook his head, "Only that of a shadow, that is why we wish to sort out the truth ourselves."  
  
"Please, Kaede, do not tell Inuyasha." Sango pleaded.   
  
The old miko bowed her head, "Be careful."   
  
The monk nodded and bowed, before leaping back upon Kirara.  The fire-cat now taking off into the sky with both humans.   
  
Inuyasha pushed away another branch and allowed Kagome, the twins and Shippo to scramble underneath him to get to the other side of the sheltered growth. Kagome gazed with awe at the view.   
  
"Oh this is perfect," she sighed and turned toward the proud hanyou behind her. "We're here?" she asked, he nodded and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You like?"   
  
"Very much so," she replied with a smile as Shippo happily snaked down her to get to the ground with a contented sigh.   
  
"Can we eat now?" He jumped up and down in front of the hanyou. "Please, Inuyasha?"   
  
The hanyou rolled his eyes and lowered the food basket from his shoulders. "Urasi! We eat when Kagome and the pups are settled," he gave the Kitsune a knowing glare as he huffed and sulked.   
  
"Demo, Inuyasha-"   
  
"You heard me." Inuyasha growled under his breath. The Kitsune crossed his arms over his chest with a pout and nodded.   
  
Kagome settled herself and the twins under a large tree and looked up at the two glaring demons. "Inuyasha? Shippo? Are you coming over here?"   
  
Both youkai grunted in response and kneeled beside her, the cub now looking at the food hamper the whole time while Kagome unpacked it.   
  
--  
  
Sango circled the skies once more, sighing with worry. The houshi appeared through trees and over growth as he ran beside her.   
  
"Houshi-sama let us rest now." She yelled over her shoulder. "We have been travelling none stop since early!"   
  
The monk nodded in reply and slowed, allowing the fully transformed neko to land beside him.   
  
Sango dismounted as the fire-cat shrank to its kitten form, with a small mew. She looked up at the downcast monk beside her and smiled.   
  
"Something doesn't bode well, Sango… I can feel it." Miroku sighed.  
  
The taijiya lowered her eyes, and leaned against his chest. With a small blush adorning her cheeks, she looked up with understanding.   
  
He smiled down at her and brushed his hand through her hair. Leaning down slightly as he kissed her forehead affectionately.   
  
A soft breeze blew against her, causing her to involuntary shiver and burry herself deeper into his hold.   
  
Thunder rumbled overhead, a distant flash followed as the pair held onto one another, seeking warmth and comfort from their worries.   
  
A sudden rain cloud darkened the skies as the first drops of rain began to fall; another rumble of thunder awoke the distance between them and they soon found themselves seeking shelter. Miroku held tightly onto the girl, burying her deeper within his robes as the rain poured.   
  
Another flash, another crack.  
  
Her head sheltered, as his arms wrapped around her shivering body. He closed his eyes and lowered his cheek to rest upon her head, relaxing within her warmth.   
  
A lowland fog soon began to envelope around the unaware pair, circling around their feet as it snaked and twisted their legs.  
  
Miroku felt a shift in the air and opened his eyes to thick, black fog. His arms ached as he tightened his hold upon Sango, bringing her closer to his chest.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" her small voice gasped as she held onto both he and her kitten youkai.   
  
Another flash of lightning lit the dark skies as a shadow of a figure emerged in front of them.   
  
His laughter rumbled between the sparks of lightning and clamps of thunder, his evil gleam tainting the air as a hand reached out.   
  
Miroku's eyes widened with fear and whirled the girl behind him, stepping in front of her protectively. Suddenly, a vine-shaped tentacle whipped out in front of him, as his hand came up to shelter himself.   
  
It pierced his hand, burying itself into his palm.  
  
He cried out with pain and gripped his wrist, clenching his eyes tight as the pain ripped his insides.   
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango's cries echoed the evil laughter as the houshi's hand formed a black hole, ripping at his skin as it enlarged.   
  
A perfectly shaped circle, black and void formed his palm; winds blew all around him, sucking in loose leaves and branches.  
  
Sango held onto her neko as she felt her feet rise from the ground, and her eyes widened with realisation.   
  
"Kazaana…"  
  
--  
  
The wind was now picking up as the happy family ate under a wilting tree. Kagome smiled down at her newborns, before picking her gaze up upon the two demons beside her.   
  
Inuyasha and Shippo fought over the last piece of meat, chopsticks meeting chopsticks as they argued.   
  
Another gust of wind blew around her, her hair now swept above her head. She gripped onto the twins tight as it passed.   
  
Inuyasha's ears perked with attention, just as his head shot up toward the other side of the overgrowth.   
  
The Kitsune now happily munched on the prize as Kagome voiced her concerns.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?"   
  
Inuyasha felt his hackles rise, and a deep growl now rumbled his chest. "Kagome, stay here." His voice stern and commanding.   
  
Shippo picked up on what the hanyou had smelt and scurried under the shelter of his mother.   
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet, a hand now resting upon the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked up with worry and held onto all three children, motherly soothing the frightened cub.   
  
The sky darkened overhead as rain clouds now hung with rain.   
  
Inuyasha, at first, kept still. His ears now twisting back and forth as his nose worked the area, searching for whatever presence. Without a say-so, he leaped away from Kagome and into the trees, leaving the miko alone.  
  
_It would be his first mistake…_  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha followed his nose, leaping the trees. His senses now picking up on the impossible.   
  
There was no doubt about it… there was no way Naraku were still alive?!  
   
He growled low in his chest. How could this be possible? He killed Naraku, and now he could smell his disgusting stench near.   
  
A flash of lightning awoke his eyes as he diverted his gaze upon a figure. The wind blew around them as they stared the other down.   
  
"You came…" The voice from the shadow figure sounded surprised.   
  
"Keh, it's just you Kagura?" Inuyasha snorted and unsheathed his sword, transforming immediately as he held it out before him.   
  
"Come to avenge Naraku then?"   
  
The wind user smiled and raised her fan to her face, "Naraku? Why would I waste my time?"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha growled and gripped the fang tighter.  
  
"It does not concern you why I am here!" She swung the fan out in front of her, as blades of blue power swept toward the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha leaped out of the way and brought the huge sword up above his head, bringing it down with one full swoop.   
  
Kagura dodged the attack and whipped her fan out once more. "Fuujin no Mai!"   
  
Another wave of blue energy neared the dog-demon, as he barely dodged it and rolled out of its line of fire.   
  
Kagura smiled once more and with another swipe of her magical fan she chanted her next attack.  
  
"Ryuuiji no Mai!"   
  
Winds twisted into a tornado and whirled around the hanyou, merging him within as he swore loudly and swung the fang to no avail.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the forest, the winds grew and whistled around Kagome and the little ones. She tightly held onto all three and buried her head deeper into her chest, covering them from the gusting breeze.  
  
A flash of lightning blindly lit the area as the thunder crashed with great anger. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the presence of a single shard of the jewel. Her head rose to meet the owner.   
  
"Kohaku-kun?" Her voice shakily asked.   
  
The boy neared her; no emotion adorned his features as he raised his weapon above his head.   
  
The Kitsune's eyes widened with fear as he sprung from Kagome's grasp. "Kitsune Bi!"   
  
A blast of blue fire whirled from his palm as it enveloped the possessed boy.   
  
"Shippo-chan!"  
  
He heard Kagome's cry as the fire blazed, but did not stop the boy from attacking. The blade pierced his skin and drew blood, his hearing picking up on the gasps of his surrogate mother, the smell of her tears now plaguing his senses.   
  
"K-Kagome, run!" His voice pleaded as he gathered his wounded self up from the floor and protected her with another blast of Fox Fire.   
  
"Shippo-chan!"   
  
"RUN!"  
  
A flash of light, a crack of thunder. The wind and rain hissed against her face, soaking her thoroughly as she ran through the forest, leading her way back toward the broken old well. Her breathing came in pants as she slid to a halt near the wells lip.   
  
She had to get them away from him; she had to protect them both. She hoisted herself over the edge of the well, readying herself to fall into its depths, her precious packages tightly held in her arms.   
  
Another flash of thunder followed her overhead as the rain continued to thrash against her. She swallowed sharply and looked back toward the darkened forest, a flash overhead lit its shadowy shelter.   
  
Slick soil of mist enveloped around her, as her eyes widened with fear.   
  
_He_ was here. She had felt his presence and panicked instantly. She knew what he had come for…  
  
She panicked, pushing herself off the edge but going nowhere as she was pulled out of its safe darkness. She screamed as the grey fog circled around her, pinning her against the old wells' wall, vines and nettles stinging at her bare skin.   
  
She thrashed and kicked her legs, gritting her teeth and eyes tight as the mist squeezed the breath out of her.   
  
He appeared above her, hovering overhead, lilac-red eyes piercing through the fogginess. Her eyes widened with fear as she tightened her hold, praying silently for help.   
  
She felt the mist slacken around her as he levitated beside her, his clawed hand reaching out to touch her.   
  
She growled with agitation and spat at him.   
  
"Don't even think about it!"   
  
His clawed hand continued to reach out for her.   
  
She concentrated, hard and long, willing the beast to make the mistake and touch her. She would shock him and escape, but only if she could, somehow, get the mist to release her.   
  
His eyes lowered over her body, his clawed hand still out-stretched, then stopped just above her neck.   
  
_No…_  
  
An evil smile appeared over his face. Sharp vines now crawled and tangled itself around her feet, crawling up her legs and waist, and scratching her skin as it ripped her clothing and continued along her stomach to her arms and around her wrists.   
  
_No…_  
  
She screamed once again, as the vine wrenched her arms open, her wrists now bound tight against the wall of the well.   
  
Her precious cargo now floating in front of her.  
  
_No…_  
  
"Please don''t!" Her voice pleadingly escaped her throat.  
  
His cold eyes reached hers as he smiled and reached out for it.   
  
_No…_  
  
"Please! No!" She struggled against her bindings. "NO!"   
  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Author Notes**: Oh and another cliffhanger :P Sorry about that folks! I know most of you asked for no more cliffies… HA as if?!   
  
Well now, it looks like Naraku is finally back from the dead? And it looks like he's going ahead with his threat!   
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter: 19: **Fast-Forward, Stop & Pause  
  
Future Tokyo: **Shippo of the future starts to gain his memories and searches for his sister and brother. Sesshoumaru arrives in town.  
  
**Sengoku Jidai**: Naraku seeks the ultimate revenge, while Kagome and Inuyasha find it hard to come to terms with their loss…  
  
--  
  
**Notes on the puppies**: I know **Kigai** won the second vote, but I needed a girl-ish name and **Sokai** came in third so I used that one instead!   
**Ichiru – **Looks hanyou like Inuyasha, his power will somewhat be the same as his sire. **  
Sokai – **Looks demon like her Uncle Sesshy, BUT is **NOT** full-demon, her looks are deceiving as she is more like her mother and has more miko blood than human or hanyou.   
  
----------------------------  
  
**ATTENTION**:   
  
Notify updates available for **ALL** my Inuyasha fiction  
**  
http:// angelstars.notifylist.com/ updates.html  
**  
(_remove gaps, link's are also available in my bio page_)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
**Happy Birthday Bex-chan!**


	22. 19: FastForward, Stop & Pause

  
***_last time_**_…_   
  
His clawed hand continued to reach out for her.   
  
She concentrated, hard and long, willing the beast to make the mistake and touch her. She would shock him and escape, but only if she could, somehow, get the mist to release her.   
  
His eyes lowered over her body, his clawed hand still out-stretched, then stopped just above her neck.   
  
_No…_  
  
An evil smile appeared over his face. Sharp vines now crawled and tangled itself around her feet, crawling up her legs and waist, and scratching her skin as it ripped her clothing and continued along her stomach to her arms and around her wrists.   
  
_No…_  
  
She screamed once again, as the vine wrenched her arms open, her wrists now bound tight against the wall of the well.   
  
Her precious cargo now floating in front of her.  
  
_No…_  
  
"Please don''t!" Her voice pleadingly escaped her throat.  
  
His cold eyes regarded hers as he smiled and reached out for it.   
  
_No…_  
  
"Please! No!" She struggled against her bindings. "NO!"   
  
===  
  


Untold Secrets 

**  
By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angelstars@kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - *Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
   
  
===  
  
19 - **Fast-Forward, Stop & Pause**  
  
-  
  
 **_Modern Tokyo, Sunset Shrine._**  
  
Shippo sat next to Souta as they played on his Playstation, cheering and bouncing on the edge of the bed with excitement.   
  
"Shippo-kun, Souta dinner!" Higurashi-san called from the bottom of the stairs, smiling at the rustle of feet as they fought to get out of the room.   
  
Dinner was met as any other at the Sunset Shrine. Souta would talk non-stop about school and his new game, while Ji-chan complained over an article in the newspaper he has picked up to read. Mrs Higurashi merely smiled and cheerfully offered seconds to everyone at the table.   
  
He loved spending time at Kagome's house, with his adopted family. He was happy and content here, especially since Inuyasha had gone. His memories of the past still refused to reveal any true picture of his past life; all of them had been blocked, and apparently, lost them when he suffered a terrible attack. It wounded him to the state of denial and soon his memories became foggy and unwanted. Inuyasha helped over come that fear of loneliness. He felt overwhelmed when the hanyou died. Even if Kouga was still around and living with him, but it was not the same. He looked up to Inuyasha as an older brother, father even, he had a bond with the hanyou and when he died, Shippo's world came tumbling down.   
  
   
  
However, things had gotten better since Higurashi-san took him under her wing.   
  
"Shippo-kun?"   
  
"Huh? Oh gomen, Oba-chan! I was just daydreaming." He slid an embarrassed hand behind his head.   
  
She smiled and offered him a plate full of oden; he accepted it with nod of thanks. Kagome would be jealous knowing he was having her favourite this evening. He smiled just thinking of her, his adopted mother but was jerked out of his thoughts as bright light poured in from the window, shining so brightly even he had to shelter his eyes.   
  
The well house shone with laser-like beams of light, covering the entire area with white brilliance. After a few more minutes, the light decreased and disappeared. Shippo was the first to recover from the initial shook and headed outside to investigate the old well.  
  
He slid the doors open and peeked his head through, his eyes adjusting to the dark accordingly.   
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha?" He queried, waiting for an answer. When none came he entered the well house, hearing the Higurashi's crowding outside.  
  
"Hello?" He cautiously walked down the steps toward the time-travelling well.  He neared the lip and laid his hands onto the side, peering down its dark depths.  
  
Searching the bottom of the well with eyes, nose and ears he gave the area a once over until his eyes met with a small bundle of cloth. Without hesitation, he leapt to the bottom, his nose working over time.   
  
He kneeled down over the bundle, uncovering it slightly.   
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Hey there" He softly spoke, picking the small lump off the ground. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not really expecting an answer, but still smiling as a small gurgle reached his ears.   
  
"Shippo-kun?" Higrushi-san's worried voice called from above.   
  
"Hai, I'm coming up." He replied and leaped out of the well bringing the bundle of cloth with him.  Mrs Higurashi was the first to run to his side, soon followed by her son and father.   
  
She gasped at the sight before her. "Was that what came through the well?" She pondered aloud.   
  
"I guess so." Shippo nodded and handed it over to the curious looking woman.   
  
She reached out and took it, bringing it into her chest. "But, its just a baby" She whispered, smiling at the small bundle sleeping peacefully in her arms.  
  
Shippo carefully pulled the cloth away from the babies face and upper body, making sure the child did not stir. He moved closer, taking a good look at the markings of the child, it looked familiar.   
  
Black locks with a hint of silver, small pointed ears and tiny markings adorned its face and wrists. He recognised its scent immediately, wild and free with a hint of musky flowers.   
  
"I think it _might_ be Kagome and Inuyasha's pup!" He raised his head and looked at his adopted grandmother.  "I can't be sure, but it sure does smell like em!"  
  
"This is _my_ grandchild?" She gasped. "But, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" She looked up with worry.  
  
"I called for them, but there was no answer." He pointed to the child. "Maybe we should take it inside and wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return."   
  
Everyone nodded and agreed.     
  
===  
  
**_Sengoku Jidai, Warring States._**   
  
He landed with a thud as the wind-user came about him, circling him.   
  
"Pathetic halfbreed. You do realise you are losing?" She casually asked him, her smile never leaving her lips.  
  
"Shut you mouth, bitch! Who said I was giving up?!" He glared, baring his fangs. With a single leap and bound, he was swinging the transformed sword at her once again.   
  
She merely clucked her tongue, "You truly are a pitiful excuse of a demon." She chuckled, as her winds blew in front of her, protecting her from his deadly blade.  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Inuyasha snarled, releasing another attack.  
  
KAZE NO KIZU!!!  
  
The winds grew in size and whirled together, sucking the powerful thrust from the tetsusaiga into its depths and swallowed it with ease before bouncing back toward the now wide-eyed hanyou.  
  
"Shit!" He swore under his breath, and leaped out of the way. Glaring up at the smug wind-user as she raised her hand to her head and plucked a feather, it instantly grew in size and hovered in front of its mistress.   
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground in front of her, his eyebrow now twitching with irritation. He glared at her and growled, "Oi, bitch! Running off so soon?"   
  
Kagura's smug grin turned up at the corners of her mouth. "I have no reason to continue my advances."   
  
"Keh! Fucking coward!" Inuyasha grunted as she turned and flew off in the other direction.  
  
===   
  
The lightening crashed over two figures that violently struggled to fight off the soaring winds. Tornado like in strength, it was slowly swallowing everything up around it.   
  
Sango held onto the monk and fire-kitten, her large boomerang sheltering them from the strong winds that threatened to engulf them at any time. She looked around her, praying that Kazaana would eventfully die down.   
  
Miroku clutched at his wrist, clenching his teeth with some pain. The winds were pulling and he could feel his skin stretching as the void grew in size.   
  
"Sango! Get out of here!" He commanded, his grip slowly faltering.     
  
"Iie!" She answered and tightened her grip around his waist. "I won't leave you, houshi-sama!"   
  
"Sango, the kazaana is ripping the void to an unbearable size! I don't think I can control this very much longer!!"   
  
Her grip strengthened, and her head nuzzled his back. "Miroku…" She breathed, preparing to follow him no matter where.   
  
===  
  
Inuyasha wondered what had just happened to spook her and cause her to leave without finishing their battle. He pondered for a moment longer before remembering Kagome and the pups.   
  
He leaped into the trees, his mind still wondering, but still focused on Kagome. His ears perked as he entered the clearing, his nose catching the distinct smell of blood.  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
"Shippo!?!" He barked, rushing over the fallen Kit's side. He reached out a claw and turned the bloodied boy over, gasping at the sight of a large wound. The blood was fresh and still flowing from his shoulder and chest. His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat was wavering.  
  
A small sound grabbed Inuyasha's attention, pulling him from his examination.   
  
"Ka--kag-ome.." The Kit murmured so quietly even Inuyasha had to lean closer to make it out.   
  
His head whipped up, eyes and nose searched for his mate, his ears fully erect atop of his head as they twisted and turned in all directions.   
  
 _Kagome!_  
  
The cub barely even registered the hanyou clutching him tenderly to his chest, nor the soft words of encouragements and promises as they leaped through the forest.   
  
===  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of the well, her legs limp and completely covered with blood, her clothes torn and bloodied. She dragged herself up onto her hands and pushed up against the well. Lowering her head, as warm tears rolled down her cheek onto the ground.   
  
She shivered and clutched her chest as a sharp pain stabbed at her heart. Her mouth was dry from her screams and constant sobbing; her whole body shook with sadness.   
  
They were gone. She lost them both.  
  
Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree, clutching the small bundle tighter to his chest in hopes of keeping the slowly wilting fox warm. "Hold on Shippo!" He reassured, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over the kitsune's face.   
  
He was nearing the village when he picked up her scent. He looked down at the child in his arms, the blood was still thick to his nose, but he could still pick up on a semi-strong heartbeat, albeit ragged, but still there.    
  
He changed direction and headed toward the old well, he was there within seconds entering the clearing and reaching her side.   
  
"Kagome!" He cried, lowering the cub gently to the ground and picking her up.  She stirred under his touch and looked up with teary blue depths.   
  
"Inuyasha.." She whispered, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling her tearstained face into his chest.   
  
"Kagome, what happened?" He soothed back her hair, trying to coax her to look at him. She merely balled her fists into his fire-rat robe and held onto him tighter, her sobs choking back in her throat.  
  
"Shhh, Koi," He whispered. "I'm here."   
  
She pulled back slightly, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. "Inuyasha, I was so scared. I tried protecting them from him, really I did! But, but he was so strong and I-"   
  
"Kagome, take your time. Protect them from who?"   
  
She opened her eyes, her blue orbs shinning with fresh tears.   
  
"_Naraku_."   
  
"Nani?!" He shook his head, gripping her closer to his chest. "Kagome, where are the pups?"   
  
 "They've gone! He took them!" Her sobbing grew in volume.   
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground, keeping a tight hold of his mate as his growl increased with volume and rage.   
  
The mere thought of Naraku holding his pups… The bastard would pay and dearly.  
  
===  
  
Crap… angst and cliffhangers! Sheesh and top it all off this chapter took me FOREVER to write! I am suffering major writers block at the moment! I'm so sorry for the long wait.. Here's hoping my muse pulls her socks up and starts nagging me to write!!   
  
All your reviews and emails of encouragements and questions are appreciated! Thank You.  
  
   
   
  



	23. Memories: Part One :NEW!

  
  
**_last time_**_…_   
  
She pulled back slightly, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. "Inuyasha, I was so scared. I tried protecting them from him, really I did! But, but he was so strong and I-"   
  
"Kagome, take your time. Protect them from who?"   
  
She opened her eyes, her blue orbs shinning with fresh tears.   
  
"_Naraku_."   
  
"Nani?!" He shook his head, gripping her closer to his chest. "Kagome, where are the pups?"   
  
"They've gone! He took them!" Her sobbing grew in volume.   
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground, keeping a tight hold of his mate as his growl increased with volume and rage.   
  
The mere thought of Naraku holding his pups… The bastard would pay and dearly.  
  
=== 

**By**: ©Angelstars  
**email**: angelstarskuroi-hoshi.org  
**Homepage**: www.kuroi-hoshi.org  
**Standard Disclaimer** - Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
===  
  
**Untold Secrets**  
  
20 – Memories: part one  
  
The wind user flew freely through the skies, enjoying the feel of breeze through her hair. Her vibrant red eyes searched the ground; her senses open to all that flew past her. She was searching for him again, for the only person she truly believed would be able to bring down her master.   
  
She passed over a large river, following it down stream until she spotted her target. The great demon was resting, his retainer not far from him along side a small girl, who was brushing the mane of the two-headed beast she called, An'un.  
  
She landed with a whisk of wind, announcing her presence. The silver-haired beauty made no care of her presence and merely continued to bask. The retainer was soon at her feet, demanding what she wanted with his lord and master.  
  
"Jaken!" Came the only word from his master's mouth, but he knew what that tone meant.   
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," the toad-like demon bowed, and returned to his duty and babysitting the brat, his master had taken as his.   
  
"Naraku. Naraku is still alive?" The silver-haired demon lord idly asked, even if he knew the answer.   
  
"Yes," She answered, her red eyes never leaving his face.   
  
--  
  
Naraku smiled as he watched Kagura and Sesshoumaru, her betrayal not un-noticed.   
  
"He has come," Came a small child-like voice.  
  
He turned to the small girl holding the mirror up in front of him, and his smile only grew wider.   
  
"Send him in, Kanna."   
  
The emotionless child, bowed and left her masters side. Naraku turned toward the child that slept, unharmed, nestled in an alter-like table. Flames protected him from either side, but Naraku was unfazed by its heat as he reached for the small hanyou pup.   
  
_His pup._   
  
==  
  
**_Sengoku Jidai, Warring States._**   
  
_Pain._  
  
It was the first thing that stabbed at his chest as he slowly began to stir, and with a small yip and loud gasp his small body jerked upright, his eyes still unfocused and muffled sounds plaguing his senses.  
  
"KAG-OME!" His small raspy voice bellowed aloud, causing a stir within the room.   
  
"Shh, Shippo-chan," Kagome's softly spoken response lulled him. "Okaa-san is here."   
  
"Kagome? What? I-It hurts," the Kitsune replied with a small whine. "Gomen, Okaa"   
  
"Don't cry, Shippo-chan" Kagome soothed his broken sobs, holding him in her arms tightly. "Please.. don't"  
  
Inuyasha paced back and fourth, clutching the tama close to his chest. It had been on him the entire time Naraku attacked, yet he went after Kagome… it was confusing, and what more was the fact the pups had gone missing.   
  
After some reassurement, Kagome opened up and told him the entire thing, beginning to end. He at first was seething with anger, but as soon as she started to tear up his focus and temper dimmed.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kaede approached him. "Ye have been pacing for the last hour, go join ye family."   
  
"Keh, I can't. My pack has been split, and my bitch probably hates me!" He replied, not really believing what he just said.  
  
"Do not be so quick to judge, Inuyasha. Kagome does not hate ye, and ye family will be reunited." Kaede answered the brash hanyou.   
  
He sighed and flopped to the ground, arms crossed over his chest and ears slightly lowered in submission.   
  
"Babaa, that bastard harmed Kagome and my pups! And I didn't do anything about it!"   
  
The elder looked up at the boy and pondered her thoughts out loud. "Ye said that the well may have taken the children to safety? Have ye tried that theory?"   
  
The hanyou's eyes widened.   
  
"Babaa! Don't let Kagome know where I have gone! If there is this chance, and the well did allow the pups passage, then they must be there! I have to get my pups back!"   
  
With that, he was off.   
  
--  
  
Miroku hit the ground with a loud thud, as the void died down to a steady whirlpool. The winds dropping their attack suddenly causing the taijiya to lose balance.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelped, reaching his side and replacing the binding beads.   
  
He lay there panting, his eyes wide with fear and shock. "S-sango, the kazaana…"   
  
"Hai, the kazaana has re-opened." She finished his sentence and gently picked his head up and placed it in her lap. She looked down on him, a small reassuring smile adorning her features.   
  
"It can mean only one thing."   
  
…  
  
"Naraku is alive"  
  
--  
  
**_Modern Tokyo, Sunset Shrine._**  
  
Higrushi-san hummed happily as she held the bundle of gargles in her arms, her smile had yet to leave her face since the child had opened its eyes.  
  
"Well then," she cooed softly, "I wonder where your mommy and daddy are?"   
  
The small child looked up with golden eyes, and gave a toothless grin.   
  
Mama smiled, and sighed happily, yet the worry of this child's missing parents still clouded her thoughts.  
  
Shippo explored the well house once more, opening his senses entirely.   
  
"Nothing, not even a sound." He whispered to himself, heading for the sliding doors.  
  
That was when he felt it.  
  
His eyes widened as he span on his heal, the well… the well was opening!!  
  
Inuyasha made the journey to the well in four huge leaps; he was that determined to see if the pups were taken to safety to the other side of the well. He hoped and prayed they were.   
  
He reached the well and leaped over the side, allowing the magic to engulf him.  
  
Shippo could not believe what he was witnessing; the well was shinning so bright he had to cover his eyes, but the light that surrounded it was soothing and did not affect him or harm him. Then as quickly as it started to glow, it faded, bringing the familiar scent of forest and earth.  
  
_Inuyasha!_  
  
He leaped from the top of the stairwell and landed a top of the well.   
  
"INUYASHA!"   
  
The hanyou's head whipped up from where he was searching the corners of the old, damp well.   
  
"Fuck, Shippo! You scared the hell out of me, don't fucking sneak up on someone like that!!" He snarled, leaping out from its depths and landing, effortlessly, next to the older Kitsune.  
  
"Inuyasha, where have you been?! What happened!? Where is Kagome?!" The distort Kitsune began to bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Shippo, did anything appear through the well a short while ago?" Inuyasha ignored all his questions and asked his own.  
  
"Hai," the Kitsune nodded. "A pup. There was a pup!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart thumping strongly in his chest. "Where is the pup, Shippo?"   
  
"Back at the house with Higrushi-san," he replied. "Come on, I'll show ya!"  
  
Higrushi-san sat with the babe in her arms, her father and Souta crowded around her as the small child thrilled with anticipation of fresh milk.   
  
"Didn't think I would ever need to use these feeding bottles again, but I am so pleased I kept them." Mama explained as she lowered the bottles teat to the baby's mouth.   
  
The child happily took what was on offer and suckled with enthusiasm.   
  
Just as she was just about to ask Jii-chan for some more milk, Shippo and Inuyasha arrived at the door. The hanyou was next to her in a blink of an eye. He moved so fast that Souta and Jii-chan lost their balances.   
  
"Oh! Inuyasha!" Higrushi-san beamed up at the boy, who was now fussing and shaking at the same time.   
  
"Is, is this my grandchild?" She asked with hope.  
  
"Hai, this is Sokai," he replied with a sigh. His ears and eyes alert as he searched the room.  
  
"Mou, where is Ichiru?" he asked, looking directly at Shippo.  
  
The teenage demon looked at his adopted father with confusion. "Ichiru?"   
  
"Hai, Sokai and Ichiru are our twins. That is what Kagome calls them. Where is the other pup?"   
  
Shippo shock his head, "I only found Sokai, Inuyasha…"   
  
The hanyou's eyes widened with sudden realisation.   
  
_Naraku.._  
  
Naraku had Ichiru. Naraku had _his pup_!

* * *

[[ **Author Note** ]]  
  
It has been awhile, and I am truly sorry for keeping you all waiting, it has been hard getting back into writing, especially as writers block has set in and it is a real pain in the arse to get rid off! I will try and update more regularly, as this is nearing a completion and I do not plan on making a sequel!   
  
I won't promise you it will be a weekly update, but I will be re-reading my notes and catching up with the plot line so I can finish this fic up! I know you all want to see a happy conclusion, and it seems as though there is not going to be one any time soon, but I do have a few surprises in store though!   
  
**Warning:**   
  
**_New Inuyasha character:_** Hakoudoushi  
**_Inuyasha's new attack:_** Kongousouha! (Diamond Spear Blast)   
**_Original characters:_** Kohaku will be mentioned; Housenki will also be mentioned


End file.
